


Harry and Georgia

by DixieStyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Lucy Hale - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Inexperienced Sex, Kissing, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieStyles/pseuds/DixieStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance that spans 5 years and into the future, beginning when Harry Styles is becoming famous and meets a woman he can't resist. The pull between Harry and Georgia is instant, but neither are sure where their relationship will head as Harry becomes a megastar and Georgia wants to remain anonymous. Can their relationship last the test of pressures from the fans, press and business or will their relationship break under the watchful eye of the fans who adore Harry and don't want him with anyone. Read as we go from 18 year olds to 20 something's in this not your average love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MAGIC

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch1_zpsxbzevgna.jpg.html)

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5…1, 2, 3, 4, 5…1, 2, 3, 4, 5”  
No, I’m not OCD or in labor, 5 is the magic number, well today it is. 5 of everything is what the roster calls for, so 5 of everything there must be. I arrange the 3 rows of water bottles on the white art deco table which is pushed up against a wall of mirrors. Beside the water are several bowls of snacks, these don’t need to be in 5’s but I check my roster once again to make sure the approved snacks are counted for. One bowl of cheddar crisps, one bowl of assorted fruits and last but not least one bowl of Swedish fish. I unwrap the plastic wrap off the tray of mini sandwiches, making sure the three different types; one meat, no meat, and three meat are all in place. As far as bands and demands go, this was the easiest I’ve had in a while, you wouldn’t believe some of the requests I’ve had to do, only brown and green M&M’s which meant I had to pick through three bags to get a decent amount and in the end the treats were never even touched. This is not my dream job, being an intern on an evening television show, the show itself is great and I’m a huge fan. And trust me so get this job fresh out of university at 18 is amazing, but is doing nothing but drive me crazy with the question; what do I want to do with the rest of my life? The host of the show and my boss Paul Norton is hilarious and down to earth always saying ‘hello’ and always willing to give me some advice when needed. My dream is to produce television, well it was, until I got into the business so to speak. Anyway, I’m not jaded, just…undecided.  
“Everything set in here?” Paula whom I work directly under asks, peaking her head into the doorway  
“Yup” I comment not looking away as I count the water bottles again  
“Great, the band will be here in 5 minutes”  
With that she leaves me be and I look up into the mirror, I run my index fingers under my eyes fixing my dark liner before fluffing my long brown hair. The dress code is lax here but I chose to dress professional but still keep my young edge, today I chose to wear skinny black pants with brown ankle boots and a loose fitting off the shoulder vintage Rolling Stones shirt. My ID badge hanging low between my breasts on a necklace which mingles with the two other necklaces I wear most days, the gold bangles tinkle with sound as I put my arms down and pick up my clip board I’d set on the table. It’s then I hear commotion in the hallway, male voices and laughter as it sounds like the band must have arrived and is headed this way. Heading for the door in hopes to exit before they can enter, unfortunately I’m a second too late, one by one I make eye contact and exchange smiles with 1, 2, 3, and 4 of the guys I assume are in the band due to their good looks. They acknowledge me with returned smiles and head nodes along with a few ‘hellos.’ When the coast seems clear I duck my head and begin to round the doorframe when a body bumps into me.  
“Sorry, sorry” I apologize, bringing my hands up to feel a lean body.  
“No worries love, you alright?” strong hands went to my arms while long fingers curled around my measly biceps, not to mention the deep voice coming from over my head had my senses in a tailspin.  
I blinked up and locked eyes with, a God? A mythical creature? Surely not just a man. His eyes we’re a clear green, worry etching his beautiful face. My eyes took in the whole creation at once, from the face and eyes to his perfect chiseled jaw and the mop of brown curly hair on his head which had that messy yet styled look to it. Never had a man so beautiful been seen by these eyes before and my mind, body and soul all took note sending me into a frozen, mouth agape being…until his brows raised and I remembered he was speaking to me.  
“Yes, I’m so sorry” finally replying, I couldn’t help but notice as his brows went back into place that his hands remained on my arms and my hands stayed firmly pressed against his torso.  
“You sure?” he asked, there was something mischievous about him, either the twinkle in his eyes or the grin that began to pull at the side of his mouth, whatever it was he made me feel at ease and I noted his playfulness.  
“No need for medical, I think I’ll survive” returning a smile and gathering my senses, my hands moved back to my sides as I stepped to the left and attempted to maneuver around him. Instead of letting my arms go and allowing me to just go away, his body turned along with me, continuing the contact between us.  
“You sure? You seem a bit off kilter”  
I let out a small laugh because was he for real? And was he flirting with me?  
“I promise I’m fine” a full grin spreading over my lips and my eyes watched as his did the same.  
With just a smile a definite tingle began between my legs, his hands on me were like an electric current on my bare skin, the thought of kissing, his tongue on me, my mouth on him all began to flash in my brain. Never have I before had such a strong sexual attraction to someone in my life, this was…crazy. We stood there, I could feel his breath on my skin and with every inhale I took in the smell that was him, adding another level to my hormonal reaction to this guy.  
“Harry!” a male voice shouted from inside the dressing room, neither one of us looked at anything but each other.  
“Harry” my voice came out slightly breathy as I repeated what I assumed was his name, his eyes trailed all over my features which caused a heat to creep up my body, I bit my lower lip and saw his eyes flash with something as he caught the action.  
“What’s your name?” he said in a low timber, a voice you use in the bedroom.  
“Georgia!” Paula’s voice comes from the end of the corridor and finally I break from my daze. People we’re streaming past us through the hallway, busy with getting the show started and I hadn’t even noticed. Hesitantly I broke free from Harry’s hands and stepped back, Paula nodded at me in approval as I began for the end of the hallway towards the set the show was filmed on. I didn’t know if she noticed what was happening just then but at this moment I didn’t give a fuck, an unbelievable gorgeous guy was looking at me like I was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and the rush of excitement it caused made me feel a little drunk. My eyes moved back to his as I started walking backwards, we both kept looking one another up and down, assessing, and in my head fantasizing.  
“Nice shirt” he said with a chin tip and that damn cheeky grin, I looked down because I completely forgot what the hell I was wearing and I’m pretty sure if you asked my birthdate at that moment I wouldn’t even be able to produce numbers.  
“One of my favorites” I winked  
Slowly, one of his large hands moved to the open buttons at the top of his flannel shirt to reveal a vintage Rolling Stones shirt similar to mine.  
“Meant to be” I said with a giggle before turning around and pushing though the stage doors just before the red light clicked on for ‘quiet on set.’


	2. STOLE MY HEART

  
[](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/One-Direction_zpsyowof02i.jpg.html)

I stood off to the side of one of the cameras as Paul Norton came out and greeted the crowd, as he welcomed them and went through his opening monologue I realized my hands were shaking. Pulsing energy was thrumming through my veins, leaving me on edge and wanting to go back to the dressing room and see him again just to keep the feeling alive. Part of me also wondered why I felt this way, I never had before over someone so why this guy? Well duh, obviously he was hot, but there was something else at work, never before had such little contact with someone left me feeling so effected. Paul’s monologue began its wrap up and introduction of the guests, two prime time movie stars, a comedian and the band we’re the line-up for tonight’s show. The great thing about the show was all the guests would sit together on a couch and talk with Paul, making it seem like casual conversation rather than an interview. The band wasn’t going to be sitting out initially, they would perform towards the end of the show and then spend the last three minutes on the couch talking with Paul. I had heard of this band, they were on a singing competition show which I hadn’t watched but all my friends and most girls my age were all buzzing about. Being busy with university and at the time working 30 hours a week on top of school work didn’t leave me much time to get caught up in current events and pop culture. Working for the show obviously had certainly given me a little push into relevant culture although I did find it helpful not to know many of the guest or how they were famous, it made my job easier. Seeing all the other interns and most women who worked on the show fall apart at the mention of a celebrity coming on the show was enough to make me want to stay as far away from it as possible.  
Finding a well-paying job, supporting myself, depending on only me was what I had always strived for. Living in London on my own and not needing anything from anyone gave me a certain pride. I come from a well-adjusted family, my parents are still together, but for whatever reason I always wanted to be independent. Both my parents are published authors who met while teaching at Cambridge, my mom is a successful women’s and social rights activist while my dad is a world renowned photographer. I’ve never seen my parents fight with each other, the occasional heated debate about something the news maybe but nothing about their relationship. You can see with my parents the level that they respect one another and talk about things instead of arguing, this is the bases for every relationship I try to have. Unfortunately, most everyone my age loves drama…I do not. I don’t think a relationship should be like that, communication and trust should be at the base of every strong bond. That being said, I haven’t dated anyone since I was 15, now at 18…the idea of not being someone’s ‘person’ is a fact I know won’t be happening until my generation grows up a little.  
Finally the third part of the show, which is the last 15 minutes has come upon us and I hear Paul introduce the band. My eyes flash over towards the stage which I accidently happen to be standing directly in front of…accidently for sure. The camera beside me swings over just as the lights come up and there they are, five guys standing in a line, Harry in the middle. They’ve changed their clothes and look a bit matchy in the colors they have on but they are all wearing different clothes. As they begin to sing, they all have really phenomenal voices, Harry’s the deepest and…wow. I find myself nodding my head to the music and thank god for the bright lights on stage so Harry can’t see me staring at him, I can’t help it. But then his eyes lock onto mine and he smiles…shit, yeah he can see me. I flash a grin back at him and shake my butt real quick to the beat before he looks away towards the other camera. That energy that has subsided a bit while apart, just snapped into full flame once again the moment our eyes connected. What the hell was this? How could I go on never seeing this guy again? Because surely we would never see each other again after the taping. Part of me wanted to slip him my number or ask him to meet me later, wondering if being alone with him would satisfy this growing hunger inside me. Maybe just talking to him he would say something or be something I totally despised and then the attraction would be gone, the fact that I wanted to even know that…interested me. I wanted to know that this guy wasn’t perfect, that maybe he was a total dick and flirted with anyone with a vagina, but again I had to know. The song ended and the crowd applauded as the band walked over to the couch and were greeted by Paul.  
“Wow, great performance guys…now, I hear you’re going to be releasing a studio album? When can we expect that and I assume tours?” Paul asks  
“Yes” they all answer in unison and then laugh  
“Yeah, we’re finishing touring in America and are currently working on tracks while touring, we’re constantly writing and recording so the album is on its way soon” one guy with sandy blonde hair replies  
My eyes look at each of them individually and freeze when I see Harry, sitting on the end and looking over towards me for a moment before returning his attention to Paul.  
“Great, we can’t wait to have you back” Paul nodes while looking at the camera and repeating the name while holding up a copy of the bands cd.  
A loud buzzer goes off once the stage lights go out and cameras turn off, the studio lights coming on and flooding the room with light as the audience begin to leave the seating and head for the exits. For whatever reason and without conscious thought my legs begin for the stage door I’d entered through and taking me straight to the dressing rooms. I would wait for the band to come back, ask for his number and then go about my day. But after an eternity of waiting, I realized the guests had left the building and glancing into the dressing room there was nothing personal there, just my 3 rows of 5 water bottles. The one time I decide to put myself out there and of course it doesn’t pan out, but maybe it’s for the best. Just then I felt my phone buzz and sighed while pulling it from my back pocket.  
Unknown: You never told me your name.


	3. UP ALL NIGHT

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/cats_zpsvccis2da.jpg.html)

Me: And this would be?  
I can barely contain the smile that has my cheeks hurting.  
Unknown: The guy you purposely bumped into today.  
Me: Oh as if!  
Unknown: Harry  
Reading his name made me hold my phone against my chest and sigh, like a freaking 12 year old with a school girl crush.  
Me: Georgia, nice to meet you Harry…can I ask how you obtained my number?  
As I waited for a reply I went into my contacts and saved his number.  
Harry: I asked one of your co-workers, said you ruined one of my shirts and I expected you to pay for the dry cleaning.  
Harry: I know that sounds super shithead but I needed to talk to you.  
Me: Wow, I knew you’d be pretentious…thanks for proving it, no need to wonder anymore.  
Harry: Ha…you we’re wondering about me?  
Me: Yes, actually if I’m being honest I’m standing outside the dressing room in hopes I’d see you again and get your number.  
Harry: Meet me tonight.  
A rush of excitement and seriously shock that he just asked me that, was this a hook-up? I’ve never been contacted for a booty call before and the thought of this being one made me feel…desired. I looked up and down both ends of the hallway, not because I’m doing something wrong but because I for sure look like a blushing geek staring at my phone like it held the secret to eternal life. Luckily the hallway was empty for the most part, ducking back into the dressing room and taking a seat on the leather couch before typing.  
Me: What did you have in mind?  
Harry: Shit, you took so long I thought you’d tell me to piss off.  
Me: Sorry, not used to people being so upfront…I like it.  
Harry: Good, I don’t have time to jerk people around…we’re at a hotel for the night, do you want to meet up or just hang out?  
Me: Doesn’t matter to me, I have an apartment in the city or I can come there.  
Harry: I must warn you that it’s kind of crazy for me to get out, there are fans outside and I wouldn’t want them to follow me to your place and bother you.  
I hadn’t thought about him actually being a celebrity, the last thing I wanted was to be hounded for hanging out with him. I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath.  
Me: I work another hour here, I can come by after.  
Harry: Can’t wait. We’re staying at Hotel 41, room 334.  
The time before I left from work ticked by agonizingly slowly, but gave me time to come up with what I wanted from the night. I wasn’t going to rush anything but decided I wouldn’t stay later than 11pm, I’d tell him as soon as I got there that I clearly wasn’t staying the night. Not knowing what he planned to do in his hotel room was the real question, if I got there and he ordered dinner then surely there was going to be no sex, a gentlemen. If I arrived and he led me to the bedroom to ‘talk’ then yes, he wanted sex. Both options I was fine with, there was something obvious between us and knowing that I would never see him after this point made the possibility of sleeping with him even more alluring. But I was confused since he’d been so upfront in asking me to meet him that surely he would’ve said he wanted sex if that’s indeed what he wanted. As I exited from the tube station right near the hotel, I took my phone out and text my brother Tom who also is my roommate.  
Me: I’m going to Hotel 41 for a bit.  
Famous or not, Harry was a stranger and I wasn’t dumb enough to just go somewhere with a stranger and not let someone know where I was. Moments later my phone pinged with a reply.  
Tom: Ok, I probably won’t be home tonight, let me know if you won’t be home by the morning.  
My older brother was a banker and usually didn’t stay at our flat most nights, he had several girlfriends but always came home in the morning to get ready for work. We had a system, he knew not to worry unless I wasn’t home before he left for work and in that case I needed to contact him before he hunted me down. The fact that I was texting him where I was going let him know that I was just being safe and hanging out with someone he probably didn’t know and wasn’t a place I normally hung out at. Being my only brother, Tom and I always had a close relationship and never made big deals about what we did in our lives.  
Me: Of course, have a good night xx  
Tom: xo  
Sliding my phone into my messenger bag as I turned the corner and froze, there were hundreds of people, mainly girls milling about the front of the hotel. My eyes squinted to get a better look of the main doors and saw four built guys dressed in all black with ear pieces in place. Taking my phone back out and opening the text app.  
Me: Are you sure they will let me in? I’d hate to get rejected at the door, or even let in and get egged or something.  
Harry: See the restaurant next door? Go in through there, there’s an entrance to the hotel in the back and just give them your name, they’ve been told you are here.  
Cutting across the street to avoid the crowd, I made my way towards the restaurant doing my best to look casual and as if I belonged there before ducking inside. Without looking at the hostess and walking through the modern pub area, finally looking up when I noticed tables and chairs for the dining area and seeing one large man in street clothes watching me from the revolving door. Opening my mouth to give my name as I got closer, he cut me off with;  
“Straight through to the lifts at your left” as he nodded and let me past  
It was a strange feeling, like I was part of some secret and the feeling was thrilling. Inside the hotel was truly one of the most breathtaking places I’d ever seen. Walls covered in ornate carved dark wood that gleamed in the lights, black and white tilted floors lead me to my destination. Pressing the up arrow button at the gold elevators and causing the light to illuminate, I glanced around and could see the front doors. Some girls by the expressions on their faces were pleading with the guards at the door to be let in while others looked up at the windows maybe in hopes to glance one of the boys. My eyes connected with one of the girls as the elevator tinged with its arrival and the next thing I knew a hand curled around my wrist and was yanking me into the lift. I gasped just as I looked upon Harry, that cheeky half grin splitting his lips just before my body collided with his.  
“Ooof” I grunted  
“You bump into everyone, or just me?” his voice was deep but playful and instantly a warmth spread through me as I took a step back.  
“You wish, I happen to run into everyone I come into contact with” I state while pulling my arm free and putting my nose in the air before I smiled over at him.  
We stand and look at one another, he’s changed back into the clothes I saw him in earlier, this time with his Rolling Stones t shirt on and no shirt over it. I’m sure we look silly, smiling at one another before a small giggle emanates from me to break the silence. Harry steps closer just as the alarm buzzer for the lift begins to go off, causing me to startle.  
“Sorry” he says while reaching over and pressing the number 13 on the panel. “Sorry” he blinks while giving me a tight lipped smile and raising a hand in over exaggerating apology. As if we weren’t interrupted, he moves closer so we’re only a foot apart. His scent was fresh and I inhaled deeply, wanting it to permeate inside me. I can honestly say I’m nervous…but I’m also not. Nothing about him makes me feel uncomfortable, quite the opposite really, have you ever had that feeling when you meet someone that it’s as if you’ve met before and there’s an instant connection? That’s us. But the thrill is in the unknown and the knowing on my part that this guy could basically tell me to do anything and I think I would.  
“Thanks for coming” he says, smile in place.  
An 80’s song comes on in the lift and even though it’s a terrible instrumental rendition it has me wiggling to the music.  
“Like this one?”  
He asks with a raised brow as I bite my lower lip and fist pump in the air, really getting into it now.  
“Best song ever” I reply  
Harry puts his hands on his hips and begins to move them from side to side, a move that should look ridiculous is making me think of pelvic thrusts on top of me.  
“Come here often?” Harry says with a wink  
I can’t contain my laugh and neither can he as the elevator slows to a stop and the doors part. When his hand meets mine, palms placing together, it seems…natural, but with that being said my heart is still pounding like a jack hammer.  
“So we have the whole floor” he begins and it causes me to look out into the hallway. There are only 6 doors on the entire floor but the hallway is empty.  
“I share a room with Niall, but usually everyone hangs out in one room until we sleep”  
I nod as he leads me to one of the doors, the door is ajar and kept open from the lock being left open and catching the doorframe. Walking into a modern living room, everything is white, black or mirrored. I had heard rumors that each room in the hotel was furnished differently and meant to feel like I real living space, not just a hotel room. I could see this to be true just from the fresh cut flowers on the end tables, beautiful hard work of different sizes hung on the wall in a collaged manner and there were even books stacked on the coffee table. A kitchen to the left and a table and chairs for 8 to the right with an L shaped couch in front of us, along with two love seats and a television mounted on the wall made up the main area. Two doors on either side of the living area I assume are the bedrooms.  
“So I didn’t know if you we’re hungry, but I ordered dinner”  
He lets go of my hand and I watch him head over to the kitchen, a pizza box is sitting on the counter.  
“Yeah I can eat”  
So this clearly means no sex, I don’t know how I feel about that.  
“I have to be home by 11” I state walking into the kitchen and taking a slice of pepperoni pizza from the box Harry’s lifted the lid on.  
“You live with your parents?” he asks around a bite  
“No…my brother” I say with a hand over my mouth while I chew.  
We stand eating out slices, my hip against the counter while his back leans against it beside me.  
“How long have you worked on Paul Norton?”  
I look up at the ceiling and think “About 3 months now” I nod “But I’m only an intern” I add  
“You like it?”  
“It’s great”  
Even though we aren’t facing each other, his eyes are locked on me. I really love eye contact, with anyone, it shows interest and when a guy does it to the girl it makes them feel like they are the only person in the room…even though at this moment, I am the only person in the room other than him…I still love it.  
“That’s what you want to do, for a living, work in television?”  
“I thought so…but now, I’m not so sure”  
My fingers pick at the pepperoni, pulling one free from the cheese to place in my mouth.  
“It’s what I dreamt would be amazing and I could really create something with a show if I ever got to be in charge…but then I got involved and realized it’s not my passion…but then I don’t know what my passion is now”  
I look up and catch his eyes watching my fingers at my lips as I suck the grease off them, which causes me to suck a little longer and on a finger that didn’t even touch the pizza.  
“Yeah” he finally says, his eyes snapping to mine “I know what you mean”  
“Have you always wanted to be a singer?”  
“Yes” Harry nodes as he turns and opens the refrigerator, pulling a bottled water out and holding it out to me, I reach out and take it.  
“Thank you”  
We both open our waters and take long drinks from them.  
“Is it what you always dreamed it would be?” I ask  
“Yes…and no”  
I raise my eye brows in interest. “Carry on”  
“I mean…yes, I’ve always wanted to be a singer, I never thought it would happen for me this young, that I would be away from my family and really on my own at such a young age…it’s a lot to adjust to, I try to be responsible and know there are fans out there who depend on us to be positive, but sometimes I want to be a teenager, a stupid, irresponsible teenager”  
I don’t know but about the history of the band, I know it was a year ago maybe he was on the singing competition but other than that I don’t know much. I can only imagine being in the situation, everyone watching you, girls wanting you and presumably you being able to be with any girl you want.  
“Are you close with your family?” I ask  
“Yeah, my parents got divorced when I was young so it’s just been me, my mum, and my sister…my mum’s got a boyfriend I like and he’s been real nice to me and my sister…my dad moved to the states…I talk to him over the phone but I haven’t seen him in a few years.”  
We both take another slice from the pizza box, leaving the room quiet…until a loud banging noise comes from the entryway and the door swings open.  
“Harry”  
I hear the thick Irish accent before I see one of the guys I recognize from earlier, blonde and athletic looking, he’s energetic and lively and I like it.  
“There you are mate…oh, hello” he stops and smiles at me.  
“Hi” I reply, wiping my hand off onto my napkin before extending it.  
“I recognize you from today, I’m Niall” taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.  
“Georgia”  
“Nice to meet you” he smiles and like Harry, he puts me at ease, no bravado here.  
There’s a quick glance over my shoulder towards Harry that only lasts a second, but I catch it and for some reason I wonder what it was. Pushing is aside as I take a sip of water.  
“What’s up?” Harry asks  
“Oh yeah, we need an extra player” Niall claps his hands once “Sorry dear, but this man is needed for a very important deal breaker of a game”  
“We’re busy” Harry replies  
“Come on!”  
“Niall”  
“Harry” Niall mocks then stops and stares at Harry.  
I look over at Harry who is giving Niall a wide eyed ‘get the fuck out of here’ look and who was probably mouthing those words to him before I turned around.  
“Well, don’t let me stop you” I raise my hands in mock surrender.  
“I think I love you” Niall takes my hand and kisses it “After you” he extends his arm for me to go ahead and I hear a loud slap and look back to see the two guys walking, Harry who just slapped Niall’s back before throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
“Thanks a lot mate” Harry says playfully but its total sarcastic.  
“So what is this game?” I ask, stopping as I enter the hallway  
Niall moves in front of me as Harry takes my hand and we begin to walk back past the elevators.  
“It’s one that takes precision and skill, training and dedication” Niall states  
He walks into the last door on the right and there’s music and jovial voices, sounds more like a party then a game going on. The rest of the band are sitting on couches with controllers in their hands, facing the large flat screen along with another guy I’ve never seen. He’s older like maybe in his 30’s and also sounds Irish as he exclaims;  
“Bloody hell” while lifting his hands and I see on the screen a huge explosion.  
“Sorry ‘bout that” one of the guys say and they all laugh.  
“Video games?” I say dryly with a quirked brow.  
“Uh yeah” Niall scoffs playfully “You didn’t think I meant something like football or chess did you?” he smiles and I shake my head.  
“Sorry, I will do my best to die every game so they won’t want me to play anymore”  
Boo’s come from all around and even a sock is thrown which hits Harry in the back of the head.  
“Really, it’s fine” I shrug  
Honestly, this is a good thing. The feelings I’m having for him are ones I know mean nothing but trouble and heart ache. I won’t see him after tonight, but he’s the most genuine person I think I’ve ever met, he’s exactly what I look for in a boyfriend…except he can’t be my boyfriend. So, like I said this is a good thing. He can play the game with his friends and when 11 comes around I’ll say a quick goodbye and slip out, no harm no foul. I sit down on the loveseat beside Harry and catch the boys glancing at me before looking away and back at the tele. It hasn’t escaped me that Harry hasn’t introduced me and I wonder why but again I know it doesn’t matter, I won’t ever been around them again to need to know their names.  
“Zayn, Liam, Louis, you met Niall and the one on the end is Paul"  
I watch as when their names are mentioned, each guy in turn gives me a smile  
“Georgia” I reply with a smile  
I realize that they seem perfectly fine, I’m the one being weird.  
“Sorry to interrupt your date, but young Harry here needs to fulfill his band duties first” Louis says  
“No worries”  
They start the game and go back and forth harassing one another, elbows knocking into each other as they battle for…what the fuck game is this?  
“Come on Harry, get in the game lad” one says “Ohhhh maaaate” another says  
Looking away from the tele and towards Harry, he’s looking at me and not at the game, his thumbs randomly hitting buttons, I guess he wasn’t lying about the playing bad so they’d make him stop. He’s giving me that side grin, his dimple in place and I can’t help but really look at his face. He has perfect skin, his eyes light and carefree, dimples in place, his lips look kissable and suckable and I sigh in the longing to just kiss him.  
“Get out!” Louis yells before a pillow hits Harry in the side of the head.  
Without argument, Harry drops the controller and stands, extending his hand for me to take as he helps me stand.  
“I’m disappointed” one says and I know it’s said in a joking tone but I know that the words are true, and because I don’t want to be that girl or the kind that comes between friends, I grab the pillow that had been tossed at Harry and launch it at Louis.  
With stunned faces they all look at me as I grab another pillow and throw it at Niall, hitting him square in the face.  
“Oh it’s on!” he retorts, they all stand and we dart for pillows, taking cover behind furniture.  
Harry and I both fall over the back of the loveseat we were sitting on, pillows in hand. His grin is wide and it does something to my insides, he said he missed being a teenager, so…here we go. He mouth’s 1, 2, 3, and we both stand, letting out battle cries as we chuck our pillows hitting Zayn. He quickly grabs our pillows and now we scramble to find something as we’re both hit before taking cover once more. Everyone is laughing and battle crying, ‘oofing’ when hit and shouting rules like this is a real game.  
“You can’t hit in the balls mate” someone yells  
“Oh relax, it’s about time you’re balls got some action” another replies  
My next throw I’m hit with a couch cushion and now the game has been taken to another level. I make a mad dash to one of the bedrooms and think I’m alone until Harry and I reach for the pillows on the bed, grabbing the decorative ones along with the sleeping ones. When we enter the main living space, the floor is littered with pillows and game controllers and I Niall is coming out from the opposite bedroom with his arms full of pillows.  
“Attack!”  
The three of us unleash the pillow ambush as Zayn and Liam crouch behind one of the sofas, once we are pillow-less, I notice Louis is missing right before I hear a ‘smack.’ We all look over at Liam who has the remnants of a jelly doughnut sliding down the side of his face, then look over to see Louis in the kitchen with more food in both hands.  
“I got you now fools!” he shouts as he begins to toss food at us, taking the fight to yet another level.  
We soon realize we can hardly get anywhere with the couches torn up and pillows everywhere, all of us get hit with something before hurling ourselves over the couches and huddling together on the other side between the couch and coffee table. Someone’s head is next to mine, an arm over my legs, my legs on someone’s shoulders.  
“We surrender” the head next to mine says and I think its Liam.  
“All agree?” Louis asks  
“Yes!” our voices are mumbled from a head being underneath someone or having a foot in your face.  
We attempt to untangle, but Niall is on top of all of us and it takes Louis helping him up and pulling the rest of us apart one by one for us to all take in the carnage. Whoever’s room this is I feel bad for, but don’t because it was a blast. We all look around at one other, rumpled and covered in some sort of food. I’m waiting for someone to start grumbling that this is their room and look at this mess but instead we all begin to laugh, like belly laugh, real laugh. I feel Harry’s hand take mine just as Zayn pats Paul, who sat at the dining table while all this took place, on the back and says;  
“Goodnight mate”  
The guy’s head for the door as Harry and I follow, we pour out into the hallway while continuing to laugh and I notice that when Harry laughs, his eyes squeeze shut as his mouth opens and he tilts his head back, I want to take a picture of him in this moment to keep with me forever. He looks over and catches me watching him, stopping he turns to face me. He raises a hand to pull some sort of food from a strand of my hair and I put my hand over his, resting it on my cheek. Something shifts between us, something words aren’t even needed, just a silent conversation. I swallow thickly because I want him to kiss me, it just seems right…until Harry is pushed from behind.  
“You guys coming to our room or what?” Niall asks  
Harry nodes but doesn’t look away from me, I break the eye contact because hello, we’re in a hallway and like everyone is looking at us.  
“I guess I should probably wash this, what is this?” I ask taking a chunk of hair in between my fingers “Egg?” I sniff  
“Hardboiled egg” Louis laments like that’s so much better…which it is, but still.  
“Come on”  
Next thing I know, Niall has his arm around me and is leading us towards their room. The urge to look behind me and get once more connection with those green eyes is overwhelming, but for whatever reason, I can’t help but feel like Niall and maybe the rest of the guys don’t want me and Harry to become, what? A thing? I want to tell them, Niall, that he has nothing to worry about, I won’t be in the way as a permanent fixture. I don’t look at Harry, I can hear him behind us. Niall smells like eggs too, or maybe I smell myself, he definitely has some questionable substance on his neck and the front of his shirt.  
“You can shower in my room” he smiles wide and I nod  
He ushers me quickly to his room, practically pushing me into the large on suite and closing the door behind me. I stand there, confused, what was that? For all the apprehension and over thinking I’m doing, I remind myself that I’m here, in a hotel room of a famous boy band, spending time with a major heart throb, this is my only night with him and I don’t want to waste it thinking about nonsense and shit I can’t change. I try to wash my hair in the sink, but realize there’s honey or something covering my shirt and sticking to my breasts, my bra seems unfazed but I need to shower. Fuck it, I turn the faucet on for the rain shower head to get the water hot while peeling off my clothes. As the water warms I put hand soap on my shirt and begin scrubbing it in the sink, I’d rather it be wet than sticky. Draping it over the counter I shower and use the hotel provided washes to clean myself and my necklaces, I wash my face and feel somewhat human again when I emerge from the huge shower. There’s a knock at the door as I towel dry my hair.  
“Yes?”  
“I have a shirt out here for you” it’s Harry and the thought of me being naked and only separated by a door makes my nipples hard.  
I wrap a towel around me and crack open the door, his eyes widen as he sees me, hair wet and make up free…practically naked. His eyes move all over my body and finally to my lips as he licks his. He looks like he’s showered, the ends of his hair are wet. I reach out to take the shirt and my hand goes over his, the small connection sparking that electrical current feeling. Maybe it’s my hormones taking over, but I lean up since he’s taller than me. He must understand what I want, or maybe he also was wanting the same at that moment, but he leans down towards me.  
“Harry!” comes from the main area.  
He lets out a burst of air which hits my lips, his forehead presses against mine, his eyes closing. He’s so close and smells so good, his lips a hairs breathe away from mine, I could move that extra inch and we’d be kissing, but the time isn’t right now.  
“I want to touch you so badly” he whispers  
We stand there like this for a moment, we share breaths and it’s so intimate.  
“I want that to” I whisper back  
With a groan, he pulls away and walks out of the room, leaving me with his shirt in my hands.


	4. LAST FIRST KISS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/catslll_zpsiuala42d.jpg.html)

I pull the shirt down over my head, it smells like him and burry my face in the fabric before letting the shirt fall and cover me completely. The fabric is worn in and oversized, the print on the front is Pink Floyd’s album cover for Dark Side of the Moon. I roll the sleeves up twice on each side and pull my necklaces out from under the shirt, I’d left my messenger bag in the front by the door, not that I have make up in there but I could use some lip balm so I venture out of the bathroom to get it. There’s laughter just as I open the bedroom door to see Niall and Harry sitting on the couch and loveseat, football highlights are on the tele. Harry and I look at one another before I go for my bag and retrieve my tin of lip balm, gliding it over my lips with my middle finger. The boys talk as I find my water bottle where I’d left it right beside the pizza box and grab it, heading over to the couch and taking the seat beside Harry.  
“Now it’s my turn” Niall says and I realize he hasn’t showered  
He stands and heads for his bedroom without another word, I wonder if he’s coming back or leaving us alone for the rest of the night.  
“I like this on you” Harry says softly as his fingers tug at my rolled sleeve.  
“You like this album?” I ask  
“Yes, definitely one of my top 5”  
“Hmmm, really, what else is on that list?”  
The next thing I know, we’ve discussed music, movies, school, and family. I’ve learned that he has an older sister Gemma, he’s from outside of Manchester which is where he’d been for a week before coming to London for the show, used to be a baker, lost his v-card at 15, loves being naked and hates snakes. Now we’re sitting on the floor in his room, our backs on the floor with our legs up and against the wall, tossing a tennis ball against it and catching it. We are on the topic of favorite things, going back and forth with the question and answer and I know 11pm has come and gone, we’re still here, awake and talking.  
“Green…you?”  
“Black” I reply “Season?”  
“Summer for sure”  
“Winter” I shrug  
Harry over bounces the ball and it hits behind our heads on the carpet and rolls, it’s my turn to get it so I crawl over and retrieve it, getting back into position before tossing the ball again, the ball making a ‘thwack’ sound.  
“Place?” he asks  
“I haven’t been but like all girls I dream about Paris, well anywhere in France really, the countryside would be amazing too”  
“Japan, never been either but we are going there on our next tour, I can’t wait”  
“How long are you going to intern for?” he asks  
I sigh deeply “I was wanting to get a job offer by the end of six months, but now I don’t know…I think maybe not getting it would push me into doing something else”  
Harry stops tossing the ball and looks over at me, turning my head I do the same, our shoulders are touching and I can’t even begin to describe the underlying sexual tension we have going on since he tried to kiss me outside the bathroom. He hasn’t made a move like that again, now that we are alone and have been for a while now and I wonder why he’s holding back.  
“What’s something you really love to do?”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes, anything”  
My answer comes quickly, “Photography”  
“Thennn why don’t you do that?”  
“It’s complicated” I mumble  
“How so?”  
He shifts his body to his side, propping a hand under his head as he leans on his elbow.  
“My dad’s a photographer and I just worry that people would think, if I was successful or something, that it was because of him.”  
“So take really amazing photos and prove people wrong” he says like it’s just that easy. “Listen, if that’s something you want to do, do it, who cares what anyone thinks, if you’re happy”  
His eyes are full of life and softness, like what he’s saying is so genuine and that because he’s saying them that it has to true.  
“You’re like a British Buddha” I smile  
His hand slides over to mine and links our fingers, my lips part because the instant he touches my pulse beats double time.  
“What would you do if I kissed you right now?”  
I bite my lower lip as he leans closer, licking his lips.  
“I’d kiss you back” I whisper  
The instant the words leave my lips, his mouth is there. Soft, sweet kisses are given to me before I join, in between everyone he leans back to look down at my face. My cheeks are flushing and blood is flowing to other places while he lifts his hand from mine and brings it up to cup my cheek, his thumb swiping across my lips.  
“You have the softest lips”  
I lift my head for him to continue kissing me and thankfully he accepts, his hand moving into my hair where his fingers message my scalp. He sucks on my lower lip and when I nip at his he groans softly and moves over me, my legs opening to fit his hips. My insides are pulsing and thrumming, nervous excitement and the uncertainty of kissing someone for the first time brings. Then the kissing becomes longer, hotter when his tongue swipes inside, touching mine. Bringing my hands up to his hair, I hold on while one of his hands moves down my body to the hem of my t-shirt. When his skin touches mine I gasp slightly at the contact and wonder how far this will go. Of course I want him, but sex doesn’t seem necessary right now. His fingers stay there, lazily skimming back and forth above my jeans. I can feel his erection pressing into the zipper against my crotch and I want him there, I want the pressure and friction. But then his lips are gone, I open my eyes to see him looking down on me. We’re both breathing heavily, my body is aching and I just want to resume what we’re doing.  
“How far do you want this to go?” he asks  
I swallow and think for a moment.  
“I don’t think we should have sex, I’m sorry-“  
He stops my words with a soft press of his lips.  
“No reason to be sorry…I want you, but yeah I think we shouldn’t”  
My blood cools a little and wonder if that’s it, hot and heavy to zero.  
“Are you opposed to shirtless kissing?” he asks, the playfulness in his voice and side smile taking me back to our meeting this afternoon.  
“No” I smile  
Harry stands and reaches a hand down for me, I stand and follow him to his bed. It’s massive, a huge black headboard with a fluffy white comforter. While pulling down the sheets, his hand never leaves mine, until he steps away and faces me, pulling his shirt off over his head. He’s lean with broad shoulders and a long torso, my eyes trail down to the obvious bulge in his pants and then look up to his expectant gaze. Crossing my arms over my waist, I grasp the hem of my shirt and pull it upwards, over my head. My breathing is still erratic and I know it’s causing my breasts to rise and fall, the top swells feel like they are about to bust out of my bra. Slowly, so fucking slowly, Harry reaches out and runs his fingers over my necklaces, fingering the pendant on one. I have this weird thing I do with jewelry, I love giving it to someone, especially if it was given to me.  
The necklace his fingers had lingered on was a silver cross, it was given to me by my cousin in Australia when she visited 2 years ago, and she had gotten it from a boyfriend who had gotten it from his uncle who claimed he bought it in a thrift store in Germany. The idea of something traveling the world or even just being given to someone, to me, was very symbolic. I lifted the necklace up and off my head, leaning forward to put it on for him. He looked down at it before looking back at me, his hand still toying with the remaining necklaces between my breasts and I want him to touch me, more. Brining my hand to his, I guide them towards me. His palm cupping me through my white bra, using my hand I plump my breast for him and shutter slightly. He’s looking at his hand like he’s touching a lost relic, and when he sees my reaction his eyes move to mine while stepping closer. Our breathing is the only sound in the room, my heart thrumming in my ears as my pulse raised. His lips press against my forehead as his hand takes over, his thumb running back and forth over my nipple and I swear I feel it all through me. He’s barely touching me but I feel like if he kept at this and kissed me, I’d come.  
A helpless whimper pushes past my lips and I watch as his Adams-apple bops with a deep swallow, his other hand cups my other breast and both nipples are now being teased. My hands come up to wrap around his forearms, my eyes closing as Harry runs his nose along mine. Even though my body is hot and I want him to tear my clothes off and fuck me, there is no rush, I can tell by his hands shaking slightly that he’s holding back, but this…this is perfect. Opening my eyes to look up at him, his eyes meet mine and then dart to my mouth as I lick my lips. Pulling back I turn and sit on the bed, moving to the middle. We both have our pants on but still this is hot and I like what we’re doing as it is. He sits beside me and I tilt my head as he presses his lips to mine and cups my neck, our tongues moving in sync. Eventually we lie down and continue kissing, stopping occasionally to touch one another’s exposed skin. There’s still a feeling of heat and passion crackling under the surface between us but neither one of us let it go any further and when our kissing becomes a little too hot and urging, we stop. The last time I look at the clock it’s 3am and my last memory is being curled up against his front as his hand ran through my hair.


	5. CHANGE MY MIND

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/my_cup_of_tea_by_hueiling-d5y795a_zpsrjjvcnht.jpg.html)

There’s a distant banging sound, then silence, then grumbling right beside my ear, banging again, the bed shifting, mumbled voices, a door closing then the bed shifting again and a gust of wind from the comforter being lifted and pulled down over me. A warm body presses into my back, it’s warm and smells good, a strong arm curling over my hip and under me pulling me even closer.  
“Love”  
The sound of Harry’s deep husky morning voice causes my insides to sigh and I bite my lower lip to hide my smile.  
“Love” he says again, his breath on my shoulder blade before a kiss is placed there.  
I don’t stir and pretend to still be sleeping, wanting to enjoy this moment that will end shortly for as long as possible. His hips flex against my ass and I can feel his hard dick, holy shit. Instantly my skin is burning, my heart racing and the sweet morning feelings have just morphed into horny and needy. My instincts take over and I push back against him, a groan rumbles in his chest against my back and I turn my head. My nose nuzzles into his hair as I inhale deeply before he shifts and his head lifts, running his nose along mine before our lips meet for a soft kiss. We are cocooned under the duvet and the white fabric illuminates our little hiding place and I know the sun must be up, I should feel like shit for not sleeping much but I wouldn’t change anything that happened last night or to wake up in this exact moment.  
“Who was at the door?” I ask  
“Breakfast” he finally says after looking at my face like he’s trying to memorize the details, when he answers he seems sad to say this and maybe he feels like I do, we are only prolonging the inevitable, me leaving and us never seeing each other again. Instantly my stomach grumbles and pizza was the last thing I’d eaten and that was ages ago.  
“What time is it?”  
“6” he groans and buries his face in my neck, his arms wrapping around me  
“Ugh, we didn’t get any sleep eh?”  
“We leave at 7:30, flying to New York”  
There’s a dryness in my throat and I’m glad he can’t see me since I assume my face looks as crestfallen as I imagine.  
“Then I guess we should get up” I finally say, managing to get my voice to sound upbeat.  
When he doesn’t move I have to push his shoulders back at the same time I sit up, causing him to roll onto his back. The covers fall away and there he is, his hair all rumpled, my necklace looking like it belongs there resting on his pec, his tan skin just begging my lips to kiss, but no, I have to figure a way to leave without shit getting awkward. Its then I realize I’m also shirtless and I pull the sheet up higher on my waist, he notices and looks in my eyes for a long moment before rolling off the bed and getting to his feet.  
“You want tea Love?” he asks as he retrieves his shirt by his feet and lifts the shirt I’d borrowed from him after my shower yesterday, handing it to me as he slips his over his head.  
“Yes please”  
He disappears from the room and I get up, heading for the bathroom. After peeing I wash my face and use his toothbrush before running my hands through my hair, I look decent for not sleeping much. There’s sounds coming from the bedroom of plates and glasses clanking and when I open the door, Harry has rolled the room service cart next to the bed. He’s lifting the domes off three plates while a piece of toast hangs out from his mouth, he looks so perfect and all I want to do is lay in bed with him and pretend this isn't the last time, but I know it is. So with a deep breath I move from the doorway and over to the opposite side of the cart, looking down to see toast, fruit, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. This must be what he has sent to him every day because even though it’s a lot of food, it’s all one serving of each.  
“Sugar?” he asks while pouring two cups of hot water  
“I can do it” I state  
“I want to know how to make your tea in the morning” his eyes flick up to mine, playful and teasing and although he’s joking, I catch the innuendo.  
Since I assume were eating in here and I don’t see a table or chairs, I come around and sit on the bed as he hands me my tea a piece of toast with the other hand. I sip the cup of perfectly made tea and munch the crispy bread all while watching as he grabs a fork and sits down beside me. He sits with his legs wide apart, his thigh knocking into my knees as I cross my legs and the contact is enough for my entire body to feel. I watch as he sinks the metal tines into the fluffy eggs, bringing them to his mouth as his lips curl into an ‘o,' blowing the steam away to cool them. My eyes widen as he turns towards me to give me the bite.  
“I’m ok”  
He tilts his head giving me a disappointed look, resting his hand on his lap as he leans in and kisses my lips, once, twice.  
“Come on now” he says softly before sitting back and offering me the forkful of eggs once more, this time I accept. He looks pleased and then takes a bite for himself and this is how we eat breakfast, him feeding me before himself and the tenderness in the gesture has me experiencing all sorts of feels. Stop it Georgia, my inner monologue sing songs in my head, ugh but I can’t, he’s too much to be real and to not desire. When we finish I glance at the clock and see its 7:15 just as a knock at the door comes and Niall pops his head in.  
“Morning” he grumbles, I assume making sure we’re awake “Ready soon?” he asks  
“Yeah in a minute” Harry replies  
Niall leaves and Harry stands, rushing to the bathroom where I hear water running. I go out to get my bag and come back to sit on the bed, since the mornings and most evenings have been cooling down I grab my thin sweater from my bag and pull it on, smiling to myself as I hear Harry singing in the shower. I also have a thin flannel scarf I then take out and wrap around my neck and then remember I need to contact my brother. Shit, I hurriedly open my contacts, ignoring the amount of missed calls I have and press call, lifting the phone to my ear.  
“Is this the spirit of my dead sister? Unless this is the killer calling” Tom says before I can even get a word out.  
“I’m on my way home shortly, sorry”  
“Leaving for work now, I’ll be home at noon if you want to go out to lunch or market or something”  
“Sure” I reply just as the bathroom door opens and a shirtless and now pant-less Harry enters… wet. I end the call with Tom and slip my phone back into my bag, trying not to watch as Harry leans over his bag, tucking his toiletries inside while grabbing clothing. A thin white v-neck t-shirt covers him, the fabric sticking onto his still damp skin. I notice he doesn’t put any underwear on as he pushes his feet through a pair of faded grey jeans, the towel covering his bits before falling the ground as he buttons the fly.  
“Do you need a ride home? We have a car that can-“  
“No, I’ll walk” I stand, shaking my head and yup, here comes the awkward.  
There’s another bang on the door from Niall along with a “We’re meeting in Liam’s room”  
“Yeah, gonna walk Georgia down” Harry says  
“You don’t have to, their waiting for you”  
His hand takes mine, stopping my words as he pulls me against his body, arms wrapping around my shoulders and I burry my face into his chest, my arms wrapping around his waist.  
“I’m walking you down” he says  
I nod and toss my bag over my shoulder, his hand takes mine and links our fingers as we head out of the room and to the lifts. Almost instantly after pressing the down arrow, the bell dings with the elevators arrival. We enter and stand in the center, I feel like there’s w weight on my chest, like there’s words I want to say but can’t speak.  
“I’m gonna be back in London in a few weeks, can I give you call and we can hang out?” he says and I look down, I can feel his eyes on the side of my face and I shrug.  
“Yeah, sure, maybe” I nod looking back up but not at him.  
I want to look at him, I do, but I can’t. My heart is hurting, my chest aching in these final moments. He says he wants to see me but that’s surely just a nice way of ending this without it being a total brush off. But he’s still looking at me, while my eyes are up on the light going from number to number as we descend. The numbers quickly slipping by and I feel like I’m on the verge of a panic attack with the feelings that are surging through me. Just before the light hits the 4th floor, strong hands cup my neck as his lips collide with mine. I gasp at the sudden movement and immediately my lips mold to his, groaning as I pour everything into this kiss. We’re frantic, tongues lashing and hot breath coming out in gusts and pants, hands searching and holding on tightly.  
*Ding*  
We pull back and even if someone was standing on the other side as the doors opened, it wouldn’t have mattered, we were lost in this moment. Luckily no one is there as I come to my senses, I step back and swallow. I look from the opened doors back to him and then move towards them while he raises his hand to stop the doors from closing on me.  
“Ok, well-“  
“Georgia” he says then stops, like he wanted to say more but doesn’t, I shake my head like I don’t want him to say anything.  
His eyes look at me, filled with emotion, like he too doesn’t want me to leave just as much as I don’t want to.  
“Bye” giving him a tight smile before turning and walking away.  
Forgetting that I hadn’t come in through the main doors last night, I’m startled to raise my head and see more girls outside then the night before. They are loud and cheering, chanting and singing. For a moment a rush of panic washes over me but then it cools when I realize that no one was able to see us in the elevators. Before I can get to the doors, a man stops me, he is dressed in a suit and had a gold plated name tag on.  
“Ma’am will you be needin a cabbie?” he says with a heavy Scottish accent.  
“No thank you”  
“I must warn you, it might be harder to walk then for me to get you a cab”  
I turn back and see that even if he isn’t right, there is no way I could get through the fans.  
“Might I suggest using the south entrance?” he adds  
“Thank you” I smile and turn around and head out, when I push through the doors there are no large groups of fans but there are two or three small clusters of girls maybe hoping the guys would leave this way. They sneer at me when they realize I’m no one of importance and I smile to myself since they have no clue I shared the night with one of the guys they are dying to see. I’ve gone three blocks before I hear my phone vibrating, waiting until I stop at a crosswalk before pulling it out to see several texts over the last 10 minutes, shocked to see they are from Harry but a little of me is scared to open them.  
Harry: You left your shirt, I’ll keep it ‘til next time.  
Harry: I guess it’s only fair since you took my shirt too.  
Harry: Thank you for the necklace, I didn’t get a chance to tell you.  
Harry: I really thought that you liked me more than just because I’m becoming famous.  
My heart flutters, what the hell?  
Me: What?  
Jitters flood my body as I wait for a reply, I even stop once crossing the street and lean against a building while people rush by my. The grey skies open up and it begins to drizzle slightly, the cool breeze picking up and I huddle closer under the awning.  
Harry: I thought we had a connection and that you felt it too, but I guess by you acting as if you don’t want to see me again that means I’m alone in thinking that.  
Whoa.  
Me: No! I did- I do too…I thought since you are famous that you wouldn’t have time and didn’t want anything more than last night…I reminded myself so many times last night that I’d never see you again to kind of protect myself, ya know?  
Me: I’m sorry I gave you that impression but that’s really what I thought even just in meeting up with you yesterday.  
There’s radio silence and I wonder what the hell he could be doing, if he’s now ignoring me or doesn’t like what I’ve said. Right before I feel like my heart is about to burst with stress, my phone begins to ring, and it’s him, Harry is calling me.  
“Hi” I smile  
“So, let’s be clear…I like you, you like me?”  
“I do” I nod as if he can see me  
“So we can forget the weird thinking that this is nothing and just go from here?”  
I bite the corner of my lower lip, my cheeks hurting from smiling.  
“What are you doing?” he asks and I can hear he’s also smiling  
“Walking home”  
“Do you work today?”  
“No, I don’t work the weekends”  
“We’re on our way to the airport-“ he says and is cut off by ruckus laughter and I hear; “Harry has a cruuuush!” the phone then is muffled and I hear voices and laughing before Harry returns. “Sorry…we’re all in a van together, their jealous”  
“Yes, so jealous, she gives a mean pillow fight” someone says before laughter and other things I can’t make out are said.  
“Ok, well, have a safe flight and I’ll talk to you soon” I reply  
“Ok, bye Georgia” he says softly, before a chorus of “Bye Georgia!”  
I end the call and feel like, I don’t know, like the feeling of a crush and the excitement of not knowing what will happen has my insides in a whirlwind. At this point, just to know that our communication isn’t over and we can still talk gives me solace, maybe we will see each other again and the possibility that that even IS a possibility now is beyond words.


	6. TEXTS BETWEEN HARRY AND GEORGIA OVER THE NEXT 3 WEEKS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/unnamedff_zpsnwerz4yv.jpg.html)

Harry: Why did the banana go to the Doctor?  
Georgia: Y?  
Harry: Because it wasn’t peeling well.  
Harry: I gather by ur silence that ur unable to type from laughter.  
Harry: Still laughing?  
Harry: Ok, come on now.  
Georgia: I don’t know what to say about that…  
Harry: ’Thank you’ would work.  
Harry: Oh seriously it wasn’t that bad.  
Georgia: It wasn’t that good either…what u doing?  
Harry: Getting ready for sound check.  
Georgia: Call me after the show?  
Harry: Yes, love.

 

Harry: Will u send me a pic?  
Harry: You’re so beautiful.  
Georgia: Thank u...send me one.  
Georgia: U naked under those sheets?  
Harry: Maybe.  
Georgia: Tease  
Harry: Call me.  
Georgia: Calling.

 

Harry: What’s ur favorite Stones song?  
Georgia: Miss you…y?  
Harry: I made it ur ringtone.  
Georgia: Awww.  
Harry: Do u have one for me?  
Georgia: I do.  
Harry: Which is?  
Georgia: Too sexy  
Harry: You better, even if that’s a joke, change it to that immediately.

 

Harry: Why is Peter Pan always flying?  
Harry: Because he Neverlands!

 

Harry: What r u doing?  
Georgia: Just got out of shower, getting ready for work. U?  
Harry: Are you dripping wet?  
Georgia: I managed to dry off before texting, safety first.  
Harry: Damn, thought I might get a towel shot.  
Georgia: Here u go.  
Harry: Oh a robe is even better…beautiful girl.  
Georgia: Where’s my pic?  
Georgia: Wow, ur gonna make me have to take another shower, those boxer briefs don’t leave much room for the imagination.  
Harry: See what u do to me? I want to call u tonight when ur in bed…ok?  
Georgia: Ok babe.

 

Georgia: Sorry I missed ur call.  
Harry: Just wanted to hear ur voice.  
Georgia: Oh, that’s sweet.  
Harry: About to do a radio interview…I was thinking about waking up to u and I’ve become obsessed with the idea.  
Georgia: I think about it a lot too…  
Harry: Can I call you when I have a free minute this evening?  
Georgia: Anytime xo

 

Harry: Send me a pic.  
Georgia: Hold on.  
Harry: Christ…  
Georgia: Lol what?  
Harry: I wasn’t expecting a full body in the mirror shot…ur gonna get me in trouble.  
Georgia: Trying to change things up a bit, I always feel like we’re sending face shots…where r u?  
Harry: Sitting in a greenroom with the guys  
Georgia: I’m going to my parents for dinner, leaving soon.  
Harry: Is Tom going?  
Georgia: No, working…  
Harry: How ru getting there?  
Georgia: Taking his car.  
Harry: Good, I thought u were gonna say the tube and I don’t like thinking of u going on ur own.  
Georgia: Can I call you on my drive home?  
Harry: Of course Love.

 

Harry: What do u call cheese that isn’t yours?  
Harry: Nacho cheese!  
Georgia: Don’t quit ur day job.

 

Harry: You asleep?  
Georgia: No, in bed but was waiting for u.  
Harry: That makes me think all sorts of naughty things.  
Georgia: Ha…how was the show?  
Harry: Good…but no really, what are you wearing?  
Georgia: A cool Pink Floyd shirt I stole from some guy.  
Harry: And?  
Georgia: Panties…  
Harry: Ok now I’m really thinking naughty things.  
Georgia: Oh yeah?  
Harry: Yes, like thinking about coming home to u and there u are waiting for me dressed like that in bed.  
Georgia: That does sound nice.  
Harry: I have the shirt u left at my hotel, in Niall’s bathroom… I sleep with it beside my pillow.  
Georgia: Really? Omg, I love that…  
Harry: Brb and yes, really.  
Harry: I’ll be in London in 8 days, so I was thinking of coming to see you for the weekend before I head over to my mum’s for the next 2 weeks…what do you think?  
Georgia: I think that sounds awesome, we can stay at my flat unless that doesn’t work for you, my brothers heading to the country for a stag weekend.  
Harry: That would be cool, I'll have to figure a way into your place without being noticed unless there are no photographers around.  
Georgia: Well let’s plan for them being there…there’s underground car park for the building, you can come in that way.  
Harry: Let’s plan on that, I have to go, I’ll call you in the morning, love. 

 

Georgia: Hey, u busy?  
Harry: No, just listening to the new album with a few record execs, what’s up?  
Georgia: I’m getting my shopping list together for the next weekend and wondered if u want anything in particular.  
Harry: Can we make Mexican? Tacos I would kill for…but whatever you want I eat anything.  
Georgia: Ok, we can do Mexican, beef shrimp or chicken?  
Harry: Surprise me.  
Georgia: Sure.  
Harry: Send me a pic…  
Harry: Where are you?  
Georgia: Work.  
Harry: You still look beautiful for trying to take a silly pic, what shirt is that?  
Georgia: Elvis, from his last concert.  
Harry: U have good style in vintage shirts.  
Georgia: My dad has been going through his things for about a year now and gave me all his concert shirts, u can look through them if u want, there’s about a million.  
Harry: I’ll hold u to that.  
Georgia: U send me a pic.  
Georgia: Seriously, I have no words  
Harry: Ha, I don’t know what that means.  
Georgia: I want to kiss ur face so bad...  
Georgia: Sorry, is that too much?  
Harry: No…I’ve been thinking about u kissing me ever since u left that morning, it’s all I think about, and u…I have to admit you’ve consumed almost my every waking moment.  
Georgia: Me too, I can’t wait to see u this weekend…and shirtless kissing, maybe we can advance to pant-less kissing?  
Harry: Definitely

 

Harry: So my flight lands on Friday around 3pm, do u work?  
Georgia: Hi, yeah but I told them I needed to leave early and they said it was fine…I guess let me know when u land and I will head home.  
Harry: I haven’t been this excited to see someone…maybe ever.  
Georgia: Me too, everyone keeps asking me what’s wrong because I look too happy and ‘glowy.’  
Harry: See u soon Love.


	7. DON'T FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/f31d3c784a48c5c86d3a85ef8a88d9d2_zpsq7mesc5p.gif.html)

Waiting for Harry to tell me his plane had landed at Heathrow made me feel like I could vomit…followed by excited, then anxious, then vomitus again and so the cycle went. Thankfully work was easy, being one of 4 interns my duties varied from day to day so we’d all get experience. Since they knew I was leaving early I wasn’t really assigned to anything and spent most the day doing odd jobs. The knowing that I secretly was having a member from the most ‘it’ band of the moment, coming to my flat for the weekend, was a rush. I hadn’t told anyone about my relationship with Harry, well basically not that we had a relationship but that we even knew each other at all. Tom knew I was talking to a bloke named Harry from over hearing phone calls and what not, but he didn’t care much.  
I had confided in my mum though, it was at one of the dinners I went to their house for every Sunday, her and I were watching tele and a news blurp came on about the guys on an entertainment show. If the smile on my face hadn’t given my reaction to seeing them away, it was how I zoned out on my mom mid conversation and she told me to spill it. I think she just assumed I had a mega-crush on them like most every other female in the world, she seemed a bit shocked at first but then liked seeing me happy when I talk about Harry and how we were taking things slow. She understood my apprehension on not wanting to cash in all my chips on him, I was still thinking that this, me and him, was going to turn out to be nothing. The fear of that niggled at me every time I either finished a text convo or a phone call with him, the voice always in the back of my head dousing my hopes when I got too fluttery about us.  
Texting was one thing and being flirty, but when it came to phone calls and Harry wanted to, well I felt like maybe talk sexy…I’d chicken out. I don’t know why, it was exciting to me and the thought hot as hell…but again, that voice was saving me from feeling like a total fool in the end when the communication between us would finally end for good. When my phone buzzed at quarter past 3pm I startled and almost flipped my phone out of my hands trying to answer.  
“Love, I’m in a cab, sorry it was kind of crazy when we landed, anyway, what’s your address?”  
He sounded out of breath which began to calm as he relayed my address to the cabbie.  
“I’m leaving now, I’ll take a cab so I will get there before you.”  
“Can’t wait to see you” he says softly and my toes curl.  
“Me either, see you soon.”  
Ok, so the 15 minutes car trip home turned into 45 due to an accident and even more annoying I was unable to get through to Harry, not sure if it was his phone or mine but whatever it was had my calls not even connecting. Finally when my building was in sight I practically flung money at the driver and got out, of course it had begun to rain and the temperature had dropped since leaving work, but it didn’t stop me as I walked briskly through the crowded streets and sidewalks, busy for being a Friday. The thought that somehow he was left outside and unable to get into my building at all kept popping into my mind, what if he couldn’t get ahold of me and decided to leave, thinking I was lying about seeing him. Getting closer to the building, I saw no chaos or anything out of place, not that I expected droves of people around but still…maybe a fan or two who followed him from the airport or something. Then of course the thought that he’d left again popped into my head. I entered in through the main doors and tapped my foot waiting for the lift and praying no one got on with me and I’d have to stop at their floors before mine.  
Luckily, no one else entered as I got on and slammed my palm on the number to my floor. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirrored wall I groaned and began trying to make some order of my damp and windblown hair, dark make up under my eyes had smeared and I looked pale aside from a red nose, of course. The door dinged and parted, the urge to run to the end of the hall taking over so I did, slowing when I got to the end and turned the corner…to see Harry sitting on the floor with his back against my door, his two pieces of luggage on either side of him. A sigh left me and it must’ve been loud because he turned to me, that or he’d heard me galloping like a pony before that. He stands and I race towards him, his arms opening as I get closer and hold me tight as I jump into them, his hands sliding under my ass to told me against him.  
“Sorry, my phone died.” He says into my hair while is hands coax my head back, my hands tangling in the hair at the back of his head. He runs his nose along mine, my breath catching as I inhale his scent, take him in with my eyes and feel his warm body against mine.  
“I missed you Love.” He whispers  
“I missed you” I reply just as breathless. He feels so good and I was afraid seeing him again would be awkward or something at first, but it’s not. When I remember we’re standing in the hallway and that possibly one of my neighbors could walk out and see us, reality is a cold bucket of water and slowly I move my legs and plant my feet on the ground.  
“Come on, let’s get you inside” I smile and turn to unlock my flats door. Harry slides up behind me, his pelvis pushing into my ass while his hands slide to my hips and presses a soft kiss on my temple nearly causing me to drop my keys. As if he knows what he’s doing, one hand moves to my hand and helps me turn the lock. My head tilts back against his shoulder, exposing my neck to his lips which he takes full advantage off, assaulting my tender flesh and causing goosebumps to rise all over my skin. I groan and lick my lips, turning my face towards him. Just before our lips can meet there’s a voice of a woman then a man as arguing spills out of a flat and into the hallway.  
We both push the door and hurry inside, reaching over I flick on the light and watch as Harry’s eyes scan the large entryway which has a dining area to the right with a four person table. To the left is the kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, a breakfast bar separates the kitchen from the living room which expands most the space with floor to ceiling windows and view of London. There’s a hallway to the left of that with a bathroom and both bedrooms. Even though I share this with my brother, he’s my roommate. This loft is all mine, in my name, he had a flat he spent way too much money on and was hardly ever there, so even though my place is just as upscale and nice as his was, he’s paying only half of what he had been previously.  
“Wow” Harry states, walking in further and setting his bags down near the dining table, while I remove my messenger bag and sweater, hanging them on hooks near the door. The flat has modern features and is very monochromatic, with grey walls and exposed brick on some of the walls, my style however is a little more bohemian chic. Balancing the coldness with color and eclectic little things.  
“You could fit like so many cats in here.” A few weeks ago, that reaction would’ve had me looking at the person who said it like they were strange…but coming from Harry, this is a totally normal statement.  
I just stand there and watch Harry survey the living room and my nick knacks, his long fingers run over one of the many throw pillows on the love seat before heading over towards one of the exposed brick walls where I have large framed photos hanging in between shelves.  
“This is like…reeeally nice” he says  
“I was the first to buy in this building, a friend from school bought the building, you should’ve seen them, terrible and run down, practically falling apart…he gave me a great price with the guarantee that he’d do an amazing job fixing the building up…it’s gonna be a great investment for me if I ever sell.”  
I feel like I need to defend myself, a lifelong fear of not wanting people to think I was given everything from my parents. He doesn’t respond to me and I don’t know if he’s even listening. Because I can’t watch him anymore and worry about what he’s thinking, I walk over to the kitchen and begin to set out what we need for dinner.  
“Is this a print?” I turn to see him looking at one of my favorite photos. “Shit, this is an original!” he says in surprise. “How?...Stanley Rose doesn’t sell originals”  
Turning my back to him as I reach for a bowl, not sure how to answer this one.  
“He didn’t sell it to me, it was a gift...he’s my dad” I look over and see Harry shaking his head slightly, not sure if it’s from disbelief or what as he stares at the photo of Patti Smith.  
“I’ve never seen this one before”  
“My dad dislikes most of his work, he’s got 1,000’s of shots he’s never let anyone but my family see, that’s one of my favorite from his unreleased work.”  
Returning back to getting stuff set out since Harry has gone mute over there.  
“And this one?” he asks, I lift my head to see he’s looking at another photo, this one’s black and white and of Mick Jagger and Keith Richards.  
“No” and because I don’t want to see his reaction I look down at the counter like it’s oh so important. “That’s one of mine…I mean, I took it.”  
When the silence goes on for a little too long I gradually raise my head, Harry is looking at me with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Quickly I turn my back to him and reach up for a glass which I practically send to a shattered death when Harry’s hands wrap around my shoulders, turning me to face him.  
“Georgia…Love” he says and I don’t know why I’m feeling so vulnerable right now, I’m not sure if it’s that he’s here, in my space, that I don’t know what to expect from tonight. “Look at me” his hands cup my cheeks, thumbs running over my cheekbones and jaw, finally forcing my head up. “What’s wrong?”  
I swallow and close my eyes, “I don’t know” I sigh...right before I have a case of verbal diarrhea “I think there’s just a lot going on and we only have a weekend, I don’t know when I’ll see you again but I want this time to be great and I want to kiss you and take you to my room. But then I just drop a bombshell about my dad who you obviously know who he is and then I look like an ass with this photo of two huge celebrities in a candid photo, and I just missed you and I’m happy you’re here and I was late and I’m a little scared that even though I told you I’m not a virgin, I’ve really only had sex a few times and I don’t know what I’m doing but I want to touch you and-“  
His lips stop mine, not easy pecking or soft presses like before, his mouth is hard on mine as his tongue laps at my sealed lips trying to coax them apart. I groan and open, my arms wrapping around his neck as his hands stay firm on my face before moving down to cup my breasts. Our pelvis’s push against one another as a whimper leaves my throat and a low growl rumbles in his chest while his body pushes closer. I push up on my tip toes and with his assistance, get my ass up on the counter. My legs spread for him, my head knocking into the cabinet but I don’t care, this kiss is like the ones I’ve been fantasizing about for 3 weeks now.  
“You feel so good” he mumbles in between kisses and I want to tell him the same but his mouth smothers my words. His cock is hard between my legs and pressing right against the seam of my pants, right over my clit and I shudder at the pressure and the thoughts that take over.  
Suddenly I’m being lifted and we’re walking, but the kiss doesn’t stop, only momentarily paused when my back slams into the bathroom doorframe.  
“Next room” I pant and lock my lips to his again, my room is pitch black but Harry somehow manages to set me down on the bed without tripping over a shoe or discarded clothing I know the floor is littered with. He leaves me, my arms searching the darkness until my lamp from the bedside table clicks on. It’s not so bright that it’s offensive but now we can watch and I like that idea better.  
“I want to see” he whispers, crawling back over me. My insides are flipping and flopping and totally freaking the fuck out. I’m trembling I’m so turned on and I’m aware of every inch of my body and the pull it has to his. His body rests over mine, our tongues touching before retreating, teeth nipping lower lips, with every tug I feel it between me legs. Linking our fingers he raises our hands above my head, my back arching as I grind my hips up into him.  
“Shit” Harry groans and presses his hard cock against me. We begin to move together, I’m wet and want his hands on me. I want our chests pressed together with no barrier, to feel my bare thighs against his hips, my skin against his.  
Pushing up I sit as Harry moves onto his knees, he helps remove my shirt and I do the same for him. We are both smiling and this feels playful for a moment…until my fingers move to the button on his pants and he leans forward, taking my chin roughly in his hand and forcefully kissing me. I’m slightly shocked when I feel fingertips fumbling with the clasp of my bra but he gives up after a few seconds when it doesn’t release, lust taking over as he begins on the easier task of my jeans. When the button and zipper are freed I break the kiss and lie back, his tan chest heaves as he looks down and with both hands pulls my jeans down over my hips to my thighs then my calves before finally pulling them off my feet and tossing them over his shoulder. My necklace is still around his neck and I bite my lip, running my index finger over the cross before my entire body jerks from him running his hands back up my legs.  
“Look at you” Harry says as his eyes scan the expanse of my naked skin before zeroing in on my panties. It’s confirmed how wet I am when I watch him run the flats of his fingers over the lips of my pussy and I feel the fabric of my panties sticking to my wetness. His eyes shoot to mine, darker than usual and full of want…for me.  
My core searches for his touch again, hips lifting, but I freeze as he raises his hand and presses the fingers he’d just used on me to his nose and I swear to god I just came. A helpless noise leaves me and I want him so bad, more than I have ever wanted someone before and the feeling is so overwhelming like a teapot simmering about to boil and scream.  
“Harry” I whimper  
“Shhh, come here Love” Leaning back over me, he braces himself on his hands as I reach down and pull his pants down over his ass, his cock is hard and the shape of him is visible through his boxer briefs. My hand runs down his length and I give him a squeeze, causing him to groan and close his eyes.  
“Jesus Christ” comes out like a curse before my hand is roughly pulled away and my hands are once again pinned above my head. I’m breathless, looking down and watching as he presses down against me, the blunt head of his dick which is just below the elastic of his underwear rubs over my clit and mound and my eyes cross. We move faster, our lips coming together again as our tongues move in tandem with our hips. His biceps and abs contract and flex, he’s so fucking hot and everything he’s doing is sending me right into climax. My legs press tight against his hip and his dick rubbing, rubbing, oh god rubbing and my body convulses as I chant his name, my fingers tightening around his and I come.  
Before I can even get a sense of what’s happening, Harry rolls me onto his stomach as he moves to his back. My knees come up to his sides as I grind down onto him, he’s harder now and I can see that the fabric covering the head of his cock is wet and I lick my lips wanting to taste him. Instead, I lean down and kiss him, my tits in his face as I circle my hips while he watches. He palms my chest before gliding up my shoulders to run down my back, his short nails digging into my flesh. When my breath hitches and I bit my lip, his strong hands grab my ass and squeeze, pulling me down hard against his cock as I come again. His arms encircle me tight, pulling me close to his chest as he thrusts his hips up, the pressure and pace increasing as he squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath just before groaning and warm liquid coats my inner thighs.


	8. BETTER THAN WORDS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch8_zpszl1jadvk.jpg.html)

When I come back to my senses, Harry is holding me tightly to his chest as we both try to catch our breaths. We’re sweaty and sticky and I’ve never felt so fucking sexy in my life, I just made him come all over himself and it was hot. Slowly, Harry begins to trail his fingers up and down my back and I purr beneath his touch, letting out a happy sigh. Lifting my head and propping my chin on his chest, I look up to see his eyes closed but a soft smile on his lips.  
“How ya doing?” I smile  
“Shhh…don’t break the moment-you broke the moment” he smiles wider and cracks open one eye. He’s so perfect lying beneath me and I too don’t want this time to end, I want to always have him in my bed.  
We just look at each other, words not needed since I think we both just experienced something new to both of us. I’ve had sex but never had this level of intimacy, never been so turned on from simple contact since we barely even touched each other. My body hummed for him, but I felt satisfied…for now. I’m about to ask him something when his stomach growls.  
“Let me make dinner”  
“No, stay a minute longer” he groans while holding me tightly, my head turning and nuzzling my cheek against his chest again.  
Looking out the windows beside my bed, it’s darker out now and still raining. I feel Harry turn as his chin grazes the top of my head as we both look out at the rain drops hitting the window.  
“I like your room” he says pressing a kiss into my hair. “Very Stevie Nicks music video”  
And I burst out laughing. Yeah, it kind of did now that I looked at it. Cream fabric hangs in a canopy around my bed, paper flowers hang over my lace curtains, and a white rod iron bed takes up most the space. I have a large white dresser, a white antique vanity with all my perfumes and candles taking up the two sides of the surface. A cream colored Asian parasol hangs from the corner along with a white wooden bird cage in the opposite corner. It’s whimsical and reminds me of my parent’s house, my childhood room there and I love it.  
“My room looks like it did when I was 12 years old” he says and I can hear a smile in his voice. “Well, at my mum’s…when I move in with Louis you can help me then eh?” he asks with a nudge to my arm  
“Where are you moving to?”  
“London, not sure where yet”  
“Really?” I ask with a wide smile I can’t contain as my head pops up.  
Harry’s smile mirrors mine “Yes Love…would you like that?” he asks with a raise brow.  
“Uh yeah”  
“Me too” I lean down to kiss him and then his stomach growls again and I also feel a bit hungry now.  
“I need to get up or I could stay like this all night” I rise up onto my knees  
Harry looks down to where our bodies line up, he’s growing hard again and I want to rub on him again, maybe this time with my hand, we’re already messy so why not.  
“Look at you, covered in me” his voice full of awe and I can see in his eyes that he likes this, like he’s marked his territory and I too also like it. I like that my scent covers him just as much, that any girl who smelled him right now would know he was taken and stink of me.  
“You can keep making me a mess because I don’t plan on showering.” I tease and he looks up at me, his hand moves to my lips where his thumb traces over my lips and I can’t resist taking a lick. His cock twitches between my thighs as he dips his finger inside my mouth and runs it over my tongue, my lips closing around while I suck.  
“Love.” he groans and pulls me down for a kiss, a fresh gush of wetness coats my panties even though they’re already soaked from minutes ago. We begin to move together again until we both come, this time just as fast as before and shit I can’t take how hard he makes me come and from just rubbing ourselves together.  
“Ok I really need to cook, I’m starving, why don’t you take a shower.” I say and roll off the bed and out of his arms. His hands reach for me but I’m too fast and instead he playfully face plants onto the mattress.  
“Only if you promise that after dinner we can come back to bed” his voice muffled.  
“Yes, I promise” reaching down for the t-shirt he was wearing and throwing it on, it smells like him and the instant my nostrils inhale I sigh.  
“I have clean shirts in my bag” he offers  
This one isn’t fresh smelling, he traveled in it but it smells like him undisguised from cologne or deodorant and I want to live in this smell. I step forward and place one knee on the bed and his head pops up, propping himself up onto his hands. I scoot close and cup his face while running my nose along his.  
“I’m going to walk around with your come between my thighs, what makes you think I don’t want to smell you like this?” I whisper  
“Fuck Georgia.” He exhales and tries to pull me down on top of him again, but once more I pull back and hear my phone ringing.  
“Come on lover boy…all you need is in the shower”  
I grab my phone from my messenger bag just as it stops ringing and see it was my mum, I redial and head over to the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the fridge before I hear;  
“What’s the story morning glory?”  
“Hi mum.”  
“I didn’t want to bother you but I just wanted to make sure you’re friend got in safely.”  
“Yes, I’m in the process of making dinner” I glance at the clock and widen my eyes that Harry’s been here 2 hours already.  
“Good, well I won’t keep you but since I know you’re not coming to dinner tomorrow night, I wanted to make sure you we’re still coming to my lecture next Thursday?”  
“Yes mum of course, I get off work at 6 and should be there right at 7.”  
“Great, well, text me this week I want to hear all about your weekend ok doll?”  
We chat for a little while longer until I hear the shower turn off and it’s just as the ground beef begins to really start cooking. I drain the grease and move onto cutting the lettuce, tomatoes and shredding the cheese. I’m in the middle of slicing avocados when a hard body moves up behind me, hands slipping around my waist as my neck starts be assaulted with soft kisses and licks. I set the knife down when my eyes can’t stay open, Harry’s hands moving up over his shirt and freeze. While he was in shower I decided to take off my bra, not only because I think when at home you should NEVER wear a bra but also to add a little spice to the night. I’m fairly certain we won’t be having sex tonight but still, I want his hands on my skin. His pelvis flexes against my backside at the same time he squeezes my breasts and I raise my arms, pushing my hands into his hair, I moan and my head falls back against his shoulder before turning and finding his lips. His hands are rough on me and I like it, like he can’t control himself and it’s a heady feeling. Turning in his arms I pant against his lips and we kiss and move against one another until again I’m shaking in his arms.  
He has to clean up again and I have enough time to get all the food warmed back up and set on the table. We sit side by side and eat our tacos, Harry can’t stop moaning and telling me how good the food is with every bite.  
“You can make me tacos anytime” he adds and I nod.  
We finish up and even though I’m stuffed to the gills I still need something else. “Time for dessert”  
“That’s what I’m talking about” Harry says as he tries to reach for me, but I quickly dart into the kitchen and away from his grabby hands. “No, really…dessert” I state, holding up a tin of milk chocolates with sea salt on top.  
“Didn’t you just say you we’re stuffed?” he asks with a teasing smile.  
“First off, don’t judge…I always need a bit of sweet after dinner, I can’t help it.”  
Harry smiles and pulls me into him as I indulge my sweet tooth. We go back to bed after cleaning up and it’s late now, still raining out and the gentle fall of rain against my windows has me yawning every other minute.  
“So I just realized who your mum is” Harry says softly as if not to disturb me.  
We’re lying side by side, facing one another. His arm at my waist, his fingers running along the bare skin exposed between my shirt and panties.  
“Yes…have you read any of her work?” I ask, cracking an eye open.  
“No…but my mum and sister have, I think my mum actually went and say her speak once at Cambridge or something.”  
“Wow, really? My mum is an amazing speaker…she’s gonna be there next weekend for a panel discussion actually…you should come see her sometime.”  
“I’d like that” he says and leans forward to press a soft kiss onto my forehead.  
When I wake up, it’s grey and gloomy inside my room from the still raining clouds. I’m curled up behind Harry and I don’t want to wake up, it reminds me of the last time we woke up together and I know this time no room service will be getting us up before we’re ready this time. I nuzzle my nose against his shoulder blades and inhale deeply, loving the smell of his tan warm skin. He doesn’t stir and so I fall back asleep with my arm wrapped over him tightly. The next time I awake, soft kisses are being placed above the collar of my shirt, since I’m still in Harry’s shirt and it’s rather large it gives him quite a bit of room to roam. My neck, collarbones, the top swells of my breasts all accept his soft lips. My breathing quickens as he starts to lick the spots before he kisses, I roll onto my back and he follows. One of his hands cups my cheek while the other supports his body on an elbow. I open my eyes briefly but can’t keep them open because he feels so good. Instinctively my legs bend and spread and the throb in my pussy wants something, anything there. A moan leaves my lips as he kisses down over the shirt and to my hard nipples. His hand slips down to plump my breast, my eyes open again to see him looking at the hard bud between his fingers. His tongue sneaks out to swipe over it and my hips rise off the bed.  
“Harry” and again my hips swivel at the touch of his tongue.  
Tentatively his hand moves down and under my shirt, goose bumps break out over my skin as the warmth of his skin and rough texture of his fingers move over soft flesh. We both groan as he grabs my breast, plumping and kneading my small curves, his hard dick thrusting against my hip along to the movement of his hand. Without thinking I slide my hand under the covers to my soaking wet panties, my middle and ring fingers touch my clit over my panties as he laps at my nipples still covered by the shirt. His rhythm never breaks and I only have to rub over myself three times before I’m coming and whimpering his name.  
“You’re so beautiful” he mumbles against my neck, his breathing hard and fast and its then I feel wetness along my ribs and hip.  
“Have you ever showered so much in not even 24 hours?” I chuckle and he lets out a laugh before raising his head and looking at me with such sweetness in his eyes.  
“No. But it’s worth it.”  
I wonder when we will get to the point of sex, I know he’s just as inexperienced as me and if he really wanted to I know he’d say something, wouldn’t he? Then the thought that maybe he doesn’t need it from me is because he’s getting it from somewhere else. Fuck inner turmoil and all its logic, ruining this moment for me.  
“Love” harry says and I look over at him, his thumb pulls my lower lip from between my teeth. “What just happened here?...and don’t say nothing, your emotions are written all over your face.”  
I want to lie, I really, REALLY do…but I sigh and cover my face with my hands. “Are you seeing other people?” I blurt out and instantly feel stupid. His hands move to my wrists, pulling them down and exposing my reddening cheeks.  
“Look at me” he states and I do, slowly opening my eyes. His look is intense and almost…angry? “I am a little annoyed that you asked that, but then again I can see why maybe you would think that since we never really put any terms to what we want.”  
“I know we agreed to see where things went,” I begin “I kind of assumed it was just you and me since when I’m with someone I don’t usually see anyone else, but you’re in a totally different boat than me…you have hundreds of girls willing to give you anything…I understand if you want to have-“ I stop to swallow hard. “I know I’m a strong independent woman, but I’m willing to make some concessions” and even as I say it, the words are bitter on my tongue.  
His eyes widen before his brow furrows, shit, shit, shit…fuck, what have I done? I can’t even imagine what he’s thinking.  
“You’d be willing to make concessions?” he repeats  
I nod because saying ‘yes’ to that seems almost impossible to me.  
“Love…you’ve had me from the second you bumped into me, ‘accidently.’ He finger quotes. “I only want you…I haven’t even noticed another girl since we met, I don’t like that you’d be willing to change what you believe or feel just to allow me to be a dick...you’re strong willed and minded and that’s one of the things I respect about you, I don’t know what you’ve had to deal with in the past just to make a guy want to stay with you or something, but that’s not me…it’s just us, ok?” his lips press softly between my brows and I inhale deeply, a weight lifting off my shoulders.  
“I just worry” my voice cracks slightly and I feel my throat thick with emotions, this is a new experience for me, to be able to talk freely with someone about our relationship. It’s refreshing but at the same time a little terrifying, laying my cards out completely and not knowing if he’s on the same page as me.  
“About what?” he asks, pressing another kiss to my brow while linking his hand with mine.  
“That I won’t be enough, that what we’re doing won’t be enough-“  
“Georgia” Harry stops me. “I’ve never experienced this with anyone before, this level of… closeness, instant connection, the want to know you and you to know me…I always wanted it but never thought I’d have it…I like what we’re doing and when it’s time for us to move to another level we will both be ready for that, but trust me, everything we’re doing is just the way I want it to be...you?” he asks  
“Yes” I smile and feel a million times better for speaking my mind.  
“I don’t ever want you to not talk to me about whatever fears or anything that’s on your mind…we won’t be together a lot of the time so communication is the key to this”  
“Ok”  
“Promise?” he asks as that dimply side smirk presents itself.  
“Promise” I laugh because he’s just too damn cute and sweet and I can’t believe I met this match.  
We lie there even though we are both a sticky mess, but as usual I don’t want to break the connection.  
“What did the one hat say to the other?” Harry asks  
“UGGGGH” I groan and burry my face in the crook of his neck as I roll onto my side.  
“You stay here, I’ll go on a head”  
A laugh bursts out of me even though I fight it, I really fight it, because I don’t want to encourage him.  
“I can go on all day”  
“Please don’t” I plead.  
“What kind of key opens a banana?”  
“Get up and shower, I need to clean the sheets then shower too.” I get up from the bed and try pulling the sheets off the mattress while he still lies there. I pull and yank as hard as I can without success until I stop and my eyes meet his expectant ones. “What?” I sigh.  
“A monKEY” he smiles and both dimples appear.  
I shake my head and wait for Harry to get off the bed, eventually he does as he tells another joke to himself this time as he moves into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. I toss the sheets into the hamper and move to the linen closet in the hallway, grabbing another pair of sheets. Tossing the heap of new sheets onto the bed I fling off Harry’s old shirt I’d been wearing and slip on my kimono. By the time I’m done making my bed, Harry’s out of the shower and looking so good in just a towel. His eyes scan over me in my robe, bent over before him tossing pillows towards the head of the bed and definitely giving him plenty of cleavage. But before he can get to me I run into the bathroom and latch the door. After showering I exit the bathroom to the smell of something cooking and the sound of the kettle whistling. I throw on a loose tank top, no bra, no panties but grab a pair of Harry’s boxers peeking out of his bag, rolling them up a few time on my hips until the bottom of each ass cheek is exposed.  
As I walk out into the living space I glance over to see Harry with his back to me, his phone pressed to his ear and being held but his shoulder as he cooks something on the stove. I turn on a lamp by the couch and make the room not so dreary from the rain, I also move around and light some candles I have sitting about. It’s when I’m bent over the couch with my bare legs and ass on display that Harry must see me for the first time, there’s a clatter on the hard wood floor and hear “Shit,” followed by “Sorry mate, dropped my phone.”  
I smile to myself and set the candle back down on the table behind the couch and stand straight, turning around to see his eyes zeroed in on my ass which then becomes my crotch as I turn to face him. Slowly his eyes trail up from my feet to my breasts which now show the evidence of my hard nipples through the thin fabric of my tank. When I get closer and run my fingers over the granite countertop, grabbing a sliced strawberry he cut from a bowl and bring it to my lips. His eyes zero in and he licks his lips as mine curl around the fruit and I give it a small taste. Pulling it from my mouth, I put the strawberry to his lips. I can hear someone talking on the other end of the phone, a man but I can’t hear what he saying and I doubt Harry is even listening. When I slide the fruit into his mouth he takes a bite and chews as I move closer, lapping up the flavor left there, teasing his lips.  
“Fuck” Harry states as he drops his phone again, taking my face into his hands as he attacks my lips, pushing me back against the counter and driving me insane with his hands and tongue.  
When we sit down for breakfast, waffles with strawberries, his hand links with mine under the table, resting on my thigh.  
“Oh…what do you listen to music on?” he asks mid-bite as if he’s forgotten something important as he sets my hand free.  
“My laptop” I cover my mouth and nod over towards the side of the couch nearest the windows.  
He walks back holding my computer and sets it on the table in a way I can’t see the screen.  
“Password?”  
“password”  
He looks at me as if I didn’t hear him correctly but then realizes that is my password and shakes his head. I take another bite of waffle when he quirks a brow and says; “Ohhh what have you been listening to young lady”  
I blush slightly, remembering the last thing I listened to was his groups live performances.  
“What? I’m becoming a fan” I shrug and carry on eating.  
His knee playfully knocks into mine and then music starts coming from the speakers.  
“This is the new album, you’re the first person to hear it who hasn’t worked on it”  
I almost can’t swallow the food in my mouth, shocked that he’d be sharing this with me. We don’t say anything just listen and eat, when we move to the kitchen to clean up we still listen, scrubbing pots side by side in the sink and when a certain song ends I say “Babe, I think that song is gonna be huge” I smile  
“Babe?” he dimples me  
“Yessss, Babe…unless you’d like something else?”  
“No no…and good, that’s gonna be the first single” leaning over to kiss me softly.  
“I think everything will be massive for you guys when that comes out” I point over my shoulder at the laptop.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of a little bit” he comments softly  
“Yeah?” I ask  
He nodes but keeps his eyes trained on the soap water.  
“I mean I love where we are now, like I know we can get bigger and that will be amazing, but then I worry that…well, the way things are now, I feel a little like a prisoner, there’s always people watching me, what I’m doing, what i say and we haven't even put out a proper album yet and I know it will only amplify with more success.”  
“I think if you allow it to effect you’re life then yes, that would suck…but I think you’re level headed and smart, you know what you want and don’t…you will also realize how privileged and once in a lifetime it all is.”  
I see him nod as if he maybe realizes what I said made some sense, and he smiles, a smile I can tell that yes, what I had said comforted him. Then he splashes water up over to my side, I splash back but he splashes back with even more water, oh it’s so on Mr. Styles. Turning towards him, soapy hands lift from the water and I place my hands out flat and blow a large clump of suds at his face. He scrunches his face and I know it’s a matter of moments before he retaliates.  
“No, NO!” I laugh and yell as he pulls my hands forward and into the sink, using his other hand to throw handfuls of water at my chest and neck. We’re both laughing as I break my hands free and I’m able to splash water up at him and by the end we are both soaked. 


	9. GOTTA BE YOU

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch%209_zpshk5aadwb.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/c3e507dd85a11b3517cb29ed491eb63f_zpsp1pggbjx.gif.html)

It’s been 2 weeks since Harry came to visit me. After we spent most the day in bed or on the couch, he stole my pillow case and one of my candles and headed home to his mum and sister in Holmes Chapel. Even though I was a little sad for him to go, our farewell wasn’t tearful or depressing. I didn’t know when we’d be seeing each other again but the plan was there, Harry even mentioned flying me out to where ever they we’re in a few weeks if he couldn’t make it back to London.  
Harry: Hey Love, are u at work?  
Me: No, about to be though, what’s up?  
Harry: Nothing, looking at my schedule and seeing when u want to come visit.  
Me: No luck of a visit when you get back?  
He had been at his mum’s this whole time and is flying back to London tomorrow.  
Harry: No, the new single comes out in a few days and we still haven’t shot a video for it. They want to us in California in the next two days.  
Me: Wow, that’s a rough flight and time change, make sure u sleep on the plane babe.  
Harry: Yeah, call me at lunch?  
Me: Yes xo  
Harry: xxxooo  
I always felt special when Harry took time to text or call me, yes he wasn’t busy right now being at home and all but soon he would be and I knew the messages wouldn’t be as much then, so I took whatever I could get in the time being. Walking into the studio doors, I pulled my earbuds out and undid my scarf as I walked. My phone buzzing as I said ‘hello’ to my coworkers in passing, making my way to the staff area.  
“Hello Tom” I answer  
“Hey, did you get a chance to call around for catering?  
“I did, talked to Edmond from mum’s favorite restaurant and was more than happy to do it, says he knows everything they will like so I’m leaving it to him to arrange the menu.” I reply. Tom and I are throwing my parents an anniversary party in a few weeks and tying up all the loose ends. My parents eloped and never had a real wedding, so this year we decided to surprise them at their house with a little party with family and friends.  
“Cool…ok, have a good day”  
“You too”  
I remove my bag and jacket, sliding everything into my locker before punching in and grabbing my head set.  
“Georgia” Paula says entering the room  
“Hi” I smile while putting my battery pack in the loop of my jeans and head set around my neck.  
“We got a real” she pauses and looks around, lowering her voice, “Diva today.”  
“Oh, really?” I ask with a lowered voice, I hadn’t looked at the show roster for the week and had no idea who she was talking about.  
“Yes, so I’ve decided to put you in charge of her room because I trust you to keep a level head and be professional more than the others.”  
“Well, thank you.” I shrug one shoulder, feeling a bit proud that she thought those things of me, but I also understood the warning in her words.  
“Anything she needs you stop at nothing to get, Paul is a huge fan and he wants her to come back so do whatever to make her happy.”  
“Sure, no problem.”  
She turns to walk out into the hallway but then whirls back to me again. “And Georgia, I mean anything.”  
I nod but then start to worry, what the hell was I agreeing too. Before I even got to the guest rooms I heard a high pitched female American accented voice, not her words but her voice was loud and well, annoying. Taking a deep breath I went to turn into the door but something stopped me, looking down I’d walked into a…baby gate?  
“Great!” the American said, “I hope that’s not broken”  
My head popped up to see a tall, lanky blonde sitting on one of the couches, then I realized the normal leather couch had been moved against the wall and she was sitting on one I’d never seen before, like she had one brought in or something. I recognized her instantly as Tyler Quick, a crossover artist who did country music or something but was now pop or wanting to be pop, I wasn’t sure but I knew I wasn’t a fan.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think it’s broken” I looked back down at the gate and then glanced around, expecting to see a baby crawling all around but saw nothing.  
“Who are you?” she asks  
“I’m Georgia,” smiling brightly before adding ”I work for the show so if there’s anything-“  
“It’s about time…I need cat food”  
I’m about to repeat the question because for a second I think she means for her, weird American celebrities and all. My eyes connect with a pathetic looking lady, she must be the singers assistant and just looks worn down, like she’s given up even wanting to be a person and has succumbed to just being this chicks punching bag.  
“I need the good stuff, high end, DON’T bring me a can of tuna or something” she raises her hand and just then I see a cat jump up onto the couch and curl up beside her, the freaking baby gate is for her cat.  
“Right baby girl, we only like the best” she says in that obnoxious way people use when they talk to animals or babies.  
“Cat food” I nod “Anything else?”  
“Did I tell you anything else?”  
I shake my head once and feel a sneeze coming on, shit. I cover my face and get far enough away from the door to unleash my sneezing. Thankfully there’s a shop around the corner, so without grabbing my jacket, I exit the building and practically run across the street. Not wanting to waste time I ask where cat food is and someone points me in the right direction. Of course there is an entire aisle for the shit and I look for the most expensive, filling my arms with every kind they have before moving to the medicine aisle and grabbing allergy medicine because of course…I’m allergic to cats. As I check out I remind myself before I leave tonight to let Paula know that the show owes me the ungodly amount I just paid for with my own money for fucking cat food. I’ve been gone less than ten minutes when I return to the studio, I check the massive clock in the entryway and thank God taping starts in 20 minutes and then hopefully I can be done with this chick. When I get to the room this time, the door is closed and the damn gate is still there, my hands are full of the bags so I manage to knock on the door with my elbow.  
“Yes” Tyler scoffs and I roll my eyes before opening the handle and pushing the door open.  
“Cat food” I announce at the same time stepping over the gate and entering the room.  
“It’s about time, my poor things nearly starved.”  
I give her a sympathetic smile like that’s honestly a true statement. She’s now getting her make-up and hair finalized before the show and is sitting in a chair by a vanity on the other side of the room.  
“Well, set them over there.” She orders and I do so, the cans inside the bags hitting the counter and making thud sounds.  
“God, could you be any louder? And plastic bags?! You have a problem with the environment or something?” she snarls.  
Right, because I had time to go get my own personal cloth bags for her cat food.  
“I’m sorry, I will personally make sure these bags don’t end up in the ocean.” I say with a hand over my chest in a vow.  
“Whatever, Tamara, get the food.” She orders the sad looking assistant.  
I move towards the door hoping to sneak out and when I look back at the couch I see 3 more cats sitting there, and as if my brain instantly connects this, I feel the sneezing and curse myself for not taking the allergy meds I bought before I came in here. One sneeze I manage to contain, then another, then another.  
“Um” Tamara says softly, turning around to face Tyler with cans in each hand. “These are all beef or chicken.”  
All eyes, including the cats look at me. I look around and wonder what the hell happened when she starts.  
“I told you shrimp, shrimp food ONLY! I said shrimp right?”  
Everyone nodes their heads and before I can reply that no she didn’t, another cat springs up out of nowhere and digs it’s claws into my stomach as it climbs me like a damn tree.  
“Oh my god!” I exclaim in surprise.  
“Are you deaf? Or you just don’t give a shit about your job? You clearly aren’t competent. Anything other than shrimp gives my babies terrible diarrhea” that last part she doesn’t say directly to me but again to the cats.  
Meanwhile as she rants, I sneeze…and sneeze. All the while trying to pry the cats needle like nails out from my skin, inhale the cat dander. But the cat is clinging to me and I keep sneezing and now wheezing as I can't catch my breath in between the sneezing. Finally I get my hands around the devil cat and with one hand pull the cat from me and drop it to the ground where it lands on all fours and jumps onto the couch to join it’s little friends.  
“You just threw my cat!” Tyler shrieks as she stands from her chair and runs to the cat in question, inspecting the feline attacker for injuries. “Oh sweet baby girl, are you hurt? Did that mean lady hurt you?” she’s talking in that way again while touching the cats paws and legs. “Did you see that?” her head pops up “She winced when I touched her paw, oh my god, I think it’s broken!”  
Everyone rushes over to her, while I stand there, thankfully my sneezing has subsided but it’s only because I can’t believe the events that are unfolding before me.  
“Get a vet here right now!” she says to no one in particular, but they all scramble around the room.  
“I’m sorry, but she looks ok to me, I mean she’s a cat she fell like 2 feet to the ground-“  
“What are you a Dr. all of a sudden? Get the hell out!” she points a skinny finger at me.  
I decide that that’s probably the best thing she’s ever said and do just that. One of her minions exits before I do, Tamara following and she looks pale and nervous. This chick is a trip, nothing is wrong with her cat and I know that even when a vet does get here and tells her that, she will still find a way to pin something on me.  
I stand outside the door and see Paula following the guy who had left the room before me, she looks flustered and glances at me briefly as she enters the room, closing the door. But I can still hear the singer. ‘Incompetent,’ ‘incapable staff,’ ‘hates the environment and animals.’ Shaking my head and its then I see Paul frantically making his way towards the room, causing me to stand up a little straighter. He doesn’t look at me but I can see he's worried as hell and I wonder is he that nervous to give her a good impression that at the littlest complaint he’s shitting bricks over it. I honestly could laugh if I wasn’t so worried that I made Paul mad or that Paula now will look at me with less regard as she did this morning. But surely when they hear this chick and what she has to say about what happened they will know it’s not me.  
“She’s threatening not to do the show.” I hear whispered as people pass by in the hallway. OH SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT.  
Tamara pushes past me and enters the room and I hear clearly while the doors wide open, “And that young girl, George or whatever her awful name is, she’s the most disrespectful-“ then the door closes.  
The last thing I want is to ruin the reputation of Paul and his show and I know if this bitch doesn’t go on I will feel terrible. I don’t know what to do, keep standing there or go about with work like nothing happened, but I’m frozen to my spot as hear her voice go on and on. Then it’s quiet and I wonder if Paul is maybe talking to her, I hope not begging for God sakes. It seems like an eternity before the door opens, I see Paula’s back as she exits and gives a thumbs up to one of the show producers and I know that Tyler is going on. A sigh of relief escapes me and I slump against the wall, crisis everted. It’s then I sneeze and Paula turns to face me, I can see instantly that yes she’s not pleased with me. At the same moment she looks at me, Paul exits and so does Tyler.  
“There she is.” She says and I keep my eyes on Paul.  
“Georgia” Paul says and I can’t read is expression, he looks exacerbated and done, like he just wants to tape the show then get drunk.  
I step forward and fear that whatever he says to me it’s going to be in front of this bitch and she will get such pleasure from it.  
“I have to suspend you.” He says and gives me a look like I just need to nod and shut the fuck up. So I do. “Paula will call you in a few days and let you know what we decide, until then you will be paid but you need to leave the show for today.”  
I nod and watch as everyone leaves the room, the twat Tyler giving me a raised brow like she really got me or something. Keeping my facial expressions to one of remorse, which I so don’t feel. I patiently wait until the show taping begins and everyone clears the hallway, before entering the dressing room, opening the cans of food and making sure those cats get there fill and pray to the gods of allergies that those things shit everywhere.  
When I get home from work I crack open a bottle of wine I picked up on my way and text Tom, asking if he wants to get an early lunch or meet for dinner. It’s not until I’m soaking in the tub and on my second glass of wine that he tells me he can’t and won’t be home tonight, not bothering to ask why I wasn’t at work when I sent the text in the middle of the morning. I then text Harry.  
Me: What u doin?  
Harry: Just got back from dinner with my mum and her boyfriend, what’s up?  
Shit it’s already dinner time, I guess more time had passed than I thought.  
Me: Soaking in the tub.  
Harry: And thought of me?  
Me: Yes, I’m all wet and thinking of u.  
A minute goes by.  
Harry: Give me 5 minutes to be alone, I want to talk.  
I bite my lip and get out of the bath, throwing my kimono on my damp skin and letting my hair out of its clip. Pouring another glass of wine before moving into my bedroom, I light a few candles and make sure Harry’s t-shirt, that if I inhale deep enough I can still smell traces of him, is next to my pillow before climbing into bed. Almost as if he knows I’m settled, my phone begins to chime with his ringtone.  
“Hi” I smile into the phone, exhaling deeply as I close my eyes and snuggle into my pillow.  
“You still wet for me?” his deep voice even lower since he’s talking in almost a whisper.  
“I am but now in bed.” I tease  
“What are you wearing?”  
“My robe.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Nope.” Popping the ‘p’ “What are you wearing?”  
“I just took off my shirt.”  
“Get naked with me.” I tease and a rush of excitement unfurls inside me.  
Two nights ago we took the next step into sex, with phone sex. I was a bit timid at first because I’ve never done it before, but Harry was the one who did most the talking and prompting, telling me what to do. But now I’m a little wasted…well, a lot wasted and I want to be the one who initiates this time.  
Harry chuckles and says “Yes.” And I hear the sound of movement on the other end and some rustling before he says “Ok, love, naked.”  
With one hand I open my kimono and my skin feels hot against the cool sheets, my nipples hard, my pussy wet.  
“I’m already ready for you.” I say  
“Love, I was hard the instant you said you were wet…I want to kiss your neck and suck your skin, smell you all over me.”  
My breathing picks up as I close my eyes and imagine him doing just that. My hand cups my breast and I inhale sharply. “I think about you licking my nipples and making me come like you did the last time you were here.”  
“Are they hard?”  
“Yes”  
“Touch them and make them harder, lick your fingers and pretend their wet from my mouth.”  
I lick my lips before doing what he’s told me and he must hear my labored breath as I do so because he moans softly in response.  
“I want to put my hand into your boxers and finally feel how hard your cock is for me, to run my hand up and down slowly.”  
He groans and his breathing has also become heavy in my ear and I know he’s stroking himself.  
“I could feel how big you we’re against my leg and so fucking hard, I want to put my mouth there and taste you, put my lips all over you.”  
“Touch your pussy Love.” He blurts out and I smile at his eagerness. The last time we did this he told me he didn’t want to come before me that’s why he took over and told me what to do so I could get there faster. “Feel how wet you are, is it for me, thinking about my tongue licking you there…I bet you smell and taste amazing.”  
My hand trails down to the thin line of pubic hair I have, spreading my legs before running a fingertip over my clit, causing me to gasp, but I quickly pass along because I know I will come if I show too much attention to it. I’m so drenched, my inner thighs are wet. My index finger circles my entrance and my hips circle in the opposite direction as I widen my legs.  
“Taste yourself for me, I want to hear how good it is.”  
I do as he says and my flavor is sweet as I suck on my fingers, I make a pleased sound and hear him curse. “Shit, love, I’m so close.”  
My hand moves back down to my pussy and I begin to rub my clit, the little bud is hard and I can hear a rhythmic sound on his end, maybe the sheet or something as his hand moves faster over his dick.  
“Do you like it fast, my hand tight around you?” I ask  
“Tight and fast…next time I see you, I want you to show me what you like, will you do this for me Love?” he asks, his breathing and words are punctuated and I can tell he’s close.  
“Yes…Harry” I gasp as I increase my fingers, my core muscles tightening as an orgasm hits and I’m chanting his name.  
Over my voice and the pounding of my heart I hear him, a low groan that’s sexy as hell before “Georgia, shit…oh fuck” followed by harsh breathing.  
I take a deep breath and swallow, my mouth dry and my blood pumping as the orgasm relaxes and floats through my limbs. We are silent for a few minutes as we both control our breathing and I try not to let the sadness of him not really being here with me creep in. Before I say something to Debbie Downer what we just did I giggle at remembering the absurdity of my morning.  
“I needed that…had a day from hell.”  
“What happened?” he asks in a sleepy voice.  
“Well, I got suspended from my job.”  
“What?!” he says a little more awake now, “Why what happened?”  
I proceed to tell him the story about the uptight American singer, ignoring when he nearly chokes on a sip of water at the mention of her name and when I ask if he’s met her he replied; “No, but I’ve heard things…apparently she wants to meet me- well, the group I guess.”  
“Of course she does.” I roll my eyes.  
“I can’t believe you got suspended for that.”  
“I think it was just to appease her.” I say closing my kimono and rolling onto my side. “Like she demanded I be terminated or disciplined and Paul acted like the suspension was a pre-firing or something, but I think it will be ok…and if I get fired, I get fired.”  
“Still bullshit, especially over something like that.”  
We fall into a few moments of comfortable silence and I want more than anything for him to really be here as I snuggle into his shirt.  
“I wasn’t joking, I want to watch you next time we’re together…I want you to show me what you like.” The low timber of his voice and the idea of what he’s saying has my toes curling. “And I want to take you on a date, a proper date.”  
“I could be down for that and a date…but I’m drunk and sleepy and had an amazing orgasm, so I think I might pass out now.” I state  
“Don’t hang up…stay with me until we fall asleep.”  
The sweetness in his words has be smiling like a loon as I close my eyes and whisper, “Yes.”  
I slept in the next morning, the wine helping with that and my hang over. My headache keeping me in bed for a bit until I could manage to make a cup of tea and lay on the couch watching television all day. No one from work called and I wondered how long I was going to be suspended for and when Paula would call to let me know. The call finally came just before I thought for sure I was fired, on Saturday I was told I could come back to work on Monday but that I was restricted from working with the guests but so far I wasn’t in mind for termination. The funny thing was that I would be working under the production crew which was the whole reason I wanted this job, but I was being sent there as a punishment. I’d have to thank Tyler Quick one day for getting me to where I wanted to be.  
It also excited me that this would be the true test to see if this is what I really wanted to be doing with my life. Paula told me that when I wasn’t busy running around that I was allowed to sit in on the production room and watch, score. It also wasn’t until that weekend that I spoke with Harry again, with being in California and the time change along with making a music video and doing tons of press, we just kept missing one another. If he called and knew I was sleeping he’d leave me a sweet message to listen to in the morning, my heart was growing fonder as more time past but I was also getting anxious to see him again. Monday morning came and when I was done putting my belongings away, Paula walked me over to the production area. I’d never been over here before and didn’t know anyone.  
“Cole” Paula says as we approach a tall man from behind. He turns and I haven’t ever seen him before, he looks like he’s in his mid-twenties with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He’s wearing a pale blue oxford shirt and tan slacks, he’s built and appears very clean cut. When he sees us approaching he gives both of us a warm smile and instantly I feel at ease.  
“Paula, I forgot you we’re stopping by.” He says  
“Yes, this is Georgia, she’s the one who’s going to be moving over here for a bit.”  
I smile but feel a little self-conscious like maybe she told him what happened and why I’m over here, I don’t want him to think negatively about me. But the way he’s looking at me reassures me that even if he has heard something, he’s not judging me.  
“Cole” he says while extending his hand, “I’m first production assistant.” He adds  
“Georgia, nice to meet you.”  
“Ok, I leave you to it, Georgia catch up with me at the end of the week so we can talk ok?”  
As part of my ‘restricted internship’ Paula told me I’d have to meet with her once a week to check my progress or some such shit. At this point I was sick of being treated as if I was a terrible employee, but again it got me to production so I couldn’t complain too much.  
“Yes, thank you Paula.”  
She shoots me a wink before turning and heading back out the double doors. She knew I wanted to be here this whole time but I wasn’t sure if she the wink was for that or because of Cole.  
“Let’s get started.” He says and I straighten, ready to absorb all I’m about to be told.  
Cole walks me around and gives me a clip board I will need to help keep track of minutes for today’s taping, he says he wants me to do something easy until I get used to the way the show runs. He’s nice and always opening the doors for me, introducing me to everyone and always smiling. On most people I would think this was being pushy or maybe even annoying, but I can tell he’s genuine and really loves his job. I’m envious and want to be where he is eventually so bad I feed off his excitement for what he does. I hear the announcement for 5 minutes until the taping will begin and Cole leads me into the production room. It’s a flurry of activity, monitors covered with buttons, lights, levers and gauges. There’s probably 30 people in here and they are all moving to their areas and putting headsets on, all the stations face a wall of screens, above each monitor there’s a letter to which camera coordinates to what screen. It’s so strange to see it this way but fascinating that in all the chaos from every department it takes to make an episode, a seamless production can be made. Cole points me to a seat in the back which is just a table, I sit and set my clipboard down, he hands be a stop watch and a pen.  
“You can write it however you want but I always made a grid like this when I did it.”  
He leans over me and I watch as he sticks his tongue out slightly at the corner of his mouth as he draws a set of boxes with numbers.  
“These are for the segments” he points with the end of the pen, “and then just put the time between the recording light going on and off.”  
“Ok.” I nod and he looks over at me, his eyes playful and mine dart around like I’ve missed something, “what?”  
“I know it seems easy but really, you get to watching the show and forget to either look at the light or the time.”  
“I will do my best” I nod once and give a solute.  
I manage to only forget once to look at the stop watch, but it was due to watching the production team and trying to figure out what the lingo meant between them, how they decided to move to what camera and when to pull back. The taping ran long and I skipped lunch, asking Cole to let me watch him as he explained some of the ways the boards worked. When I got out of work I felt like I’d really get used to this, I hadn’t enjoyed coming to work this much ever, even when I got to meet celebrities all day. It’s raining heavy and the air is frigid so I decide not to call Harry until I get home and when I finally get there, I need to shower to feel my fingers and toes again. I throw on an oversized sweater, leggings and tall socks before retrieving my phone from my messenger bag. I panic at first seeing all the text alerts and missed calls, praying it’s not something to do with my mum, guilt hitting me in the stomach as I panic and have to blink a few times to focus on the screen. It looks like all the calls are from Harry, so I immediately call him and it goes to voicemail. Now the sinking feeling is that something terrible has happened to him and my adrenaline is pumping and making my hands shake. Opening my text message screen I read;  
Harry: Love, call me when you can.  
Harry: Even just for a second, I need to tell you something.  
Harry: I’m calling, it will only take a minute.  
Harry: Ok, I guess call me when you can.  
Harry: You should be out of work now, where are you?  
Just then my reading is interrupted by his call.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry-“  
“Jesus Love, I was worried sick.”  
“I’m sorry I was busy with work, what’s going on?”  
“You won’t believe this…the video came out today for our new single and it’s playing like crazy, the radio, on the telli, it’s being requested and voted for on all the countdowns-“  
“Oh my god!” I exclaim and hurry over to the television, knowing that there’s one station always playing music videos. I see a scroll at the bottom of the screen saying the group’s new video is being played every 20 minutes and I glance at the clock to see that’s only a few minutes from now.  
“It’s about to come on soon, you guys must be freaking out” I smile and feel so excited for them  
“Love, it’s unreal, like we keep hearing the song and our social media’s are blowing up, people are going crazy over it.”  
“I’m so proud of you.” I say softly, because I am.  
Even though it sounds like there’s a party going on in the same room as him, his voice lowers and he says; “Thanks Love.”  
“Oh here it is!” I smile and sit on the couch with the phone still pressed against my ear. We sit in silence as I watch the guys sing on a beach, run around and just be playful, it goes great with the song and the guys look amazing and I know why everyone is freaking out. The song is hot, the guys are hot and the next ‘it’ boy band has just arrived. The song ends and I can’t contain my smile. Not to mention it was the song that when he played it to me I told him would be huge.  
“Well?” he asks  
“Well, hello…I told you this song was going to be a hit!”  
“You did” he laughs.  
I hear the excited voices behind him get louder and his name being called.  
“Go enjoy this, I’ll talk with you later.” I say  
“I will call you tonight when I get back to my room, I think we’re flying home tomorrow or the next day, I can’t wait to see you and I will see you when I get back.”  
My heart beats a little quicker and I can’t help but get excited at the possibility. As the week goes on it seems like everywhere I go I hear the groups song and smile every time, I bought the single as soon as I could and listened to it almost obsessively. There was also buzz about them on the entertainment shows, around work, girls swooning and guys rolling their eyes. All the while my secret about being with Harry I held close to me. We continued to miss one another for most days since he was on another level of being busy now and I wasn’t taking a lunch most the time. We usually always made a point to talk before bed and it killed me that he was in the same country as me, sometimes only five minutes away but things were so crazy with paparazzi and fans always bombarding anywhere they were, we were unable to meet. If we thought getting together before was somewhat difficult, it seemed impossible now. We both tried not to let this new hitch in our relationship effect our hopes of seeing one another, but sometimes it got frustrating but we both would remember that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and what was happening to him and the guys was extraordinary.  
“So what are you wearing again?” he asks as I stand at my dresser putting in my earrings, Harry’s on speaker as I finish getting ready to go to my parents for their surprise anniversary party.  
“A black dress.”  
“Is it short?” he asks in a low voice. I can hear he’s in a car, he's on his way to a record label party and wanted to talk to me so he drove separately from the others.  
“Maybe” I tease, running my middle finger under my lower lip and double checking that my red lipstick isn’t on my teeth.  
“Uggh” he groans, “You know how much I miss you, how much I crave to touch you and kiss you, to smell you-“  
He’s interrupted by the cabbie telling his fare and then the sound of the busy London streets fill my ears. I sit on the edge of the bed and slip my nude heels on.  
“If you only knew what I did to myself in the shower a few hours ago thinking about you doing just those things.” I reply  
“Georgia…knock it off” he says firmly but I know he’s playing, now it sounds like he’s climbing the steps or something.  
“I can’t help it that you’ve created a monster, wanting to describe all the things you want to do to me, it’s your own fault I have a great imagination.”  
“I’ll give you something to imagine.” He grumbles “You want me to walk into this place with a hard-on, that’s cruel.”  
“Why, when you know I’ll be wet all night at this party…no panties will make it interesting I think.”  
“Georgia Rose…stop, please for the sake of my balls and my trousers…stop it and have mercy on me.”  
I then hear a knock but not sure if it’s coming from his end or mine, then a low voice as Harry speaks to someone. I grab my clutch and toss my lipstick, identification, and money into it when I hear Tom call for me.  
“Babe, I gotta go, I’ll call you later…remember I’m staying at my parents all weekend.”  
“Sure Love have fun.”  
I hang up and toss my phone into my clutch as I walk into the hallway into the living room, about to ask Tom if he’s ready when my eyes land on…Harry. 


	10. LITTLE BLACK DRESS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch%209-vert_zpsiluryait.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/09c04c00e3b7360a5512935adc909d24_zpsyyxjvejr.gif.html)

“Oh my god!” I screech and fling myself into his arms, ignoring Tom standing there.  
“Hello, I’m Harry.”  
He says and I hear Tom introduce himself, Harry stepping closer to shake hands while I hang on him like a wet blanky.  
“What are you doing here?” I lean back and take in his beautiful face, he’s showing off his dimples as he looks back at me.  
“Surprised?”  
“Yes!” I say again, smiling so hard my face is hurting. “Wait” I pause and slide my body off his, “I’m going to my parent’s for the weekend.”  
“Love” He says and looks down and its then I notice not only is he dressed in a three piece suit for the party tonight but also holding a bag. “I’m coming too, if you don’t mind.”  
My smile returns and I fling myself back against him, finally kissing him…until Tom clears his throat and I realize that Harry isn’t kissing me back with as much enthusiasm as I am.  
“We need to get going if you two can manage to make it to the car.”  
With my fingers intertwined with his, Harry and I follow Tom and head for the door, stopping so Harry can grab my bag sitting there. We take the elevator down to the below building parking and get into Tom’s Range Rover, Harry and I sit side by side in the back and I just can’t believe he’s really here. When we ascend to the street it’s then I notice some paparazzi milling about across the street and then look at Harry.  
“They followed you?” I ask and am thankful for the tinted windows, they don’t seem to notice he’s in the car as we drive past.  
He doesn’t answer me but instead takes my face in one hand and kisses me, soft and sweet and I melt against him.  
“So, Harry…you the one my sis has been all about the last few months?”  
“I am” he answers and pulls back to look at me again, his eyes scanning my lips and eyes.  
“I can’t believe you surprised me, how did you get the time away?” I ask  
“I snuck out, I wanted to see you.”  
The emotion that fills my heart almost bursts when I know that he could easily have gone to visit his family but decided to be with me. I lean my head against his and close my eyes, inhaling him deeply.  
“I told my mum I’d have to fly her and Robin out soon but that I needed to be with my girl.” he says softly and I look back up at him.  
“You told her about me?” I ask, a small smile on my lips  
“Of course I did…she knew something was up, said she’d never seen me so happy and knew it wasn’t because of business.”  
My hand tightens in his and we sit in comfortable silence as we drive. The radio is on and at one point his song comes on and I smile at him as we share our secret, for sure my brother has heard the song by now but has no idea who the members are or even cares. Its 30 minutes by the time we pull into my parents driveway, there’s a catering truck for Edmonds restaurant but no other visible indications there’s a party going on. Our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Hill took my parents out for a glass of wine for their anniversary, while the other neighbor Mr. Grimes let the party planner into the house with his spare key. Grabbing our bags we enter through the side door to the kitchen and the staff hired for the party is busy cooking and filling trays, Edmond says hello to me and Tom stops to speak with him. I lead Harry through the house and the guests have already arrived, wine and champagne are being served by waiters and waitresses on silver trays along with finger foods. The whole thing seems a bit posh, until you see the guests. A mishmash of famous activists and authors my mum knows and celebrity musicians my dad has toured with, most of whom has Harry tugging my arm and whispering their names like he can’t believe these people are here. I smile to myself but make a b-line for the stairs at the front of the house, leading him upstairs.  
“That was Robert Plant!” Harry stage whispers as we reach a door and continues to rattle off other musicians he’s just seen.  
He’s still going when I pull us into my old bedroom, turning on the light switch.  
“I didn’t know all these people were your parent’s friends, Jesus and here I am some member of a boy band, I can’t say I’m a huge fan and they will look at me like I’m an idiot.”  
I stop his lips with mine, taking the bags from his hand and tossing them onto the floor before my hands move to his hair, tugging it slightly and causing him to groan before his tongue begins to message mine. This is the kiss I wanted to give him when he showed up at my flat. His arms slide around my waist and presses his body closer to mine, I want to rip his suit off and play but know that’s not possible. Then his hands move down to grip my ass in both hands, pulling me against his erection, I whimper and feel the throb between my legs before pulling back and opening my eyes.  
“Everyone down there is a person, you love music just as much as they do…they don’t care what kind it is, they appreciate every type of music just like we do…don’t worry.” I state, pressing one last kiss to his lips.  
“Answer me something” he says looking down at me, even with heels I’m not as tall as him. “You really not wearing panties?” quirking a brow, referring back to our phone call.  
“You’ll have to find out later” I say with a teasing look and turn back towards the door, when I notice he’s not with me I stop and look back, “You coming?”  
He’s pacing the room and mumbling something, causing me to repeat myself. This time when I ask he stops and points down to his erection bulging inside his tight pants. “You should go, this might be a while” he groans and says to himself, “Mum, Gemma, balloons, tricycles, puppy dogs-“  
“What’s that?” I ask  
“Trying to think of anything other than you not having panties on at the moment.”  
“Ahh…Ok, well I’ll head down, you sure you don’t want me to wait?”  
“Nope, go right ahead I think it will be a few minutes.”  
I giggle to myself that with one kiss I could get him that excited, but who was I fooling, I was so turned on too that I needed a little apart from him as well. As soon as my foot hit the bottom step I hear my name being called from all over.  
“GG…look at you!”  
I turn to see my mum’s best friend Joanne beside me, we lean in and kiss cheeks.  
“Hey…how’s the party so far?” I ask  
“Everything is lovely, simply lovely, when your parents see this they will be utterly shocked.”  
“No one had a problem parking?”  
“Nothing I heard of and if they did oh well.” She teases, taking my hand and pulling me closer. “Who was that adorable young lad I saw you rush in with?”  
“Harry” I hear over my shoulder and turn to see the boy in question. Did I mention how fucking hot he looks in his suit? Its tailor to fit him perfectly, the trousers, jacket and vest are a light grey, the bow tie and pocket square are black.  
“Harry, I’d like you to meet-“ I begin but am cut off.  
“Joanne, you can call me Jo.” She swoons and moves between us, I smile even wider and watch as Harry begins to blush slightly as he flirts with the much older woman.  
“And what is it you do?” she asks sipping her champagne  
“I’m a singer”  
“Oh-“ then nearly chokes on her drink, “Oh yes! I’ve seen you…love the new song dear, love the new song.”  
I smile up at Harry and take his hand giving it a squeeze, grabbing myself a flute of pink champagne as a waiter walks past.  
“So how did you meet our little GG?” Jo asks, also taking another drink and placing her empty glass on the tray.  
“We met at my work”  
“She assaulted me” Harry adds causing me to look up at him in offense, he dimples me before placing a wet kiss on my forehead.  
We talk with Jo a little while longer and then move to find some food before my parents get here and we sit for a formal dinner. Most the food I see is Mediterranean and vegetarian which is my mother’s preference but I was told by Edmond there would be a meat option for dinner. We fill our little plates and Harry finds a seat while I sit on one of his knees. I’m busy eating while Harry scans the room, his leg tapping so much at one point I fear I might fall off.  
“Babe” I say softly.  
“Sorry, my mind just can’t register all the people I’m seeing…hey, I think that decoration is wrong by the way”  
I look to where he’s looking and see the words; Happy 3 Anniversary.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask in confusion  
“Isn’t it supposed to be like 30 something?”  
“Mmmm” I finish chewing and nod, understanding his question, “My parent have been together for 40 some years but only married for 3.”  
He nodes and we both resume eating, when his leg begins bouncing again I take our plates and set them down, dragging him towards the bar in the billiards room and order us a shot.  
“Love, I can’t drink this.” He says and looks at the brownish liquid in the shot glass I’m holding out.  
“If you want to stop worrying about all these people and enjoy yourself you can…Its just one.”  
I feel totally corrupt trying to feed him alcohol but surely this one drink will at least loosen him up and calm his nerves. He sighs and takes the proffered drink, we clink the rims and down them, the liquor warm in my throat. He inhales a breath to cool the burn and I lick my lips, leaning forward to kiss him.  
“Better now?” I whisper, tasting the alcohol on his lips.  
“Yes” he replies and kisses me.  
We link our fingers just as I hear someone say; “They’re here!”  
Everyone stands and migrates towards the front door and I need to pull Harry along with me to be there to see when my mum opens the door and covers her mouth, my dad placing his hand on her shoulder as they both look shocked to see 50 plus people in their house.  
“Oh wow!” my mum says behind her hands.  
Tom and I approach and hug them each in turn.  
“You guys, you did this?” my mum asks  
“Of course” I beam “Happy Anniversary”  
Both my parents are in their 60’s but look amazing, my mother has gone gray but still looks radiant and has the most amazing smile that lights up her whole face. My dad works out daily and participates in marathon twice a year, I tease Tom that dad is in better shape than him which is probably true. My dad hugs me tightly and then throws his arm over my shoulder, kissing my cheek while turning towards the guests. Reaching out to shake a few hands, I slip out from under his arm towards Harry who is flashing me a tilted grin and I lift up on my toes to kiss him.  
“I’ll introduce you after they mingle a little.”  
He nodes and pulls me close to his side, and for the first time this evening I wonder if he’s nervous about meeting my parents. Lifting up again, close to his ear I ask, “You’re not nervous to meet them are you?”  
He looks down at me, his eyes soft and loving before he winks and pinches my nose.  
“Ow” I state and laugh, “You’ll pay for that”  
“Promise?” he growls and I there’s so much sexuality in his voice I could burst.  
Our eyes remain locked until I’m jostled from behind and turn to see my uncle Max, my mum’s brother.  
“Oh sorry” he says loudly, he’s the fun uncle, never too serious and always way too loud.  
“Uncle Max, this is Harry-” I introduce.  
“Georgia’s boyfriend” he adds and shakes hands with my uncle.  
I inhale sharply, boyfriend…we’d never used those words before, boyfriend and girlfriend. I press back against Harry’s chest and try to bite the inside of my cheek to stop smiling like an insane person.  
“Nice to meet you lad, GG never brings boys around, you must be special.” He says with a cheeky grin and now the whole room is informed I have a date if they hadn’t noticed already.  
With the announcement that he’s the first one for me to bring around to meet my family, Harry pinches my bum slightly and I arch my back in response before he gives it a soft pat. God, he needed to stop or I seriously was about to combust. My dress all of a sudden feels too tight in the bust, my nipples hard against the fabric and thankfully the inner panel hides the evidence of my arousal. I was getting so wet I feared that everyone around me could smell how turned on I was. With the movement of the crowd, we’ve managed to get corralled near the corner of the room, a large bookshelf to our left and the rest of the room to our right. My uncle continues to talk but I can’t focus on anything but Harry pressed up behind me, his hand still resting on my bum. I barely register that my dad’s friend Pete has walked up and begins a conversation with my Uncle and now their attention is on one another and not us.  
Reaching back I slide my hand between us, grabbing Harry’s dick through his pants and he groans which he tries to cover up with a cough. He pulls my hand away and whispers in my ear; “Stop that.”  
I turn my head and look over my shoulder at him, hoping my eyes convey how I feel, that I want him to feel how badly I want him, how needy I am and for him to take the edge off. He leans closer and breaths into my ear; “Here?”  
I nod and bite my lower lip, his hand sneaks down under the hem of my skirt, his elbow bumping the book shelf. He hisses a breath against my ear when all he feels is skin, roughly removing his hand and fixing the skirt of my dress before grabbing my hand and yanking me away. Excitement tangles through my insides like a vine, I don’t know what we’re about to do. I know we said what we wanted to do the next time we spent time together but I wasn’t sure this was the correct venue for that.  
“A door with a lock.” He growls looking back at me once we reach the stairs.  
I take the lead and head up, once we reach a part where he knows no one can see, his slides his hands up the back of my skirt. His hands are firm on my ass, when we reach the top, his hand slides to the front of my g string, cupping my sex as he moves my hair over one shoulder and begins kissing me neck. I moan as my eyes flutter close, causing my feet to stop as his mouth lavishes my skin in the middle of the hallway. Tilting my head to the side to give him more room, I once again reach back and feel the hard length of him. When his palm begins to rub over me, I remember to keep moving and head for the bathroom, my room as a lock but this is closer. We enter and I flick the switch to turn on the lights above the sink, Harry kicking the door closed with his foot, turning back to lock the door.  
“Lift your dress up.” He states as he reaches for the fly of his trousers.  
I do as he says, pulling the tight skirt up over my thighs to my hips just above my ass. He watches me and when he sees the tiny triangle of black lace fabric covering my pussy, he roughly grabs my hips and turns me around.  
“Touch yourself.”  
I watch in the mirror as he sits on the closed toilet, we’re both breathing hard and to see his eyes zeroed in on my pussy makes me even wetter. My entire ass is exposed and I feel naked, the small scrap of fabric barely concealing my privates. Its then I notice he’s pulled his dick out and oh wow, it’s hard and long, his big hand stroking as he looks at me. With one hand braced on the sink I widen my stance and slink my other hand down between my legs. I gasp the instant my finger touches my wet panties, running my index finger over my clit to my drenched opening. My other fingers rub over my pussy lips and every time I stroke myself I watch as Harry bites his lip, breathes heavier, strokes harder, faster…he’s like the most erotic thing I have ever seen and he’s watching my fingers every move.  
“Shit, you look…you’re so fucking hot.” He says with choppy breaths.  
There’s pre-cum glistening at the slit in the head of his cock and I begin to rub myself faster, harder, my clit throbbing with the ach, my entrance opening in preparation for cock. I imagine him standing, yanking my panties aside and feeding himself inside me.  
“Oh my god…oh” I whimper and bite my lip, closing my eyes as my head falls back.  
The hand that’s not jerking himself off, grabs my ass cheek hard, opening me further. Then I feel the head of his dick there, his hand hitting my ass as he runs his closed fist fast over and over until he groans.  
“Fuck, fuck…Georgia, ohhh.” Warm liquid spurting onto my flesh.  
His hand slows but still rubs the rest of his orgasm out, his free hand now grabbing my chin as he turns my head and kisses me. Our lips dry as we pant against one another lips. Then there’s a bang at the door, causing me to jump.  
“Time for dinner”  
It’s Tom.  
“Ok” I reply hear him mumble something and then the sound of his shoes on the hard wood down the steps.  
I begin to giggle and watch in the mirror as Harry pulls back to do up his suit pants, reaching around me to the sink and turning on the water and pulling the wash cloth off the holder beside us. He’s moving frantically which makes me giggle even more, he wets the cloth then hands it to me.  
“You do this, if I do it…we will miss dinner.” He looks up at me in the mirror and I stop giggling, smiling at him. He’s just so, sweet yet hot, adorable yet sexy. I take the wet cloth from him and he turns his back to me while I clean myself up, running the cloth between my legs before slipping my drenched underwear off. Reaching in front of him, my hand takes the knob and his hand stops mine, turning towards me. He cups my cheeks, running a thumb over my bottom lip. He kisses me.  
“Thank you” he whispers “For doing that in front of me.”  
There’s such a sense that he’s really appreciative for what we just did and at first I think nothing of it, he has me so wound up how could I think twice about masturbating in front of him. Then I realize IT IS a big deal, how intimate and private what we just did is, the level of trust I just showed him.  
“I wanted that just as bad as you did…I trust you, thank you for letting me trust you.” I reply, running my nose along his.  
We stand for a moment longer then I remember there’s an actual party going on. We make our way down stairs and see most the house is cleared out and sitting at the table set up in the backyard. The planner assured me there would be heaters since the nights have been cooler, I described how I wanted the area to look, a bohemian intimate dinner. When my eyes and on what she’s created I can’t help but gasp. There are lights hanging from tree to tree on either side of the two long tables. The tables have cream linens, the middle of the tables are covered with tall and short vases of white and pale pink flowers and the blue sky just after the sun has set is a perfect backdrop through the huge trees surrounding the tables. There’s two free seats across from my parents and between Tom and Uncle Max. We walk over and I take the seat beside Max since he can be a bit much if you don’t know him but also because I want Tom and Harry to get to know each other. There’s lots of chatter and my parents are both talking to their friends on either side of them, they both look happy and in love, often turning to kiss each other.  
My mom catches me watching and says “Looks amazing doll” and winks “Thank you.”  
Dinner is amazing and I listen to my Uncle talk about an article in the paper this morning as I try to catch some of what Tom and Harry talk about, but can’t. Occasionally Harry will turn to me and say; “Oh look shrimp,” or “What is that?” But for the most part, he and my brother won’t shut the fuck up with each other. Harry’s hand takes mine as we eat and both listen to our respective conversations, resting out joint hands on my thigh. I keep getting flashbacks of the bathroom and can’t help but blush, my thighs pressing together with the memory of how he looked at me. At one point, maybe I squeeze his hand or make a noise, or maybe he’s already clued into my so well that as I daydream he glances over at me. He’s giving me that look, intense and sexy but also playful. I close my eyes and lean my head down as he kisses my forehead and I can’t stop smiling.  
“I want to toast” I hear Tom as he taps his champagne glass with his knife. We all turn towards him. “Me and Georgia want to thank everyone for coming” he starts as we all reach for our glasses and raise them. “Their love maybe unconventional, but they have always been our parents and always showed us what love should be like, that it doesn’t matter what a piece of paper says…married or not we love you and hope for many more years of happiness.”  
Everyone clinks glasses with the guests around them before taking a sip. Then my mum stands and clears her throat. “I’ll talk for me and Stan since we all know I’m the talker…this is an absolutely amazing night so far and I want to thank my beautiful dolls, my children for throwing this shindig and all who helped and are here to enjoy it…not to bring it down, but the first time I got cancer 4 years ago…it made me really look at life, it made me evaluate important and not important…and yes even though it’s just a piece of paper binding me to Stan, I wanted to show everyone how I felt about him, that I couldn’t bear to be without him and that if he ever wanted to leave me it was going to be a lot of money and lawyer fees for that to happen.”  
Everyone laughs.  
“But anyway…I love this man more than I thought I could love someone who wasn’t of my blood, but he has shown me time and time again that what we’ve made together is pretty great, so thank you all for coming and celebrating this with us.”  
We cheers again and sip from our drinks. Harry squeezes my hands and I’m not sure why, maybe at the mention of my mum being ill and I wonder if he caught when she said ‘the first time I got cancer.” I down the rest of my drink and turn my attention to my Uncle as not to show Harry the tears in my eyes. I don’t want to think about the emotions my mum has just conjured but to be in this moment of celebration with my boyfriend because lord only knows when I will see him again.  
Dinner ends and most of us move inside, my eyes landing on chocolate covered strawberries and I nearly run over to the waitress holding the tray. Moaning when I take a bite, turning towards Harry he opens his mouth like I’m about to give him some of mine, I screw my face up and say, “I don’t think so, get your own.”  
He scoffs, placing a hand over his chest in mock offense.  
“That’s for pinching my nose.”  
“Touché” he laments but continues to watch me eating my delicious treat.  
“What?” I ask, covering my mouth, thinking my lips are covered in chocolate or something totally embarrassing.  
“Watching you eat that is turning me on.”  
I roll my eyes, “Everything turns you on”  
He shakes his head, “Just you” he says quietly  
“I need to use the loo, you gonna be ok on your own?” I ask, licking my fingers  
“Yup.”  
I sneak off the powder room off the dining room and look at myself in the mirror, my cheeks are a bit flushed from the champagne, my skin glowing probably from Harry. I fluff my hair and reapply my red lipstick before heading back into the room I left Harry, but he’s not there. I lift up on my toes to look over everyone’s heads but don’t hear or see him. Maybe he and Tom wandered off but I see Tom talking to Jo over by the kitchen and now I really have no idea. Searching outside and back upstairs, there’s no sign, until I come down the back staircase and hear my dad talking. Heading towards the hallway to the other wing of the house that leads to my dad’s office I see him and Harry, looking at one of the hundreds of framed photographs my dad has taken and hung in the long hallway. My dad’s talking to Harry about something as he looks intently at the photo.  
“See back then, it was a free for all, most bands hung out together-“  
My dad stops when he sees me, Harry turns towards me after a second and smiles, wide, like that happiest I’ve seen him all night. He reaches out a hand for me as I get closer, our fingers entwining.  
“I see you found my boyfriend.”  
“I did…you left him all alone there, thought I’d take him on a little tour.”  
Glancing over at the photo they are stopped by, members of The Rolling Stones, The Who, Eric Clapton, Joe Cocker and Fleetwood Mac sitting around a dressing room.  
“I was just telling Harry how more bands were friends back then, when they played and another band was in the area they all went, not like how it is today…the music was the key, not the fame or the business…if you liked the music you went to see the band like any other fan.”  
Harry nodes “That’s an amazing shot.”  
The three of us walk further down and stop.  
“This is Georgie’s favorite.” My dad says  
It’s a photo of my mum, she’s in her early twenties and is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen her.  
“It was from the first time her and my dad met” I say, “They we’re on the campus at Cambridge and my dad saw her from across the lot and followed her to her building, stopped her and told her she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on and if he could take her photo…she agreed and the rest-“  
“Is history.” Harry ends and I look at him, he was watching me speak. “I know how he feels.”  
My heart begins to flutter and god he makes me melt.  
“This one-“ my dad starts and its then we realize he’s moved away from us and down the hall. We hurry to him and listen as he explains the setting for his pictures and Harry asks about some that catch his eye. He stops at one of my and my brother, we were in Africa on a summer trip to help build a school.  
“It was an amazing trip, I hope to go back again.”  
“That sounds incredible.” Harry says and then asks me the details about the trip and what we did there. My dad eventually leaves us as we move out to the back and walk along the property, Harry slipping off his jacket to place over my bare shoulders. We sit on the stone fence lining the garden and look up at the stars and the trees surrounding us as they glow in the moonlight. We talk about how crazy life has become for him, that he and Louis have decided on a place that’s not far from me and that I can surely come and go from there without being spotted by the pap’s. The feeling of my privacy being non-existent terrifies me, I want to be with Harry but at what cost. I still have a life outside of being his girlfriend and I’m just not ready to see how it will change everything.  
“We can do it…I mean, until.” I stop and look away, “Until this isn’t something you want to do anymore.”  
He ignores what I’ve just said, which he always does I’ve noticed whenever I mention us not being together at some point.  
“I need you to promise me something” he says  
“Yeah?” I turn back to face him as he looks out in the distance.  
“Anything you see about me in the media, don’t believe it yeah”  
I look at him but don’t really understand.  
“The record label wants me to be single but to be seen with some female celebrities…it’s very annoying the whole thing…I haven’t agreed to anything but they aren’t taking my no for an answer…so even if you wanted to come out as my girl, they don’t want that…they have me as the playboy or something…but I need you to know, that no matter what they say or try to do, I’m with you and only you Love.”  
He looks at me.  
“You mean you won’t be sneaking away to surprise any other girls, and you won’t be anyone else’s boyfriend?” I ask  
“That’s right…pretty good what I’ve done tonight eh?” he asks with the dimples.  
“You’re pretty pleased with yourself over it I see”  
“I am actually”  
I lean forward and kiss his temple, “It’s bloody freezing, let’s go in.”  
Harry hops down off the fence and takes my hand as I jump down too, lacing our fingers together as we walk back to my parent’s house. 


	11. HAPPILY

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/zzzzch11_zpspmzegtxv.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/069dc56f1bcc5ed7eb33380d6fe4c8eb_zpssstbhdf0.gif.html)

When I wake the next morning, it’s still early and I feel like I got zero sleep. It was past 3am when we finally crashed in my old bedroom, we striped and went to bed cuddled up against each other. I peel my eyes open and shut them immediately, the sunshine from the open window just rising. Rolling onto my back I push against Harry still passed out and even though I want to curl up to him and go back to sleep, my bladder has other ideas. Careful not to jostle him, I get out of the bed, remove my bra and panties and grab the first item of discarded clothing from the floor, Harry’s dress shirt from last night, pulling it on and buttoning it up. After emptying what feels like 3 bladders, I wash my hands and head back out to my bedroom attached to the bathroom and stop in the doorway. Harry’s sitting up, looking still sleepy, his hair a rumpled mess but of course he’s still devastatingly handsome.  
“I love you in my shirts” he says as he smiles his playful grin at me, “But I prefer you out of them.”  
I laugh at his cheesiness but for as much as he teases, it’s endearing and sexy.  
“Come here” he says in his voice still rough with sleep, the sheet pooled around his waist, his tan chest bare to me. The sun is barely starting to rise and the room is filled with soft pre-morning light in through the opened sheers, the white bedding almost looks glowing.  
My knees hit the bed as I move over towards him.  
“Sit here” he orders and nodes down in front of him, when I sit he grabs my hips and moves me, adjusting me between his legs just before his lap. “Open your legs for me.”  
There’s a moment of hesitation before I bend my knees and part before him, his shirt still covering my naked body. He reaches out and runs his fingertips down the buttons of his shirt, my breath hitches at the light touch. My eyes stay on his as he watches, starting from the bottom button as he undoes them one by one. My nipples graze the material and the sensation feels good, the way he’s looking at me, like I’m such a treasure to him feels good. He undoes them all then his eyes flicker up to mine, almost as if he’s asking for permission, I lean back onto both of my hands, offering myself to him. Harry slides his fingers up to my knees then back down again, causing my whole body to tremble. When they reach my upper thighs and the end of the shirt, he gripes the material between his thumb and forefingers and gently pulls the shirt open, exposing my body to him.  
His lips part as he inhales deeply, looking at me with such reverence. I’ve been naked in front of men before, but not in so much light and not under such scrutiny. It feels like more than skin is being shown, he’s peeled away some part of me and is looking at the very soul inside. I’ve never felt this way about someone, the knowledge that he has me so totally and irrevocably under his spell…the fear that he could break me. The knowing that he will forever have changed me from the point we met, it scares me and it worries me that he isn’t experiencing the same exact things I am.  
“Beautiful” is all he says, his hands moving to just above my breasts.  
I take a breath when he trails his hands down over them, cupping me, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over my nipples.  
“I can’t tell you how much I’ve thought about you…being naked.” He says looking at my breasts, watching his fingers against my soft flesh.  
“And?” I whisper.  
“You have no idea,” our eyes meet, I feel so vulnerable and breakable, and it must show, he leans forward and cups my cheek. My eyes squeeze tight because I will not cry, I won’t.  
“I feel like this is huge between us,” I whisper in his ear as he kisses my cheek, his hand running down my hair. “I want you to be there with me.”  
He pulls back and looks in my eyes again, “I’m here with you, and I’ve never been so present in a moment as I am when I’m with you, like this.”  
I can see he is, that this is as much of a game changer as I think it is and a wave of relief washes over me. I blink a few times to get my senses back, to remember that I’m sitting here naked in my childhood room with my totally hot boyfriend. He kisses my nose then my both my eye lids before leaning back and sitting. There’s a fear the lead up we had up until the moment I decided to get emotional, would be gone. But the second his hands cup under my breasts and run down over my ribs, causing me to arch my back, the fire reignites inside me. One hand rests on my hip while his other fingers run flat over my pussy, my breath hitches. My attention is on his face while he pets over me, not in a sexual way but more in an inquisitive one.  
“I’ve never really looked at one before,” he says softly “But I don’t think any looked as amazing as you do.”  
His words comfort me in this moment, the insecurities about my body become none existent. Even just how he’s looking at me, watching how my body reacts to his touch, my chest rising and falling faster the more he slides his hand over me. I look down as he uses his index finger to run over my clit a few times before gliding towards the top and moving in small circles. My fingers wrap around his and shift them to the left just a bit and his eyes fly to mine.  
“There?” he asks with wide inquisitive eyes.  
I nod and bite my lip, putting my hand back onto the bed as he circles the spot I need. The fact that he’s touching me, that I feel like I’ve waited for this for ages is not lost on me and I can barely contain the energy about to burst out of me. My eyes open and I not only watch as he focuses on his fingers working magic on my clit and what it’s doing to my body, but his hard cock under the sheet, and I want him in my hand…once I can manage to move my limbs. I’m so wet and growing wetter as he rubs me, his other hand tightening on my hip as the excitement builds between us.  
“Oh” I gasp and feel my core tightening, my leg muscles are aching as they clench and relax over and over, I’m so close and then feel my juices as they begin flowing out of me and down towards my asshole.  
“Shit” Harry whisper groans, using his thumb to catch my wetness and slide it back up and inside me, the tip of his thumb entering me for only a moment. “You smell so good.”  
My eyes close for a beat and when I feel only one hand on me, I open to see his thumb in his mouth, his pupils are enlarged and then frantically he’s pulling his dick from under the sheet and I sit up, reaching out to grasp him in my palm. Harry hisses out a breath as he looks down to watch my hand on him.  
“Like this?” I ask  
“Yes, Love, tighter and fast.”  
He resumes his finger on my clit and with his other hand rims my opening with his middle finger before slowly sliding inside me, my pussy clenching around him as he throbs in my hand. Both our eyes watch his long finger disappear inside me before slowly reappearing, wet and shiny.  
“Kiss me” Harry pants and his lips are on mine and I can’t take it anymore, my orgasm detonates at the same time I feel his warm come on my hand, continuing to pump him until he puts a hand over mine to stop me.  
“The head’s sensitive after.” He pants against my lips.  
“Oh” I reply and open my eyes.  
Removing his shirt completely, I use it to clean my hand. Harry’s eyes are still closed as he cups my still trembling pussy in his hand and I want to cry with the emotional connection I feel with him. But before I can have a case of verbal vomit come out, I’m pulled into his arms as he lays back down. I have to bite my tongue at the words I want to say, it’s too soon, way too soon. When I feel I might explode I notice his breath even out and look up to see Harry’s fallen back asleep. I lie there a while and don’t even want to look at the clock, even though I’m relaxed from an amazing orgasm I can’t calm down enough to sleep.  
Finally I get up and head down to the kitchen, I know it will be hours until Tom or either of my parents get up. When I walk into the kitchen I see the house is cleaned and I wonder if the cleaning crew we hired came after the party or early this morning, which I guess is the same thing. I turn on the kettle and grab a loaf of bread from the bread box. Putting four slices in the toaster, pulling raspberry preserves and butter from the ice box along with a jug of orange juice. I pour the steaming water for tea into two mugs and drop the tea bags in while I butter and jelly, then plate the toast. Gathering everything into to my arms and hands, sometimes I think I could’ve been a waitress with my mad carrying food skills. When I get to my room I use my foot to open the door and bump it with my bum to close it, setting Harry’s cup of tea on the side table along with the orange juice. Bringing my tea and the plate of toast into the bed with me. The toast is crispy and gooey and delicious, and just when I think I will eat his share, Harry’s head pops up and he rolls over.  
“This for me?”  
I nod and tip my chin over towards the side table. He rolls over and grabs the juice, downing ¾ of it in one go.  
“Thirsty?”  
“Not anymore” he smiles, dimpling me and looking so eatable I just want to squeeze his sleepy face.  
He grabs his slice of toast and sits up, kissing me, then pausing to lick his lips before kissing me again.  
“What time is it?” he asks, his voice is so much deeper from sleep and it causes a reaction between my legs.  
“You don’t want to know.”  
“Hey, I didn’t end up meeting your mum last night”  
“Probably best you didn’t, she was drinking wine and you know how mums get when they do that, you will today.”  
He takes a few more bites of toast as I lean back against the headboard and drink my tea, my fingers running through his thick head of curls. A breeze blows through the window, causing the sheers to ripple and blow back. Wind chimes tinkle in the distant and the sounds of crickets and frogs singing in an offset harmony.  
“This house is pretty beautiful” he says looking out the window, “how far does the property go?”  
“We can take a walk when we get up if you want…it’s not as huge as it seems but the trees help seclude the neighbors. I used to pretend this house was magic, that the woods homed with all sorts of creatures, the walls filled with fairies.”  
“Maybe they are.” He shrugs and leans down to lie next to me, tucking his head under my chin as we gaze out the window.  
“When my mum was sick, before…I used to look out this window and listen to ‘somewhere beyond the sea’-"  
He stops me, "Why that song?"  
"I don't know" I shrug, it just makes me feel good when I don't."  
"OK, as you were saying," he nudges me.  
"I would listen to that song and close my eyes and pretend I could summons the king and queens of the fairies and goblins, the wood creatures and the keepers of the stars…to protect her and if she died that they would take her into their land so she could live with them and always be with me here.”  
Harry lifts his head and looks up at me, I don’t look at him right away, not until he says; “She sick again isn’t she?”  
I nod and look down at him, inhaling a breath that burns my lungs as my eyes brim with tears.  
“I try not to think about it, being away from home helps that…but when I’m here, I can’t help but feel like that 14 year old again, begging made up things to save my mom.”  
His hand slides over my heart, “Love, I can’t imagine how I would be if my mum was sick, I’d be praying to anything I could to keep her with me…if it brings you comfort, why not?”  
Fingertips graze along my hairline, so tenderly.  
“Come on, let’s get up before I get super depressed.” I smile  
We dress, both in jeans and thermal shirts, I have a large cable knit sweater while Harry brought a hoodie and an olive green beanie. Hand in hand we walk around my parent’s property and talk, the sun still low in the sky and everything still has dew on it. I feel like we’re the only two people around for miles and I enjoy the silence accompanying our walk. There’s not even any cars on the road by the south side of the house, I think everyone in the neighborhood was at the party last night and is still crashed out.  
“I saw some more of your photos, on your dads wall, before you got there…your dad couldn’t stop signing your praises…he thinks, along with me that photography should be what you focus on.” He casually mentions as we walk down the dirt driveway amongst the huge pine trees.  
“Oh do you?” I giggle with raised brows.  
“Yeah, why not…you said you love it and clearly you’re good at it.”  
“Clearly?” I poke  
“Yessss,” he dimples me and nudges me with his elbow. “Seriously though…think about it.” He releases my hand and slings his arm over my shoulder.  
“I don’t know,” I look down at the dry leaf I’m shredding with my fingers, “It’s just super scary…I told you, with my dad being in is and I don’t want anyone to think I’m riding his coattails.”  
“And like I said, do good work and no one will be able to say anything.”  
Harry makes everything sound so easy, it’s one of the reasons I love about him…yes, love. After our walk, we both need another cup of tea so I make some while Harry sits in the T.V. room and finds a movie for us to watch, the house is still dead quiet but now it’s almost 11 and I have a feeling Tom will be up soon. We drink our tea and flip between two movies between commercials, we’ve seen both and neither is anything good. Lying down on the couch I roll over to face him and tuck my face into his neck while I throw my leg over his hips and snuggle in. Harry runs his hand up and down my back and then I’m out. When I wake I hear conversation in the kitchen and lift my head to see Tom sitting in an adjacent chair watching the tellie as he eats a bowl of cereal. Harry is sitting up with my feet on his lap and they make comments to one another about whatever their watching, in two seconds I deduct that it’s a football match. When he sees I’m awake, Harry gives my feet a squeeze.  
“Sleep alright?” he asks  
I nod and stretch my arms above my head.  
“Did we wake you?”  
I shake my head and sit up, rubbing my face with my hands.  
“What time is it?” I ask  
“3ish,” Tom replies as Harry pulls me close and gently kisses me.  
My mum and dad are in the kitchen which I can see through a window like opening between the two rooms, mum’s laughing at something dad has said and I can smell something cooking. I get up as both Harry and Tom get excited over something to do with the game, with a yawn I move into the kitchen and hug my mum from behind.  
“Hello doll, sleep good?” she asks, giving my arms a squeeze.  
“Yes.”  
“I figured you didn’t sleep much with your handsome fella around,” she teases and my dad taps her on the nose with the oven mitt.  
“Hello, dad in the room.” He mock chastises  
“He wants to meet you,” I say into her ear.  
“They already did while you were snoring up a storm over there,” dad adds  
I roll my eyes and toss a grape sitting on the counter over at him, he sees it coming and opens his mouth to catch it.  
“He’s quite lovely,” mum says, “and very handsome…thinks the moon and stars of you, I can tell.”  
I smile and press my face against my mums shoulder, she smells different than she used to, medicine and radiation and before that chemo changed it, causing her to now smell not like my mum. I can’t describe it but it’s almost like she smells of being sick, it’s still foreign to me after all this time and I wonder if I will ever get used to it, wondering if in time her scent will come back to the way it used to be so many years ago.  
“Is this lunch or dinner?” I ask in confusion.  
“Linner,” dad says and laughs to himself, dad jokes like he’s the first person to ever come up with this term.  
“What’s this?” I ask mum as she flips something in one of the saucepans.  
“We’re having Thai quinoa salad, onion, mushroom and avocado quesadillas, shrimp tacos with coconut slaw and mango salsa,” with the mention of shrimp, my dad clicks the grill tongs together beside my ear. “And as a starter, fruit salsa with cinnamon crisps.”  
The thing about my parents is they love to entertain and cook, so even though this staying for the weekend was a surprise to them, as parents, of course they just have the ingredients for these things lying around.  
“And for dessert?” I ask, my eyes scanning the counter but seeing no sweets.  
“Dessert?” my mum questions and looks around the room with a bewildered look on her face, “Stan, do we have anything for after nosh?”  
“Hmmm, no I don’t believe we do Edie.”  
I know they are fucking with me, or at least, they better be.  
“I guess you’ll have to go without-“ my mum begins, but I playfully take her by the collar of the shirt, both hands gripping the material.  
“Listen lady,” I say in my most menacing voice, “Dessert, or there will be hell to pay.”  
She starts to laugh as my dad then pokes my bum with his tongs and I jump away. Grabbing a large cooking spoon from the drawer, my dad and I sword fight while mum moves towards the ice box and retrieving a cake stand “Double chocolate cake with black velvet icing.” Me and my dad groaning as the smell wafts towards us.  
“I say dessert before dinner,” dad states and I nod in agreeance.  
“Easy you two.” Is all she says while placing the cake back, “You, shrimp,” she points to my dad, “You, fruit salsa.” Pointing to me.  
I begin cutting strawberries when Harry walks in as Tom heads for the loo.  
“Smells so good.” Harry inhales deeply  
“Thank you.” Mum replies  
“Wait until you taste it,” I smile and look over my shoulder at him. I take a piece of sliced fruit and press it to his lips, he opens and sucks my fingers before I pull them free.  
When I turn back to finish cutting, mum is looking at us with a smile and I feel my cheeks blush. I finish and mum adds the rest then sets the bowl of salsa and bowl of crisps onto the breakfast bar and we attack it like we haven’t eaten in days. Tom comes in and takes the seat on the other side of me, then when my dad comes in he takes the spot on the other side of the bar inside the kitchen while my mom finishes.  
The conversation is mostly about the party last night and I love that Harry feels comfortable enough to speak freely, to comment, and even joke around. He and Tom have clearly made a connection and even though I’ve never cared before, I’m glad this was easy, and the thought occurs to me that this would be hell if he didn’t get on with my family. We move to the informal dining room which is in an enclosed patio next to the kitchen. Mum lights lanterns on the table, and the candles on a wooden chandelier above us. Even though we’ve devoured the salsa, we all dig into dinner and enjoy our food before conversation begins again.  
“So, Harry,” mum begins, “What’s going on with you, you tour soon?”  
“It’s all up in the air right now, I don’t think the record label expected this new single to be as huge as it’s becoming…before I left on Friday, there was the discussion of a worldwide tour, stadiums…its mind blowing really, we were playing auditoriums and small venues a few weeks ago.”  
“Wow,” Mum says.  
“It’s all happening fast it seems like,” Dad says.  
“Yeah…a bit surreal if I’m being honest, like I just feel like this boy from Holmes Chapel, a little brother who as of 6 months ago was in school and working at a bakery…now it’s like I’m this person everyone’s heard of.”  
“I can just imagine the chicks.” Tom says and I shoot him a glare, he winks at me and tosses a shrimp onto my plate.  
No one comments because with my dad seeing what he’s seen, hell all of us have been on the road with him while he’s toured with bands…we’ve seen the screaming girls and girls doing anything to get backstage. I don’t want to think about that world and Harry colliding.  
“A worldwide tour-“ dad begins but Harry interjects.  
“Honestly, I don’t pay much attention to that.” He says looking over at Tom, “Really, I mean it’s in my face and I see it, the girls are screaming but that’s not for me, they don’t know me…they see me as a face, in a group, singing love songs…but they don’t know me.”  
I feel his hand take mine, linking our fingers together and I bite my lower lip before taking a drink of my green tea.  
“Oh, Georgie, I’ve got some photos from Fleetwood Mac’s practice the other night I need to develop later if you want to help me.” Dad says  
“Yes, please.” I smile, looking over at Harry. “You want to help?”  
“Yeah for sure,” he shoots me the dimples and I can’t look away from him.  
“Georgia tells me you found a place in London,” mum says.  
And so the conversation goes, we sit around the table talking and laughing, drinking wine as my parents and brother tell Harry the most embarrassing stories of my life. Including the time I first met David Bowie and I shot water out of my nose…good times. We skip the photo developing because my dad is getting drunk so we decide to play scrabble. Tom and I only play my parents when they are drunk, because it’s our only shot at a fair game. Still, my parents play separately and me, Harry, Tom play as a team and still lose. It’s about 11pm when everyone decided to either go to bed.  
“I’m going to shower,” I say, standing in the middle of my room.  
Harry comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, his lips attaching to my neck. “Can I come?”  
His hands come up and cup my breasts under my shirt and I feel his hard cock behind me, I turn to face him and we kiss, gently, but our tongues tease and begin a game of taste and retreat.  
“Mhmm,” I mumble against his lips. We part and I pull back heading for the bathroom, flicking on the light inside the walk in. Turning on the rain showerhead, the bathroom fills with steam quickly. We pull one another’s clothes off and I can sense how eager he is, I try to slow things down by being playful but he doesn’t seem to be having any of that. His hand gripes the back of my neck as he slams our mouths together, it’s all tongue and teeth, nipping and biting before sucking and soothing. He guides be into the shower and the warm water cascades down onto us before my back hits the wall and Harry being one of my legs up to his hip. My nipples run over his chest, his hard cock jutting up between us. His fingers are on me, there, rubbing and stroking me as we continue to kiss.  
“Harry,” I gasp as two fingers slip inside of me. I know I’m wet aside from the shower water as he slides easily into me. My head falls back against the tile, mouth open in breathy exhales as I stutter things like; oh my god, Harry, and feels so good. His lips are on my neck, sucking my earlobe before his free hand moves to my face, taking me by the chin as he looks down at him finger fucking me. I’m so close and teetering on the edge as he rubs over something deep inside that's never been touched before, my fingers slide between us as I rub my clit, my back arching as I cry out and come against his hand. My vision blurs for a moment until I realize he’s shifted my body and lifted my other leg, his cock thrusting between us like he’s trying to push inside me but can't align us.  
“Harry, no,” I say and move my leg back down. He looks at me with an expression I don’t want to translate as pissed but I can’t help but take it that way. “We don’t have a condom and I don’t want the first time to be at my parents.” I add.  
I am so scared to have sex with him and take what we have passed a point of no turning back, that I can’t do it. Then the fear that between us seeing one another, he could so go bang a fan girl…and that thought turns my stomach.  
Without any more thinking, I slink down onto my knees and look up at him, his handsome face looks pained as I take him into my hand and he gasps, “Georgia.” His voice is pleading like he doesn’t want me to, but as soon as I put my lips around the head of his cock and start pumping the shaft with my hand, his eyes close and his head tilts back.  
“Shit,” he groans and both his hands entangle in my hair, his hips begin to slowly move into me. My eyes watch him, chest heaving, abs tightening as I pull him into my mouth. His shoulders curl inward as he begins to thrust into my mouth, I can tell he’s holding back but I want him to forget about everything and be in this moment. He’s hot in my mouth, soft skin over a rock hard erection. When he pushes into the back of my throat, I gag and pull back to swallow.  
“S-sorry,” he stammers out, his hands caressing my face in reassurance.  
“No, it’s ok, keep going,” I look up at him and again he’s looking remorseful almost, like he doesn’t want me to do this but can’t stop himself from giving in to temptation. The only thing I can do to confirm my words is take him back inside my mouth, pulling his hips towards me and forcing him to the back of my mouth.  
“Suck when you pull…oh god, back” he groans with a shutter, “Like..that-god, yes, like that Georgia.” He moans loudly, using the back of my head to keep me in place and him pushed in deep. After a moment he pulls out and I swallow, catching my breath again, before doing it one more time.  
Then all the muscles in his body tighten, his thighs under my hand. “Open your mouth,” he grunts and I pull back as his hand jerks his dick against my tongue and he’s coming, hot spurts of semen explode onto my lips and tongue, dripping down onto my breasts. All while he groans and gasps, and I feel like I can come again just listening to him.  
His hands lift me up by my under arms and I’m wrapped in his arms, burying my face against his face as he squeezes me tightly.  
“Please...” he says and I pull back to look at him, “Please tell me you did that and not because you didn’t want to have sex.” His hands run down my wet hair over and over as water drips down our faces. I know he said communication was key to us working, and that’s not the only reason I went down on him. I wanted to, lord did I want to, but I’d be lying if I said it had nothing to do with him being disappointed with me denying sex.  
“No, I wanted to…I want to again, if you’ll let me.” I smile and run my nose along his.  
He sighs and kisses me tenderly, there’s still an unspoken elephant in the room as we wash each other. When the suds have washed away and we’re just standing under the hot water wrapped together, he finally asks. “Why won’t you have sex with me?”  
I lean back and look at him, assuming my face appears as shocked as I feel inside.  
“Communication, remember?” he says  
“I know,” I look down.  
“You’ve had sex, why is this…” he pauses to gather his words, “something you don’t want to do…with me?”  
“It’s not you,” I place my hands on his cheeks, making sure he’s looking into my eyes as I say this. “The other times, meant nothing to me…something you did, what you do as a teenager…the reasons behind sex never matter to me, the meaning of what it is, the act itself…sharing something with someone in the most intimate way…when we share that, I know I can’t ever go back to friends or even casual acquaintances with you if we ever stop seeing each other-“ he shakes his head but I tighten my hands on him, “No, things are taking off for you, we’re still young…you can tell me now that you don’t ever see us not being together but you don’t know…I’m not there inside yet, to be able to handle if we break up, so therefor I can’t have sex with you yet.”  
The relief of getting all that off my chest suddenly becomes fear when he just looks at me, looks at me like he doesn’t know what to say. The fear that I’m somewhere else in this relationship than he is. His hands cover mine as he slides one towards his lips and kisses my palm. Instead of words he rests his forehead against mine.  
“Why can’t the flower ride his bike?” he asks  
“Why?” I bite my lip in anticipation of the answer.  
“Because his petals fell off.”  
And with that the nerves I felt about having to explain myself are gone.  
“Don’t ever change Harry,” I smile against his chest and place a kiss there. 


	12. WHY DON'T WE GO THERE?

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch12_zpskpedqxdx.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/2d9ef82515d13a79309123e15383a59c_zpsedf6t4rg.gif.html)

When we emerge from the shower, Harry tells me he needs to check his phone and call his mum. I nod and come to think of it, I haven’t seen him take his phone out one time since we’ve been here. He curses and slides his fingers over the screen.  
“What?” I ask, striking a match against the box and lighting a cluster of candles beside my bed.  
“I have a ton of messages, I’ve had my phone off since I got off the phone with you yesterday.”  
I smile and lie down on the bed, fanning my wet hair above me before resting my head on my bent elbow. Harry presses the phone against his ear as he listens to messages and deletes them, then is typing messages like mad all while mumbling to himself. Then with the phone against his ear once more, I hear ringing on the other end.  
“Harry!” someone says loudly on the other line.  
“Hiya…yeah, no…I’m out of town…no, tomorrow…yes-I don’t know, evening probably.”  
Harry looks at me and I reach out my hand, he takes it and I give him a squeeze, not sure why really. Whether it’s to reassure him that everything is ok, or just that no matter what I’m here…regardless I do it and it earns me a tilted smirk.  
“Well, I’m out in the country…no…I guess…I’ll phone in the morning.” He says with a sigh and ends the call.  
“In trouble for ditching band duties?” I ask  
“A have to text management the address and their sending a car in the morning.”  
“We can go back tonight, I’m sure Tom won’t mind driving-“ I say  
Harry lies down on top of me, kissing me and stopping my words before snuggling in beside me and kissing my neck.  
“No, I want to stay here for the night with you.”  
My mind begins racing at the thought that this will be the last bit of time we get to spend together for a while.  
“You let me know when you can take work off and I’ll fly you out to where ever we are, yeah?”  
I nod and roll to face him. We lay in bed and talk most the night, in between talking we make out and touch, but never get as far as we did in the shower. I don’t know if Harry is following my lead and doesn’t want to go too far, maybe he can’t stop himself if we go as far as we did in the shower. Part of me wants to cave to the pressure inside my head, because it’s certainly not Harry making me feel like I should give into my wants. But remembering why I can’t do this right now is like a bucket of ice water being poured over me. We talk about his fears about the upcoming success the band is sure to experience, him missing his mum and sister, how he wants me to meet them. How I don’t know if I’m going to continue working on the show, how production is exciting but not what I thought it would be, how happy I am that he gets on with my family. Before I know it the sun is rising and we dress quietly, gathering his things into his bag and sitting on the front stoop waiting for his car to arrive. Unlike last time I don’t feel optimistic for some reason, maybe because I know I won’t see him for a while but it sits heavy on my chest. His large hands cup my face, his thumbs wiping under my eyes and I can’t look at him. I inhale deeply and put my hands on his chest, feeling my necklace underneath his shirt.  
“‘Til next time Georgia Rose.” He kisses the tip of my nose, my forehead and my eyes close.  
“See you soon Mr. Styles.” I say and put on my bravest face.  
“Sooner than you think,” he says this with his dimples at full wattage and I want to believe that, and for a moment I grab those words and hold them to my heart.  
With one more kiss to my lips, he’s gone and I wrap my sweater around as I hug myself and give a small wave as he turns back one last time while handing his bag to the driver, blowing me a kiss. It takes everything in me not to go back up to bed and bury myself in the sheets, thankfully when I come back in the house mum is standing there and I find my way into her open arms. A moment later my phone chimes with a YouTube link from Harry of ‘somewhere beyond the sea.’

 

*6 weeks later*

6 weeks have passed, that’s 42 days…1,008 hours…60,480 minutes…and something in seconds. And without Harry it feels like eternity. At no point in the time we’ve been apart have I not been aware that he wasn’t with me. No work or personal shit could occupy my time into tricking him out of my head. It also appeared that Harry was having the same issue because the amount of times he text me, called me, emailed me, sent me flowers, sent me cards…anything to let me know he was thinking of me, he did. Even though I have no social media accounts, I occasionally went on to see what the buzz was around the band or what Harry had been tweeting and what not. He was the most random person I’d ever met, saying things like; 'I like fields,' or 'I have cake on my shoulder, but I’ve had no cake.' From an outside perspective, he would appear odd…but to me, he made me smile with the way he remained himself.  
The fans also seemed to understand my guy, and for that I was grateful. I’d also read about him meeting fans and how sweet all the boys were, funny and charming and occasionally cheeky. Which lead to me usually finding videos of interviews online, these helped me feel connected to Harry as well, anything I wanted to know for the most part about his career or upcoming shows or singles, I found in those. I also noticed how even though they were the buzz group right now, they still laughed and joked, reminding me of the pillow fight that took place the one time I’d hung out with them as one. There were rumors of course, I think I heard about Harry taking this starlet to dinner or dating an older woman at one point, but he never brought it up so neither did I. It seemed like they we’re talked about around me at work, their faces plastered on magazines as I passed by the paper stands on the way home.  
While his life was jet setting and exciting, mine…was the same. I worked Mon-Fri, spent most my evenings alone drinking wine and eating carbs, dinner at my parents on Sundays’ and then wash and repeat. I noticed Tom was making more of an effort to come home for dinners or make plans to meet, afraid his sister was becoming a shut in, luckily he didn’t have to fear that I’d buy any cats. No matter what I told anyone, like how I was just doing the same shit I did pre-Harry, they all looked at me like I was some sad dying flower. I’d been picking up more hours at work since I didn’t have anything else going on and also joined yoga, so really I wasn’t just sitting around crying into a bowl of ice cream watching Sleepless in Seattle or something.  
Regardless, I was sad, I missed Harry, but who wouldn’t miss their partner after 6 freaking weeks? There was a possibility of us hooking up 2 weeks ago, I’d plan to fly out and meet him but another intern had to have an emergency appendectomy and so I had to work. Phone sex wasn’t cutting it anymore, telling each other we wanted to kiss and touch, wasn’t enough. I needed him with me, the memories were fading and I wondered if I was forgetting the way he smelled or the way his hair felt in between my fingers. But the little things he did for me helped me know I was on his mind. The morning after one particularly amazing round of phone sex, he sent me the most decadent chocolate covered strawberries…which turned into him listening to me eat them, followed by another installment of amazing phone sex. There was this new thing called skype we wanted to try, but Harry wasn’t often alone. Instead I’d get messages like this; Hey Love, tried to take a photo of just me to send, but…

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/92bb8a693ba4b7e1a06ffee93b3d03c5_zpsqurcft1y.jpg.html)

The weird vibes I’d gotten from the group the first time we met seemed like it was all in my head, especially from Niall who acted as if he didn’t me and Harry to be alone. Often times while on the phone with Harry, one of the other guys would jump on the line and talk with me. Niall was the most playful, Louis was the one who teased me and always managed to bring up how we needed a pillow fight rematch. Zayn and Liam usually just said hello and asked how I was, but still I felt like they all at least liked me a little. I knew Louis had a girlfriend, so the explanation I was given about management wanting Harry to be single didn’t make sense. All the guys were hot so it confused me as to why they only cared that Harry was single, surely they wanted all of them to be seen with female celebrities and it girls of the minute in that case. I got the wanting them to appear to be available to further fuel the fans love for them, but this whole thing was a mess to me and I tried not to think too much into it.  
I didn’t question the outside factors surrounding us, well, Harry. I liked how we had our bubble, and maybe it was naïve for me to ignore the world, I wanted to pretend for a little while that we were just a boy and girl crushing hard on one another. I didn’t want the idea that if we were so much as seen together that my privacy wouldn’t exist again, that they would dig into my personal life and history. My parents we’re well known and somewhat celebrities but Tom and I were left alone, it’s not like photographers followed my parents around. If someone wanted to know if my parents had kids, you could find that out via the internet and photos of me and my brother at lectures or public events were there too…but no one was searching for me like that. I just didn’t want to worry about my life totally becoming something so foreign to me, but I was almost willing to give that up if it meant I could jump on a plan and see my boyfriend and let people take photos of us together…almost. But just when I’d work up enough courage to do just that, I’d remember what Harry told me about management and then I feared I’d be pegged as some skank who was a hanger on with the boys or something.  
I also could see and would hear the stories about the fans, the boys loved the fans but I’d see how chaotic things got at signings or the airport. I didn’t blame those girls one bit, I was a boy band fan and crushed on the occasional celebrity and of course my guy was the hottest one to date. There was a knowledge that the fans might be even more brutal and ruthless than anything the press could ever say about me, if they didn’t like me, which surely they wouldn’t, I would hate for that to effect the feelings they had towards Harry or the band. So for the meantime, I decided to remain anonymous.  
“Hey Georgia,” Cole says, walking up behind me and resting his hand on my shoulder.  
“Hey,” I turn to face him, effectively allowing his hand to fall. “What’s up?”  
“Nothing…how’s everything going?”  
“Oh you know, making graphs…checking times.” I smile. I was still doing the bare minimum at work and I wondered if it was still part of my punishment. Occasionally Cole would let me do something extra or allow me to sit next to him and watch, but still I was basically timing the show. I was still on the fence about my career choice but I didn’t just want to quit so I decided I’d wait until the end of the year to see if they wanted to offer me a job or not, then I would go from there.  
“Good, good…well, Paula told me today you get to wear a headset during the taping now so you can hear what’s going on.” He smiles while producing said headset in his hands before me.  
I gasp, “Really?”  
“Yeah, look at you moving up.”  
“I hope I can handle the responsibility,” I say dryly  
“Don’t blow it, it makes me look bad.” He replies  
We often would joke, he was easy to talk to, but then after the joking we always fell into this awkward silence. And the shoulder thing, was nothing new. He’d gradually starting touching me in small ways, at first I thought he was just a touchy person. Like how he’d always put his hand on the small of my back when we walked through the doors together or entered the elevator, but then I made sure to watch him with our co-workers and he never touched them like that. One night when we’d stayed late and I realized it was just the two of us left from the production team, I got that feeling he was about to ask me to dinner or a quick drink at the bar before heading home, I blurted out I had a boyfriend. Surely he didn’t believe me, the face he gave me said as much, and since I NEVER talked about Harry, it seemed I was lying. At first I made a conscious effort to mention my boyfriend and it always seemed forced in my ears and I just knew inside Cole’s head he was going ‘yea right.’ I didn’t know for sure he liked me more than a friend or whatever but I still wanted there to be no doubt, I was taken. Sometimes he would ask me why I never saw Harry on the weekends and then would ask when the last time I saw him was. An explanation that he traveled for work wasn’t a complete lie, but still, it all sounded so fake boyfriend to me and if some girl was feeding me the shit I said, I’d believe just that.  
“What are you up to this weekend?” he asks  
“Nothing-well, my mom dad is having a gallery showing in a few months and he wants me to come pick out some of my favorites to show, so I think I might just spend the weekend there, you?”  
“Just hanging around…what are you doing toni-“  
Before he can finish my phone begins to blare ‘I’m too sexy’ and I raise a hand in a gesture for him to pause as I grab my phone from my pocket, of course it’s Harry but I still glance at the display before saying, “Hold on a second, sorry.”  
“Hello?” I answer.  
“Hey Love.” His voice instantly melts my insides as a huge grin spreads over my lips. “How’s work?”  
“Oh you know…work…what are you up to?”  
“Nothing, ow, dammit!” he curses and then I hear a thud like he’s dropped something heavy to the floor.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Stupid hammer,” he mumbles and then there’s another thud.  
“Hammer? What the hell are you doing?”  
“Are you staying at work late tonight?” he asks not answering my last question  
“Um, no, I mean I don’t have to.”  
I watch as Cole moves beside me and takes his phone out, his thumb sliding over the screen before he looks down at the papers I have sitting on the table in front of me.  
“Can you go look at a house for me?”  
The guys we’re in Norway…or was is Germany? Anyway, Harry and Louis we’re still looking for somewhere to live and the other night Harry asked me if I could help and check out some possible places for them. He wanted me to make sure security was good amongst the other list of things they both wanted.  
“Yeah, yeah of course, what’s the address?”  
“No, I’ll send a car for you to work, it looks like on the map it’s not far from there…the realtor will meet you there, the house number is 23, she said just go inside she will be there.”  
“Do you want me to take pics and send ‘em or what?”  
“Yes, I should be free at that time so send them and I will call you.”  
“Ok.”  
“Especially the bedroom, I want pictures of those.” He said with a playfulness to his voice.  
“Perv,” I snorted and he let out a small laugh.  
“Love,” his voice drops and I feel my insides tighten.  
“Yeah?” I reply softly into the phone.  
“Do you wanna know how bad I wish you would go into the bathroom and finger yourself so I could hear you?”  
I exhale sharply, “Oh yeah?” I reply breathily  
“Mmhmm…I’m going to taste you next time, lick that perfect pussy-“  
I moan slightly then cover my mouth, my eyes shoot to Cole who looks at me with brows raised as he sets the papers back down.  
“Uh, I’ll just be going.” He says before walking past me and out of the room.  
“Oh god,” I groan and rub my hand over my forehead.  
“Who the hell was that?” and Harry’s voice has totally changed, he sounds…pissed?  
“Cole.”  
He mumbles something I can’t hear then finally says, “Ok, well, call me later, I have to go now.”  
“Babe…what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just have to go.”  
His voice tells me that’s not the case but I just say, “I will call you later at the house then,” before hanging up.  
I told Harry who Cole was when I first got transferred, that he was my superior and who I was learning the job from. Then when he told me he hoped I wasn’t alone in the building by myself on the evenings I stayed late and I replied that Cole was with me, that’s when I noticed the irritation that would always come up when Cole’s name was mentioned. Finally, I asked what Harry’s problem was. There was nothing to worry about as far as Cole went, I’d left out the details about the touching and stuff, but reassured him there was not threat there. Harry said it wasn’t Cole, that it was anyone who got to spend time with me or see me every day, he was jealous of them all. My heart melted when he told me that, I knew I was falling and never wanted to stop, I love Harry. The words had been on the tip of my tongue so many nights, when he made me laugh or did something so damn adorable, but I knew over the phone wasn’t the right context. I also decided that the next time we were together, I was ready for sex, hoping the gesture would let him know what my heart felt rather than the words.  
The rest of my work day went by fast, Cole kept his distance, thankfully since I was still totally embarrassed that he heard me. I packed up my things and bundled up since the weather had turned and winter was almost here, I didn’t know if the car would be there right when I walked out but I wanted to wait since parking along the street could be hectic at this time of day. Sure enough when the huge steal door closed behind me, there was a black Lincoln town car with a black suited and little caped chauffeur waiting beside the car.  
“Ms. Rose,” he said with certainty. He was maybe in his 40’s and huge, like 6’5 at least and built, he looked like a boxer or something.  
“Yes, Hi,” I extend my hand to shake his as he steps aside and opens the back passenger door. “Thank you.”  
“It’s my pleasure,” he nods and closes the door after I get settled.  
It wasn’t snowing but the gloomy skies hinted it was coming, and thankfully the heat inside the car was on so I undid my scarf and the top button of my p-coat. The driver took his place behind the wheel and I asked, “What’s your name?”  
“Phillip,” he smiles at me in the rearview.  
“Nice to meet you,” I smile back.  
“A pleasure to meet you as well.”  
We sit in silence for a moment as Phillip pulls into traffic and we begin the short trip.  
“So I will give you my number and you can just call me when you are ready to leave.” He says.  
“Oh, I can just walk.”  
“No Ma’am-“  
“You can call me Georgia.”  
“Georgia, I have strict instructions to drive you.”  
I screw my face up and then shrugs a shoulder, I guess it was pretty cold out so the ride wouldn’t be all that unwelcomed.  
“Well, thank you Phillip.”  
He gives me another nod in the mirror and I look out the window as we pass through downtown London. The drive is only ten minutes from work and I make sure to pay close attention to what kind of security is available. When we pull up to the large U shaped building of connected townhouses, there is a tall ornate rod iron fence surrounding the area I could see from the street and a guard came to speak to Philip, asking what business we had there before moving into a small office and picking up the phone. Glancing around I notice a lot of foot traffic and for a brief moment I swear I see few men with cameras around their necks standing outside the coffee shop next door. But before I could register if they we’re maybe just tourists Phillip is driving us through the gates, making a note to myself to let Harry know in my personal opinion that it was near impossible for fans or paparazzi to get in. Phillip drives through the lot like he already knows where he’s going but it still doesn’t stop me from scanning the numbers beside the doors. It almost feels like a little city inside a compound, there are no designated spots for residents but instead cars are parked along the street like out in the city. The fronts of the houses were all different and look very posh and well maintained with a little feel of urban London mixed in, basically it seems trendy and young, and I like it.  
“We’re here,” Phillip says as he parks in the road beside a vintage Mercedes Benz. Getting out to open the door for me and holding out a small white card. “This is my number, call me when you are ready.” He smiles.  
Figuring since there is no parking directly in front of 23 he is just going to drive around or something.  
“Ok, thank you,” taking the card and slipping it into my coat pocket. Looking up at the exterior of the house, it’s white with four windows facing the road with black shutters and a bright red door. Climbing the 8 stone steps, I first begin to knock and remember Harry telling me the realtor should already be here so as I knock I also tried the door handle and it pushes open.  
“Hello?” I call out as I enter, no reply. The house is empty, bare of furniture and any signs that anyone has lived here previously. All the walls are white and the floors dark wood, appliances are top notch as I peek into the kitchen and adjacent bathroom. Steps leading upstairs are directly in front of me so I decide to go take photos of the bedrooms as requested. The first bedroom at the top of the steps and along the side of house, it’s a decent size with windows looking out front and out to a small yard in the back fenced off from the neighbors. Taking photos with my phone of the backyard before moving down the hallway. It looks like there are three bedrooms up here and sure enough when I pop my head in the door to the left that is the front of the house, the other two windows I saw from the exterior belonging to this massive room. Shocking me was the furniture, a large bed, flat screen mounted to one wall, dresser, and chair beside one of the windows. I guess someone had lived here before and I wondered if this was the master when I see an attached toilet. Snapping a shot inside both, I slip out and towards the next room, the door is partially closed so I reach out to push it open and feel my jaw hit the floor.  
“Love,” Harry smiles with full dimples as he stands just inside the doorway and I run to him, arms wrapping around each other tightly.  
Elation and shock wash over me and I feel my eyes burn with happy tears as I inhaled him and feel his body against mine. His nose buries in my hair as I turn into his neck, trying to hide my tears. His hands coax my face up towards his, his thumbs brushing the wetness on my cheeks as my eyes remain closed and his lips met mine. He kisses me long and good and until I feel like a pile of goo, leaving me with more than just wetness on my face.  
“You and your surprises.” I mumble against his lips, putting two and two together that of course those were photographers outside because Harry was here.  
“I couldn’t help it,” he replies with one more lingering press of his lips. “Do you like the place?” he asks  
“I do,” and it’s then I realize the room were standing in is also furnished. Well, there was a mattress and comforter on the floor and that about summed it up. His suitcase is opened on the floor in front of the closet and a flat screen is sitting on top of a stack of books beside one of the three windows. Then my eyes land on a set of photos on the wall beside the bed, there are four pictures of me, framed and in a line. “Is this what you were hammering earlier?” I ask with a cocked brow.  
He nodes and looks sheepish, like he thinks I might think it’s weird he has photos of me. One is of the first selfies I ever sent him, another is him and I that he took with his phone, the third is one he took of me talking to Jo at my parents party that I didn’t even know he took, and the fourth is another one of us that I took with my phone.  
“I love it,” I smile and turn to kiss him again.  
“Good, do you know how long it took me to get those nails in?” he says holding up his hands and showing me his band aided fingers.  
“Aww,” I giggle and take his hands, kissing each bandaged fingertip.  
On the last few fingers I look up at him, he’s breathing heavy and moves to cup my neck once more but instead moves both hands to begin undoing my jacket, slipping my messenger bag over me before sliding my jacket off my shoulders. Then he removes my hoodie and I realize we are both in V-neck white t-shirts, the cross necklace fits perfectly in the v of his shirt and my fingers trace the pendent.  
“I can give you another necklace if you want, I didn’t think you’d still be wearing this one.”  
“Why? No, I like this…I kiss it just before I go on stage every night.”  
My eyes dart up to his, “You do?”  
He nodes and side smirks me.  
“Show me how you kiss it,” I whisper  
He steps closer and places one hand under my chin, tilting my lips up, leaning in and I feel the hair tingle on the back of my neck. Softly, his lips kiss mine for a moment before he pulls back.  
“Lucky cross,” I sigh and smile.  
Leaning in again he kisses me again, his teeth nipping and tugging my lower lip, each pull I feel between my legs. My hands fist in his t-shirt before snapping to the moment and pulling the fabric up as he lifts his arms to allow me to yank it off. The soft fabric hits the floor and I open my eyes to look down and stop, pulling back. Above his chest he has matching bird tattoos on either side, he didn’t tell me he’d gotten any tattoos and then I see a few on his left arm.  
“You like?” he asks, his eyes on me as I scan his bare inked skin.  
“I didn’t think you could get any hotter Mr. Styles…but, damn,” I practically growl.  
He laughs, “Good, because I want to get more.” He pulls me back against him and we begin to make out, tongues teasing and hands roaming. Next thing I know we are both in our underwear and Harry is guiding me to the bed. I sit and move to the center, guiding Harry to sit beside me and straddle his hips as he does. He lays back and I follow, our lips never parting, my hips grind against him to feel that beautiful cock my pussy had missed so very much. I groan against his lips as he exhales in bursts. I pull back and look up into his glazed eyes, lustful and hot for me. His hand moves to my shoulder as I sit up and adjust myself to move down his body, his cock is along his leg, the head right at the edge of his boxer briefs. I slide my hand up his bare thigh and lift the material just slightly so the head peaks out, licking my lips I lean down and take a taste.  
“Ohhh,” he groans and his head hits the wall with a thud.  
My palm rubs his length over his boxers as I lap at the slit and crown of his cock. His skin is warm and smooth and I can’t get enough of the sounds he’s making, encouraging me enough to try things with my tongue and hands.  
“Georgia,” he pants and removes hands from hair to pull his boxer briefs down and release his cock, tall and straight into the air, a sign I translate as put me in your mouth.  
I trail my tongue leisurely up his length twice and the third time, suck the sides of is cock and making sure he is wet before slipping him into my mouth and easily down my throat.  
“Fuck,” he says loudly as his hips buck off the bed. I take him deep and message his balls for only a few moments before he’s telling me, “You keep doing that and I’m gonna come.”  
I moan in response because yes that’s what I want, but before he does, he’s slipping from my mouth and I’m being pushed onto my back. His lips on my neck as he sucks and bites softly, hands moving to cup my tits before he’s undoing the clasp in the back and pulling the garment from my body. Lips attach to my nipples and I groan, arching my back and running my hands through his hair. Kisses trail down my torso, his teeth nip the skin just below my bellybutton while his fingers curl around the sides of my panties and shimmy them down to my ankles before tossing them to the ground. He lies on his stomach as his hands spread my legs and my pussy is right in front of his face, as soon as his tongue takes a long lap of my folds, my eyes roll back and my head falls onto the pillow. My chest heaves as I take in every touch he gives me, and I feel like he’s all over me with his fingers, tongue, lips, teeth…my senses are going haywire as my eyes remain closed and try to take in all the ways he’s making me feel. I have never had someone go down on me like this, usually it seemed a stop along the way to sex but with Harry, it was like this is was the prize, the destination at the end of the road. His tongue pressed just right as he circled my clit then sucked the small skin in between his lips and I was coming, rockets launching, fireworks bursting, coming. My toes curled, my hands white knuckling the sheets, head pressed deep into the pillow as I came and came. When my body relaxed, he was still going at it and I needed to use quite a bit of force to push his mouth off of me.  
“Stop or I’m gonna die,” I pant and close my legs as he moves up to lie beside me. He kisses me and I taste myself against his lips, feeling the thick hard press of him against my thigh. I’m about to reach down and grab him when his eyes widen and looks at me.  
“I have something for you,” he says softly and I hum.  
He gets up and I blink lazily and see his little bare ass moving towards his suitcase. Then the bed shifts and he’s back at my side.  
“Pick a hand.”  
I open my eyes and he’s got his fingers in fists and pointed out at me, I tap his left hand and he opens it to reveal a necklace, silver chain with the word ‘nerd,’ in the center. I giggle and hold it in my palm. He opens his hand to reveal the same necklace only black and the work ‘dork’ is on it. We both clasp the necklaces around our necks and I hold mine in my fingers to look at it.  
“I got these at one of the penny games at the entrances of shops, took me forever.”  
“I love it,” I smile and lean in to kiss him.  
“Oh shit, are you hungry?” he asks, suddenly pulling away.  
“I guess,” I reply confused at the sudden urgency of his question.  
He stands and pulls his boxer briefs on, and grabs his white shirt off the floor.  
“Lift your arms,” he says and I do so he can pull the shirt down over me. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me up off the bed and down the hall and step into the kitchen. He guides me to a seat at the breakfast bar and I adjust the shirt to cover my goodies as I sit my bare ass on the wooden stool.  
“Where’s Louis?” I ask as I watch Harry open the oven door and pull a large bag out.  
“Out, don’t know, he said he might not be back tonight.” He shrugs and set the bag on the counter across from me, reaching in and retrieving several boxes.  
“So I thought you we’re in Germany.” I ask  
He smirks to himself before flicking his eyes up to me briefly and then back down to the bag, “Don’t ever start checking out schedule online if you want me to keep surprising you Love.”  
“So how long are you home for?”  
“Well, a week I think, I want you to help me pick out stuff for the place, well my room at least and then the rest of the house you and Eleanor can fight over.”  
Eleanor is Louis girlfriend who I had yet to meet. Harry grabs a stack of paper plates from a drawer and sets them out, then opens each box.  
“Are you going to see your mum and sister?”  
“No, mum and Gemma are coming to stay here sometimes during the week, so get ready to meet the fam.” He says and although I’m a bit nervous at this sudden news, I’m actually really excited.  
I see as he speaks that he’s taking separate ingredients and pilling them into tortilla shells, “Tacos?” I ask.  
“I feel like taco’s is our meal, almost every time we eat together, aside from breakfast, we have tacos.”  
Thinking back to realize he was right, the night I made him dinner and the dinner at my parents and I smile in the realization that he recognized this.  
“Tacos it is.” I say and watch as he makes and plates our food.  
We sit side by side and eat, and like a good boyfriend he pulls the only thing out of the fridge, a container of chocolate silk mousse. I kiss him in between every bit which he insists on feeding to me. By the end, I’m barely eating the dessert, more like pressing it on my lips to transfer onto his lips to then lick off. Both having other ideas on our minds, we move back up to his room and resume where we left off. After giving him a hand job while he fingered me to orgasm, I pulled him down on top of me, spreading my legs and wrapping my legs around his hips.  
He begins to rub against me and I bite my lip and look up at him, “I’m ready.”  
His head pops up and his eyes search mine, maybe not understanding my meaning. “Are you sure?” he asks and I can tell in his voice he’s surprised.  
I nod, “Yes.”  
His hands brush the stray hair away from my face before he kisses over my face, my eyelids, nose, temples, cheeks and finally my lips. The hot thick press of him is right there, scorching me and my pussy is wet and ready, my heart is right there, looking up at this man I love and I’m ready to take this next step. Our eyes stay locked for a long moment before he adjusts his hips and begins to slip inside me, only half an inch and he stops.  
“Condom.” He pants.  
“It’s ok…I’ve always been safe, I have to get on birth control, but I want this first time to be bare.”  
I can see he’s uncertain but nodes and says, “I’ll pull out.”  
I nod and swallow thickly, this moment filled with excitement and a little fear. He thrusts a little more and moves in a bit.  
“Harry!” the door bangs in and we both jump, Harry rolling over to cover my body.  
“Jesus Christ!” Harry growls and I look over his shoulder to see Louis, sighing with relief that it wasn’t a gang of fan girls coming to lynch me. “What the fuck mate?” reaching down Harry grabs the blankets to cover me.  
“Harry- Hiya Georgia.” He waves while sing songing my name and looks at me before returning his attention to Harry. “You won’t believe what’s happened.” He says and it’s then I hear other voices from downstairs, like a freaking party is happening or something.  
“Just tell me,” Harry growls.  
“We went number one in the States AND we’ve been asked to perform on Saturday Night Live next weekend, we’re going to New York first thing in the morning.” Louis practically yells and before Harry can answer he drums his hands on the door, shouts ‘Woo!’ and then bolts down the steps, shouting ‘Woo!’ again as he reaches the bottom and is met with replies of the same.  
“Holy shit.” Harry states  
I can’t see his face but, wow, I mean wow.  
“Oh my god Harry.” I smile and move around him, when I see his face he’s shocked. His eyes staring at nothing on the bed, his mouth agape slightly. I take his face in my hands and coax his eyes to mine, when they do I see his worry.  
“That scares me Love.” His voice is low and reminds me of a little boy, I know he doesn’t mean about performing live, he means how all of this is happening so fast and so huge.  
“You can do it, you guys have earned it, go show everyone why you guys are number one.” I smirk, wanting him to realize his group was the shit and damn straight they deserved it.  
Slowly, he dimples me, kissing me and then with his hands on my arms moves them up and down chanting, “Yeah, yeah, yeeeeeaaahhhh!” I laugh and then look down at my bare tits.  
“Shit,” he stops and puts my arms over my chest.  
The guys are clearly downstairs and excited for the news, I get off the bed and dress and he follows. We head downstairs and sure enough everyone is there along with some girls I don’t recognize and a few other guys. I hug all the guys in the group and meet the girls, one is Eleanor and she seems indifferent about the boy’s news. I wasn’t sure if she just was one of those people who didn’t get excited on the outside or really didn’t think it was a big deal. The other girl is name Lou, she’s works for the band doing hair and makeup. She’s older than us and cool as hell, telling me she just had a baby and spends a lot of the night showing me photos on her phone of her daughter Lux, talking to me about motherhood and calling to check on her newborn since this is the first time she’s been out since having her. We hung out at the house and ordered pizzas, and of course eventually, a small pillow fight rematch happened. Eventually Harry and I went upstairs and I fell asleep in his arms as he sang softly into my ear.  
The next morning we woke to a phone call from the guy’s manager, making sure Harry was awake before hanging up and calling the next guy. He didn’t pack the night before so, sleepily we started to repack his bag which became just me as he jumped into the shower. I saw he still had my pillow case in his bag along with one of the candles he stole from me, he told me he lit it in his hotel room and it reminded him of being at home with me. I pulled the old case out and folded the one I slept on last night to replace it, along with my shirt from yesterday since I was wearing his. When he came out in black skinny jeans, a dark flannel shirt un-buttoned until the third button and a tan bowler hat, I wanted him back in bed, but there was no time. I zipped his bag and slipped my jeans on, the sun is shining outside so instead of putting on my thick jacket, I grabbed one of his sweatshirts and slipped it on, throwing my hair into a ponytail. We walked hand in hand down stairs.  
“I’ll call Phillip,” Harry said, forgetting all about needing a ride. “He’s going to be your driver and security-before you protest, shut up, kiss me and say thank you babe.” He says while closing his eyes and puckering up his lips.  
When Phillip pulled up, he opened the car door and I make sure to kiss Harry inside the house before venturing out just in case a photographer could see us from the street. I made the goodbye fast and was happy we didn’t mention the almost sex that happened last night. Excitement for the boy’s upcoming opportunity left me feeling optimistic and happy. As I settle into the seat I see Louis and Harry walking down the steps with their bags in hand, Harry blowing me a kiss as we pulled off. Phillip drove down a ways in order to turn around. When we get to the front gate, I see the boys hand their bags to a man as big as Phillip then become surrounded by photographers and some fans as they make their way towards a large SUV. I place my hand on the glass in a silent goodbye to my guy. A few moments later my phone buzzes and I retrieve it to see a text from Harry.  
“Love, even only being inside you a moment, I know when I’m finally completely in you it will be heaven, xxo.  
I blush and bury my face into his sweatshirt. After going to my parents the rest of the weekend, the week was busy with work and Harry rehearsing for the upcoming show on Saturday, he was pumped because the group would be appearing in a skit or two. I couldn’t wait to see them shine and dazzle the masses. On Thursday, I had just gotten into work and realized my phone hadn’t charged the night before, I had to run back to my locker and grab my phone charger from my bag and would charge it during taping. When I enter the break room, there are a few women sitting around one of the tables and talking, I recognize them but don’t know any of their names, so I don’t say anything since they also don’t seem to notice that I’ve entered the room.  
“Ugh she was such a bitch when she was here, I can’t believe they’d be dating, he seemed really nice, can’t see what they would have in common.”  
I open my locker, dig in my bag for my charger and when I close my locker I turn to see one of the girls look at me and do a double take.  
“Oh Georgia, perfect timing,” she says. ”You were the one who Tyler Quick fucked with right? What do you think of this?” she asks, holding out a magazine, the cover bent back under the rest of the papers. I reach out and grab it, my eyes focusing on the photo and my heart stops.  
It’s a full spread of Tyler Quick…and Harry, together. 


	13. I LOVED YOU FIRST

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch133_zpsh3gqmiyo.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/hotel1_zpswwtk0pem.jpg.html)

My stomach has dropped to my feet, I feel all the blood has drained from my face and a clammy hot sweat covers my skin. I try to swallow but my mouth is dry and it’s then I realize there’s four girls just staring at me. I close my eyes and hand over the magazine, “Yeah, he was kind of a jerk too.” Such a lie, “…I mean when they were in the show.” My pulse is racing as my mind tries to calculate and download what the fuck I’ve just seen.  
“Oh, that’s right, he said you ruined his shirt or something?” she says to the table and they begin small talking again.  
But I can’t hear their words, I can’t focus. How the hell is this happening? Was Harry cheating on me? I try to think back to the week and maybe recall him mentioning seeing her or something but hello, I would remember him mentioning the twat. Without conscious thought, my feet lead me back to the production room and to my seat. I want to erase those photos from my brain, but I can’t, instead I sit there trying to recall if I saw any details of where they were and if he told me he was there. Of course, I didn’t see much but him and her smiling and looking casual, I want to say I did see them in a park, maybe it was Central Park…did he mention going there to me? Fuck, I can’t think, I can’t make heads or tails.  
“Geeeorgia?” Cole’s hand waves in front of my face.  
“What, yes? What?” I stammer and then furrow my brows.  
“Everything ok?” he asks with a chuckle  
“No…yeah, I mean…I don’t know.” I shake my head trying to clear the fog, I’m at work and have to get my shit together. There’s a moment I clam thinking maybe Harry can explain it all away, but with every rational thought I have, I have ten insane thoughts that attack the normal part of my brain. By the time I leave work, I’m a crazy mess. The entire rest of my work day I couldn’t turn my brain off, even missing the que for every commercial. Luckily, Phillip is sitting outside work because I have the worst headache. When I get buckled in and pull my bag off my shoulders, I dig in and grab my phone. I haven’t looked or used it all day and I cringe slightly at seeing the amount of texts and phone calls from Harry. The first few are the normal, hey how’s it going call me when you can, to, where are you, hope everything is ok. There are 3 more and I just decide to text back, “Sorry, work was crazy, going home.”  
Instantly my phone is ringing but I don’t answer it, I can’t, I don’t want to hear his voice right now. I’m almost home and need to be home for any talking between us to happen. I rest my head on my hand with my elbow propped against the window, the wind shield whippers slapping rhythmically as the snow falls steadily. Phillip must sense I don’t feel well or something is bothering me so he remains quiet and gently says my name when he pulls up to my building. When I get upstairs, the loft is dark and dreary and matches my feelings at the moment. I’m dreading talking to Harry, I’m so scared he’s with her and that he will tell me that as a fact. The other part of it is, what if he is with her but lies to me. I don’t get why he wouldn’t mentioning seeing her on several occasions other than he didn’t want me to know. The thing is though, form what I remember of the paparazzi photos they aren’t exactly hiding themselves or anything, I’m just so confused. Dropping my bag to the floor and discarding my jacket and shoes on the way to my room, when I get to my bed I pull back the covers, fall in and toss the blanket over my head.  
“Georgia!” Tom is kicking the foot of my bed and I jerk awake.  
“What?” I groan, my eyes feel sealed shut and my head is still pounding.  
“Phone,” he yanks the covers off me and I blink my eyes a few times. It’s dark outside but light from the hallway is streaming into my room. Tom is still dressed for work and is holding out his phone to me, confused I look up at him. He says nothing but tosses the phone on my legs before leaving me alone.  
“Hello?” I croak into the phone.  
“Love, Jesus, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” Harry says on the other end and his voice sounds relieved but still a little shaken.  
“Oh, I got home and fell asleep-“I sigh  
“I’m just glad to know you’re ok…did you take some medicine?”  
“No, I will, I need to get up and eat.” Then there’s silence, the urge to blurt out that I’ve seen the photos keeps me from even attempting to make conversation.  
“Well, I’ll let you get to that so you can start feeling better.” He says and I can tell he doesn’t want to stop talking or maybe that’s just my imagination.  
“I’ll call you in the morning ok?” I ask  
“Of course, feel better Love…oh and Georgia-“he stops and I wait a moment before replying.  
“Yeah?”  
He lets out a long sigh, “Nothing, feel better ok?”  
“I will, good night?”  
We both hesitate a moment, hanging on the line until I pull the phone from my ear and disconnect the call. I inhale deeply and feel my eyes burn, but I’m able to tap down the emotion for a moment, my headache causing my stomach to turn. As I enter the hallway I rub my eyes and head for the kitchen, Tom is standing at the breakfast bar eating a gigantic sandwich. Setting his phone on the counter beside him, I didn’t know he and Harry had exchanged phone numbers but clearly they had. Pulling open the fridge door, I stick my head in and rummage around for something to eat.  
“Harry said he hadn’t heard from you all day…called me when I was at dinner and refused to stop calling me until I came to check on you.”  
Normally, this news would make me blush and smile but of course that insane part of my brain is thinking he just did that because he knows I’ve seen the photos and is trying to see if I know.  
“He’s got it bad for you,” Tom adds and takes another huge bite of sandwich.  
I nod and place the carton of milk on the counter before turning and grabbing a box of cereal off the top of the fridge.  
“No comment?”  
“It’s complicated,” I sigh.  
“Um,” Tom says awkwardly because we never talk about our dating lives. “Do you need to talk about it?  
It’s really sweet for him to offer, I don’t have many friends since we were both home schooled until university and my best friend, my cousin Tiffany, is backpacking across Europe.  
“Nah, thanks though,” I give a weak smile as we both fill our mouths and effectively end the conversation. “Sorry I ruined your date,” I mumble.  
Tom shakes his head as he swallows and says, “Its ok, I’ve been seeing this one on the regular so, I told her I’d meet her at her place after I checked on you.”  
My eyes widen, shocked he would ever disclose such information to me. “Do YOU need to talk about it?” I ask the same question he asked me.  
He laughs and shakes his head and then we resume our silent eating. Once I’ve finished I jump in the shower and feel moderately better but decide to take a holistic sleeping pill just so I actually get some sleep and give my brain a rest. The next morning I have that split second of unawareness, a feeling I’ve become accustomed to, like how most days I’m happy until the thought about my mum being ill hits me. This is like that, except when I recall yesterday’s events, it’s like being hit in the gut by a sucker punch. Instantly that sick feeling, my emotions in my throat and an ach in my heart are back. Harry’s texted me twice through the night, and the tenderness of his words, the instant imaginings of him here saying the words to me, clog my throat and I place my hand there to ease the pain.  
Harry: Love, I feel like a total stalker that I sent Tom over to make sure you were ok, but I just had this terrible feeling, I hope you’re not mad we’ve never gone all day and not spoken, but the more time had passed without word I starting thinking the worst things…forgive me if I crossed the line and you’re someway upset with me.  
Harry: heading to bed, hoping you are sleeping good and dreaming of me, I know I will dream of you as always, can’t wait to see you again. It kills me to know you’re home alone and not well, I wish I was there to make you soup and rub your temples and lay with you in my arms…one day I dream this will be something that happens every night, not the you being ill but us being together…sleep well Love.  
I only allow two tears to fall before I close out the messages and take a deep breath. And then it’s as if I need to remind myself of the current issue that’s killing me, I fucking open my internet browser and type in: Harry and Tyler, the suggestion box already filling in the words before it’s completed. The headlines saying: Mega pop stars Harry and Tyler, are they an item? Tyler Quick seen with music’s hunkiest bachelor, and so on and so forth. Then I check the images and scan all the photos trying to look at details, I can’t even look at Harry I can’t see if he’s smiling at her, dimpling her the way he does me. Instead I focus on the twats face and feel my blood boil.  
Her and I look nothing alike, she’s tall and blonde to my petite frame and dark hair, her attire is classic and always put together where as I’m a little boho and prefer a layered look. She also is a bitch and treats people like they are little and that’s nothing like me. I don’t see what he would see in either of us since to me we seem light years apart in everything. I’ve seen photos and heard of Harry being with other girls, like he told me would happen, so why did this bother me so much? Because it was the twat?...yes. And because I’m not a total brat, I text Harry on my way to get tea at the shop around the corner just before work.  
Me: Hey, yeah I’m feeling better thank you.  
I know that is lame and compared to what he sent me, pathetic. But I just can’t do this, I can’t pretend everything is fine and really I just have no flipping clue what to say to him. As I wait in line for my chai tea latte, I glance at the wall of world-wide newspapers, sports magazines, fashion magazines and of course…tabloid. When I see a picture of Harry and Tyler, one might I mention that was NOT in my search from this morning, I nearly snap. As if the timing is perfect, my phone begins to vibrate and I balance my to-go cup of tea and mitten in one hand as I retrieve my phone.  
“Hello?” I snap  
“Hey,” Harry’s voice is sleepy and I stop in the middle of the sidewalk, if it’s 9am here then its 4am in New York.  
“What are you doing?” I ask confused.  
“I wanted to make sure I caught you before work, I set my alarm so I wouldn’t miss you.”  
I swoon inside and bite my lip to hide my smile, then I start walking again and I glance over to my left as to check that I’m not about to run into someone and my eyes land on the same magazine cover that was in the coffee place, as a vender holds up a copy in each hand and shouts out the headlines. My smile disappears and that gut wrenching hurt, that blood boiling pain is back and I can’t fight it anymore.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you we’re hanging out with another girl?” I blurt out.  
“What?” he asks and I hear the confusion.  
“Oh haven’t you seen the papers, or online, or television? The two of you are the talk of the town.” I realize when I stop speaking, I’ve been flailing my arms around as I stomp down the sidewalk and people who pass by are ducking to miss my wild arms.  
“Georgia, no, it’s not-“ he begins.  
“I trusted you, I brought you into my world, I thought for once that a guy wanted more than to just fuck me, but I guess since you’re not getting it from me then on to the next one, right?”  
“No, listen to me for a second-“  
“Nothing you say can make me feel ok about you cheating on me, you said communication right?”  
“Stop and listen to me.” His voice is now louder and more awake, he’s speaking to me in a tone that means he’s getting pissed but oh well, good.  
“Right?” I repeat, “But here you are gallivanting around with Tyler Quick of all people who I told you how she treated me, were you seeing her then? I bet you two had a nice laugh about that at my expense.” The possibility of that dawning on me at that very moment. “I’m so glad I never fucked you.”  
“Shut up Georgia and fucking listen to me-“  
“No you shut up, I don’t want you to call me or come by, just forget about me, good luck with life Harry.” And with that I hang up and toss my phone bag into my bag.  
My heart is racing, my pulse banging in my ears and I feel sick. The rest of the walk to work my phone is blowing up in my bag, when I go to put it in my locker I make sure to power it down after texting Tom and telling him that Harry and were through so if he called him not to answer. I also make a note that I should probably change my number, being betrayed isn’t something I can just get over and I don’t want to talk to him right now, maybe ever. My entire work day is shit, it’s busy and the weather has turned into slushy wet snowy shit, everyone is sick and coughing or blowing their noses and it’s irritating me to death. I work through lunch so I can leave right after taping, Cole asked me if I was ok and I told him I didn’t feel well and wanted to go home.  
When I get outside of work, Phillip is there and as he gets out and nodes at me and I put my hand out and say, “I won’t be needing a ride anymore, thank you so very much and it was really nice to meet you.” I tell him. He looks at me a bit confused and I assume Harry hasn’t told him to stop driving me, instead he opens the back passenger door.  
“The weather is dreadful, please let me take you.”  
Reluctantly I agree and tuck myself into the car, thankfully Phillip doesn’t speak to me other than when he drops me off and wishes me the best, but his voice seems unconvinced that he’s seen the last of me.  
Much like the day before, I drop my bag and coat onto the floor while kicking off my boots. I move through the house, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and head into my room to grab the shirts of Harry’s I have, tossing them into the back of my closet. Then it’s time for a carb dinner and some alcohol. The pasta is cooking on the stove as I stir the sauce and then take a long sip of my red wine when there’s a knock on the door. I tap the spoon on the side of the saucepan before setting it down and hurrying to the door. When I open it there’s a tall blonde girl with big eyes standing there and when she sees me her lips curve into a smile and a set of dimples appear.  
“Yes?” I ask, assuming this is maybe the girl my brother told me about yesterday.  
“Georgia?” she asks and looks a bit cautious.  
“Yeah” I reply  
“Hiya, I’m Gemma,” she says with an outstretched hand.  
“Hi,” I shake her hand and still have no idea who she is, but why does that name sound so familiar?  
“Gemma…as in Harry’s sister,” she says.  
“Oh,” I pause and let her words sink in. “Oh!” I reply this time as realization dawns on me.  
“Hi, yeah, before you slam the door in my face, I just want to talk to you.”  
“Yeah, sure come in.” I speak slowly and with a bit of hesitation because I don’t know if this is how I want to met my ex’s sister and is she really about to talk to me about all this?  
I move aside and let her into the loft, taking her coat from her to see she has not only a side bag but a larger bag she sets on the floor. She follows me into the kitchen and I show her the bottle of wine, “want some?”  
“Yes please.” She sighs like she’s also had about as fantastic of a day as I have.  
I pour the wine and hand her the glass, turning my back to her as she leans against the counter and I check on my dinner.  
“So, really the reason I’m here is,” she pauses to take a sip of wine. “All Harry has done since you’ve been together is talk about you to me and mum, goes on and on…we’ve never seen him this way about anyone.”  
I feel the crushing pain in my heart again, almost numb now to thinking about how things were going between Harry and me until yesterday. But I let her carry on, my back still to her.  
“He called me this morning and told me what happened and even though I think he’s been a total dick about all this, I really think you need to hear what’s going on.”  
I turn to face her, not even knowing how the hell to reply to this, before I can she continues.  
“But not from me…” she stops, takes a deep breath and another sip of wine. “Harry has bought us tickets for the 6pm flight to New York-“  
“Oh my god,” I cut her off, my voice coming out in a groan but really, I’m shocked.  
“I know, but Harry is my best friend, he knows he’s fucked up and because I know how he feels about you, I can’t let you think what’s happened is really what’s going on…I want him to be happy and I will do anything I can for that…I know it sounds like he’s sent me here to talk you into this, and well, I guess I am…but, I would feel terrible if you went on thinking my brother would do what you think he’s done…please come with me.” She pleads.  
Part of me doesn’t even want to hear what he has to say, like I said, nothing he can do will make me be ok with him cheating on me. But the other part of me is so moved by the gesture of getting his sister to come get me and make sure I get on a flight he’s paid for, just for him to tell me in person what’s happened.  
“As a fellow woman, I agree my brother has been a pure asshole about this…but I really want you two to work it out, even if you decide not to be with him, you both deserve some resolution and since he has no idea when he will be back to see you…I think it’s worth a try.”  
I put my hand up for her to stop, I’ve already made up my mind.  
“How long are we going for?”  
She flashes me that too familiar grin, the one that looks exactly like her brothers and says, “Monday, you might need to call off work.”  
I nod and say, “Let me just go pack a bag.”  
She smiles widely and then takes another sip of wine.  
“Should we eat first?” I ask, looking over at the stove.  
“Yeah probably, I’ll finish that and you go pack.” She says, moving to the stove beside me.  
I feel like Harry and I of course need to talk, and it actually thrills me that he would send his sister here to get me and that he wants to work this out so badly that he’s flying us to him. A slice of hope unfurling inside me because I know deep down inside, that Harry wouldn’t lie to me about whatever is going on. I don’t know why I’m taking this gossip to heart so much more than I have in the past and I know it’s because of her, the girl who was so rude to me, the one who treated me like a piece of shit. I grab a bag from my closet and toss clothes in before heading to the bathroom to pack some toiletries, when I use the toilet I realize my periods started and it dawns on me that maybe this has something to do with me reacting like I did.  
When I’m all packed I walk back into the living room and see Gemma has plated the food and has a setting for me and her on the breakfast bar and she is refilling our wine glasses, I like this girl.  
“Thank you,” I say while sitting down and she takes the seat beside me.  
“This way we can hopefully sleep on the plane,” she says lifting her glass to cheers.  
We clink cups and take a drink before digging into the pasta. I take another bite and go retrieve my phone from my bag then resume my seat, I turn it on and ignore the amount of messages alerts and open the text screen to Tom, letting him know of my plans. Shutting my phone down before he responds. I notice too that Gemma is messaging someone on her phone before she sets it down on beside her plate.  
“Were you talking to Harry?” I guess and avert my eyes  
“Yeah, told him we were leaving soon, he’s about to jump out of his skin to see you.” She lets out a small laugh, “Never seen him like this about anyone, the way he is with you…at first I thought it was funny, now it’s just plain sickening.” She teases and I smile at her.  
“Thank you for coming to get me,” I say. The more the time passes I’m becoming antsy and ready to get to New York.  
“I’d do anything for my brother, especially when he’s fucked up and needs to make it right between you, and hello I’m a girl so I know he’s being a moron…I just don’t want him to lose you over something as ridiculous as this.”  
The more she talks to me about what’s happening makes me really think that I’m blowing this way out of proportion and I feel a bit silly. Regardless I need to see Harry and mend this, I need to know that what I’ve seen, and what millions of people think, isn’t the truth. Still, there’s that little niggling feeling that I’m wrong and he wants to see me in person to break things off or tell me he’s cheating and I should be ok to still be with him or some nonsense. However, I did tell him in the beginning of us that I would make concessions in order to be with him, hell I wasn’t giving him sex, he could GET sex from millions. But could I allow him to be with her?  
Phillip pulls up as Gemma and I exit the front doors onto the street, he’s fast to park and hurry towards us, grabbing our bags and he gives me a knowing smile like, ‘I told you so.’ We jump into the car because it’s freezing and sit beside one another in the spacious back seat.  
“Evening ladies, your flight to New York City is still on time, we should be to the airport in about 30 minutes.” He says and Gemma and I both thank him at the same time.  
When we arrive it’s nearly enough time to get through security and to our gate before boarding begins, we didn’t check any luggage so we were able to get through quickly. When they call for first class and Gemma stands, pulling me up from the plastic chair in the seating area, I’m wide eyed and confused. Then I remember Harry has bought the tickets and of course he’d put us in first class. I’ve never been in first class before, my parents could afford it but why, flying is flying they would always say. It’s spacious and elegant almost, with cream colored leather seats that recline and have feet rests so you can practically lie down completely. There are pillows and plush blankets on every seat, I assume since this is an evening flight and most people will nap on the 5 hours flight.  
“So Harry tells me you go to Sheffield Hallam, what are you studying?” I ask as we buckle in.  
“Writing, but I’m not sure what kind, I’d love to write a book but honestly magazine work would be something I’d really love.”  
“My mum started off as a journalist for the Sunday paper before getting into books, just to get a feel for what she wanted, I guess with writing the possibilities are endless.” I say adjusting the air vent above my head.  
“I was going to ask, or rather tell you, I’m a massive fan of your mum’s, my mum loves her too…she’s so inspiring and really empowering, I wish I could meet her.” She says this without looking at me, she’s fiddling with her hands like she’s embarrassed or something.  
“Well, I know my mum will be speaking at Sheffield before the end of the year, she’d love to meet you if you want to go with me…maybe your mum can come too.” I offer and see her eyes widen as she lights up and gives me the dimples that resemble her brothers so closely.  
“Oh wow, really? That would be the most amazing, only if you want to, I don’t want you to feel like you have to-.”  
“I don’t feel like I have to,” I smile and put my hand on her forearm, “I want to, I love when people who my mum inspires get to meet her, it’s just as exciting for me to watch and I know it makes her feel good too.” I feel a lump in my throat because her being sick again, I know sometimes she needs to hear that positivity that people exude when they meet her.  
“Wow, that would be terrific, really thank you.” She places her other hand on mine and there’s an unspoken bond I feel between us, knowing she dropped everything to come get me and take me to Harry and how grateful I am for her for doing so.  
“Thank you for coming with me, I would be a nervous wreck right now,” I say.  
“You don’t like to fly?” she asks with concern etched on her features.  
“No, I’m anxious to get there, to see Harry.”  
The flight attendant begins the speech about seatbelts and floating seats so Gemma and I move closer almost like we’re whispering some confidential information.  
“I’m scared,” I whisper. “I’m just freaking out he’s slept with her Gemma, I mean, we haven’t, you know?” I move my hands, gesturing the finger in the hole.  
“Had sex?!” she blurts out and everyone’s heads fly to face us.  
I turn beat red and sink into my seat, my hand covering my face.  
“Sorry,” Gemma apologizes with a smile to the other passengers, then her hand pulls mine away and she’s in my face. “Are you serious?” she says softly, “He’s this crazy about you and you haven’t even done it?” she’s looking at me like she can’t believe it.  
“I know,” I nod.  
“But…please tell me you aren’t virgins?-Not like I want to know that about my brother, but…” she puts both hands up.  
“No, we’re not virgins, but…it’s me,” I sigh. “Deep down inside I knew something like this would happen, he told me management didn’t want him to be with anyone and this ‘celebrity dating’ thing was possibly going to be out there, but then there’s the fans and just girls everywhere and I didn’t know if maybe it would go to his head, I can’t blame the guy-“  
“So, he told you what about the celebrity dating thing?” she interrupts  
At this point the plane begins to taxi down the runway as Gemma stays glued to my every word. I tell her about how everything between Harry and I has been perfect, what Tyler did to me, and how it being her is what’s really pissing me off. Her lips stay sealed for the most part and I can’t get a read on her but I do get the sense that she understands how I feel. We both eventually doze off and I’m awakened by the wheels of the plan coming out and sit up, I stretch and nudge Gemma with my foot. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times, like she doesn’t know who I am or where we are and then she smiles, sitting up.  
“That was fast.” She mumbles and runs her hands through her hair.  
The captain comes over the speakers after we land and are heading towards our gate, “Hope you all had an enjoyable flight, the time is 1pm eastern.” I shake my head not thinking about the time change and that we’ve literally rewound 5 hours in our day. First class is let off the plane first, grabbing out bags we head out of the gate and towards the exits. Gemma checks her phones and says, “We need to leave out the lower level gate 11 exit.” We both scan the signs and then I point to where we are supposed to go. As we approach the doors and turnstiles for luggage, I see a man holding a sign with our names on it.  
“That’s us,” she says and the man nodes.  
“This way ladies, did you have any bags?”  
“No,” I reply and we follow him outside, it’s overcast but colder here than at home and a gust of chilly wind hits us as the driver opens the SUV door for us. The leather seats are heated thankfully and we settle in as the driver begins to maneuver out of the congested airplane traffic.  
“How long will it take to get to…where are we going?” I stop speaking to the driver to ask Gemma.  
“Hotel,” she replies.  
“About 40 minutes, the traffic is worse around here than when we get to the city, it’s still pretty early in the day.” He says in a New York accent.  
We both look out of the windows as the car drives up a ramp and into the light of day, I’ve never been here before and even though there’s only buildings for the most part, it’s all exciting.  
“Have you ever been here before?” I ask, looking at Gemma.  
“No…Harry said we will have loads of time to sight see, I can’t wait.”  
That excites me too, the thought of being able to visit. It overloads the fact that maybe Harry and I won’t work this out, I can’t think like that right now, I’m here and want to make the best of it. I will listen to what he says and go from there. As we approach the city and the building become taller, more pedestrians fill the streets and sidewalks, I start to get anxious. My fingers are fumbling with my nerd necklace and I keep tapping my foot, until Gemma’s hand takes mine from my necklace and gives it a squeeze. I smile over at her and our hands remain together in the seat between us as we get closer, closer to the truth for me. We pull up to a massive hotel and the driver comes around to let us out, when he opens the door we are assaulted by a symphony of car horns and chatter, people walking swiftly past us. Then I see photographers, maybe ten and a crap load of fans.  
“Gemma!” I hear and then they begin to scream for her, “Oh my god it’s Gemma!” and the shrieking screams pierce my eardrums.  
I hurry into the hotel doors, held open by a doorman and thank god it must be hotel security, or  
maybe the guy’s security holding back the fans from getting to her. I turn back as she waves to them before entering behind me. She gives me a sheepish smile.  
“Oh my god Gemma,” I mock and she pushes my arm.  
Then a wash of dread pours over me, if they saw her then they saw me.  
“Do you think they noticed me?” I ask her.  
“Probably not, they didn’t know who we were until they saw me…it will be ok.” She says reassuringly and again I feel fucking silly for being so…private.  
I adjust my read beany and I put on in the car then look up to see Preston, the man who was in the hotel the first night I met with Harry and whose room we trashed with the pillow/food fight.  
“Ladies,” he says, “Guys are doing a few interviews, Harry said you guys can go to the rooms or wait for him, they will have a little down time between the next interviews.”  
“We’ll go up to the room then come back down,” Gemma answers not even asking me and I wonder if Harry has given these instructions.  
Preston nodes and begins walking us through the lavish hotel, everything is over the top and reminds me of Italian tapestries. While gigantic chandeliers line the entire entryway towards the check in while another set hand above the way towards the elevators, restaurant and conference rooms. By the amount of people outside the conference rooms I assume the boys are in there. A ping of excitement spikes in me knowing Harry is in there, a few steps from me.  
We stop at one of the four gold lifts and Preston presses the up arrow and we stand for only a minute before the bell dings and the doors part, the three of us entering. As usual the elevator is playing some terrible music and I start to sway along to it, Gemma looks over and laughs then does the same, mimicking my moves. We are both laughing as Preston smiles on as the door dings and parts on the penthouse floors. Immediately I notice how many people are in the hallway alone, the doors are all open and there’s a baby giggling in the distance.  
As we walk past everyone says hi and then continues with what they’re doing, there are clothes on hanging push carts all along one side of the hallway and I wonder how many photoshoots the guys have done this week. Just then a baby comes out of one of the rooms in a walker, her smile wide as she giggles and shows us a toothless grin.  
“I’m gonna get you!” we hear as Lou comes out from the same room her daughter has just exited.  
“Lux!” Gemma squeals and crouches down to eyelevel with the baby.  
“Hi!” Lou exclaims at the same moment and comes over to us, hugging me as we both look down at her adorable blonde baby girl.  
Gemma picks up the baby who immediately begins grabbing Gemma’s hair.  
“I’m so happy you guys are here, the boys are downstairs.” Lou says and helps Gemma remove her babies vice grip from Gemma’s hair.  
“We’re just dropping out things and heading back down,” I say  
“I think you should go alone.” Gemma says as she turns towards me and both her eyes and Lou’s look at me to see my reaction.  
I wonder if Lou knows what’s going on and think that’s a yes as she rubs my back for a moment.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s a good idea.” I reply and hand Lou my bag, “Then I need to pump myself up, I think I’ll go down there and wait.”  
They both nod and Gemma says, “You can do it, just listen to him, keep an open mind and when you’re done and need to get out, we will go somewhere, ok?”  
The sincerity in her voice, the fact that she’s just met me, makes my eyes water for a moment. Again Lou rubs my back and nods along with Gemma’s statement. I take a deep breath and tell them I will see them soon and head back towards the lifts, this time alone. While in the elevator I try to keep my mind clear, of course the more I try to do this, the visions of Harry and Tyler together makes my stomach roll. When I walk out to the lobby, I walk past the conference room and see that none of the people standing there notice me. The door to the conference room has no window so I can’t see in, I wonder if I can just walk right in. I double back and see a man heading for the door so I hurry to follow him in, he even holds the door open. The room is dim and I realize it’s due to the massive lights set up for a television interview. The boys are laughing and answering questions, Niall’s laugh is the loudest and it instantly makes me smile. I move further into the room and towards a corner as to stay out of the way.  
When I finally adjust my placement I see him, Harry sitting there in front of Zayn, Liam, and Louis, with Niall to his left. Louis says something and Niall laughs again but all my attention is focused on Harry. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and I can see the cross and dork necklaces against his chest, the tail feathers of his sparrow tattoos also peak out from the v of his shirt. He can’t see me over the brightness of the lights so I just watch him. He’s smiling but not saying much, although he seems to be ok, I can tell he’s not. He keeps looking down and fumbling with a ring and appears distant. His hair is pushed back of his forehead like he’s been running his hands through it repeatedly and I just want to go to him.  
The interview seems like it lasts forever and then the lights turn off and the guys stand, shaking hands with the man who interviewed them. My hands nervously fiddle with the hem of my sweater and suddenly regret not removing my jacket because now I am nervous and sweaty. The guys stand around as a short lady with a clip board and ear piece walks over and shows them something on the paper and I’m bumped into on my side by a man walking backwards pulling a large table.  
“Sorry,” he says  
“Sorry,” I say at the same moment and then look back towards the guys and Harry is looking at me. His hand is on his chin as his eyes register it’s me standing here and when he does his eyes shift and become intense, causing my breath to hitch. The guys nod and the lady walks away, the guy’s separating and Harry begins for me. As he gets closer I can feel the tension radiating off him and it causes me to step back. When he reaches for me I take another step back and he stops, his eyes are burning me. I feel like I’m about to cry, the pent up anxiety, I want him to touch me but I can’t stand to feel his hands until I know what the fuck is going on.  
“Love,” he says and his brows furrow.  
“I don’t,” I stop and clear my throat. “I don’t want you to touch me.”  
He looks stunned, shocked even, and I instantly want to retract the words.  
“We need to talk,” I shake my head.  
He looks at me another long minute before shaking his head slightly as to clear his thoughts and says, “I only have five minutes, there’s a bathroom attached on the other end.” He tilts his head and before he can finish I head towards it, ahead of him so no one notices were together, even though the room is pretty cleared out. I push open the door and there’s a sitting area before the separate room for the toilets. At first I head for the couch but pass by because I can’t sit, then I turn when he enters and locks the door behind him. We stand there just looking at one another and my heart feels like it’s about to burst from my chest.  
“Love, there’s so many things I want to tell you-“  
“Are you cheating on me?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“No!” he says firmly  
“Are you breaking up with me?” I ask and my voice warbles and I swallow the ach lodged in my throat.  
“No,” his voice softens at my question and I feel relieved that I’m not about to be dumped.  
“Tell me what’s going on,” I plead and feel my eyes overflow with tears and a few fall down my cheeks.  
“Shit,” he says and comes to me. “I can’t not touch you.”  
His hands cups my cheeks and I let out a sob, all the emotions that have built up come out. His arms pull me against him as they wrap around me tightly and I cry into his chest.  
“Tell me.”  
He sighs into my hair, “We all went sightseeing, the guys and Lou with Lux, Preston and some others…there were some fans and stuff but really we were on our own…then we went to the central park zoo and all of a sudden more photographer show up and then Tyler was there…we weren’t alone but the pictures make it seem that way.”  
I sniffle and inhale his scent deeply.  
“I didn’t know what was going on but then I remember how badly management had wanted her to meet us, particularly me and I put the pieces together...she only wanted to talk to me and made sure to be by my side at all times, I barely even paid any mind to her…when we got back to the hotel I called our manager to my room, I was so angry and went off, I told him I didn’t want whatever the fuck they were trying to do, that I had a girlfriend and he assured me he’d let the higher ups know I wasn’t willing to be seen with her.”  
I look up at him and his hands move to my face again, his thumbs wiping away my tear stained cheeks.  
“Then the photos came out,” he sighs deeply and shakes his head. “The management loved the press we’re getting from it, love that we’re two famous people together and love how the media is eating it up…I didn’t know you’d seen it or that you would even react to it since we never talked about the other girls they’ve been trying to make up stories about with me…they never went this far before, sending her to me like they did…I fucking hate you saw the photos and thought I would do anything like that to hurt you.”  
I close my eyes and take a deep shuttering breath, all the pieces fitting into place and my sorrow turns to anger at how he’s being manipulated like this.  
“So what are you going to do?” I ask  
He sighs again, “They want us to date just publicly for a few weeks and that’s it.”  
“So what does that mean? Like be seen with her and that’s it?” I ask  
“Basically…they want us to be seen out for the paparazzi to take photos and create buzz…I can’t say no, there’s apparently something in my contract in some legal jargon they’ve interpreted to me that says I need to do this.”  
My mind is about to explode, this was legal?  
“But I will break the contract, hell I will walk away from it all if you want to leave me over this.” He says, his eyes looking so intense as he clings to me like I’m about to blow away.  
“I would never ask you to do walk away from your career because of me, I could never live with myself when I know this is what you love-“  
“I don’t care-“ he begins and I cut him off.  
“It’s only for a little while and it’s not worth walking away from,” I stop and lick my lips, wondering if I will regret the words I’m about to say. “I will stand by you Harry, I can handle this…I can.” I nod.  
He lets out a relieved breath and pulls me to him again, I bring my arms around his neck and hold him close.  
“Harry!” there’s a bang on the door and I know our reunion is over for the moment.  
“Thank you Love, I will make it up to you.” He pulls back and looks down on me, “I will take you on a date tonight,” he dimples me and I smile as my breath is still hiccupping.  
“It will be a bit longer, go do something fun with the girls and I’ll meet you in our room.” He says as we part and he heads for the door.  
I nod in response and then he’s back to me again, his lips kissing mine in a soft loving way. Just as I begin to melt he pulls away and bites his bottom lip, his thumb running along mine.  
“Later,” he says to himself and I smile.  
I watch as he walks out the door and I stand there for a minute, processing all he’s told me. Finally I move over towards the sinks and splash some cool water on my face and try to look somewhat presentable. When I feel like I look ok I slip out of the loo and the conference room and back into the elevators to the penthouse. Gemma, Lou and Lux are in the room we stopped in front of earlier and when I smile at them they seem relieved.  
“Everything ok, yeah?” Gemma asks with hopes in her eyes.  
“Yeah,” I smile and she pops up off the couch and gives me a hug.  
“I think this calls for a drink,” Lou says.  
“Oh yeah lets go, it haven’t day drunk in ages,” Gemma adds.  
“Sounds perfect,” I say and yes it really does.  
After Lux’s dad, Lou’s boyfriend comes to the room to watch after Lux, we brave the cold and head out. I make sure to walk out of the hotel first to one of the many awaiting cabs parked along the street, the other two trailing behind me and the fans scream for them. We smoosh into the back of the yellow cab and Lou says, “Take us to a girly bar.”  
It’s now almost 3pm so thankfully most places are open at this time, the cabbie drives us a few blocks down and then we sit in traffic for a bit and people watch, commenting on cute coats or terrible hair, causing us to giggle and for the cabbie to comment that he loves our British accents. From there on he asks us to say things so he can laugh and Lou does most the replying, making sure to change her accent every time, from Upper crust to Northerner and everything in between. The entertainment is pushing the pain and anguish from earlier out of my mind and I’m thankful for the distraction. We pull up to a nice store front and get out, Lou pays the driver since she’s the only one with American money on her. There are a few patrons inside the bar and the atmosphere seems young and playful, with mismatched tables and chairs and a bit nostalgic with neon signs and a black and white checkered floor.  
We sit at one of the high top tables and when the server comes around, a rockabilly chick with both arms covered in tattoos, Lou orders us all cosmos. I take out my phone and text Tom to let him know I’m safe and sound and see a new text from Harry in the process.  
Harry: Love, thank you so much for coming to speak with me, you will never know how grateful I am to have you in my life and to have given me the gift of calling you mine. Xo  
I smile and type back.  
Me: Thank you for putting up with my irrational logic and emotional breakdown. Xx  
Harry: Anytime Love, anytime.  
I tuck my phone away and enjoy my day drinking with the girls. It’s almost 8 when we finish up and I’ve received a text from Harry that they are done and with the room number to our suite. We head back to the hotel and although the temp has dropped we are nice and liquored up, not hammered but mellow. When we get to the hotel this time, Lou and Gemma both go over to chat with the fans as I head inside. When the elevator opens there’s not as many people in the hallway but I hear Niall’s laugh coming from one of the rooms and The Kings of Leon being played in another as I pass by the open doors, our room is however closed so I knock.  
Harry comes to the door after a moment, and smiles widely at me as he takes my hand and leads me inside. He doesn’t say anything as I look before me and gaze upon the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. While inside the bar, the clouds had cleared and made the sky the most amazing shades of blue, purple and pink which I see out of the massive windows beyond a beautifully set dining table under a massive art deco chandelier.  
“Since we can’t go out, do you mind having a date with me here?” he asks into my ear, he’s behind me with his arms around my waist.  
“I’d go to a garbage dump if it meant I got to spend time with you Mr. Styles.”  
I press my ass back against him then stop, “I’m sorry, I’m on my period, I shouldn’t get things going.” I state.  
He places a kiss on my cheek before moving in front of me to unbutton my jacket before tossing it onto a nearby chair. “You get me going when you look at me Love.”  
I smile and follow as he leads us towards the table, there are two silver domes covering a plate and a larger tray, and several small bowls I see with cut up lettuce, tomato, cheese, sour cream and guacamole.  
“Let me guess,” I say lifting the smaller dome, “Tacos.” I smile at seeing the assorted taco shells.  
We make one another’s tacos, the larger tray having chicken, beef and shrimp allowed us to make many combinations and by the third taco we tried fitting all the ingredients into the shells. After we eat and I feel about to burst and totally rung out from the day’s emotions and the flight, I fall back against my chair.  
“Dessert?” Harry asks and I shake my head, after giving me a shocked look, he stands and offers me a hand.  
“I feel so gross, thank you for flying me here by the way.” I comment as we head for the bedroom.  
“Do you want a shower?” he asks, “The bathroom is fully stocked.”  
We enter the room and the massive puffy comforter looks so inviting, but I want to shower.  
“Yeah I think I do.”  
Harry nods and pulls me towards the on-suite, flicking the light on but not entering.  
“Do you want me to get anything from your bag?” he asks  
“Come with me,” I state, needing this closeness with him.  
He looks at me like he’s not sure, “Yeah, I mean I don’t want you to think that we have to mess around, I’m perfectly happy just being with you-“  
I lean in and kiss him, running my fingers over his face. He hums into my lips and we walk into the bathroom. Peeling out clothes off as I start the shower and enter the massive space. I can see he’s aroused as he joins me and our arms wrap around each other as he walks me into the warm water, we kiss and we wash one another. I feel a bit weird with him touching between my legs being on my period but he doesn’t seem to mind, but I still feel there’s a tension between us.  
“I’m sorry,” I say, breaking the long silence, his head pops up and he looks down at me. “For the conversation we had this morning, when I said I’m glad we never-“ I feel my chin begin to tremble. “That’s not how I feel, I don’t want you to think that-“  
He stops my lips with a kiss, hard and fast, and I whimper with relief because I feel like what I said to him was bothering him. I moan against his lips and push closer, I can’t get close enough. But this doesn’t feel sexual, it’s healing and bonding us and I just need him to know that.  
“I love you,” he says and I open my eyes. “I love you Georgia.” 


	14. TEXTS BETWEEN HARRY AND GEORGIA OVER THE NEXT 4 WEEKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, IF YOU HAVE AN INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT, GO CHECK OUT THE PAGE I HAVE FOR THIS FANFIC! http://iconosquare.com/harry_stylesgeorgia_rose

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch14collage_zpsyy4bouu5.jpg.html)

Georgia: Hey, just saw u on the telle, looking rather smart and sounding amazing, miss u.  
\----------------------  
Georgia: Hey, u there?  
Harry: Sorry, just saw this, u asleep?  
Harry: I guess so, we just got into, shit I don’t even know where, about to shower and sleep…text me in the morning. Love you.  
\------------------------  
Georgia: So I saw some pretty sweet bedding for ur room, I’ll send u the link to the online store.  
Georgia: Let me know later because I’m going with mum, she wants to buy new curtains there so I figured I’d grab whatever you decided.  
Georgia: I didn’t get anything since I’m not sure u will like what I showed u.  
Georgia: Going to bed, hope u are well. Xxo

_________________________________

 

Georgia: Haven’t heard from u in a few days, hope u are well and getting some rest. Xxo  
Harry: Hi, sorry, we’ve been trying to record and write for the new album during downtime or travel time, I don’t know which way is up.  
Georgia: Just got out of work, can we talk on the phone while I ride home?  
Harry: Can’t, about ready to board a plane, I love u, I will call when we land if u are still awake. 

__________________________________

 

Georgia: So I’m thinking about inviting Gemma and your mum to my parents for Dinner on Sunday, do you think that’s weird?  
Harry: No I don’t think that’s weird.  
Georgia: Well, I wanted to do it yesterday Sunday but I didn’t hear from u for 3 days so I guess I will next Sunday.  
Harry: Sorry, Love, so busy, call you tonight.

__________________________________

 

Georgia: I’m chickening out about inviting your mum, I think I will just meet her when they come see my mum speak next month, not so formal ya know?

__________________________________

 

Georgia: I miss you.

_________________________________

 

Georgia: I miss ur voice, I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve spoke…its dreadful being stuck here and every day goes by at a snail’s pace, I bet days fly by for u since u have so much to do…next time we speak, remind me we need to discuss the holidays, I think u said ud be off, my parents have invited u for a few days if ur interested, I totally understand if u want to just go home for that time…anyway, going to bed, xxo.


	15. LITTLE THINGS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/1299931a28fd1f78633cab62673bb282_zps6aasqjkx.jpg.html)

 

So much has happened since Harry and I spent the weekend in NYC, it almost seems like a lifetime ago when actually it’s only been 4 weeks. The moment after Harry told me he loved me I replied with;  
“I don’t want to say it back like automatically, I mean…it seems lame to say it right after you.”  
I guess he understood my neurotic feelings about timing, since, hello we still haven’t had sex. He smiled and kissed me, kissed me until the shower was over and we were tucked into the bed, both of us exhausted from the day and all its events.  
The rest of that precious weekend was spent sightseeing with the entire group, mainly Lux, Lou, Gemma and I. The times the guys did come and do things with us we also had a team of bodyguards surrounding us and it felt like so many people that it was too much. I made sure to keep my distance from Harry because I knew photographers were out there watching us, fans alike and I didn’t want to cause issues with us being seen together and then boom I’d be looked at as the one trying to break up Tyler and Harry. The time we went to the empire state building, Niall was my buddy, hanging out with me as we looked out at the amazing view. He confided in me that the reason he was so stand offish when we first met was because he knew what the record label wanted Harry to do and he didn’t want to see me get hurt, so he tried like hell to get Harry to not fall for me. So that whole being weird with me when we first met wasn’t my imagination at all. I also kept looking around just waiting for Tyler to pop up, thankfully she didn’t.  
I got to go watch the guys perform on SNL, which was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever witnessed, they nailed it. Gemma, Lou and I stood off to the side of the stage and watched the boys with pride. Those two had welcomed with such open arms, I would never be able to understand how they instantly liked me and had no standoffishness about them towards me. Granted, they were amazing women, but still. Being on my period that weekend limited the sexual contact between Harry and me, but we still managed to fool around a bit. We also decided we didn’t want to have sex while on my period for the first time, I mean he was down with it, but me not so much.  
I got to sit in on a huge conference call with the record label and management one morning as they laid out the details of the next tour to the guys. It was going to be massive and I couldn’t help but feel the excitement that exuded from each of them. Later that night, when we were in bed, Harry asked me to come on that tour with them. He knew I didn’t want to leave work behind but offered that I could come out any time when work allowed and I jumped at the opportunity. It was also that same night that he produced his Nikon and started taking photos of us, mainly me, and eventually I took over taking the photos. He asked me why I never carried my camera or ever saw me taking pictures, I simply told him I wanted production to work since hello that’s what I went to school for and that once I get a camera in my hands my priorities shift and that’s all I can think of.  
Gemma and I flew back Sunday night and when we arrived Monday morning, it was early enough and I felt ok enough to go into work, however Gemma went to my loft to crash. When I got home from work that night she was still there and stayed until Tuesday morning. Things between her and I were so crazy, it was like we instantly became friends and now she was almost like a sister to me. Her leaving almost made me as sad as when I left Harry, but she too was going to be on tour with the guys so I was happy about that.  
The wait this time didn’t seem as painful or long as the last time in between seeing Harry, he was coming home tonight. Although he had an event to do attend, we would be seeing each other tomorrow. I’d debated going to his house to be there waiting for him so when he got home I could surprise him and for once turn the tables. But I was worried I wouldn’t be let in by security and I also didn’t have a key to his place. The boys would be home for three weeks, the holidays were coming and since they only had a few days off for Thanksgiving, none of them had come home. Instead, Harry went house hunting in L.A. The idea of him moving there and spending his free time there made me almost sick, we surely would never see each other then. But I tried to stay positive and supportive, listening as he described houses and would look at the photos he’d send, adding my opinion when called for.  
So instead of stalking his house, the plan was for Harry to come pick me up tomorrow after a radio interview with the guys. Then stay one night at his house, travel to go see my parents for a few days, then it was off to see Gemma who was on break from school and finally meet Harry’s mum Anne and her boyfriend Robin. All these things to look forward to helped me ignore that fact that it was becoming harder and harder to get in contact with Harry. I know he’s busy but there were days I wouldn’t even hear from him, he of course would call me and apologizes. Between touring, performing, interviews, traveling, recording, he was pooped. Even though I ignored anything related to him and Tyler, I knew there was still a buzz about them and I did my best to not think that had anything to do with him being unavailable to me. It was hard to ignore the gossip completely, I’d see photos of them together and it was like a punch to the heart every time. But again, I kept positive and plastered on a smile when Harry would mention an event the two had attended. I mean he wouldn’t tell me they went together but I knew.  
Gemma and I corresponded somehow nearly every day, Lou too. We would either group text random photos that made us laugh or Gemma would bitch about a particular pervy professor. It took everything in me not to ask Lou about Harry, like when he wasn’t replying and I wanted to ask her if she knew what he was doing. I came close to it a few times and once literally had to ask Tom to take my phone away for the night. I tried to focus on work but I was STILL stuck doing minimal shit, and I started to think it wasn’t a punishment but would be my job from now on which was punishment enough in itself. My parents were well, my mum had a cold that hit her hard and she had to spend a few nights in hospital, but soon recovered, she was still battling quite a nasty cough though. Harry also informed me that he has some inner ear issues that were really messing with him, not only when he performed did his ears hurt, he was having fits of vertigo as well. Other than that, everything seemed to be going great, I almost didn’t want to think that that meant something was bound to go wrong…almost. Still, I tried to stay happy and take everything day by day.  
Harry: Landed at Heathrow, what r u doing?  
Me: YAY! Lunchbreak, sad face.  
Harry: Working hard?  
Me: Oh yeah, pressing that stop watch is tough business…I wish I could leave early, I maybe can try to skip out if you want to hang out before u have to leave tonight?  
Harry: Oh, well I kind of want to sleep a little before I have to get ready, not feeling that great.  
Me: Your ears still bothering u?  
Harry: Yeah, I hope this break will finally make them feel better.  
Me: Ok, well, I have to get back, feel better and have fun tonight.  
Harry: I love you.  
Stay positive. It was understandable he wanted to nap. I mean we only went 4 weeks without seeing each other. I wanted to ignore is rather dull excitement at me even mentioning me popping by and I took his unenthusiastic responses as him just being tired, he text me first after all so it’s not like I was bothering him. I hate this, I hate second guessing every conversation, wondering if he really didn’t want to talk to me. I would replay the conversation we had back in NYC, the one where he said he’d throw his career away for me, he wouldn’t do that unless he wanted me, right? He loved me. Stay. Positive.  
The next morning felt like eternity until Harry text me that he was outside by building. I practically ran from the elevator to the front door, slowing as I got closer though so I didn’t look like a total lunatic. There was a large black SUV with tinted windows and looked like a beast amongst the compact cars filling the London streets. The driver got out to let me in the backseat, Harry, Niall, Lou and Louis were all sitting inside. Harry was talking on his phone in the furthest back seat.  
“Georgia!” Lou squealed as I got in and slide my way back to Harry.  
“Hi, how are you?” Niall asked over his shoulder as I took my seat. I nodded and looked over at Harry who had turned away from me towards the window as he spoke in low tones. Crack…that was my heart by the way. A little splinter and I swallowed hard trying to smile as the other three turned back to look at me.  
“How ya been?” Louis asked.  
“Fine, how about you?”  
“Great,” he smiles and for a split second his eyes dart to Harry who know has hung up his phone and taken my hand.  
I turn to face him and he’s looking straight ahead. The other three face forward to give us some privacy and I’m relieved they can’t see as my eyes begin to sting.  
“Hi,” I say softly.  
He turns to me, his eyes looking tired, the easy going smile that usually was there when he spoke to me was gone. “Hi babe.”  
Babe? Did he just call me babe? Not Love? Babe…crack. I try to slip my hand from his, but his hand only tightens. The last few weeks of trying to pretend there wasn’t something that had changed between us was now in my face, the writing on the wall and I was reading its words. Maybe him telling me he loved me was too much, maybe me not telling him back was bothering him, and maybe not being together physically was harder than we thought. I know we said communication, but certainly the physical aspect would also help to keep us together, now it appeared communication was gone and I felt like such a moron for not just allowing us to have sex in NYC.  
“How are you? Sorry, I’m so distracted…what do you want to do tonight?” he asks, his voice softening as if he realizes that I’m not exactly happy with his treatment.  
It’s also at this time I hear his phone continue to buzz in his pocket and I wonder if he wants to answer it, instead of replying to him I slide my hand free to let him know he can and instead of taking mine back, to reach for my hand and never let it go…he reaches for his phone instead. Crack.  
I turn my head to look out the window beside me and I need to take several deep breaths to keep my shit together. My eyes burn and my throat is tight, my chest aching and I want to just break down, to confront him and tell him to fuck off, this time for real. The more he whispers into his phone, the more I feel the coiling tension inside me about to snap, I want to slap the phone from his fucking hand. We pull up to the security gate of his apartment and are let in quickly. I wait until everyone is out of the truck before I get out, Lou is standing there waiting for me on the curb and hugs me quickly as Harry brushes past, still on the phone.  
“I’ll be right back.” He mouths to me while heading up the steps to the front door.  
“Where’s Lux?” I ask, plastering on a smile and turning to face Lou.  
“Sleeping since the flight, Tom’s taken her home, I wanted to see you real quick, I’m only staying a minute.” She says  
We walk into the house as we continue to talk and the television is already turned on but no one is in the living room, Lou and I sit down on the couch that Eleanor must’ve picked out since the last time I was here the place was absent of furniture. Lou and I chit chat and I hear Harry speaking up in his room, I don’t hear anyone replying so he must be on the phone still. My hands are ringing and the urge to leave is right there, but a sick part of me wants to hear how Harry is going to explain his being a dick to me. As Lou talks, Harry comes down the steps and through the living room where we’re sitting.  
“Cup of tea anyone?” he asks, not looking at either one of us.  
“No,” Lou says over her shoulder then continues speaking to me.  
I just watch him, wondering is he even gives a shit I didn’t answer. Then he stops, turns and raises his brows towards me in question.  
I shake my head and for a moment I feel a rush of excitement that he’s even acknowledged me. Just then a voice on the T.V. catches my attention, at the same moment the front door opens and Zayn, Liam, Preston and a few other guys who work for the band come in and I have to really concentrate on the entertainment host to hear.  
“Looks like things are getting pretty serious between Tyler and Harry, we not only saw photos of them last night at The Music Gala event in London, looking happy as they held hands and smiled all night at one another. But today we also received some photos a tattoo artists posted on his twitter of the young couple, before the gala, as Harry got a new tattoo while Tyler sat and watched, lending a supportive hand I’m sure…they are just too cute. Also sources say the pair has been house hunting in L.A. and we have to wonder if the matching paper plane pendent necklaces the two both rock isn’t the only jewelry that will be exchanged this year.”  
The air whooshes out of my lungs as I sit with my jaw dropped, there’s conversation around me but it’s just sound. My brain trying to register what my eyes and ears have just received. He ditched me with a lie about needing a nap so he could go with her to get a tattoo, smiling happily in a photo not even giving a shit that I would see this. This wasn’t like ‘oh I’m suffering for my art,’ shit anymore, that was a genuine smile, dimples and all. And house hunting in L.A.? He was asking me about houses he wanted to pick to live at with HER?  
I’ve reached my breaking point, my absolute end. I’d seen the paper plane pendant beside the necklace I’d given him in a photo, when I asked him about it, he told me it was from a fan. Now I see on some fucking entertainment show that she, the fucking twat, HAS THE SAME FUCKING NECKLACE. The fact that he would lie, that he would wear something all the time from someone who he claims is a fake relationship, that her necklace is right next to mine. My heart has exploded and I’m about to crumble. To shatter. Right here on the fucking floor. I stand and try to keep myself together, the only thing I can think of is going into the loo, burying my face in a towel and screaming my lungs out. Unfortunately, all the boys are taking turns using the bathroom. The next thing for me to do is just get the hell out of here, everyone is in here…everyone. They’re carrying on as usual, like this is a normal day while mine has just combusted and atomic bombed right in front of everyone. Lou is the only one who seems to have notice what I had on the television. So I just stand there, looking around like a cornered animal trying to find an escape.  
“Do you want to take a walk?” Lou asks  
I feel the volcano about to erupt, hold yourself together and think I tell myself.  
“Love?” Harry says as he stands in the entryway to the kitchen, “Love, what’s wrong?” now I’m Love again, what a fucking joke. He comes to me, his hand takes mine and I pull it away. “Georgia?” he says louder and a few people look at me.  
My feet start to move towards the door.  
“I thought we promised to always talk, communication remember?” he says casually from behind me, a warning tone in his voice.  
“No, the guy I promised that to wouldn’t do this to me.” I reply calmly even though my insides are about to die.  
“The girl who promised me wouldn’t just sit there and act like it doesn’t faze her, she would yell at me, scream, fight me-“  
“I can’t stand this!” I finally shout, my throat tight as my eyes sting with unshed tears. “It kills me, OK?!” turning to face him and everyone is looking at us, but I don’t care. All I see is Harry coming at me.  
“Good! I fucking hate it! I fucking hate that you-“ he moves closer and I back up closer to the door. “You act indifferent when I want you to show me you hate it” he says  
“Because what am I supposed to do? You’re with her when you’re not with me…I feel like a dirty secret, like I’m the other woman…I know we haven’t had sex and maybe that’s-“  
“You know I’m with you-“ he looks confused as he cuts me off.  
“Are you? Because you look pretty happy to be with both of us, I mean, is this a game to you? You get to be with the hot young American singer while fucking around with some local you don’t have the guts to break up with.” I throw my hand up as I turn away.  
He’s on me, his hands turning me as he pushes me against the wall, his body tight against mine as he cups my face.  
“It’s bullshit, all that,” he says pointing back at the T.V. “Is bullshit!”  
“All you tell me is the bullshit…you fucking lied to me, everything! Everything is a lie, the fucking necklace, fucking telling me yesterday you we’re taking a nap when you took HER to get a goddamn tattoo with you!” I shout and push his chest. I’m vaguely aware we have an audience but I don’t give a fuck, I’m so mad and hurt and destroyed, the emotions are taking over any sort of self-consciousness.  
“I don’t want to you hurt you so I fucking lied, ok?!…You know I love you, I love YOU”  
A sigh leaves me as all the feelings and emotions from the last few weeks become too much and I just can’t anymore.  
“No” I state, looking up into his eyes, instantly filled with pain at my words. “When you love someone you don’t put them through something like this and expect them to be happy…I know I said I could do this, but-“  
My words are cut off by his lips, their urgent and hard. I try to turn my head but his hands are holding me in place.  
“I can’t, I can’t” I repeat in between his lips.  
“Yes, we can make it through this…cry, do something, get it out.”  
“I’m sick of crying Harry” a sob thick in my throat. “I’m sick of feeling like a leech you can’t get off when you should’ve been honest with me and told me you wanted to be with her.”  
His voice is pleading now, begging when he says, “I want you, always you…don’t do this”  
A defeated laugh escapes me as I shake my head. “That’s how I feel when I know you’re with her…feels like shit doesn’t it?”  
His eyes are full of despair and he knows I’m right. “I never wanted to hurt you Love, yes I lied…I lied so you wouldn’t have the shit in your face all the time…please, please,” his hands taking mine as he presses my fingers against his cheeks, his eyes rimmed with tears. “I will do anything, just please, it’s almost over with her, just a little longer…you said you could do this.” The end sounding more defensive than anything. His eyes close as he presses his forehead to mine, the words painful as I speak.  
“I’ve let this take over my life, I’m insecure, self-doubting…all this shit I hate, and I will be damned if it’s from some guy who doesn’t want to tell his record label to fuck off and lets me walk out the door.”  
“No, please you can’t…I love you, I love you so fucking much!” he replies, his hands are holding my wrists against our chests as he tries to kiss me and I pull back, hitting the wall.  
“Harry why don’t you guys just take a minute and talk later,” I hear Lou say as she approaches us.  
“No!” Harry replies and his voice is almost a growl, he’s holding on desperately like he knows if he lets go this is the last time he will see me.  
“Let go of me,” I say softly, our eyes locked and the green in his are shiny as tears begin to fall down his cheeks.  
“Harry come on,” Niall says also walking up, putting a hand on Harry’s back.  
“Georgia,” he pleads ignoring his friends.  
“Let me go,” I whisper. There’s a long minute that passes where we just look at each other, I see the first time we met, the first time he kissed me, the first time he made me come, the first time he said he loved me, all reflecting back at me and I use all the power inside to not melt into him.  
Slowly, his eyes close and Niall’s hands cover his as he helps me get free. Once he’s let go, I step towards the door and Lou is right behind me, her hand on my back as she reaches for the door and we step out into the freezing air. I barely notice though, my heart has died and all I want is to be alone. It’s then I hear shouting and banging coming from inside the door behind us and I turn back towards it, knowing Harry is destroying something from what it sounds like.  
“No,” Lou says firmly as she forces me forward and down the steps to the street. “Shit! I forgot my bag,” she exclaims, “wait I’ll be right back.”  
I watch her run back up the steps and turn to face forward when she opens the door and I hear the commotion from inside, voices and things crashing. My feet begin to move and I take off towards the gate, there are people out in front and the guard is looking at me with a shocked expression as I push through the rod iron entryway, slipping through the fans waiting for the guys, to the street lines with cabs. My hand shoots up as puffs of mist blur my vision and I realize it’s from me breathing so hard in the cold air. It only takes a moment before a cab stops in front of me and I hurry inside, giving the address to my parent’s house before the driver can ask my destination. I sink down into the seat and I think I’m in shock, my heart and adrenaline thrumming but I can’t focus on what’s happened, nothing seems clear or real even. Lying my head back against the headrest I pull out my phone and text Lou.  
“Sorry, I just need to go.”  
My phone’s already blown up with text and from not only Harry, but Lou, Niall and even Gemma. I wonder if she’s heard what’s just happened or just checking in like normal. Like normal, the only thing today that’s been normal. I try not think of his face as he pleaded with me, begged me. I know his heart is with me, or at least I think I do, I just can’t do the lies and second guessing. This is for the best. It’s for the best. Just then The Rolling Stone: Can’t always get what you want, comes on the radio. Truer words have never been spoken and I tuck my chin and mouth inside my scarf and hold it together a little longer. When the cab pulls up the drive to my parents, I toss some cash up front and then make my way towards the front door. The property is quiet aside from the cab tires sloshing through the snow and slush as he backs out and I see my dad’s car isn’t here. I quietly let myself inside when I realize the house is still but I know my mum is home, and the dread nearly knocks me down. The worst thoughts fill my head as I see a half empty cup of tea and a dirty plate on the dining table, but still no mum. I climb the steps and see my parent’s bedroom door is closed and I hesitate before turning the knob.  
A gust of breath I didn’t know I was holding, whooshes out of me when I see her lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep. The fear she would be dead in here on top of the other shit that’s hit the fan today would seriously kill me. I must make a noise because her eyes blink open slowly and she starts when she sees me there then closes her eyes again.  
“Doll,” she says and opens her arms.  
Her voice and just being with her, like when you’re a child and hurt yourself, you always manage to keep it together until you see your mum then sob the instant she touches you. I feel my chin quiver as my eyes instantly fill will liquid and I crawl onto the bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her and breaking down over losing the only boy I ever loved.


	16. WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch16t_zpsitk3h3po.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/c9af2ba94c1e780d33f451bb164efc6c.jpg_zps0sa059s2.gif.html)

It’s been 2 weeks since I left Harry at his apartment. 2 weeks of floating through my life. The weekend I spent at my parents was filled with a lot of tea, sleeping, carb foods and terrible television. But I didn’t cry, not after my little breakdown I shared with my mum. I’ve wanted to, trust me. There’s an ever present ach in my chest, a hole in my heart, an empty space where something was ripped out from there. I ignored all calls that weekend, not only Harry, but everyone. I just couldn’t deal with talking about what happened with anyone. One week after the break up I went and got my phone number changed and told both Gemma and Tom to please not give it to Harry, they both assured me they wouldn’t but who knows. I thought changing my number would help, that maybe not seeing Harry’s name flashing on my screen constantly would help to ease the pain, however after I changed it, I almost missed the calls. I knew he didn’t think things were over between us, but I was so not ready to even talk about anything with him until I knew things between him and the twat were over. Even then I still wasn’t sure I could get over the damage it all caused. A few days after the break up I heard some girls talking in the break room about seeing photos of Harry crying or something and the rumor was him and Tyler had broken up, I wanted him to be crying about what happened over us, but I wasn’t sure.  
I just coasted, not really involved in my life, just there. Work came and went and robotically I went home and made dinner, drank some wine, would watch movies that were anything other than romance, then head to bed. My dad had his photography exhibit which took my mind of my current situation for just a little while, until Joanne, my mum’s friend asked if Harry was there. When we arrived and I saw photographers posted outside the venue my first instinct was to hide, but then I realized they were taking photos of all the music legends attending. Then, as I stopped to pose for some photos with my parents and Tom, questions are thrown at me from the faceless men holding cameras, flashes blinding me.  
“You were seen in New York City with One Direction, who are you dating?”  
“Georgia, who’s the one you’re seeing?”  
“Over here, you’ve been seen leaving Harry and Louis apartment, which one are you dating?”  
I felt my smile falter for a moment, until my mum pinched my bum and said without breaking her smile, “Smile for the camera doll, fuck ‘em.”  
It took everything in me not to bolt inside, but my family was there to keep me in place, to ground me and put me in the moment. That night wasn’t about me, it was about my dad and his amazing work. I had on a beautiful green dress from India that was my mum’s which made me feel pretty, my mum was healthy enough to come, my brother seemed happier than usual, and my dad was able to talk about his passion in life, his work…nothing could go wrong with the night.  
Today marks 2 weeks to the day since ‘the break-up’ and when I returned to work after my dad’s show, I was terrified to come into work and everyone would be asking me about the questions allegedly that were swirling around me, but they didn’t. I refused to google myself in fear I’d see my name and the group somehow intertwined, but it seemed my worries were baseless. I’m just finishing my last little bit of work before the weekend, when Cole comes up beside me. I glance over and smile at him before looking back at what I’m writing.  
“Plans for the weekend?” he asks  
“Nope…just hanging out, have some Christmas shopping I might do, you?”  
“Nah…I was going to see if you wanted to come up to the pub or something tomorrow night.”  
My hands freeze for a moment before continuing, Cole knew me and my boyfriend has split up, well rather guessed it since I’d been acting oddly lately. Yet he hadn’t asked me out until now. I turn to face him, ready to give him the ‘I’m not really ready for that’ line.  
“I know, I know,” he says raising his hands. “It’s not like a date or anything, it’s just a casual friend’s thing.”  
I inhale deeply, I really didn’t know what to say. I liked Cole but I didn’t want to lead him on. Lead him on? What the hell? I was single.  
“It’s just, you’ve seemed so sad lately and that’s not you…come on, just a pint,” he says, shooting me a wicked grin. “A cup of tea? A glass of water?”  
I can’t help but smile and then nod, “Maybe, give me your phone.” He hands it to me and I program my number to it.  
“I will definitely text you tomorrow Georgia, you won’t regret it.” He says playfully as he exits the room and leaves me to finish my work.  
For the first time in a while, I feel, happy. Something to look forward to I guess, and when I leave work my happiness only intensifies when I walk out to the street and the sun is shining for the first time in I don’t know how long. I decide to walk home, the sun has melted the most recent snow fall and has left the pavement slushy but not icy. When I get home I feel good, fresh air and plans for the weekend that are out of my normal routine. As I strip off my coat and bag I notice a parcel sitting on the breakfast bar, it’s wrapped in parchment paper and a piece of twine is tied around the large square. As I get closer I see my name is on it but I don’t recognize the hand writing and there is no return address. I furrow my brow and grab it, it’s heavy and feels like it might be a book of some kind. I set it on my bed while I strip off my sweater, leaving me in my tank top as I slide my phone from my pocket and text Tom.  
Me: Hey, what’s this package?  
Tom: I came home for lunch and it was sitting outside the door, who’s it from?  
Me: Haven’t opened it yet.  
Tom: Ok, well I’ll be stopping by on my way out tonight, I’ll drop some dinner off for you.  
Me: Thanks.  
Without further ado, I stand by the side of my bed and begin to untie the twin before slipping my hands under to release the tape holding the two pieces of wrapping. A black, leather bound book is inside. Opening the cover there is smallish writing in the right corner, holding the book closer to my face to read.  
“Love, there’s no words I can use to tell you how much I love you, so I thought I would show you, H.”  
My breath catches, my fingers trembling as I slide my fingers over the writing and down to the corner of the page before turning it slowly. It’s a scrapbook, photos of Harry and me from his phone and when we took pictures in the hotel room in New York. In between pictures are his words, his stupid jokes, lyrics he’s written maybe or comments of how beautiful I look in that particular photo. I have to blink rapidly when I can’t see and my eyes fill with tears, until the occasional drop falls onto the pages. My mind if whirling and my heart is breaking all over again. I know I made the right decision by breaking things off, but I’m the one who said I couldn’t be with him now and inside I feel like its forever. I’m a mix of everything, angry he fucking gave this to me, sadness, joy, when I see our smiling faces and memories of when the pictures were taken and how in love I felt. He made this for me, put all these moments into it, and brought it here even after I told him to forget me. When I reach the end the last page is a photo of us from his camera, we’re lying in bed, I’m looking at the camera and smiling as our arms are wrapped around each other while his heads turned and looking at me. He’s got a soft smile on his lips and I remember he was whispering to me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me, right after he clicked this shot I turned to him and kisses him with all my heart. Below the photo is more of his writing, the words clogging my throat as I read.  
“I never thought this would be our last happy moment together, I thought it was just the beginning. Looking back I realized I never told you the things I thought when we were together, I never just gave you all of me because I knew there was something in between us because of me. Like, how your eyes look incredible in the sunlight, reflecting the light in such a way and you would catch me looking at you and ask me ‘what?’ and smile, fucking took my breath away every time. When we share a bed together and you roll into me and I don’t know if you know this but you rub your feet together and when you would rub them against mine it always made me smile. When you kiss me and your hands curl into my hair and you make this little panting sound, I like when you do that. I love how you always want dessert, how you blow on your tea before taking a sip every time, when you dance in the elevators, how you look at me when I surprise you, it’s like I’m Christmas morning to you. I’m trying to remember that look especially, because I can’t stand to always picture the hurt in your eyes when you told me to let you go. I fear it’s too little too late, but I wanted you to know that you can change your number, you can move to another planet, you can avoid me for the rest of your life…but I will always be around waiting for you, you are my once in a lifetime Georgia Rose, and I know I fucked up, maybe you’ll forgive me but maybe you won’t…but I have to believe you will and soon we can look at this book together and rip this page out…I love you, Love, I always will. H”  
Tears are streaming down my face, my breath hiccupping, and even though I should be grabbing my phone and calling this man immediately, reality pushes past my sadness and I remember why there’s a book in my hands instead of him. With a growl like sob, I throw the book across the room and sit on the edge of my bed. Burying my face in my hands as the pain and anger come back full force, my palms vigorously wipe the tears off my cheeks. When my heart begins to slow and my face is dry, I take a deep breath and go to take a long shower. When I emerge, feeling slightly better after the shower but still dead inside I make my way out to the kitchen where Tom has left me a take away container and a note telling me he’s going out but to enjoy some dinner. I wasn’t hungry but now that I smell the General Tao chicken, my mouth is watering and I plop on the couch with my food, wine and a horror movie, not thinking about the book on my bedroom floor.  
I wake up the next afternoon, a little hung over I feel like but then realize it’s from crying. The last thing I remember was eventually letting the tears fall as I watched a bloody massacre of a terrible horror film, but the tears weren’t over the movie. I was so confused on what to do, I really needed to talk to someone, but I didn’t want to talk to Gemma or Lou, I knew they were bias towards Harry no matter if they thought he was in the wrong. I reached for my phone and saw a text from Cole from an hour ago.  
Cole: Hey, you there sleepy head?  
Me: Yeah, just getting up.  
Cole: Nice, so would you want to meet around 3 or 4? And where do you want to go?  
I can’t help but smile a little at how much he wanted to see me and it seemed he wouldn’t be taking no for an answer.  
Me: I just need to shower and I can meet you where you want.  
I glanced out the window to see the sky was back to its gloomy grey winter.  
Cole: I don’t know where you live but I think you said you were close to work, want to meet at the pub around the corner from the studio?  
I liked he wasn’t pushing to come pick me up, he was probably pretty aware not to say anything to scare me off at this point.  
Me: Yes, I’ll meet you at 3.  
Cole: Awesome, ok, see you soon.  
After my shower and blow drying my hair before leaving it down and throwing on a chunky knitted beanie, I realized I took a little extra time applying my make-up and picking my clothes. Even though I opted for jeans, a tank top and oversized cardigan, I didn’t want to look too done up or even sexy really, but I wanted to look like I gave a shit and put in a little effort for our meeting. It had snowed through the night and the wind was cold so I took a cab. The pub was a newer style, the inside was all neutral woods with dark walls and different art hanging on the walls. It had recently been remodeled and I hadn’t been since it had re-opened but I liked the atmosphere here, all young groups of people chatting casually as I searched for Cole, just then I got a text alert.  
Cole: Sorry, running late, got stuck behind an accident.  
Me: No worries, just got here, I’ll get us a table.  
I was seated at a booth in the corner and I made sure to face the door so I could see him when he got here. I wasn’t exactly nervous but I caught myself tapping my foot as I often did when I was, so maybe I was a little. I liked Cole, he was always nice and showed interest and I wasn’t sure if I wanted this to be a date or keep it neutral. There was an underlying almost guilt inside me though, I felt like I was cheating or some shit, which was silly since Harry had been cheating on me damn near the entire time we were together. Inhaling deeply I scan the menu because it seems like that might calm my thoughts and anxiety, then a warm hand on my shoulder alerts me, causing me to look up and Cole is there. For a moment I feared it would be Harry and when I see it’s not him, a warm smile spreads over my lips. Cole shoots me his killer grin and my eyes drink in his appearance. At work he dresses professionally, here, he’s wearing faded jeans that hand off his athletic build and when he removes his coat he has on a black tunic which shows of his muscles and damn he’s built.  
“Sorry I’m late,” he says taking the seat across from me in the booth.  
“You’re fine, I was just looking at the menu.”  
“Hungry?”  
“Yes, I haven’t eaten today.” I reply and look back down at the menu, NOT at his massive hands linked together by his fingers in front of him.  
“Let’s eat then,” he smiles before grabbing the other menu.  
We order a few starters to share and a pint for each of us, I was afraid all we would talk about was work and yes the conversation starts that way since he’s doing the job I want. We discuss how he also felt like maybe he’d made the wrong choice when he started but he learned to fall back in love with it at this job. The conversation never ended, he also shared a love for photography and told me my dad was one of his favorites but he never wanted to bring it up because he was afraid I would think that was the only reason he was talking to me. A few hours had past and I found myself really having a good time, I was buzzed when I switched to wine after 2 pints but I didn’t feel like I had to worry about Cole taking advantage of me. Then, then the worst thing possible happened, I mean just short of Harry and Tyler walking into the pub. Instead, their faces flashed onto one of the televisions by the bar. The sound was off but just seeing them, I don’t know what the story was about but they were flashing all the photos I’d see of them in the past and my stomach dropped.  
“What is it?” Cole asks as I put my head down.  
“Nothing,” I raise my head and produce a fake smile.  
“Are you feeling ill?” he asks and I can only imagine how pale I am being that I feel I’m about to puke.  
“Yes, I mean-no…it’s complicated.” I sigh  
One of his hands reaches over and takes mine, it’s warm and foreign to me but comforting. I look into his eyes and feel like maybe I can talk to him, he’s a neutral party to all this shit in my life.  
“Can I tell you something?” I ask  
“Sure,” he says with his brows furrowed slightly.  
And then it comes out, all of it. Who my boyfriend was, how we met on the show, him and Tyler, all of it. He sits there sipping his pint and listening, nodding his head but not saying anything. When I finish, I feel…better. I wait for the moment of regret to wash over me, not knowing Cole really that well yet trusting in him my whole situation, but it doesn’t come, thankfully.  
“Well,” he says, blowing out a long breath. “I think you need another drink.”  
Although I don’t order another drink, we stay at the pub a little longer before Cole gets me a cab and I head home. Before he tucked me safely inside the car, he kisses my cheek and luckily he didn’t try anything more, I so wasn’t ready for any of that.  
As the weeks went on, I wish I could day I felt like I was getting over Harry, but I wasn’t. No matter how much I enjoyed something, a joke or a laugh, it was like the guilt of what happened between us would hit me like a sledgehammer and my good mood would wither into a bitter taste. I wondered constantly what he was doing, if he was missing me as much as I missed him. After sending me the book, he made no further contact or tried to reach out to me and I took that as a sign. Maybe him and Tyler were really going to last the test of time. The very thought always made me roll my eyes. However I did manage to remain close to Gemma and Lou, continuing our group messages daily and I resisted once again inquiring about Harry and they made sure not to mention him.  
Christmas had come and gone, the New Year had just passed and today was the day that Gemma and her mum were coming to meet me and my mum. My mum was speaking at on a panel about woman’s rights and when I told Gemma that her and her mum were invited to come and also go to lunch with us afterwards you would’ve thought I gave her a unicorn with the way she screamed her reaction over the phone. I tried to not care that I would be meeting Harry’s mum and not via Harry, but when I got ready for the day I made it a point to look cute and prepare myself for the inevitability that Harry would come up. My mum picked me up at my loft and drove us to the lecture hall, I was quiet in the car and my mum understood my underlying nervousness as mum’s always do, even if I didn’t say anything about it, so she did her best to keep something good in the radio and the need for talking non-existent.  
I stood in the hallway right outside the theatre and waited for our guests while my mum mingled inside, preparing for her lecture. The halls were packed with attendees as they made their way inside and to their seats and I did my best to scan the faces for a familiar one. When I saw Gemma’s wide grin as she pushed her way through the crowd, I immediately returned her excited expression and also noticed she’d darkened her hair a bit. Her arms wrapped around me tight as I did the same.  
“Ah, I’m so excited, thank you soooo much for inviting us.” She beamed and then turned back and a beautiful woman whom both her gorgeous children resembled moved towards her daughter’s side.  
“Georgia, this is my mum Anne,” Gemma said as we both looked at her.  
“So nice to meet you,” I smiled as I held my hand out.  
She moved past my hand and took me in her arms, “So lovely to meet you finally, and yes thank you so much for inviting us, this is a real treat to bring Gemma to see someone like your mum.”  
Why was a lump of emotion clogging my throat? Why did I was about to cry? I took a deep breath and gave her a bright smile as to not lead on that she was evoking some sort of feels from me that weren’t pleasant ones. Gemma linked her arm with her mum’s before doing the same to me so she was in between us.  
“I love your hair,” I comment as she guided us into the hall and towards the front.  
“Oh thanks, I saw Lou a week ago so she did it for me.”  
She saw Lou, I knew Lou wasn’t home so Gemma must’ve went to go see her…to see Harry. Goddamn lump in my throat, go away. I pointed to where our seats were, first row, center of course. Thankfully I was able to gather myself and not much small talking could happen once we sat down because not long after the lectern began.  
Watching my mum on that stage, speaking about a topic she was truly passionate about, always made me see her as a person, not as my mum, but as the world saw her. Brave, beautiful, smart, witty, of course I saw her that way as my mum but to see her through the eyes of someone who never met her was a surreal experience. I would always find myself looking around at the spectators and see the looks on their faces made me so proud. Mum looked good if not a little thinner than usual and I noticed she took more times to drink from her water than usual, but still was on top of her game.  
When it was over, we waited for most of the hall to clear out because I knew my mum would be outside the doors meeting and greeting and it would be a while before we left. Gemma and Anne talked amongst themselves about some of the greater points made during the speeches and I loved hearing their enthusiasm over the things my mum had said. Finally, we made our way out and sure enough mum was there shaking hands with the last few attendees and thanking them. When she saw me, she took my hand and gave it a squeeze as I turned back to make introductions. Watching both of them light up when mum reached out to hug each one in turn, I almost laughed.  
“It’s such an honor, I can’t tell you how much your work has impacted my life, it was really inspiring to see this today especially with my daughter.”  
Watching Anne and mum interact caused that freaking throat clogging thing again, I couldn’t help but feel like this was all wrong. Part of me knew that when I met Anne, that it should be with Harry. Not that I wasn’t thrilled to have Gemma here or to change that this was happening, it was just, when Harry and I had planned to see his family for the holidays, I pictured us going to his childhood home and hearing about all the silly stories of him as a child. But this was the reality, Harry wasn’t mine anymore and I wasn’t meeting his mum, I was meeting Gemma’s mum. There was a cozy restaurant across the road so we decided to eat there, I loved this place, it was somewhere I often asked my parents to take us when I was little. For whatever reason it reminded me of my grandparent’s cottage in Scotland, in the winter months there was always a fire burning in the massive fire place, the photos on the walls were of family, friends and regular patrons. The tables and chairs were mismatched and the same furniture since I can ever remember, old books sat on shelves along with plants with long blooms hanging from pots. We sat at a round table near the windows, the warmth and orange glow inside was a harsh comparison to the white and cold of just beyond the glass.  
“They had a magnificent shepherd’s pie and Cornish pasties,” mum says as she orders a bottle of red for the table.  
It’s silent for a moment as we all look over the menus before deciding on shepherd’s pie, and potatoes for the table, followed by scones and tea after supper. We all sip from the savory red wine before mum asks if Gemma and Anne enjoyed the lecture. I stay pretty quiet as the three talk and I find myself watching Anne. I can see so many things about Harry in her, the emotions in her eyes, the way her smile is slow on her lips as she speaks before it becomes wade and genuine. I’ve tried these last few weeks to pretend that he was a dream, a blip in my life that I would learn from and move on, but I’m slowly realizing he had way bigger of an impact on me and my heart than I wanted to acknowledge. Going out with Cole just about every weekend and sometimes after work, did nothing but make the hurt in my heart worse, the conversation’s we one’s I’d wanted to be having with Harry, the touches he would try, I wanted from Harry. Every time my phone buzzed with a text my first thought that maybe, just fucking maybe it was Harry. When it wasn’t I tried to ignore the little punch to my heart, that he hadn’t tried other than the book to try to contact me was an even sour feeling. Almost like I’d conjured the thought into her mind, Anne say’s his name and my eyes shoot to hers. She’s in deep discussion with mum about something since I haven’t been paying attention.  
“Harry’s been in Africa for the last two weeks, the group is over there for the red nose foundation…I spoke with him the other day and he said it’s the most life changing thing he’s experienced…I know he heard about the family trip you had gone on and he really wanted to see for himself.”  
I flash back to Harry and me standing with my dad in his office at their anniversary party, my dad telling Harry how amazing the trip was and how Harry later asked me that night on our walk around the property more about what we did there.  
“There’s so many good things a trip like that can do to people, it never surprises me when I hear how after someone visits that they make it a goal to consciously make efforts for a cause supporting the impoverished there.” Mum says with a nod, her hands folded under her chin before she starts on the reproductive injustices enforced in some parts of Africa.  
My mind shuts off to the present, ignores Gemma staring at me and I can’t get Harry off my off my brain. Thinking about him in Africa, visiting schools and hospitals, seeing what I’ve seen and I almost am dying to hear about his experience when he gets back, but I know that won’t happen. It’s been too long and I haven’t reached out, I never responded to the book he sent and then the sinking feelings of anguish guts me. The rest of the lunch goes by and I’m not really there, not in my mind. Seeing his sister and mum has only fueled my desire to be in Harry’s life again. We part ways just outside the restaurant and that lump reforms in my throat when Anne gives me another hug, squeezing me tightly and telling me she knows she will see me again soon.  
“So Harry’s in Africa, I’m sure he’s having an amazing time,” mum says.  
“I’m sure,” I reply, not turning my gaze from out the passenger side window.  
“You should call him when he gets back,” she adds like that’s the easiest thing possible.  
“He doesn’t want to talk to me,” I sigh because she knows this.  
“So, since when do you do anything that isn’t what you want…and I find it hard to believe he doesn’t want to hear from you.”  
I look over and her eyes are on the road, it’s irritating me that she’s talking like the last time Harry and I spoke was nothing, like it’s so stupid of me to be avoiding him.  
“Well he hasn’t made the effort either.”  
“You told him to leave you alone, which I know for a fact he has, doesn’t mean he hasn’t reached out to Tom, or your dad, or even me…he-“  
“What?!” I stop her, “You’ve talked to him? After the shit he did to me?” and que the fucking lump again.  
“I believe what he told you Georgia, I’m sorry, but I do.” She replies with her eyes still on the road, they widen a bit as she speaks as her free hand gestures along with her words. “I know he hurt you, but that’s not the daughter I raised, you have always fought for what you wanted, even as a kid, why is this any different?”  
“So you expect me to be the back-up piece of ass to his famous girlfriend, I’m exactly who you raised, a woman who won’t put up with someone’s bullshit, I did what was best for me and that was to eliminate myself from a situation that was causing me to be a total nut job…I cannot believe you’ve talked to him! I understand Tom, but you?”  
“Georgia, all I’m saying is, I think you both need to talk about things when you’re rational and can really talk about what happened…and yes, I’m proud that you got yourself out of a self-harming situation, but I certainly did NOT raise you to leave things unsettled because you don’t want to face the actual reality that may or may not conflict with your idea of the reality…that’s all I’m saying.”  
Just then my phone dings with a text and rather than really talk with mum about this, because let’s be honest, I know she’s right, I retrieve my phone.  
Tom: I just left the flat, there’s a guest waiting for you, hope you don’t mind.  
My heart begins to flutter, who else would I mind being there if it wasn’t Harry? A warm flush and a cold sweat begin to prick over my skin and fuck what if it is Harry? My mum pulls the car up along my building and I lean over to kiss her cheek.  
“Thanks for a great afternoon mum, and for lunch,” I say, exciting the car.  
“Love you doll.” She smiles  
Once again, that urge I have to run towards Harry I have to tamper down. I think about what I’m going to say, what we need to talk about, how hard I will need to try to not fling myself into his arms and tell him everything I’ve been thinking over the last month of not seeing him. My hand is shaking as I turn the lock in the door, opening to see the kitchen and living room empty. Without removing my coat or bag, I do however kick off my wet snowy boots beside the door, I hurry down the hallway towards my room. My heart is pounding, my adrenaline is racing and fear I will break when a set of green eyes lock with mine. Instead, a set of blue eyes meet mine.  
“Cole,” I sigh, then try not to come off too disappointed.  
“Hey,” he smiles and turns towards me, he’s standing near my bed and this feels so weird. He’s never been in my room and immediately I don’t want him there, the only guy I’ve ever had in here is Harry and it’s like the mere presence of Cole is unwanted in this space.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask removing my bag and I see a small wrapped gift in his hands.  
“I had to pop into work, thought maybe you’d want to go for dinner, I know you went to see your mum’s thing or something-“  
“Where did you get that?” I ask with my eyes locked on the present.  
“Oh, is this for me?” he asks with a smile and a delighted look in his eyes tells me that he hopes so.  
“No,” I reply and search back because I’m pretty sure I shoved the gift into the back of my pantie drawer, right on top of the book Harry sent me.  
His eyes look down to his hands and I can instantly see when it registers, “You bought him a fucking Christmas present?” he asks with a slight disgust.  
My hands snatch the gift from him and tuck it into my bag. “First of all, I got this before the break up and secondly, why the hell do you care? I don’t recall inviting you to come snoop around my room and I doubt my brother would have if he thought you’d be such a jerk about it.”  
“Whoa…I’m just saying,” he reaches for my hands, and I’m thankful to still have my jacket on, whenever he touched me I just felt so, so…uncomfortable. It wasn’t him, it was that he wasn’t Harry. “Come on, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
His hands move up my arms, bracing on my biceps as one hand moves up to push some hair behind my ear. He looking at me like he wants to kiss me and for once, me to return the emotion. Sure enough he leans in and I press my hands against his chest while turning my head.  
“Seriously, this is getting ridiculous,” he groans, backing away from me. “How are we supposed to date, to be a couple if you won’t even do anything physical with me? You won’t even hold my hand.”  
“I wasn’t aware we were in a relationship Cole, and no I’m sorry…you know I still haven’t dealt with shit, but I’m trying…you said you’d be patient with me, but you know what? I don’t think I can do this…it’s just not-“  
“Stop it alright,” he says putting his hands up before grabbing his coat off my bed. “I get it, you are hung up on some dude who cheated on you and still you want that shit, he doesn’t want you, clearly.”  
I nod because it’s true, what he’s saying is all true and I can’t deny it.  
“I thought maybe I could make you happy, but I can’t make myself happy when you won’t give me something Georgia, anything, a kiss on the cheek, a genuine smile…so, I can’t do this either, I’ll see you at work Monday.”  
I just stand there as I hear his heavy boots thump down the wood floors of the hallway to the front door before it slams shut. Retrieving the book from my bag, I run my fingers over the smooth wrapping paper before pulling open my dresser drawer, reaching in and touching Harry’s book before sliding the smaller gift on top. There was no feelings of Cole leaving, nothing, I was almost relieved in a way. I didn’t know if I ever was going to be ready to move on, but I hoped the man who wanted to fill the shoes would respect how I felt and wouldn’t push me into doing something just because it’s what he wanted. Deciding it was for the best, I tucked in for the night and spent a lazy Sunday watching Harry Potter.  
On my way to work Monday, I wasn’t sure how things would be with Cole. We had enough to do that we didn’t always see each other every day or even interact all the time, I was hoping today was one of those days. I had barely clicked my locker shut when Paula, my old supervisor was next to me.  
“Hi-“ I begin as she grabs my arm.  
“Paul and I need to see you,” she doesn’t even get the words out before she’s practically yanking me out of the locker room, out across the studio and down another long hallway where Paul and the show executives had offices. I have no idea what the hell is going on and all I can think of is Tyler, for whatever reason I think finally the situation with Tyler is getting me in trouble.  
Paul is sitting at his desk, there’s papers on his desk which he’s looking at and when he looks up to see us he smiles, Paula lets go of my arm and takes a seat beside Paul.  
“Sit, please sit,” Paul says, motioning towards a chair across from him.  
The office looks out into snowy London and I glance around before sitting.  
“So, I’m sure you’re wondering what’s happening,” Paul begins, then shares a smile with Paula. Then they both just look at me, expectant faces, waiting for something.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what’s happening,” I reply looking between the two of them.  
“Hello,” Paula sighs, reaching forward to grab a piece of paper off Paul’s desk and handing it to me. I don’t understand, these are photos, like from the camera on your phone of my book. My book…the one Harry made me. MY BOOK!  
“What the-“ I begin.  
“Why didn’t you EVER tell us you were dating Harry Styles?!” Paul practically yells he’s so excited.  
“Why would I?” I ask confused and a bit shocked.  
“This is huge, you’re like an insider on the biggest boy band of this decade, probably ever, after The Beatles…I’m a host of a gossip show, you never thought you could give us some scoop?”  
I sit back in my chair, my mind racing, wondering how the hell this even got to them. Then I remember, Cole in my room…he did find the gift in my drawer, along with the book. That fucking bastard.  
“Of course you’d get compensation-“  
They assume my lack of reaction to be over money?  
“We could pay you or promote you…we would make you one of the assistant production members which would lead to being the main show producer.” When I still don’t reply because now can I not only believe that Cole did this to me, but that these two would be offering me job promotion just so they can get something from me about Harry.  
“We’re not together anymore,” I say flatly.  
“Yes, but…I mean, you have photos, you can say anything you want-“ Paul says.  
“Oh yeah that’s good…like how you’re pregnant with his baby, and Tyler found out and they are demanding you have an abortion.” Paula says.  
“Or, Harry wanted a threesome relationship and you’re tired of being the third wheel so you want to let the world know who he really is, a sexual deviant, womanizer who has no thoughts or cares towards women.”  
I look at Paul who still looks like he might burst from excitement and I can see he’s tallying the ratings boost he’d get from a story like that.  
“We would have you sign a contract guaranteeing you a promotion, this could be huge for you…all you have to say is yes,” they both look at me with devilish grins, something I’ve never seen in them before.  
I look down at my hands, my mind trying to process all of this. There would be no bigger fuck you than doing this, fuck Tyler, and fuck Harry. Being promoted, doing the job I always wanted to do.  
“I have to say…” I look up at them, inhaling deeply before finishing, “I quit.”  
Their jaws drop as they scramble to follow me towards the door, their mouths still running with the lies I could say, the deals they could make.  
“We can still put these photos out, we could still tell the whole world who you are and make up whatever we want.” Paul finally says, nostrils flared.  
“Go public with this, and I’ll sue your ass for blackmail and slander, you obtained this information by someone who searched my residence illegally and I have no problem reporting what you told me here today…I can ruin your entire career and take down your show, but I’m sure you don’t want that, but if you’d like to try, go right ahead.”  
I fling open the door and hurry to my locker and retrieve my things. As I grab my stuff and head for the exit, there’s a hand on my shoulder and I turn, thinking it will be security or some shit, but its Cole.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Before he can finish, I pull back and shove my fist into his gut. He hunches over as his hands brace his stomach and people in the hallway gasp and stare at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. I stomp my way through the snow, looking like a lunatic as I talk to myself and randomly blurt out things like; “What a fucking dick,” “Who does that?” and, “I can’t believe the nerve.” People I pass by on the street give me questioning glances but I don’t care, I seriously cannot believe this day and it’s not even 10am. Slamming the door behind me, I angrily yank off my bag and drop it with a thud to the floor, then my jacket receives the same treatment.  
“Georgia?”  
Tom’s voice startles me, why the hell is he home?  
“Yeah,” I reply and move into the kitchen and flipping on the kettle.  
I hear a thud and some shuffling and maybe voices coming from his room before the door opens a crack and he slinks out, closing it behind him. His clothes look thrown on and shifted, smiling as soon as he notices me which causes my brow to furrow because this is not a normal reaction to seeing me. “Uh I need to…can we talk?” he stammers and now I’m really having a what-the-fuck moment.  
“Sure,” I reply as I reach up and take down the bottle of headache medicine and he eyes me curiously.  
“You ok?” he asks, his smile fading.  
“Yeah, perfect, what’s up?” I ask, filling a glass with water and taking a slug.  
“Well, remember when I told you about the girl I’d been seeing?-“  
“I got fired!” I blurt out and his eyes widen, “Fucking Cole, I got drunk and told him about Harry and acted like he gave a shit, he then proceeded to backstab me and sell my out to work, I mean who the hell does that? All because I wouldn’t kiss him, who wants someone to kiss them that doesn’t want to kiss them, to force it, you can always tell when someone is forcing it, but instead of being a man and like taking time with me, he fucking tells my boss-“  
“We’re pregnant!” Tom stops my ranting.  
I blink a few times, my mouth open. “Huh?”  
“The girl, well woman, I told you about…we’re having a baby.” He smiles and I guess by my blank expression he assumes I’m mad or something.  
“Come on Georgia, I know it’s sudden but…I really, really love her…I want this.” I feel my eyes water, the unexpected news is so opposite of how I felt just 30 seconds ago.  
“A baby?” I mumble.  
“I need you to support me on this, you’re the one I always depend on.” He says with a shrug of his shoulder.  
“I am?” I ask in surprise.  
“Of course,” he replies like I should’ve known this. “She’s here, not the baby, but my girl…do you wanna meet her?”  
Before I can answer, his bedroom door squeaks open and a petite dark haired woman appears, dressed in yoga pants and one of my brothers t-shirts that hangs down to her knees. She beautiful and when Tom looks back at her, the smiles the exchange almost stops my heart. All be damned, Tom is in love…and found someone to love him.  
“Georgia,” Tom says as he slides and arm around her shoulders before they both look at me. “This is Rose, Rose this is my sister.”  
Rose moves towards me and offers her hand, which I take in mine.  
“It’s so great to finally meet you,” she says, her warm almond shaped brown eyes looking me over and I notice her American accent.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“So yeah, surprise, I know he hasn’t told you about me but I know tons about you and I’m thrilled to meet you.” Her hand still holds mine and she has a very calming way about her.  
“I met Rose at work,” Tom begins and we sit at the breakfast bar as he begins to make breakfast for us. I learn all about how they became a couple and how Rose found out a week ago that she’s 6 weeks pregnant. The talk of happy plans and futures temporarily diverts my attention from quitting my job. I thrill over thinking about my parents hearing the news they will be grandparents and I know they will be so happy and excited. I try not to think about the day I will tell my parents the same thing for myself and why the hell does the man I sit beside while I tell them look a hell of a lot like Harry in my imagination? 


	17. THROUGH THE DARK

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch17_zpslvbbczuc.jpg.html)

It was a Wednesday morning when I heard a distant ringing, a muffled sound just beyond my perimeter. Then a tap and shove to my shoulder.  
"Georgia! Georgia!" Tom is shouting my name when I come to, he's shoving clothes into my bag and repeating my name. He doesn’t notice he’s woken me up at first and keeps saying my name.  
"What-what?" I ask as I sit up, wiping my eyes and I know immediately something is wrong. "Tom, what it is?" instantly my heart is racing.  
"Mum is ill, dad just rung me, he wants us at the house."  
Instantly I feel like I’ve just received a gut punch, my mind going from foggy with sleep to alert in seconds. In a panic I throw my covers off as my heart starts racing, fear taking over. I can’t think, but the worry is there, my brain repeating the words Tom has said and trying to make sense of it. My brother tosses the bag at me and I start to just grab clothes, shit, I don't even know what and shove them in my back pack while he returns to his room to do the same. I come to his doorway and open my mouth to ask details but he puts a hand up.  
"I don't know, dad just told me we need to go."  
I follow him out towards the door and in a blur we make our way down to the elevators and the parking structure. The cold air doesn’t hit me, it could be 0 degrees and I wouldn’t feel it. It’s dark and I know I’ve glances at the clock but the time isn’t sticking with me, it’s irrelevant. The drive to my parents is fast, even as it rains buckets, in the dark and the early hour there’s no traffic. We pull into the driveway and I see both my parent’s cars and another I don't recognize. The house is quiet and dark aside from the light in the hallway leading up the steps. I barely wipe my boots on the matte and neither Tom nor I bother taking our coats off as we run up the steps.  
Joanne comes out of one of the rooms is waiting for us at the top of the steps, immediately her arms wrap around Tom and I, but I don't know what’s happening. She’s not crying, but she looks a wreck like she had been or is about to. She's mumbling words, condolences or apologies as Tom takes my hand and we walk through the door to my parent’s room. A table lamp beside the bed and a floor lamp beside my dad's reading chair by the window, cast a dull glow inside and it feels alien compared to the bustling life this house usually contains. My dad is standing beside the bed, his head hung, and his hands covering his face. At the same moment, I notice there's a strange sound in the air, coming from mum, her breathing. It’s so labored and raspy, I watch as her chest rises and falls and for a brief moment I feel ok because I know she's not dead, breathing means life. Then my eyes trail up to her face. She’s pale, her hair looks limp and thin spread over her pillow, and her eyes are closed. I remember seeing her looking this way once during the first time she got cancer, after radiation. Even then it was so odd, as it is now, to see her looking so inept, so helpless.  
Tom leads me towards dad and I hear him slap a hand onto dad's shoulder, causing him to start as his head swings towards us. Instantly with recognition, his eyes begin to fill with tears as his face morphs and his head bows. Tom pulls him into us and we all wrap our arms around each other, my head resting against dad’s bicep as he cries and I look down at my mum. I know this is it, how all of a sudden things went from stable to this, I have no idea. At this moment there is a calm in the air but the bottomless dread is near, just in the peripheries.  
"What happened?" I hear Tom ask quietly, dad continues to cry and tries to take a deep breath but then can’t stop crying, a few moments later he sputters the words out. Her cold before the holidays," "began coughing," "Dr. said," "spread," "to the lungs," "her bones," "all over." "Didn’t want chemo."  
The words are being said, I hear them, but nothing...I feel nothing. This can’t be happening. I just saw her a few days ago, she was healthier and happier than ever.  
"How long have you known?" Tom asks  
"Since October," dad sniffles and pulls back to wipe his cheeks.  
My eyes remain on my mum, then I find myself counting her breaths, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. For some weird reason I feel like a spectator, someone looking inside on a scene playing out before them, but not a part of it. Mum is so touchy and lovey, even when we'd come into their bed at night, she would always cuddle you in sleep and it dawns on me that this just doesn't seem right. This standing here and just looking down at her. I kick my boots off and step onto the mattress, stepping over her and onto the other side of the bed before laying down beside her and curling my arm around her waist and my head on her shoulder. I inhale her deeply and like she always did, she turns her face towards mine, nuzzling her nose against mine. She takes a deep breath and slowly blinks open her eyes.  
"Doll," she says softly. "I was just dreaming about you," she raises a hand and strokes my hair, my eyes close at the touch. Dad sits down beside mum on the bed as Tom takes dad's reading chair.  
"Oh yeah?" I ask  
"Mhmm...When you were learning to tie your shoes...both dad and I tried to show you, bunny ears and loop swoop and pull, but you could never do it either way. So you came up with your own way...dad and I always said that you were so stubborn that instead of just taking the time to challenge yourself and maybe failing at it, that you'd rather just do it your own way where there was no right or wrong, stubborn."  
I hear my dad and brother laugh slightly and I sit up.  
"I am not stubborn, that was a terrible story to tell mum."  
The three share a knowing look and I become even more irritated. My eyes narrow on Tom and I bust out with, “Tom’s having a baby.”  
Everyone’s eyes widen, Tom looks like a deer in headlights before he gives me the look that I will pay for that.  
“What?” Mum and dad ask in unison.  
He takes a deep breath then Tom tells them the story about meeting Rose and boom bam, baby. Mum covers her mouth with her hands, she’s shocked but I can her and dad are both happy to know they will become grandparents. Then a lump forms in my throat as I see mum’s face change, knowing that she probably won’t ever know her grandchild. The room becomes silent as the laughed and smiles fade, reality crashing into us all.  
“I saw the funniest thing the other day,” I smile and sit up.  
I begin to tell the most farfetched tale about a woman walking her dog that morphs into the dog being a superhero, with my family adding things to this nonsensical story and again the laughing resumes. Mum dozes off just after her Dr. comes for a house visit, I don’t want to hear so I head downstairs to make tea. Dad and Tom join me as we eat breakfast and sit silently. For the first time I ever the clock on the wall ticks loudly, almost like it’s reminding us that time is fading and moving too quickly. After tea I move back to mum’s side and curl up against her sleeping form. Her head turns her lips press softly against my forehead.  
“Stubborn,” she says.  
“Am not,” I reply.  
“You have a boy out there that would cross heaven and earth for you and ignore it, pretend it didn’t happen…that’s being stubborn Georgia.”  
The mere mention of Harry has my heart aching, more so than it has been today. For a moment I know that if we were together and I called him this morning on the way over here, he would drop everything to be with me. The Harry before would’ve done that, not the Harry I left in his apartment so long ago. The one who let me walk out the door, but the one who made me the book, he might. That part of him was still there, the part that maybe still loved me.  
“Stop thinking, start living, start loving him, start loving life…all a mother ever wants is for her babes to be happy, I’ve never seen you happier than you are with a camera in your hands and on the arm of that boy…Stop. Being. Stubborn.”  
I bite my lower lip and cuddle closer against her as we both fall asleep. I’m not sure how long I’ve been asleep. My eyes blink open and I feel cold, chilled. The sun is shining and it almost feels like a spring day as I look out the window. But no that doesn’t seem right, it’s too cold for it to be. It takes a moment for me to realize where I am, in confusion I turn my head from the window and see mum beside me. Her arm over my waist and I realize this is the source of the cold.  
“Mum,” I state, my voice sounding disoriented with sleep. She doesn’t stir. My hand touches her and then I pull back because she’s so cold. Breath whooshes out of my lungs, I shake her shoulder, my heart jack rabbiting in my chest because this can’t fucking be.  
“Dad!” I shout.  
Everything becomes a haze, dad and Tom are there, dad shaking mum like a ragdoll until Tom pulls him away. There’s no sound other than my breathing and my pulse in my ears. Rising from the bed my feet move without thought, somehow I know my bag is in my old room even though I hadn’t put it there myself. Searching, searching, and digging inside the contents until my hand grasps my cell. My hands shake so badly it’s a wonder I can even hold onto the damn thing, let alone search the contacts and press call. I don’t even realize who I’m calling until a gravely deep voice answers on the other end.  
“Hello?”  
My breathing shutters, all my senses firing but nothing it making sense.  
“Hello?” the voice repeats. “Georgia, what’s wrong?”  
“Harry…mum,” as if the words are being ripped from my throat.  
“Love, talk to me-what-“  
I don’t know if in that moment reality hits me, or his voice, but I crack. A guttural sob tears from me, then the most anguished sound I’ve ever heard follows. Tom comes bursting into my room as my eyes blur and tears being to pour down my face, dropping my phone as my brother’s arms wrap around me so tightly and gently guides me to the floor.  
My mum died two days ago, in her sleep, from cancer, she was 69 years old. Other than my cataclysmal breakdown just after she passed, I haven’t cried. Shock has set in and again I feel like this isn’t real. I knew, one day, that my parents would die, yes they are older so maybe sooner than other people my age, but I guess for some reason I thought I’d have a better grasp on it. Mum was sick, had been sick for years, I should’ve been prepared, but I wasn’t. Funeral preparations have been made, a statement released, so many flowers and cards line the fence outside of my parent’s home, but it just does not seem real. Time has stopped, feeling has stopped, how can I live in a world without her?  
I’m wearing one of my mum’s dresses, the same green one I wore to dad’s photography gala, she loved this dress. I didn’t care it wasn’t black, that wasn’t who my mum was. She was colorful and full of life. WAS. Dad told us that she planned exactly how she wanted her funeral to be. Cremation, a party to celebrate with old friends and trade stories over a glass of wine and a plate of shepherd’s pie, not some stuffy sad affair in a church. The festivities were to be held at the cozy restaurant where we had gone with Gemma and Anne after mum’s last speaking engagement. It was big enough to host the man guests coming and going throughout the day and the owners were honored to have the occasion there, cooking all of mum’s favorite dishes. As people first began showing up, I tried to remain ok with all of it. The condolences, the hugs and kind words. But after ten or so people, I was really getting anxious about the whole thing. I didn’t want people to look at me like they were, I wanted it to be about mum and the way she wanted this to be. It was only 30 minutes before I found myself outside the back of the restaurant, bundled in my coat and sitting on a set of food boxes in the alley. It was as if I couldn’t wait for this shit to be over, but I was being so selfish, this wasn’t about me. Even then, what after this? Was life just supposed to pick up as it left off? Was it like life paused and would resume when today ended?  
The heat hit me immediately as I reentered the restaurant, the fire burning along with the ovens baking and making lovely things. Hanging my jacket up on one of the many pegs in the entryway, I notice there are far more people here now, the sound of talking and laughter so loud in such a closed in space. I didn’t know what to do with myself, Tom was in the corner talking to my uncle, and dad was chatting with a group of his friends and seemed happy that mum’s vision of this day was panning out. She would’ve loved this, she loved parties and conversation and I had to remind myself I wouldn’t be hearing her laugh in the crowd and she wouldn’t be popping out at any moment to hug me. Taking a deep breath my eyes scan the room in search for someone to talk to or a place to sit. When my eyes locked with someone, I had to blink a few times to be sure I wasn’t seeing things. Gemma stood by the door, she smiles at me then turns back and says something to someone I can’t see. Someone bumps into me in that moment and my attention is taken away from hers for a moment. When I look back she’s making her way through the crowd and then I see Lou following her, but the person Gemma was talking to she had to look up at so it wasn’t Lou, maybe another attendee. Both girls wrap me in their arms for a moment before pulling away, I’m afraid that awkwardness will be there, the kind that’s made me dread this whole event.  
“Smells divine in here,” Lou says taking in a deep breath.  
“Yes are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet.” I say looking between the two of them.  
“Are you kidding, I’ve been dreaming about this food since the last time I was here.” Gemma says.  
Just for a second I flashback to that and mum and dread that she might say something sympathetic.  
“Do we sit anywhere?” Gemma adds.  
“Yeah,” I reply, sharing a smile with her before she takes my hands and gives it a squeeze. I seriously love this girl. I love both these women who’ve come to support me and are being exactly how I need them to be at this moment.  
We head over to a massive table where the food is spread out, dishes and pots litter the top and we dig in, deciding since there’s so much and everything looks good, to put one of everything on each plate and share. My appetite has wavered the last few days but now I’m famished and feel up for it for the first time since mum died. Finding a table beside a window, we set the plates in the middle and Lou who sits across from me, grabs one of the bottles of wine that’s been set out on every table, pouring us all a glass. I watch for a moment when she grabs the fourth wine glass at the table, ready to fill it, looks over her shoulder before turning back and moving the glass back to the end of the table. Who was she going to give that to?  
“Alright ladies,” Gemma says raising her glass and so Lou and I follow. “To your mum,” she shrugs and smiles and we clink our glasses together, a smile tugging at my lips before I sip.  
As soon as I place the glass to my lips, the bitter taste almost turns my stomach. For whatever moment, not because something was said or anything triggered it, the vision of mum lying dead beside me invades my mind. Bile creeps up my throat as lead bottoms out my stomach. I set my glass down and look out the window, my eyes are burning as I try to keep myself together.  
“Georgia, Lux told me to tell you hi and she made something for you, it’s in the car remind me to grab it for you.” Lou says and I nod.  
The two chat as I feel myself edge back from the brink if tears, still my stomach is churning so I face my plate of food and pick at the contents.  
“Oh god, that professor was terrible, do you believe he gave me a C because I didn’t use the right pen on one of my papers?” Gemma says.  
“What kind of pen did he want you to use?” Lou asks and I look over at them.  
“It was the color, he wanted black ink not blue…well, excuse me sir,” Gemma says the last bit in an upper-crusty accent.  
“Maybe he wanted you to use a quill and ink well,” Lou comments.  
We all laugh and I turn my head to look at the groups around us, Tom has moved from the corner towards the door and now he’s only talking to one person, a man with dark hair. Before I can register anything, the man’s head turns and I’m met with a set of the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. Like I’ve been punched in the gut, the air in my lungs comes out in a whoosh. My lips parting in disbelief, it can’t be him, it can’t…but it is, it’s Harry. In a long black coat, his hair a mess but still devastatingly handsome, he looks distressed when our eyes meet, sad and unsure. Gemma places her hand on my arm but I can’t manage to disengage my eyes from his, he gives me the saddest look before turning back to Tom who’s looking between the two of us.  
“He wanted to see you Georgia,” Gemma states.  
He and Tom speak closely and I see Harry is moving towards the door and it looks like Tom is trying to stop him.  
“Then why-why didn’t he come over and see me?” I ask in a rush, my breathing still stuttering as I look over at Gemma.  
“He didn’t want to upset you, the last thing he wanted was for you to not want him here, he’s scared.” She says with regret.  
“Yeah but that’s stupid, why not-“ I begin as I try to stand but can’t get my seat pushed out enough due to the man behind me.  
“Georgia, calm down, I’m sure he will come see you.” Gemma now is pulling on my arm for me to sit, I’m sure to help me dislodge my seat as I panic. I can only imagine what I look like, the glasses and plates rattling because I keep knocking into the table.  
“No, look he’s at the door, he doesn’t want to see me.” Yes, I’m panicking, downright freaking out to be honest. I want to see him, for him to hold me and touch me and make me feel like I felt when we were together. He’s the balm on this wound…I know now why I called him moments after mum died, why I’m not pissed he’s here…I need him.  
“It’s ok, sit down and let me help,” Gemma says.  
“But-“ I look back at the same moment the front door bell jingles and sure enough now it’s only Tom standing there.  
I sit back down in my chair in a huff, my eyes staring at the door.  
“How about we set up something so you can see him later, maybe come to my house tonight or tomorrow, but you have to talk…don’t be mad at him-“  
“Where’s he going?” I cut off Lou, then replay her words. “Wait, he doesn’t want to see me alone?” I ask, looking between them.  
“Not exactly, wait, you want to see him?” Lou asks.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well,” she begins and looks at Gemma, totally confused.  
“You guys had a massive fight, you changed your phone number, refused to speak with him…why would we think you’d want to talk to him?” Gemma asks.  
I look at her, hopefully conveying the words I don’t need to speak. She nods and sighs, reaching down for her purse and pulling out a set of keys and holding them out towards me.  
“He’s going back to his flat I imagine.”  
I take the keys, kiss her cheek, politely ask the gentleman behind me to move his chair in and calmly get up. As I round the table I lean down and kiss Lou’s cheek.  
“Thank you guys for coming, truly.” I say.  
“We love you, good luck,” Lou winks.  
As I approach the front door, Tom puts his hand on my arm and looks concerned as he says;  
“Take it easy on him, he was worried sick about you and I told him it was fine for him to come…don’t be mad.”  
Everyone thought I was mad he was here?  
“Can you make sure Lou and Gemma have everything they need, I feel bad ditching them.”  
“Yeah,” Tom tips his chin. “Go.”  
We share a smile before I push open the door into the cold air, the sun has set and the wind blows cold through the streets as I start down the street. Because it’s me and this is Harry and as usual the overwhelming sense to see him, that he’s so close but so far away, I begin to run. Couples part on the sidewalk and I yell sorry as I pass them, his loft is far but I don’t want to waste time getting a cab. My breath is coming out in misty puffs, my boots slapping on the pavement, fatigue is nonexistent and finally I turn on the street where he lives. I slow down because I don’t want security to be alarmed by this running mad woman. The guards look at me as I approach the gate and I jingle the set of keys with a smile before shakily shoving the key into the lock. His house is in sight, I see cars parked out front and for a second I wonder if he came back here or not, if maybe I beat him. Then I see fresh footprints along the cement before me in the thin layer of snow, leading me up the porch to the door. Should I knock? Fuck no, I take the keys and use the other key on the ring to open the handle. The long black wool coat he was wearing is hanging on the coat rack beside the door, his wet black boots right underneath on the mat. The house is silent and I wonder if Louis is here, it doesn’t appear he is. Closing the door behind me, I glance into the front room and see no signs of him, then faint music is coming from upstairs. My footsteps are muffled by the runner as I walk up the steps, the music growing louder. When I reach the top I see his bedroom door open a little and for sure the music is coming from inside. With a tentative hand, I reach out and push the door open and step inside. Halting when I see him standing there, he’s beside his bed, his hands in his hair like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. I inhale sharply and in shock he turns his head towards me. There’s so much I want to say, but nothing comes out, just the sound of us breathing.  
“What are you doing here?” he asks.  
His voice instantly causes my heart to swell and begin to beat again, like its thawed the ice surrounding it since I was last here.  
“Why did you come today?” I ask, my eyes burning and my throat raw.  
He sighs and shakes his head and I’m so scared he’s about to tell me it was a mistake, that he didn’t mean to be there or something.  
“It’s the same reason I sent you the book, the same reason you called me the other day…because we love each other-“  
Before he can finish his sentence, I crash into him, taking his face into my hands and kissing him. He kisses me back, hard and desperate as his hands pull my coat down and to the floor. My hands run down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and yank it off over his head before reaching behind me and unzipping my dress. Its then I see the cross necklace I’d given him sitting there between his pecs and I bite my lip before looking up and asking;  
“Did you have sex with her?” I ask  
“No,” he says against my lips.  
“Did you kiss her?”  
He pulls away, his thumbs sliding up and down my cheeks as he looks deep into my eyes.  
“I did, once, only to try to erase you…but I couldn’t, she wasn’t you, all I’ve ever wanted was you Love.”  
A sob creeps up my throat as I kiss him again, slipping the top of my dress off my shoulders before he roughly pushes the rest of the garment down and off my body. He lifts me up by my thighs, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. His kiss is like oxygen, and like my heart, it feels I haven’t taken a deep breath since we broke up. My back hits the mattress and I open my eyes to see him standing there, undoing his pants before tucking his thumbs into the waist band of them and his boxer briefs to push them down, his cock is hard and standing straight. I reach back and remove my bra and toss it aside, lifting my hips to shove my panties down while he takes over and takes them off the rest of the way. I reach out to grab his erection, sliding my hand up and down it twice as we kiss again, his body situating between my spread legs. I’m wet and ready and before we can think, our bodies take over and using my hand I guide the head of his dick to my entrance and slide my hands to his ass and pull him into me.  
We both groan, his lips leave mine as he looks down at me. His hands take mine and bring them above my head and he begins to thrust into my body, his body feels so good on top of me, his cock hitting so deep and since I haven’t had sex in ages, there’s a slight bite of pain, but it adds to this monumental moment between us. He kisses my neck and I begin to push my hips up to meet his pelvis, his happy trail tickles my clit and builds that feeling inside me, the tension in my core. His sounds, the way his muscles flex every time he bottoms out inside me, the kisses and nips to my neck and shoulders are all driving me mad.  
His hands let mine free as he pushes up onto his hands, turning my head as he begins to fuck me hard and fast, my legs falling open wider. He’s looking down at our bodies meeting and the head of his cock rubs a spot so deep I feel I might lose my mind. My teeth bit at the skin on his wrist beside me and a long groan followed by ‘fuck,’ escapes him and I open my eyes to see him as his lock with mine, bringing his hand to his mouth he sticks out his tongue and licks the flat of his thumb before reaching down and rubbing my clit.  
“Oh god,” I whimper as my eyes go fuzzy and my head tilts back, coming, the sound of my orgasm fills the air in wet slaps of his skin against mine as he leans back down, his arms caging me as relentlessly pounds into me. His breath stutters followed by the sexiest pant I’ve ever heard, then hard breaths as he comes, his warmth filling me.  
He lies down on top of me our breathing rapid and loud, his lips peppering kisses on my face as I cup his cheeks and bring our lips together. Shifting my hips, he slips free from me and I roll onto my side, he body pressing against my back and wrapping his arms around me.  
“Stay with me Love,” he mumbles into my hair as I fall asleep. 


	18. INFINITY

  
[](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch17a_zpsb9t6oeuy.gif.html) [](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch17collage_zpsl7zs16xq.jpg.html)   


Opening my eyes, the sun peeking through the tree outside the window and foggily I see I’m in my parent’s room. Blinking my eyes a few times, the grip of sleep still trying to pull me back. Instantly a sudden fear strikes me, the cold…the coldness of mum dead beside me. I’m frightened to roll over, not wanting to replay this memory, this bad dream. There’s a hint though that this isn’t real, something urging me to roll over to see, and as if in a dream and without conscious thought I turn over. Harry’s face comes into view and the dread of memories and loss vanish as I gaze upon his sleeping form, it’s dark outside in reality but I can still see details in the dim light coming from the moon outside. My eyes trace over him, his hair has grown out since we broke up, his bare chest and arm that’s wrapped around me has more ink. So many tattoos cover his bicep, shoulder and forearm. He’s the same, but different. His smell still invades my nostrils, the comfort of his body beside mine still feels like home, it’s just outwardly he appears different and I can’t put my finger on what it is.  
Rolling to face him, I lift a hand and trace the ink with delicate fingertips, not wanting to wake him. Between my thighs feels tender and the memory of what we did in this bed before falling asleep comes back to me. All the planning and the needing to be the right time feels stupid now, although, the way we did end up having sex was perfect. There was no thought or fear, just our bodies needing one another’s, him giving me comfort I had never needed before. Rebinding our hearts together in the joining of our bodies. Mum’s words resonating, I was so stubborn with him, so hesitant for no reason when this man loved me completely. In a weird way, I feel reborn and new, something inside me for once in ages it seems feels hopeful and ready for things to happen…for life to happen.  
He doesn’t stir and my bladder is calling so I get out of bed as quiet as I can, my hands searching the ground for something to put on and I find my panties and his t-shirt. With gentle steps out to the hallway, I close the door before stepping into the underwear and shirt and make my way to the toilet then down stairs. Lifting the kettle, I hear water slosh around inside before flipping on the burner and set it back down on the stove top, then rummage through the fridge for something eat. The light from inside the fridge illuminating the kitchen as I crouch down and scan the contents, which is nothing, and it’s then I remember that the guys are on tour right now so of course they wouldn't have anything in the fridge and it explains why Harry appears so worn down. Moving to look inside the cabinets I find a package of crisps as my mind wanders to before we broke up and how this tour was being talked about, how the hell did he get away just to come to mum's funeral? Their schedule was packed and we talked about how this tour I’d probably have to come visit him since there would be no time for him to come to me. Fixing two cups of tea, I hold the crisps bag between my teeth and head upstairs. Harry's still lying in the same position, the sheets pushed down to his waist and the impact of me being here hits me. I feel the air in my lungs rush out and I close my eyes saying a little ‘thank you,’ to whoever, wherever, made it possible for this man to come back into my life.  
Setting the tea on and crisps on the floor beside the bed, I slip into bed behind him and rub my feet against him, smiling to myself when I remember that in the book he told me he liked that. Slowly, I see his eyes under his lids begin to move before they open and I’m blessed with his clear green irises. There’s a second of not understanding in them, before he blinks and slowly, so damn slowly he dimples me and I can’t help but smile back. Sliding my hand up to his face, I touch the indent of his dimple and then run my thumb over his lips.  
“I love you,” he says quietly against my finger, my eyes shooting up to his.  
I don’t know why now, but regret washes over me and the need to tell him things is overwhelming.  
“I dated someone,” I state. Before I can say anymore, Harry nodes and looks down at my lips.  
“I know, Tom told me.” He says matter-of-factly without even a hint of annoyance or anger behind his words.  
“What else did Tom tell you?” I whisper with an uplifted brow.  
“That you go to yoga on Thursdays, you got fired, you dated someone from work but they were always day dates and you never stayed overnight with him.”  
“He didn’t tell you that last part.”  
“No, but I know, I know why you tried to date someone Love, but would it totally be asshole-ish of me if I suggested we started on a new slate…that we don’t talk about the past-unless that’s something you need to do on your part with me, I get that if you do.”  
I shake my head as I lean in closer, my voice soft when I say;  
“No, I don’t want to talk about any of that shit…but are you, I mean, you’re not with her anymore right?” I ask and Jesus, why is this now just seeming important?  
“I told management to fuck off within the hour of you walking out my door...I saw her once after that to actually tell her to her face, she didn’t understand me breaking up with her over the phone and wouldn’t leave me alone until I saw her.”  
The thought of Harry breaking the twat’s heart was an amazing thought, I hope she cried, a lot…I hope she was devastated. I wanted to ask how she took the break up but didn’t want to hash up anything that had to do with her.  
“Ok,” I whisper.  
“Ok,” he whispers back. “Why are we whispering?” he asks before we both smile and I shake my head.  
I lean in and watch as his lips part, gently I press my lips softly against his top lip and feel as he exhales a quick breath into my mouth. My nose runs along his as his hand cups my neck and his touch makes my nipples grow hard, the pulse between my legs growing hot and slick.  
“Love.”  
My eyes pop open and meet his.  
“Are you coming back to me, or is this just something you needed?” his eyes are filled with worry and fear of my answer. I can see now, after how long and how many times when we were together before that I stopped us from having sex. To come out of nowhere and basically through myself at him on the day that started off as the worst in my life, I can see where he’s coming from in thinking this.  
“I want us to be together again Harry, I know I took a while to come around, but I’ve never stopped thinking of you or needing you, no matter how much I told myself I didn’t…but I understand if you’re a little pissed at me, I was being such a selfish brat and…stubborn-“  
His lips stop mine and again the heat begins, our lips suck and tease, teeth nipping as he pulls the sheet down to expose our naked bodies. His palm cups my breast and my head falls back exposing skin for his lips and tongue. A moan escapes me as his fingers pinch my nipple before he moves his hand down my torso to between my legs.  
“I don’t have any condoms,” he says against my neck.  
I know it’s stupid to even mess around without protection, but I can’t resist him anymore.  
“I’m getting my period in the next few days, I’ll get on the pill.” I reply and open my legs, urging his hand to continue. He groans against me and begins to move two fingers up and down my pussy, between my lips up to my clit, spreading the wetness already there.  
“Oh god, Harry.”  
“Meow.”  
What the fuck? My head lifts with wide eyes as I look down at the end of the bed to see a fucking cat sitting there.  
“What the fuck?” I sit up and cover my nose immediately, not wanting to breath in the cat allergies.  
When Harry doesn’t answer me, I look down and see he’s laughing at me, laughing!  
“You really must’ve thought I wasn’t coming back,” my voice sounds nasally since my nose is pinched shut with my thumbs and index finger. “Stop laughing!” I smack his chest as the cat comes closer, purring with its long bushy tail swinging back and forth as it makes its way up the bed towards Harry.  
His hand runs down from the cat’s head, down its torso to the end of its tail, as I try to scramble out of the bed Harry’s still laughing at me and anchoring me with his hand on my arm, what the hell kind of sadist is he, this is cruel.  
“Stop, Georgia,” he laughs, “Love, stop.” My ass hits the mattress and I glare at him, still while covering my nose. “She’s hypoallergenic, you’re not allergic to her babe.”  
I look at him in disbelieve.  
“Do you think I would get a cat knowing you’re allergic, come on now,” he shakes his head as he urges me to remove my hand.  
Hesitantly my hand falls away as I look between Harry and the cat. I take tiny breaths because I still don’t trust that there’s a cat that I’m not allergic to. The long haired brown and white cat sits like a statue while blinking big green eyes up at me, before letting out a little meow and stepping towards my hand.  
“Georgia, this is Olivia…Olivia this is your mama, Georgia, but you can just call her Meow.”  
“Meow,” Olivia says.  
“See, she already loves you.” Harry smiles and I shoot him a grin with a roll of my eyes as I pet Olivia.  
“Ok, this is nice and all, but-“ Harry lifts Olivia up with one of his hands and sets her down on the floor beside the bed. “Daddy needs to get it in Mommy.”  
“Ew,” I laugh and shake my head. “Get it in.” I mock, “so romantic.”  
He flings my shirt off over my head and yanks my panties down before his body forces me onto my back and my hands push into his hair as our foreheads touch, our breaths rushing out and colliding together.  
“How did you get away from the tour?” I ask  
His eyes look down at my lips, his brows furrowing slightly before they shoot up to mine.  
“Why wouldn’t I come? You needed me, I told you I’d always be here for you, I love you.”  
He moves his hand down between my legs again and I forget everything I want to say and instantly the heat is back as his rough fingers touch my clit and my whole body shudders. He keeps rubbing up and down and I’m getting wetter with every stroke, waiting for him to finger me or put some pressure on my clit, anything to stop the building tension and make me some. I open my mouth to begin pleading for him to do something when he slips two fingers inside me, his long, strong fingers.  
“Shit,” he groans and I move my hand down to take his erection into my hand.  
He pumps his hand against me vigorously as I keep pace with my hand on him, his hips buck towards me as mine gyrate, then he presses his thumb against my clit and begins circling and oh god.  
“Oh my god…shit,” I whimper out and bite my lip, my hand faltering on his cock because I can’t concentrate, what he’s doing feels too damn good. Just when I think it’s too much, his lips latch onto my nipple as he sucks hard. “I’m gonna c-.”  
Fireworks shoot off behind my eyes, my insides tremor as my orgasm detonates. Everything feels so intense, not only the physical but in my head everything keeps coming back to how unbelievable all of this is. Still in euphoria, his hands grip my hips as he flips me onto my stomach like I weigh zero pounds and arches my hips back and up. His harder than steal cock enters me from behind, thrusting into me, his body lying over mine. His arms cage me in as I grip the pillow under me, his teeth sink into my shoulder as I whimper and moan and make sounds I’ve never heard before. He’s taking me over, owning my body and my mind, my spirit and soul belong to this man and this moment and all I want for the rest of my life is to feel the way he’s making me feel right now.  
His arm moves under me, lifting my upper body closer and I turn my head to allow our lips to meet. His hand holds me just under my chin and I never thought he could be such a dominate yet giving lover because he clearly wants me to come again before he does. Compared to how inexperienced we both seemed when we started, but now it seems that when you want someone so badly that inhibitions go right out the window. I don’t know if it is because we’re doing this, reality hitting me that yes Harry is here and we’re having sex or because I need to let out all the feelings I’ve bottled up, from us breaking up and mum’s death, my eyes begin to sting. I’ve never felt so connected and loved by someone in this way, I feel like with him nothing can hurt me or harm me, that with Harry everything is right. With overwhelming love, I let tears fall down my face.  
“Love-“ he whispers in my ear.  
“You feel so good, don’t stop,” I repeat a few times so he knows my tears aren’t because he’s hurting me or anything.  
His hips pump against me, his fingers intertwining with mine, further locking the feeling of connection and safety. “I love you,” I say, turning my head to meet his lips. “I love you.” I keep repeating as his hips hit harder, his rhythm breaking as his forehead rest against my shoulder and lets out a groan of ecstasy, as he comes inside me. I drop my head into my hands as I try to wipe away the tears on my cheeks and calm down, my breathing is embarrassingly choppy and well, not attractive. I push up onto my hands in an effort to get him off me so I can go to the bathroom and get my shit together. Harry moves off me but pulls be back down just before my foot can touch the floor, situating me on his hips, his hands moving my legs around his hips before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.  
“Let me just-go-to the-bathroom,” I stammer in between shaking inhales.  
“Shhh, stop.” He tells me as I keep trying to get out of his grasp.  
His large hands palm my cheeks and forces our eyes to meet, I can only imagine what I look like, blotchy, red rimmed eyes, running nose.  
“Just sit here with me and let me comfort you.” He says with seriousness in his tone.  
“No, I don’t want you see me-“ I groan.  
“Show me Love, I want to see what you feel inside, please share this with me I feel so helpless, I just want you to feel better.”  
I inhale a deep yet shaky breath, the tears pooling in my eyes as I nod and let them begin to stream down my cheeks. As I let out all the emotions, Harry’s hands rub my back, tuck my hair behind my ears, kiss my eyelids. The whole time he sits with me and lets me fall apart, not rushing me or making me feel like I need to stop so he can do something else.  
“I love you,” I sniffle and look up at him. “Forever, no matter what.”  
With a light in his eyes, playful and promising, he takes my hand and maneuver’s my thumb and pointer finger almost like a pretend gun, looking down I see him do the same to his finger and press out fingertips together making a figure 8.  
“Infinity,” he states, “I love you for infinity.”  
We lie in bed after making love again, this time I manage not to break down. Olivia is curled up between us as Harry and I pet her with one hand, our other hands propping our heads up as we face each other.  
“When do you have to leave?” I ask  
“Midnight”  
Ping to the chest.  
“I have something ask you,” he says as we both look down at the cat and continue to pet her.  
“Hmm?”  
“Come on tour with us, we want you to be the tour photographer.”  
My hand stops and with my mouth hanging open I look up with wide eyes. “Say that again?” I ask.  
He shrugs a shoulder and repeats; “me and the guys talked and I told them you do great work, they didn’t hesitate when I suggested it…and plus I really, really need you on the road with me.”  
Before he can do any more convincing, I lean in and stop his words with my lips. With a grumbly meow, Olivia jumps off the bed before getting smooshed between us. Since we’re leaving in like 3 hours, I decide to head back to my apartment and pack a bag. Harry stops me and grabs his cell from his pants on the floor and makes a call as I use the toilet before coming out and picking up my dress, mum’s dress, before I know it, Harry is taking it from me and handing me a pair of sweats and a shirt. I smile at him before slipping the oversized pants on, rolling the top a few times so they fit my waist a little better. With my hand in his Harry walks me down stairs with my coat in hand before he puts it on me, buttoning every button and popping the collar to keep my neck warm.  
“Thanks dad,” I tease and shove my hands in my pockets.  
“Phillips going to drive you,” he says and I smile, I missed Phillip. “You can bring how many ever suitcases you need,” he adds.  
“Ok,” I nod and see headlights through the glass of the front door.  
“Hurry back,” he smiles and kisses me, I try to pull away but he keeps pulling me back by my jacket and kissing me. Finally, the last time he puts his hands on my ribs and backs me against the door, kissing me hard and deep and right before I yank his sweat pants down, he stops and opens the door for me.  
“Good to see you again,” Phillip smiles genuinely at me as he opens the back door to a range rover.  
“Hi, nice to see you too,” I smile back and reach out for his hand as I get closer, he shakes it as I enter the backseat, looking back up to see Harry standing there. I kiss my palm and blow the kiss at him before Phillip closes the door.  
The ride to my house is short feeling since on my way I text Tom and call dad to let them know my plans. I’m going on the road, with Harry, to work for 6 months. My dad is ecstatic but it seems more due to the fact that I’ll be taking photos and tells me to let him know if I need any help with concert shots since those can be a little tricky with lighting. I tell him I love him and that if he needs anything from me, to not hesitate and call me. When I get to my place, I grab my two largest luggage bags and begin stuffing them. I’ve never needed to pack for 6 months before and for something where there’s going to be different kinds of weather, so I begin throwing basically everything in my drawers into the suitcases. While pulling out my underwear, my hands land on the book Harry gave me and the wrapped present I have for him for his Xmas gift. Grabbing both, I set them on top of my clothes before zipping the luggage closed. I change my clothes from his to a floral top and jeans, a thin jacket and knee high boots I also grab my ‘nerd’ necklace from my bedside table and clip it on. Grabbing my camera case is the last thing I do before locking up behind me and heading back down to Phillip.  
When we arrive back to Harry’s he’s also changed into a t-shirt, jeans and his olive green beanie. A little growl leaves me throat when I see him in the living room but my intentions of jumping him on the couch stop when I see two large men also in the living room. One is Preston and when he sees me I give him a little wave.  
“Georgia, how are you?” he asks in greeting.  
“Love, this is Paul,” Harry says taking my hand and nodding at the other man. He looks similar to Preston but maybe just a little older.  
“Ms. Rose, nice to finally meet you.” He nods in my direction.  
“You ready?” Harry asks.  
“Yup.”  
Harry gives Olivia kisses before one last pet to her head as we leave. I give him a look before he says; “Mum’s coming in the morning for her, she keeps her for me, Gemma had brought her for me this time.”  
Paul sits in the front seat with Phillip as I sit in the back between Harry and Preston. As we drive to the airport I begin to panic a little, what if there’s fans there, photographers? Am I ready for this? Harry takes my hand and links our fingers together, resting them on my thigh as I lay my head on his shoulder. The airport comes into sight and I see a crowd of people outside the entrance. There are tons of cars and I know even if there was another way in, we would be stuck in this traffic for an hour at least.  
“Ready?” Harry asks.  
“Yeah,” I say and inhale deeply, swallowing the nervousness.  
“I’ll get out first, Preston will hold the door, you follow me Ms. Rose and Preston with be with Harry…don’t worry about being separated from me, I won’t let you out of my sight…here’s your boarding passes, just walk in and head towards security, these people aren’t allowed inside but that doesn’t mean they won’t follow you ‘til you get there.” Paul states and I try to focus on what the hell I’m supposed to do.  
“Just keep walking,” Harry tell me.  
“Walking, I can do that,” I nod in confidence.  
“Where’s your phone?” he asks me.  
I reach into my pocket and show him.  
“Pretend to be talking to someone, sometimes it stops me from being nervous.” He smiles, kissing my lips before pulling back and nodding at Paul.  
As soon as the door opens, I hear screams and flashes. What the hell? How the hell did fans and photographers know he was coming and this was us? I feel Harry pushing at my back and urging me forward and its then I realize both Paul and Preston are standing at the open door looking at me expectantly. When I emerge from the car, I press my phone to my ear and follow after Paul, with his huge body and arms pushed out from him, he is keeping people away from us about 3 feet. Flashes and my name being called, other words being said but it’s such a blur and like nothing I’ve ever experienced, I can’t compute this scene I’m in.  
“Georgia, are you and Harry dating?”  
“How does it feel to be a home wrecker? Have you met Tyler?”  
“Whore!”  
“Tyler and Harry forever!”  
I can tell which questions are from the photographers and which ugly words are being shouted at me by fans. I clutch my phone and grab onto the back of Paul’s shirt as the crowd pushes and sways. Then the screaming hits a high point and I know Harry’s exited the car. It’s like everyone forgets me aside from a few photographers as Paul looks back as we walk through the parted automatic doors, taking my arm and leading me towards the security and a line where no one is standing. I kick off my boots and toss them into a bin along with my bag as I walk through the metal detector. Pulling my bag and boots on, Paul leads me towards the gates and to a private room. Where finally, its quiet and calm  
“You ok?” he asks  
“Yes,” I nod and try to get my heart rate to lower.  
Moments later Harry and Preston enter the room.  
“Mr. Styles,” a woman’s voice comes up beside us as Harry takes me hand. “The plane is ready for you.”  
And with that, we charter the private plane and fly off to begin the next 6 months of our lives. 


	19. CLOUDS

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch19_zps7kfhwdsu.png.html)

When we touch down in Portugal, I’m jacked and haven’t slept at all. Harry fell asleep beside me as soon as the plane took off, as did Paul and Preston. I was too amped from all the things that had happened in the last 12 hours to calm down. The plush cream leather seats allowed us to lift the arm rests up so Harry laid sideways with his upper body against me with his head in my lap as he fell asleep moments after we were in the air. My hands tangled through his hair most the trip as I tried to find something to keep my mind occupied. After playing a game on my phone for a bit I finally gave up and just sat awake in the dimly lit plane as we flew over Europe. As soon as the tires came out for us to land, Harry sat up, scratched his head, stretched then looked over in surprise to see me sitting there. He dimpled me and pressed is beautiful full lips against mine, I will never get tired of this man kissing me. The pilot spouted off the temperature and time but I didn’t pay attention, nothing else seemed to matter when he was with me. The lights of the airport shone bright as the plane slowly pulled into a huge garage, before stopping and the door to the plane was pulled down. Harry took my hand and led me down the steps, a black SUV sat parked a few feet away as Harry shook hands with the attendants and pilots as we exited, thanking them adamantly for flying us at such a late hour and that we really appreciated it. I could tell by their reactions that they were shocked that he even said anything to them, let alone thanked them for basically doing their job. As we approached the vehicle a large man stood there in a black suit, holding the back door open for us.  
“Thank you Jeffrey, this is the missus, Georgia.” Harry said looking back at me.  
“Hi,” I smiled and shook his hand.  
“Lovely to meet you,” he smiled warmly back at me as we got into the backseat along with Preston and Paul.  
The two men sat in the row in front of us as we pulled out of the garage and out towards the road. This was quite different than the last airport experience and I was relieved, although adrenaline was keeping me moving, I was tired and probably looked like shit and all I could think was how if pap’s got photos of me looking like hell I’d never hear the end of it.  
“Did you sleep?” Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around me and leaned back into the seat, yawning.  
“No.”  
“You will have time to sleep today before the show,” he said through another yawn.  
“Oh, ok, good.” I said as I looked out the window beside him.  
Even though it was dark, the city lights were allowed me to see a bit of our surroundings as we drove.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“The hotel, the guys just got in a little bit ago, but we have to start interviews in 4 hours so everyone is sleeping I’m sure.”  
“So what’s a day like for you guys, the day of a show?”  
“Um, well, we do a lot of interviews with local radio and television and then usually we have meet and greets for concert goers or fans who’ve won contests…then we do the show, sometimes a little meet and greet afterwards depending. Then head to the next venue to do it all again in another place...this time is a little more hectic because we’re working on the new album as we tour so we get woken up a lot to record or try to do stuff right after the show.”  
“Wow, so wait, were you guys off yesterday?” I ask  
“Yeah, sort of…it was a travel day, so after our show the other night I flew to London to see you and now I’m caught up to where we would be anyway, we normally don’t fly from venue to venue, we take a bus so.”  
I shake my head.  
“What?” he asks with a half grin.  
“Thank you.” It’s all I can say, my mind still blown that he would go through all of this to come see me.  
He runs his nose along mine before kissing the tip and pulling me closer into his side as I rest my head on his chest and we sit in silence as we make our way through the city. Pulling into an underground parking structure I assume is below the hotel, Paul and Preston lead us towards an elevator, handing Harry a key card as we take the lift up to the top floor, we are all quiet because as I look at three men with me they all appear exhausted. When we get off on our floor, I lead Harry down the hall towards our room, fatigue hitting me after the car ride. My eyes are barely staying open and all I want is a shower and sleep. Harry slides the key into the top of the handle and pops the door open, letting me in first as I walk in and turn a light on. The suite is nice, with a small living area and dining section with the bedroom in a separate room. I drop my purse onto the table as Paul drops our luggage off inside the door before leaving. I go to grab my suitcases but Harry grabs them for me and takes it into the room as I follow, setting them on the floor.  
“You mind if I shower?” I ask.  
“No, I’m gonna brush my teeth and got to bed.” He says, his voice deep with fatigue.  
As he brushes his teeth I grab a pair of panties and shirt from my bag along with my bathing products before walking into the spacious bathroom, he’s spitting into the sink as I glance at him in the mirror, cupping water with his hand and rinsing out his mouth as I turn on the water to the shower and set my toiletries on the ledge. When I look back I notice the cross I gave him hanging from his neck.  
“Where’s your dork necklace?” I ask  
Our eyes meet in the mirror and for a moment I wonder if he’s going to say he got rid of it when we broke up.  
“The chain broke when I was in the shower and it fell into the drain,” he says sadly. “I’ve been trying to find another one but no luck, we’ll have to find something new to share.”  
I stretch, smiling to myself, and test the water temp with my hand before I begin undressing and step inside the massive marble shower. I’m so tired now and the warmth of the shower feels so good on my muscles, I just stand there under the stream and roll my head back and forth trying to loosen my neck and shoulders. The shower door clicks open and I startle slightly.  
“I thought you were going to bed?”  
“Do you think I could see you get naked and not come in here,” he says as he closes the glass shower door behind him.  
He’s naked and already fully erect. The water instantly feels too hot as the reaction he has to my body takes over and instantly I want him. Our arms wrap around one another as he steps us into the water, the water pours down our faces as we kiss and his hands palm my breasts, his thumbs teasing my nipples before he pinches them hard and I moan against his mouth.  
“You like that?” he asks  
“Yes,” I reply panting.  
“I don’t mean to be rough but, I don’t know, it’s like I want you so bad and I can’t control myself.” He says like this a bad thing.  
“I want you to do whatever with me that you want.”  
Water drips off his hair and face as he looks down at my face, leaning in I lick the water dripping off his lips, causing him to groan.  
“I want you to suck my cock, Love.” He says and the way his voice sounds asking me and the fact that he is asking me this period, makes me go crazy inside.  
He walks us back and the tile presses against my back as I push my hands into his hair and run my tongue along his jaw, his neck and back to his lips.  
“Shit, Georgia…” he trails off as I smile, his eyes closing as I run my hands down his chest and torso, grabbing his dick with both hands as I sink to my knees.  
My hands stroke him as I take him into my mouth, he groans long and loud. He’s so vocal when we do things I swear I could get off just listening to him, even his panting breaths have a rhythm and all I want to do is make him react more to anything I do to him. His hands push my wet hair back as he moves his hips in time with my mouth and hand, my eyes are on his as he looks down at me. My cheeks hallow as he pulls his dick back while I suck, my hand pumping fast as I cup his balls. I’m not sure he likes it until he gasps and his eyes close lazily, his head tilting back. My hand starts messaging his balls as my mouth takes more of him, the sounds of me sucking him off, our moaning, echoing in the shower is so hot I can’t stand it anymore. Reaching down between my legs I begin to rub myself, my body shuttering the instant my fingers touch my clit.  
“Jesus, are you touching yourself Love, fuck I…I…I’m coming.” He gasps as he pulls out, his hand taking over as he jerks himself off to release onto my chest as I come against my fingers. I stand and kiss his parted lips, his breath coming out in pants as he stands with his eyes closed.  
“Shit,” he sighs and opens his eyes. “I fucking love you,” he exhales and runs his thumb across my swollen lips.  
I give him a lazy smile before grabbing my shampoo and lathering it in my hands, reaching up to wash his hair. He stands there and lets me wash him down, then I tell him to go to bed so I can wash myself. I can tell he’s exhausted so it doesn’t surprise me that when I tell him to go one he’s out the door. After I towel off, lather myself in lotion and dress, I shut the bathroom light off before creeping out. The room is pitch black but I hear Harry’s steady breathing and know he’s asleep. I worry that the shower may have woken me up a little, but as soon as my head hits the pillow, I’m out.  
I feel something on my shoulder, then again, then again. Waking a little to realize it’s lips, I smile and can’t even manage opening my eyes.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you I’m leaving.” Harry’s voice is low and deep against my ear and it gives my chill bumps at the reminder of him sounding this way when he’s inside me.  
“I love you,” I grumble, trying to open my eyes but failing.  
“I love you sweet girl, dream about me.”  
I smile at his words and of course fall back asleep thinking about him crawling back into bed with me. When consciousness finally kicks in and I wake alone in a massive white cloud, the comforter is massive and fluffy and I feel like I’m covered in a marsh mellow. The room has full windows for walls next to and in front of the bed, the sun is shining and it looks warm outside, although I have no idea what kind of weather they have here this time of year. Sitting up I hear a crinkle and lift my ass to see a torn piece of paper.  
“Love, I told room service to come at 12, if it’s after noon it’s sitting in the living room for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you this morning? You’re absolutely perfect, love you and I’ll be back in a bit to come get you, text me when you get up. X Harry.”  
I smile and press the paper to my lips, this man, god I love him. Flinging the marsh mellow blanket off, I crawl out of bed and grab my phone from my purse and notice it’s 12:10. There’s a text and missed call from Tom, but I text Harry first to tell him I’m up before calling Tom and going to voicemail where I simply say ‘call me back,’ before hanging up. There’s a room service cart sitting just inside the front door so I roll it over towards the couch and flip the television on before lifting the domes covering the plates. There’s eggs, bacon, toast and a tea pot, under the last dome there’s chocolate covered strawberries with chocolate sprinkles…yummmm. I dig into my food and flip through the channels to find something for background noise when my phone dings, alerting me to a message from Lou.  
Lou: hey chicka, harry is doing an interview…I’m sooooooo happy you’re on tour.  
Me: me too, I still can’t believe it.  
Lou: well, after today I expect you to be coming along with us during the day so you can keep me company.  
Me: you missed me so much.  
Lou: hell yes I did, wait ‘til Lux knows you’re here, I haven’t told her yet I want you to surprise her.  
Me: yay! I can’t wait to see her AND you!  
Even though I showered the night before, my hair looks an absolute mess from sleeping with it wet so I decide to take another one. I grab my IPod and set it on the counter as I shower, when I get out I grab my black panties and bra I placed beside my makeup back and because I feel a little sexy in these and because being in a lush hotel suite makes you feel a little decadent, I decide to only wear underwear as I do my makeup and hair. When teenage dirtbag comes on, I crank the volume and sing along, putting it on repeat so it will play as I get dressed. I head out into the bedroom to decide what to wear to the show, I pull out a pair of shorts and two tops, setting them on the bed and walking back to my bag to grab a pair of sandals that will go with either. Before I can grab one of the shirts to try on, warm hands cup my hips and pull me back against a firm body causing me to gasp.  
“Shit, I’ve been thinking about coming back to you all day but I didn’t think I’d find you like this.” Harry says against my ear and I bite my lip while arching back into him.  
He moves his hand from my hip to cup between my thighs, roughly rubbing his fingers over me as the other hand cups my breast. My head falls back against his shoulder as his lips cascade kisses up and down my neck, I can feel his erection against my ass as I push back into him over and over as I rotate my hips. He turns me around and loos down at me with lust in his eyes, he’s so fucking sexy I can barely stand it. I arch my neck to try and kiss his lips but he averts his lips and begins to move us towards the bed, the back of my legs hit the mattress and I fall onto my ass. He smiles down at me before leaning over to unclasp my bra, pulling it from me to expose my breasts and my painfully hard nipples. He places my hands onto the bed beside my thighs as he lowers himself down onto his knees, leaning forward he licks my nipple, my hands pushing into his hair as my head falls back. My breasts are small but he doesn’t seem to mind, actually I think he likes them being small. He takes turns on each nipple and I’m panting, loudly, almost embarrassingly loud and I bit my lower lip to stifle my reaction. His head pops up, his eyes look at me almost unpleased as he raises a hand to my lips, his thumb pulling my lip from my teeth.  
“No, no, I want to hear what I do to you.” He tells me and with that, all my insecurities and thought go out the window. I nod my head as he places a kiss against the hollow of my throat and down between my breasts, his fingers slipping into the sides of my panties as he pulls them down my legs.  
With a hand on each ankle, he maneuvers my feet up onto the bed and I adjust myself, resting back on my hands as his lips kiss the insides of each leg. His eyes never leave mine as he cherishes my skin, making me feel like a prized possession as he takes his time to tease me and turn me on even more. Just when he gets to the apex of my legs, he kisses back up and over to the other leg. My skin is humming, my body thrumming and I feel so tightly wound that when he finally, FINALLY places a kiss on my clit, I moan and buck my hips forward. Using the tip of his nose, he trails up between my lips and nudges my clit softly, his hands press firmly against my hips to keep me still. My chest is heaving as my body needs and wants more, he’s looking up at me as he now uses his tongue along the same path as he did his nose, gentle and savoring. I can see he’s playing with me, wanting to me to tell him what I want.  
“Please Harry,” I groan and my body shutters as the breath from his words hits my damp flesh.  
“Yes Love, anything you want.”  
My eyes cross and close as he licks again and my words come out in a breathy rush, “Make me come, please-please make me come.”  
With a satisfactory half grin, his thumbs spread my lips apart and he begins to devour my pussy. He licks and sucks and nips, not concentrating on one thing for too long, dragging out my release until I swear I might go mad. I’m pulling his hair and grinding myself against his face, my groans are frustrated and pleading and I think I’ll beg because shit I need to come. But before I start any of that, he finally pushes two fingers inside me, curling up and rubbing something over and over as his lips latch onto my clit and suck.  
“Ohhh god!” my nails dig into his shoulders as my breath catches, my muscles tightening as I come.  
I fall back against the bed and run a hand through my hair as I blink my eyes open to see Harry standing. He’s yanking his t-shirt off, his big hands then push his pants and boxer briefs down, his long erection looks so hard and ready for fucking me into oblivion. I watch him put the two fingers he used inside me into his mouth, sucking my flavor off them as he crawls between my legs. Before he can lie down, I sit up and with my hand on his shoulder, force him onto his back. Straddling his hips, I sit up on my feet while using a hand to guide the head of his cock inside my swollen pussy. His hands cup my face and force my eyes off him sinking into me and to his eyes, with nostrils flared and lips parted, he looks like he’s barely keeping control as I push down slowly until my ass is on his thighs. I rock a little before finding a rhythm and begin to ride him hard, he takes my hands and puts them flat on his chest as his places his hands on my ass to help guide me up and down his dick.  
“Yes, so fucking good Love, so good,” he pants. “I like you’re nails on me.”  
I curl my fingertips into his skin, giving him the sharp bite from my short nails. I love that I can do this to him, and I will rock the shit out of his world. I arch my back and bring my hands to my breasts, cupping and messaging them as I circle my hips and sit fully on him.  
“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he groans as he cups the back of my head and brings my lips down to his in a punishing kiss. Like a flame to a match, it detonates my orgasm and I go off. Just as the euphoria fills my veins, Harry shouts and groans as he bucks up into me, wet slapping sounds fill the air as he comes. He guides my lips to his again as he kisses me, his tongue lapping at mine and we continue to kiss even after our breathing has calmed.  
“What time is the show?” I ask as we lie side by side.  
“8…we need to go at 5 for sound check.”  
“Ok…I’m excited,” I grin.  
He dimples me, “Yeah?”  
“Yes, I can’t believe I’ve only ever seen you live was the first day we met.”  
Harry looks down at my lips before asking, “What happened at your job? I mean, why did you quit? Tom didn’t even know.”  
“It was stupid,” I shake my head and tuck my arm under my head.  
“It wasn’t because of that guy you dated right?” his voice changes when he asks this.  
“No, I mean, well yeah-but.” I sigh, “he found the book you made me and when I told him I wanted to end things, he got pissed because I never got over you enough to even give me and him a chance…so, he gave copies of the book to my boss and manager.” I look up at him, his brows furrowed.  
“I don’t understand, because we met on the show or something, are you not supposed to date guests?”  
“No…they wanted me to give them inside details about you and the guys, to play along with made up stories about you and the twat.”  
“The twat.” He repeats with his brows raised now.  
“Anyway, I told them I wouldn’t do that, so I quit.”  
“You quit? Over that?” he asks, propping his head onto his hand. “But that’s what you wanted to do, where you wanted to have a career.”  
“Ok, but I wasn’t going to do that just for a job.” I reply confused because was he really not understanding this?  
“You could’ve, I would’ve understood, you weren’t happy with me and-“  
I stop his words with my fingers on his lips. “I love you, I loved you then also and I wasn’t about to give those assholes some made up shit for ratings, and a show willing to do that isn’t one I want to be a part of.”  
He gives me a slow nod, but it still doesn’t seem as if he really understands why someone wouldn’t use him in a negative way for their own personal gain.  
“Besides, mum always says ‘everything happens for a reason,’ so because I quit the show I was able to come on the road with you and do what I really want.”  
The smile fades, “I mean said, mum always said.” My voice somber as I realize my words.  
Harry leans in and kisses my forehead. “That’s very true, well, I’m glad you left…that reminds me, production wants to meet with you to discuss your contract.”  
With that, Harry has taken me out of my sorrow and into the present.  
“Ok, should I bring my camera tonight?” I ask  
“If you want, but I thought maybe you’d like to see the show as a spectator and maybe map out the stage and lighting and all that so you can be prepared for when you shoot,” he shrugs.  
“That’s a good idea.”  
Harry begins to hum and I realize teenage dirtbag is still playing on repeat in the bathroom, when Harry begins to sing along softly, I know this song will always mean something to me now.  
“Every time I hear this song I’ll think about you licking my pussy,” I blurt out and laugh.  
Harry’s eyes bug out as his jaw drops in shock, before he lets out the most contagious laugh. I bury my face into his chest as we laugh and he gives my ass a smack, singing the words to the song louder now. When we finally get out of bed and dressed, Harry throws on a navy t-shirt and tight black jeans, along with some boots. I spend ten minutes fixing my hair from our sex-capades while all he does is run his hand through his and give it a shake before it looks perfect.  
“Asshole,” I mumble and he dimples me.  
“You look amazing, stop,” he says, pulling my hands down from my hair and leading me out to the front of the suite.  
I grab my bag and slip the strap over my shoulder before we exit out into the hallway. Louis and Liam are standing across the hall talking to one another while both doing something on their phones.  
“Hiya,” Louis smile and gives me a hug.  
“Good to see you again,” Liam says while shooting me a playful grin.  
“Ready?” Preston says and we all look to see him coming towards us down the hall.  
Harry takes me hand and we follow his two bandmates, the five of us along with another man I don’t know, who is big so I assume more security, joins us as we pile into the lift. A dancy instrumental version of a Shania Twain song is playing over the speakers and I begin to do a little line dance in between Harry and Preston, causing them to all laugh at me.  
“My mum was big into line dancing,” Liam says.  
“Was she?” Louis asks as we exit the lift and Zayn, Niall, Lou and more security are in the lobby.  
“Babes!” Lou squeals as she launches herself into my arms causing mine and Harry’s hands to break away, we sway as we hug and I feel like I haven’t seen her in forever.  
I look down to see Lux walking over, towards me and her mum. I crouch down and open my arms.  
“GG!” she smiles as she walks over. I haven’t seen her since she’s starting walking and you can tell she’s still a little wobbly on her feet.  
I hug her and lift her into my arms as I stand, Lou tucks some of Lux’s hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek.  
“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lou smiles and kisses my cheek and I can’t help but get that motherly feeling as she shares the same affection with me as she did her daughter.  
As we talk, security corrals us towards the door and I clutch Lux as we make our way out revolving doors and into the street. The air is warm and the sun is beginning to set, Lou takes my arm as a wave of sound overpowers us, Lux bringing her hands to cover her little ears. I look away from her to see fans lined up on either side of the enter way to the hotel, rope blocking them on both sides of the doors. The guys move towards them as the fans grow louder and begin taking photos and autograph things handed to them.  
“The car seat is in this one,” Lou tells me as she gestures towards one of the SUV’S lining the curb. Its then I notice there are three altogether and I look back briefly to see where Harry is, he looks over at me at the same moment and gives me a nod while Preston follows behind me, Lou and Lux.  
“Look, there she is.” I hear as I draw closer to the fans.  
Lou takes her daughter from me and while standing outside of the door still as she straps Lux into the center seat, I remain outside the truck since I can’t get in until Lou is done.  
“How does it feel to be a slut?”  
“Fucking bitch, you broke Harry and Tyler up.”  
It’s then I realize they’re talking to me. An anxious sweat breaks out over my body, my hands become clammy as I grip the door, holding it open for Lou.  
“Harry and Tyler FOREVER!”  
Lou pushes up into the truck and I follow, just before Preston can close the door, I hear;  
“I wish you’d fucking die!” followed by cheers.  
Did she just say die? They want me to die? Because I’m dating Harry? What the fuck. My throat clogs with a sick feeling, I had no idea that the fans knew who I was let alone would give a shit, but how could they not? I guess I was fooling myself in thinking maybe they would like me.  
“That was awful,” Lou says quietly, reaching over the top of Lux’s car seat to place a hand on my shoulder.  
Inhale deeply, I try to push the hurtful words away. Could I do this? Could I become someone people hated for no fucking reason other than I was dating someone they worshiped? I hadn’t done anything to make them not like me, I wasn’t a bad person, how the hell did they even know who I was. I could deny it, I could ask Harry to tell people I was the band photographer, no more, no less. Knowing the photos taken of us on our way into the airport were probably already viral, we could totally play it off. The door beside me opens again and Harry, Preston and Niall enter, taking the seats behind us. I take another deep breath and try to get my head and emotions together, Lou gives my shoulder another squeeze and softly asks me; “you good?”  
“What’s wrong Love?” Harry asks from behind me, his hand covering Lou’s  
“Noth-“  
“Some fans were really nasty to her,” Lou says looking over her shoulder at him.  
“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”  
“It’s not alright, I’m sorry,” Harry says, leaning forward to kiss the back of my head.  
“I don’t get it,” Niall says, “Why the fans are like that sometimes, you think if they really cared about us they’d want us to be happy, I know the true fans wan that for us, but sometimes there’s the ones who think we belong to them it’s crazy.”  
I nod my head and feel Harry press his palm against the back of my head, running his hand down to my neck before pulling back. Lux keeps us entertained and my mind distracted as she laughs and tries to sing along to every song on the radio, before her, Harry and Niall all sing the itsy bitsy spider including hand gestures. By the time we pull up into the stadium, I feel happy and not at all worried about my fan encounter. Lux wants me to carry her inside, so I do. I follow beside Lou as security takes us through the bowels of the stadium to where the guys will get ready and be able to chill before the show. It’s as we walk I notice a lot of camera’s, film cameras and crew.  
“What’s all this?” I ask Lou, not sure if the guys are shooting something for a new music video.  
“Didn’t Harry tell you?” she looks at me confused.  
I shake my head.  
“The boys are shooting a film, it’s like a documentary and live show.”  
“Oh,” I say because, well, I don’t know what else to say. This is huge and I don’t think I can fully compute that a movie is being made as we speak.  
“Pretty crazy right?” she adds and I nod.  
“Mummy, I want a lolli,” Lux says  
“Ok, but no more being carried and you better eat all of your supper, you’re a big girl, you need to walk.”  
Lux nodes her head and I put her down as we enter a large room with tables and couches set up. There’s an area for Lou to do the guys hair and racks of clothes on the other side, there’s also a ping pong table set up. Everyone enters and disperses, Harry is chatting with Zayn and I can see that whatever their talking about seems important, Zayn is nodding at whatever Harry is saying. Before they can finish a man walks up to them and tells them both something before heading over to the other three. I sit down in one of the seats that’s set up for Lou and watch as she digs through her bag, retrieving a sucker for her daughter.  
“Love, I’m going to sound check, you ok staying here?” Harry asks coming to stand beside me.  
“Yes,” I reply as he leans down to kiss me.  
“I love you,” he says before kissing me again.  
Lux begins to giggle and so do I thinking in her perspective of us.  
“Stop it you,” Harry teases and shoots the little girl a look.  
“Hazza!” she exclaims and gives him the cheekiest grin.  
I watch as nearly everyone leaves the room following the guys and it’s just the three of us.  
“Hungry?” Lou asks.  
“Yes.”  
We stand and Lux holds both of our hands as we walk down the massive hallway to another large room marked, ‘catering.’ We enter to see this room is busy, there are tons of tables for sitting, lined with other tables that have large silver trays above mobile burners under them. Everyone in here has an identification card hanging from their necks and some have radios and headsets.  
“Oh that reminds me,” Lou says, reaching into her purse and pulling out one of said id badges. The one she hands me says all access, I look at it a moment and slip mine on over my head.  
“Twins!” Lux exclaims, holding up the one pinned to her shirt.  
I smile down at her and give her a little lift with my hand still holding hers. We grab plates and begin down the food tables. Theirs is just about anything you could imagine wanting here, three kinds of meat, five different soups, salads with every topping known to man, three differently prepared potatoes, endless vegetables that are raw and cooked, various breads and don’t get me started on the desserts. We make plates and find a table, Lux sits on Lou’s lap and we dig in.  
“These potatoes are almost as good as that place we went to for your mum’s wake, that food is tremendous.” Lou comments around a mouthful of food.  
“I really want to say thank you for coming to that,” I reply, looking down at my food. Lou’s hand covers mine and I look up at her.  
“Of course, we wanted to be there for you, we always look out for our family.” She says so sincerely that damn lump in my throat comes back. “You are family Georgia, anything you need, even if it’s to talk or shop…always here for you.” She smiles.  
“Oh, thank you so much, I really need that right now.”  
“Essspecccially shop,” Lux says with a laugh.  
When we’re done eating, we walk back to the green room and the guys are still not back, Lou tells me they’re probably doing a meet and greet and will be back soon. Sure enough, not ten minutes later the guys and their entourage, camera’s included enter and the room fills with noise. Once I adjust to the room suddenly being bustling with life, I realize there’s music and the opening act must be playing. Louis is the first to change and sits to let Lou do his hair, I watch as the preshow routine begins. Niall plays ping pong with Preston while Liam and Harry change into their clothes for onstage, and Zayn sits doodling on a sketchpad. I really like that Harry is not hovering around me, I would feel out of place if he focused all his attention on me. Although he keeps looking over at me and winking or checking in somehow, but I love that he feels like I’m comfortable enough to be here without him, and I am. I watch Lou work her magic until she’s on her last, Harry sings songs into one of her brushes to Lux, who like all of us giggles uncontrollably and blushes. When she’s done, Lou packs all her stuff into large rolling cases to be moved to the next show.  
“Ready?” Harry asks me as he takes my hand, I nod and follow as we along with everyone else in the back, merge forward towards where I assume the stage is being that the cheering grows louder with every step.  
Lux wears huge headphones to protect her ears and she gives all the guys a hug before Lou picks her up and walks to the side of the stage, security holding flashlights pointed at the ground so everyone can see where their walking, since it’s pitch black back here. The fans are cheering, the energy is thrumming and I just can’t wait a moment longer for them to go on.  
I mouth, ‘I love you’ to Harry because you can’t hear jack shit over the crowd, he kisses my cheek and says; ‘I love you too’ into my ear. I stand there as he reaches inside his shirt, lifts the cross I gave him up to his lips and closes his eyes as he presses his lips onto it. He steps away from me and someone takes my arm, it’s Paul and he motions for me to move, shining his light on the ground for me. I follow and look back once more to see the guys standing a few feet apart in a row, all doing something with their bodies, jumping, stretching or rolling their heads. Paul walks me to where Lou and Lux are and at the same moment the house lights go out and the fans shriek. Fuck, this is loud. Lou hands me ear plugs which I can’t shove into my ears fast enough, bloody hell. My ears are still ringing as a flash of light explodes from the stage and boom, out wake the guys as the first song begins. Performing must be such a rush, and as I look out at all the fans, I can only imagine what it feels like for the guys. Everyone is dancing and singing along, including the three of us. Occasionally Harry looks over and gives me a pantie dropping grin and I cannot wait until after the show. He looks sexy as hell, singing as they give their all for every song.  
“We have a little treat for you,” Liam says after a song. All the guys take turns during the song breaks to interact and talk with the fans which I think is really special. “Besides filming our movie…we’ve added a cover to the show tonight, haven’t we lads?”  
The guys nod and reply into their mics and the fans go nuts, the three of us cheer as we wait for the song to begin. It takes me a moment to realize it’s teenage dirtbag, and as Harry sings the intro he looks over at me with dimples, winks, and in a break between lines, he licks his finger…the very same finger he used on me today…I love that song. During one of the slow songs, Lux falls asleep so Lou takes her back to the hotel as I stay to watch the rest of the show. At one point the guys lift up on a giant high rise, taking them over the crowd to a large bandstand in the middle of the arena, it’s pretty amazing and allows the fans sitting further back a closer look.

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/show2_zpszs7g3tzl.png.html)

The entire time I feel the crowd’s energy and how much they love the guys, just as I can feel how much the guys love them. When the show ends, I'm a bit bummed its over but can't wait to tell Harry how much fun I had. Paul comes back for me and helps me find my way to the greenroom, I glance inside to find it empty, I'm confused for a moment until I realize we've made it back here before the guys. As they come down the hallway, the arena still echo's with cheers and the fans screams. My eyes land on Harry, who has removed his shirt from the show and is pulling on a fresh white one, everyone is moving fast and I don't understand what's going on as they approach. Harry puts his arm around me and pulls me against him as I join the group and we walk quickly towards the exits.  
"We have to go before the fans come out and surround the cars, we’d be stuck for hours." He tells me  
That makes sense, I clutch my bag as security encircles us and we make our way outside. The row of black SUV’s are parked 20 feet from us, and as we get closer the sound of screaming grows louder as fans start running down the street towards us. We get pushed into the trucks and Harry leads me to the back row of seats. Niall and three of the security guys come in after us and I look over at Harry, he’s still sweaty and looks sexy as hell.  
"Did you have fun?" He dimples me  
"Babe, that was THE most amazing show I've ever seen." I tell him  
He reaches up and runs his hand down the side of my hair as he looks at my lips, then my eyes.  
"Good, I'm glad you liked it."  
Harry and Niall are loud and animated as they speak, clearly the adrenaline rush from the show still keeping them amped.  
"Where are we going?" I ask  
"Tonight, back to the hotel, the next show isn't far so we’ll travel tomorrow."  
I'm still trying to wrap my head around this new life of mine and I'm kind of relieved to be heading back to somewhere familiar. There are some fans outside the hotel and we quickly hurry inside, the guys waving as we enter, camera flashes going off all around us. When we get up to our room, the excitement from the show and the quick exit from the stadium has my adrenaline pumping. When Harry closes the door behind us, I turn and crash my lips against his, taking him by surprise as his back hits the door. His hands tangle in my hair as I push the bottom of his shirt up and he raises his arms to assist me in removing it. Our mouths are greedy while our tongues play, our hands moving fast as he undoes my shorts, quickly pushing them down along with my panties for me to kick off my feet. I pull away and turn my back to him as I lean onto the dining table just inside the door, looking over my shoulder as I rest my forearms on the tabletop and widen my stance, giving him a prime view of my pussy. As he moves towards me, he undoes his pants, unzipping and reaching inside to pull out his dick. His hands roughly spread my ass cheeks apart as the head of his cock probes my opening, roughly sliding inside me.  
“Shit,” I sigh.  
He pushes into me hard and fast, his hands gripping my hips. I reach with one hand and place it over his, linking our fingers together. His body leans over mine, taking our hands and placing them back on the table as his other hand curls around my chest, holding me in place as the snap of his hips threatens to push me clear across the table. In moments I come at the same moment he does, his face buried into the side of my face, hot breath bathing my skin his hips slow.  
“I could get used to this after a show,” he says.  
I can’t help but laugh a little, turning to kiss his lips.  
“Me too.” 


	20. FIREPROOF

  
[](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch19x_zpsjydr5ses.jpg.html) [](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch191_zpsdkd0vhiu.gif.html)   


[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch191_zpssasdcajx.jpg.html)

It’s been a week now that I’ve been on tour, going to see every show is just as exciting as the first time. I worked out my contract with the label and management, taking photos at every show to be used for publicity, social media, and any media who wants to use the shots to promote upcoming shows and articles. I get a nice chunk of money which when I saw initially mixed in with words in the contract made my eyes bug out. I can’t believe anyone would be willing to pay me for photos, especially the amount they offered. During the day I’ve kept myself busy, sleeping late and editing my photos before sending them to management to get ok’d and then it’s time to head to the venue. I emailed my OBGYN and told her I needed to have a birth control script sent to one of the cities we’d be in and she didn’t need to see me for a check-up since I had just had one before Christmas. Her reply email told me where she’d have the prescription filled for me and that it was 6 months-worth, but that she would like to see me when I returned to London. The last time I had been in the office she asked me to do a gene mutation test since mum had breast cancer, to see if I had the gene that made my likelihood of also getting breast cancer greater. The idea freaked me out and I told I didn’t want to have the test done, with mum passing though, the Dr. strongly advised me to get the testing done. I know it seems stupid to even think about not getting it done, but I had time to think about it and didn’t want to until the time came for me to go see her.  
We were in Italy today; I was so not tired after the show last night that I edited my pictures before bed. So when I wake up to an empty room with nothing to do, I decide to find something for Harry to replace his broken necklace. As I get ready for the day, I call Tom who doesn’t answer. He’s been increasingly busy with work and now that he and Rose are expecting a baby, all his free time is spent with her and preparing for my niece or nephew. Every time I think about how exciting it all is, the pang of guilt hits me because I’m not there. This happens to me a lot when I’m alone, remorse at up and leaving my family. The day after the first show, I called my dad in tears over feeling terrible that I left without caring that they might need me. He assured me they would be fine, that mum would want me to do this and be happy. He told me this over and over yet it still felt bittersweet at times. Again it was strange for life to move on, and in my case so quickly after she passed. Not a day went by that I didn’t think of her, or grab my phone a hundred times ready to call her.  
When I exit the hotel room, the halls are quiet and since the guys are gone it seems as if everyone else is too. I google jewelry stores near the hotel and as I venture out of the lift towards the front entrance to the hotel, I stop and look out to see fans lining either side of the doors. I turn around and stop at the desk, asking if there’s another way to get out. Speaking broken English, the woman at the desk points me where to go and I smile giving her a thumbs up in understanding. Thankfully, no one is at this exit, so with my phone spouting off directions as I walk, I enjoy the scenery on my little adventure. The air smells like sea and delicious food and I wish I had more time to sight see, I wish even more that Harry and I could walk these stone streets hand in hand and pop into one of the many café’s or restaurants and enjoy what Italy has to offer. The first shop I stop in has more upscale and pieces dripping in diamonds, not what I’m looking for, by the third shop, a vintage type place with cool old looking pieces I know I’m in the right place. I find a gold ring with a flat center, using my translator app I see the sign beside it reads; engraving available. I’m not sure what size ring he wears but I ask the man at the counter to pull the tray for me and begin sliding rings onto my thumb. I find one a little larger than my finger and then one that actually fits my middle finger and tell him I want both and what to engrave. He motions at the clock that it will take him 30 minutes, giving him a nod, I motion that I will be across the street. As I wait, my phone begins to buzz with a call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey,” Tom says.  
“Heyyy…what’s up?  
“Nothing, leaving work…what are you doing?”  
“Sitting on a bench over a bridge on a sunny gorgeous day in Italy,” I smile, lifting my head up towards the sun and closing my eyes.  
“Wow, you’re an asshole, it’s fucking freezing here.” He grumbles  
“Sorry, anyway I was just calling to check in, how’s Rose and baby waiting?”  
“She’s good, we moved her stuff in this weekend, and tell Harry the moving truck he hired got your stuff to his place no problem, I haven’t been able to get a hold of him-“  
“What did you say?” I fur my brow.  
“I said a lot, what part didn’t you hear?”  
“It sounded like you said my stuff got moved?” I ask because surely I’ve heard him wrong.  
“I told Harry I wanted to ask you if Rose could move in since it’s your flat and he said it wouldn’t be a problem since you’re moving in with him…a few days later a company came and boxed your stuff up.”  
“So strangers came into my house and packed my shit and moved it to his house?” I ask in disbelief.  
“Correct,” Tom replies.  
“Why the hell are you acting like I’m being neurotic?” I stand, my hand on my hip.  
“Because I assumed this has all been discussed with you-“  
“Well it hasn’t,” I cut him off.  
“Maaaaybe he’s going to surprise you?” he says with optimism in his tone.  
“You don’t just move someone’s stuff and then say oh by the way, you wanna move in?...that’s not how it works Tom, so just because I’m on tour with him, he thinks I want to move in?”  
“I assume that’s the logic, yes.”  
“Oh shut up, I can’t believe this,” I say sternly.  
“Mi scusi signorina, il vostro anelli sono don,” I hear from the man at the ring shop and I give him a wave and head for the curb, waiting for a break in traffic to cross.  
“Georgia, who cares, you spend every waking moment with him now, what does it matter if it’s when you’re back home or on the road?”  
“It matters that he didn’t ask, Tom, that’s what matters.”  
“Ok, calm down, don’t shoot the messenger.”  
Opening the shop door, I walk to the counter, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I fish out my wallet from my purse.  
“It’s just-“ about to really give him shit when he quickly cuts me off.  
“Well, I have to go, I’ll give Rose your love.” And with that he hangs up, a little too urgently.  
I grumble to myself as the man swipes my card and hands me the bag with two small navy boxes inside. I tuck the bag and my wallet back into my purse and head outside, using the map app to guide me back to the hotel. There’s so many things running through my head, is it not a big deal Harry just decided we’d move in together? I get what Tom’s saying and it’s not so much that it’s a spending time together thing, it’s the principle that he didn’t ask me that’s irritating me. When the hotel is in sight, there’s a text alert on my phone.  
Harry: I’m in the hotel room, where are u?”  
Me: out.  
Harry: where out? not outside the hotel.  
Me: yes, I’m heading back now.  
Harry: are u serious? U have security with u, right?  
The street grows thicker with people as my thumbs type the keys, then when I see people just standing, I stop and look up. Oh shit. I’ve walked to the front of the hotel and there are fans surrounding me. They don’t realize I’ve just pushed my way in and there’s no way I can get back the way I came. With my head down, I tuck my phone away and begin saying ‘scusi,’ as I attempt to slip my way towards the street so I can get to the back of the hotel and the entrance I used earlier. My heart is racing and I try so hard not to draw attention to myself, which is kind of hard being that I can’t manage to not step on someone’s foot or elbow backs in the process.  
“Attento!” (Watch out!) they start to say, and loud, drawing people to turn and look at me.  
“Oh Mio Dio,” one girl says and grabs my shoulder, causing me to pop my head up. “It’s you, sguardo!” (Oh my god! It’s you look!)  
It’s like the dinner bell has rung and the wolves have just gotten a scent of blood in the air, in seconds I’m being pulled and pushed while the girl’s scream in Italian and English, trying to grab my purse and clothes. Cellphones are being shoved in my face as they take pictures of me and I can’t wrap my head around all of this. Someone snatches my sunglasses off and attempts to grab my phone, I clutch it along with my bag close to my body. A few times I almost fall and its then they start yanking my hair and arms, trying to make me let go of my bag. A few hands connect with my face, an elbow to my cheek as they begin to push each other and this has become chaos. My eyes sting with tears as they assault with their hands and words.  
“Whore!”  
“Baldracca!” (Slut!)  
“Leave Harry alone!”  
“Brutto, ugly bitch!” (Ugly, ugly bitch!)  
There’s so many of them and I feel my feet lift from the ground as they push me down. The bite of the concrete tearing the knees of my jeans causes me to cry out, one of my arms is pulled free and my bracelets are ripped off. I’ve never been so scared for myself ever and I have no idea what the fuck to do. I’m a person, a human, why are they treating me worse than an animal, like I’m the most disgusting thing they’ve ever seen. Tucking my legs under me, I curl into a ball with my bag clutched to my chest as they continue to pull my hair and yell obscenities at me. I hear a loud noise and then the familiar ring of police sirens in the distance, a moment later strong hands lift me without resistance and I open my tightly closed eyes to see Preston and Paul on either side of me. I burry myself into Paul’s side and tuck my head down, both men wrap a strong arm over me while using their other free arms to push people back as we make our way towards the front of the hotel. I’m honestly am scared shitless. I’ve never been beat up, much less attacked, and for what? Possibly dating someone in a band that they like? On wobbly legs, they lead me towards the lifts and I can hear people we pass by gasp and mumble in Italian, I can only imagine what the fuck I look like. The two men continue to hold me as the elevator takes us up to our floor, probably because I’m still holding onto Paul for dear life.  
“You’re ok to walk?” he asks me. I nod and clutch tighter to him as we make our way down the hall, my eyes trained on my feet, bare since my sandals were ripped from my feet. We stop and Preston opens the door, I look up and find the living part of the suite is empty.  
“Seriously, how hard is it to take security with you when you leave-“ Harry stops as he enters from the bedroom to see me. His mouth hangs open as his eyes scan from my feet to my face and I feel hot tears slip down my cheeks.  
“Fuck.” He walks quickly over to me and I reach out for him, burying my face into his shirt as his arms wrap around me and I let out a sob. My body is full on shaking now and I can’t breathe and I can’t fucking make sense of what’s just happened to me.  
“Jesus Christ, Love, fuck, Love I’m so sorry.” He cooes into my ear as he lifts me and carries me into the bedroom. His hands cup my face as he sits me on the bed, his thumbs wipe away my tears and the mascara I’m sure is running down my face.  
“Fuck, where are you hurt?” he closes his eyes and presses his forehead to mine, before pulling back and looking at me again with concern. “Let me fix you,” he sighs and I see his eyes fill with tears. I know that feeling, helplessness when someone you love is hurt and not being able to do anything for them.  
“Shower- I want to take a shower.” I stammer, my teeth are practically chattering I presume from shock and my lips feel numb as I try to speak. He nodes and stands, hurrying into the bathroom, then the shower water begins. On shaky legs, I stand and follow behind slowly. It’s not that I can’t physically walk but my legs are like jello and I don’t want to fall. Harry’s eyes widen as he watches me enter and he’s by my side in an instant, pulling my bag from over my shoulder to the floor, releasing my death grip of my hand on my phone before undressing me. My knees sting as my jeans slide over the scraps and cuts, dried blood being torn from skin in their removal. Every time I wince, he looks at me like he feels the exact way I do, and I start trying not to show any pain since I know he feels this is his fault. When I’m naked, I watch as he stripes his clothes off and opens the shower door, taking my hand and helping me inside. I gasp when the hot water hits my scalp and press my hands against my head trying to relieve the pain.  
“Did you hit your head?” he asks softly.  
“They pulled my hair out.”  
“Jesus,” he mumbles and places his hands over mine. “I’m so sorry Love.” His voice breaks and I look up to see his lips pinched together as his chin warbles and tears fall down his cheeks.  
“It’s my fault, I left alone and that was stupid.” I reply, kissing his chin and cheeks as my tears begin to fall again.  
“Stop it, nothing you did made you deserve this,” he says as he covers his face with his hands. “I just feel so guilty.”  
I inhale deeply because I know he does, I feel guilty too because my actions made him feel that way, I should’ve known better. My arms bring him closer, pulling his head onto my shoulder as I rise up on tip toes. We remain quiet as eventually, with a sniffle, Harry straightens and begins to wash me. Taking his time on my bloody knees and palms, I didn’t realize how battered I am until the water either stings or his gentle fingers touch something tender. When we emerge, Harry wraps me into a fluffy white robe, using his fingers to gently comb my hair back and off my face. I sit on the edge of the bed as he calls the front desk and asks for pain relief tablets and salve along with bandages for my cuts. When he’s done with that, he walks into the living room on his phone as I stretch my legs out to look down at my knees.  
“I want someone available to be with her when she wants to leave…I don’t care, I don’t care…she is my responsibility, I want her safe no matter-you think I care about cost? What happened today can never happen again…”  
I swallow hard because I feel so dense for all this, I know hind sight and all that, but still. I feel ever worse now that Harry feels like it’s his fault and has to pay for a bodyguard for me. There’s a knock at the front door and Harry’s tone lowers before I hear the door open then close. He’s off his phone when he re-enters the bedroom and I look at him with the best smile I can muster, but his eyes aren’t on mine, they’re on my legs and his brows furrow. Sitting beside me on the bed, he takes my legs and lifts them like fragile china to rest on his thighs. I watch as he carefully and with patience, dresses my knees and wrists. Gazing upon this man treating me with such compassion and love, causes my eyes to sting and in this moment the words ‘I love you,’ don’t even come close to representing how deeply I feel for this man. When he’s done tending to my wounds, he runs his fingertips over the inside of my hand and I maneuver my fingers to meet his and make the infinity symbol. I watch as his face morphs and I pull him into my arms once more. We sit on the bed for a long while, quietly, until he gets up and retrieves the pain pills and a bottle of water. Putting my hand out for him to hand them to me to take, chugging the whole bottle of water.  
“Oh, can you grab my bag in the bathroom please?” I ask and he nods as he enters the bathroom. He places it on the bed and moves to the other side before lying down. I reach in and grab the bag from the jewelry store and take the two boxes out. Popping the lid up to see which one is his, I hand it to him and look down at his questioning expression.  
“I got this for you,” I smile and he looks up at me with a side smirk before taking the box and opening it. My insides flutter at his reaction and makes me feel good that this will hopefully take his mind off what happened. His thumb and forefinger pluck the gold ring from its case as his other thumb rubs over the ‘G’ I had engraved on it.  
“I hope it fits,” I tell him and watch as he slides it onto his middle finger which only slides down to his knuckle before he removes it and tries his ring finger, this time it slides all the way down. I do the same with mine and show him the ‘HGS’ I have and watch as his eyes light up.  
“You like them?” I ask  
Leaning up on his elbow he kisses me tenderly, once, twice. “Yes, thank you Love.”  
We lie in bed and I doze off as the pain meds stop my pounding head and the pain in my body. When I wake, I’m alone and it’s dark outside. It takes me a few minutes to get my bearings, grabbing my phone from the side table next to the bed and check the time, I see a text from Harry.  
“Love, I didn’t want to wake you, you need to rest, see you after the show xo.”  
Turning over, I fall back asleep. Its sometime later that Harry wakes me, telling me we need to head to bus and that he’s packed all of our things, but I’m still so tired I barely care what he’s saying. We walk down to the bus and I hold onto Harry as he leads us inside to his double bed bunk where I curl up and fall back asleep. When I wake up next, it’s in another hotel, dawns barely breaking outside the windows and Harry is curled up beside me. I don’t remember waking up when we got here and walking up to the room but I must’ve. My body is achy and sore and I don’t know why at first, but I stretch and slowly get out of bed, heading to the loo. I don’t bother turning the lights on as I do my business but I realize I’m only in panties and one of Harry’ t-shirts.  
When I wipe, the bandage on my wrist snags on something and I remember why I’m so sore. As I go to wash my hands, I remove the gauze on my palms, the water stings and burns as I cup some of the cool water to splash my face. Pressing my fingertips to my lip and cheek, I feel the swollen flesh and wonder if I have bruises or cuts there but can’t see in the mirror. My head is pounding so badly, I just want to go back to sleep and make my way back out to the bedroom. Harry’s sitting up, shirtless and hair a mess, turning the alarm off his phone when I emerge. He looks up at me and poor babe looks so tired but I know he has to get up for a live morning show, followed by interviews and then the show with no downtime in between. He looks back up at me quickly, his eyes zeroing in on my knees and then my face, causing me to be a little self-conscious since I have no idea what that area looks like. I look down at my knees which are bruised and scabbed and well, look terrible. When our eyes meet again, he looks really pissed and I don’t want him to be, today is a new day and all that.  
“I can’t believe I slept so hard, I don’t even remember coming up here.” I say.  
“I think it’s because you took the medicine without food and again on the bus…how do you feel?”  
Climbing back onto the bed, I sit in front of him and place my hand on his cheek. “Fine, I’m fine.” I nod.  
He shakes his head as his nostrils flair, “I’m so fucking pissed Georgia, I don’t get it.” He says running his hand through his hair, “why would anyone think it was ok to this to someone? I can’t stop thinking about it and the more I do the angrier I get…yesterday after what happened to you, Niall, Liam and Zayn tried to go shopping and got mobbed, not anything like what happened to you, but they had to sit locked up in a shop for the police to get them out…we’re just people.”  
“But you’re not just people…they love you, the fans are what make you guys you-“  
“Not those crazy people, the people who hurt you are not fans.”  
“I know better now, it won’t happen again…if this is what I have to endure to be with you so you guys can do what you love I will, you lose that privacy in order to be where you are, there’s no way around it and if you want success you have to put up with it.” I shrug.  
“No…it’s not worth this,” he looks at my hands. “Nothing is worth seeing you like this, seeing how you were yesterday, I can’t deal with that…I’d rather stop all this shit now before that happens again.”  
I sigh and rub the back of my neck.  
“I hear you, but that would be stupid to just throw everything you all have worked for over something so trivial-“  
“Trivial? Georgia, really?”  
“Ok, I just mean, I’m just saying, I’m fine!” my voice getting a little louder, “It’s just bumps and bruises-“  
“And what would’ve happened if Paul and Preston hadn’t gotten there when they did?”  
I hadn’t thought about that.  
“But they did,” I sigh.  
“So when we get married, I have to worry about them wanting to kill you? We won’t be able to walk our kids to the park because they might kidnap them, it has to end somewhere.”  
His words leave my mouth hanging open. He takes my shock as silent agreement.  
“I’m going to say something during the interview today.” He nodes  
“NO!” I blurt out, “You can’t.”  
“I can and I will Love, people need to know that as a band we won’t tolerate fans treating anyone of us or our girlfriends like this.”  
I groan and roll my eyes before rubbing them with my fingers, I stand and don’t know what to do with myself, it’s too early and I’m too tired to be dealing with all this right now.  
“Please, I need you on the same page as me, Love.” He pleads and reaches his hand out for me.  
“No…I just…”I stop and don’t know what to say. “I don’t want you to tell people I’m your girlfriend.” I blurt out.  
The argument dies on his lips as his arm falls to the mattress and I can see my words have hurt him.  
“We talked about this Harry, I’m not ready for, they think I just work for you and look what happened…if they know we’re together-“  
“Which is exactly why it needs to stop and be addressed.” He says in a tone I’ve never heard before and I know he’s getting irritated with me.  
I bow my head, taking deep breaths so I don’t lose my temper. I know what he’s trying to do and I love him for it but I need to have things come out about us in my own time.  
“I know I can’t tell you what to do-“  
My words are cut off with banging on the front door, but Harry’s eyes remain on mine.  
“I can’t be on the same page as you on this one.” I finish with my voice soft.  
I can see behind his eyes all the things he wants to say in his defense and maybe like me, he’s reeling it in. Another loud bang comes from the front door and Harry throws off the covers and storms past me to the bathroom. I hate knowing he’s mad, but he needs to understand my view on this. I sit on the bed and pull the covers up over me, I cross my arms and lean back against the head board as I wait for him to get out of the shower. When he emerges in only a towel, dropping it once he gets his clothes together and dresses in front of me, I’m growing annoyed that he would show me all this skin knowing we can’t properly make up. His hair is wet and keeps flopping onto his forehead which he keeps pushing back and I want nothing more than to go to him and kiss him, to reassure him that everything is fine, but his body language is telling me that’s not a good idea. The banging on the door is back and I continue to watch Harry apply deodorant and slide his phone into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, ignoring the banging. He takes a few steps towards the door before turning back and leaning over the bed to kiss my forehead.  
“Bye,” he grumbles.  
“Bye,” I whisper.  
Lying in bed trying to sleep when there’s a million things running through your head, is its own form of torture. When my head just won’t stop hurting on top of replaying our argument, I flip on the television on the dresser and try to find the show the guys are one. While flipping I land on the camera panning the outside of the studio to show fans screaming and holding signs for the guys. They bring the shot back inside and the guys are sitting together with two hosts kitty corner from them. Harry is on the end and looks brooding and serious which isn’t normal and I can tell by where he’s sitting that he doesn’t plan on answering any questions.  
“Thank you so much for that performance before the break, and stay tuned for another later on in the show.” The female host says.  
“How are you boys?” the other female asks.  
“Good,” they all reply.  
“A bit tired,” Louis adds.  
“Yes we have to get up quite early to start the day on this program,” host number one says with that fake T.V. laugh. “Now, you guys are currently on tour, performing tonight at the legendary stadium down town…and also, filming a movie?”  
“Is that right?” host number two adds in.  
“Yeah,” Liam begins, “It’s all pretty crazy right now.”  
“And recording the next album,” Niall adds in his Irish accent.  
The hosts go back and forth with how impressed they are at what the guys are doing.  
“With all that, it doesn’t leave much time to date I can imagine,” host one says.  
“It’s not so bad,” Louis shrugs, “My girlfriend works a lot as well so you just need to balance.”  
“So you’re not single…anyone else taken, or dating?”  
“Not me,” Niall says.  
“Me either,” Liam says.  
“No,” Zayn shakes his head.  
“What about you Harry, you’re being quiet down there,” host two pokes and I feel my breath hitch, my pulse instantly jumping as I sit up. He gives her that side grin, looking hot as hell and shakes his head. I literally make a ‘phew’ sound and feel myself relax, crisis everted.  
“Oh come on, we see all the time you out with these lovely ladies, no one ready to buckle down, or you’re not the relationship type?” host one asks.  
I roll my eyes, is any of them having a girlfriend suddenly make the music shitty? Are they going to lose fans over them dating? Give me a break. When Harry just shrugs, I can see the hosts becoming a little more aggressive and Harry becoming a little more smiley which is what he does when he’s about to get mad I’ve noticed. Please go to commercial I will the television.  
“Don’t be all shy, you have to be seeing someone, dating at least?”  
COME ON COMMMERCIAL! When it appears he’s not going to answer, the camera angle changes back to the hosts, then I hear;  
“So what if I was?” Harry replies.  
Noooooo! The shot changes again to the guys.  
“What do you mean?” host one asks.  
“If I had a girlfriend, why would I want her to be subjected to being treated like crap because she’s with me?” The camera zooms to him solely in the shot and my hands cover my mouth. “There’s a lot of so-called fans who would have her head, and media like yourselves would be putting me with whoever is the hot celebrities out there…what’s the point of having a girlfriend when everyone would be trying to break us apart?”  
“Well, I can see where you’re coming from, but if you love each other then what does it matter?” host one says.  
“It matters because-“ he shakes his head and swallows, looking down for a moment like he’s weighting his words. “Someone who works for us was assaulted yesterday by fans outside our hotel because they think we’re dating…why would anyone feel its ok to do that? Because they’re jealous? It makes me angry that because I chose to be with someone that they would be subjected to ridicule and harassment by people who say they love the group, it doesn’t matter how me and my girlfriend would feel about each other, who can put up with treatment like that constantly? It’s just not right and completely inappropriate.”  
“Would this someone be the daughter of legendary photographer Stanley Rose and famous activist Edie Duran, Georgia Rose?” Host two asks, her ass on the edge of her seat.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
“Please, please, please Harry.” I close my eyes and pray to god that he remembers what I told him, that he will respect what I want.  
“She works for us and yes, she was attacked yesterday.”  
My eyes slowly open and I don’t know how to interpret what his answer. I mean he didn’t come out and say yes or no. Turning off the t.v. because I’ve had enough, I go take a shower. My cuts sting and my lip starts to bleed a little after washing my face. It takes everything in me not to grab my phone and check it a thousand times as I get ready, trying to cover my bruised cheek and split lip with makeup helps keep me busy for a little while. Once I finally feel like I’ve done a sufficient job, I look at my phone. There’s texts from Lou but nothing, not one call or text from Harry. I don’t know how to take this, he must still be mad at me about this morning or knows I’m mad about this morning AND the interview. Although I still don’t know how to take what he said during the interview anyway. He didn’t not go against what I said, but were we going to always argue about my need for privacy? Because I can’t stop thinking, I decide to hook my camera up to my laptop and upload photos to edit. After a few minutes the photos upload and I open the gallery, my eyes squinting at the thumbnails I can’t quite make out. Clicking one to enlarge, it takes me a minute to realize these are photos of me. Me in bed sleeping, Harry must’ve taken these. They have to be from yesterday since I see I’m lying in bed wearing the white hotel robe, the sheet covers my battered knees and the side of my face without the bruise is eliminated by the setting sun. In another shot, Harry must be beside me and his hand is under mine, displaying both our rings. The last photo is Harry holding the camera to the side as he kisses my bare skin just below my breasts, it looks almost black and white with the windows backlighting us. To see myself the way he sees me makes me instant well up with tears, that I could look like shit yet he still wanted to take photos of me.  
I save the last photo and make it my wallpaper on my laptop, grabbing my phone I open the text screen to message him and tell him I love him and ask if we can see each other before the show. But before I can, a text alert from Tom pops up and I open it, it’s for a link so I click on it which takes me to a popular gossip page. There I see photos of me and ones of Harry and I going to the airport, the title reads; STYLES NEW LOVE INTEREST. I scan the words and see that Harry and I met when I worked for the Paul Newton show, that when Tyler was a guest that her and I had a cat fight and I was fired over it, that Harry and Tyler began seeing one another while he and I were dating, that I’m the reason the most attractive couple broke up. Basically, it made me out to be a homewrecker and a brat, a social climbing wannabe. As I scroll down the page, there’s photos of me and my parents, mentioning how I used my dad’s status to force Harry to hire me as the guy’s tour photographer, even though I’ve never done any photography work before. I click off the link and back to the text thread with Tom and see he’s sent me another message as I read.  
Tom: I’d sue that Cole motherfucker over this.  
Immediately, my stomach churns. It wouldn’t surprise me if he did this, he was so eager to throw me under the bus at work and I can just picture him wanting to get something out of it for selling this story. I’ve never had a problem trusting people, to think someone who I was trying to get over Harry with would do something like without regard to what it could do to me, makes me sick. I fall back onto the bed and really, really try to keep it together. But of course, feelings and pent up emotions lead me to having a crying session. I wish for nothing more than being able to call mum, to hear her voice and have her reassure me that everything is worth going through if it means I get to be with the man I love. After reapplying my make up since I cried it all off, I get dressed and grab my bag, opting to leave my camera since I don’t feel like taking any photos tonight, I’m not focused at all for that right now. When I open the suite door, Preston is leaning against the door frame and straightens when he sees me.  
“Ready?” he asks.  
I give a quick nod and we begin towards he lifts. We’re the only two inside and I feel his eyes on the side of my face, I side eye him before he smiles and says.  
“You don’t like this song?”  
I listen and wait for the instrumental version of Careless Whisper to register.  
“I do.”  
“Not enough for a show?”  
I look over as he pretends to shake maracas with his hands and I laugh.  
“I’m not a monkey, I just don’t perform every time I’m in a lift.” I scoff as if I’m offended.  
“Ok,” he says continuing to just add on the worst moves I’ve ever seen. “I’ll perform tonight then.”  
I like that’s he’s trying to make me laugh and well, actually does make me laugh. I’m shaking my head as the doors open to an underground parking structure, we sit side by side in the truck and remain quiet, mainly because Preston is texting someone on his phone. I wonder if he’s telling Harry I’m coming. It feels so weird not having spoken to him all day and the mornings events churn my insides, I hope tonight things will be resolved. When we get to the arena, the guys are already onstage and I find my place beside Lou. She gives me a hug and I kiss Lux on the cheek as the music blares, when I see Harry my insides melt and the instant draw to him is electric. I could never fight this attraction to him, not like I ever tried but there’s something that happens to me when I see him that I’ve never felt with anyone. It doesn’t take long for him to see me, he’s smiling at the fans who have floor seats just over from us and when he looks over at me, his smile fades and our eyes lock for a moment before he looks away.

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch19gif_zpsqirofrvu.gif.html)

It’s not a reassuring look and I wonder if I’m giving off a pissed off vibe or something or that he’s still pissed at me. Regardless I try to enjoy myself as I sing along and cheer along with the thousands of fans around us. As usual, Lou leaves with Lux midway through the show and I’m left to watch my man from the shadows and plan what I want to say when we finally get to talk.  
The show ends and Preston is by my side leading me towards the green room where I stand outside and wait, I’m a tangle of nerves as I nibble at my thumb nail and stop when I see Preston glancing at me. The crescendo of sound comes along with the guys as they turn the corner and head towards us. I wonder as they draw closer, if Harry will take my hand or put his arm around me like usual or walk past me and I pray for the latter not to happen. As he walks, his head is down but his eyes are on me, he’s carrying a water bottle and sucking on a piece of candy for his throat. His short sleeves are tucked up over his shoulders, showcasing his tan and tones arms. He’s like every girl’s fantasy and my eyes just take him in since he’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I stand a little straighter and clear my throat as they near, when he’s a few feet from me he reaches his hand out and I take, elation filling my veins as I grip his hand tightly. As we walk towards the SUV’S I curl my other hand over his bicep while Police stand guard and we get into the vehicles. Niall, Zayn, Preston and two other security take their seats and Harry, Niall and I are sitting in the front row. The anticipation to talk is killing me, I’d hoped we’d get the back seat so we could at least kiss or let each other know we’re ok. Instead, Niall starts telling a story about falling on stage and I gather it was something that happened before I got there. Everyone is laughing and I look over to see Harry smiling and looking over my shoulder at Niall who animatedly tells the story, unlike the others though, Harry remains quiet. When we got into the truck, he let me hand free and now it’s resting on the seat over my shoulders, but he’s not touching me. Ok, this shit is killing me. I look out the windshield in front of me as we head back to the hotel and try not to feel like things are uncomfortable. When the SUV stops and we exit, only to all cram into the elevators and head to our floor, the guys are still laughing but Harry and I remain quiet. I walk ahead of everyone down the hallway and don’t look back to see where Harry is or if he’s even following me, but he’s there as I open the door to the suite and walk in, tossing my bag onto the floor as I head into the bedroom. I pull my hair up into a ponytail as I kick off my shoes and feel the air in the room shift at his entry.  
“Well?” he asks  
“Well what?” I reply, not looking over at him.  
“Go on, get it out.” He states.  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” I reply and hear him let out a puff of air as I move into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
Was he seriously going to act like all this was on me? He had nothing to say? I put the paste on my brush and with both items still in my hands I walk back out into the bedroom.  
“There’s an article out there already about us, I saw one but I’m sure there’s more, exactly why I didn’t want you to say anything!”  
“I didn’t say we were dating-“  
“You think anyone believes that you would all of a sudden, out of nowhere, get so outspoken about ‘someone who works for you,’” I air quote. “Is someone you’re not dating?” I raise my brows.  
“Who fucking cares, you said it yourself, they did this to you and they don’t even know we’re dating, I wasn’t lying when I talked about our future, I don’t want to have to worry about someone hurting you over me for the rest of our lives.”  
I throw my arms up and walk into the bathroom, slamming my toothbrush and paste onto the counter. Because I need something to do with my hands, I begin digging into my make-up bag. I see in the mirror in front of me when he enters, coming up behind me he takes my arms and tries to make me stop, which I struggle against until he releases me and I turn to face him.  
“You had no right saying that shit this morning to them, I told you what I wanted and you totally disregarded me, you knew you were going to say something about it, so why did you even bother to get my opinion? Kind of like how you just decided that I’m moving in with you and you take it upon yourself to move my shit-“  
“Oh here we go,” he throws his hands up before resting them on his hips.  
“Yes, here we go,” I flail  
“Is this what this is all about?” he moves his hand in a circle, like everything that’s happened since this morning was really because I was pissed about the moving in.  
“It has to do with you and me, you making decisions for me and for us and not giving a shit about what I want,” I point at my chest, my voice breaking because now I am pissed.  
He moves towards me, his hands cupping my face as he looks at me with serious eyes.  
“I’d give up everything and give you the world Georgia, the time we spent apart just about ruined me, I don’t want to go another day without you.” He’s breathing hard and holding onto me for dear life, his voice is deep and pained as his eyes bore into mine. Vaguely it reminds me of when we broke up, when he was begging me not to leave him, to not quit what we had.  
“Sorry I fucking moved you in, but I need you and I won’t waste another moment not having you with me…yes, I’m an ass over it and what I did this morning, but I can’t explain the need I have to make everything right for you, I never want to see you hurt or crying especially over something to do with me…if what I did today can at least make people think about what they would do if they saw you, then that’s all I want…be mad at me ok, but I love you.”  
I close my eyes as he rests his forehead against mine, my hands curling around his wrists.  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
My lips part as his thumb gently runs over my split lower lip, I understand what he’s saying but to feel that he would move heaven and earth for me is so overwhelming and exactly how I feel about him.  
“Marry me,” I whisper. 


	21. LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/ch21b_zpswon6xmlt.jpg.html)

It’s been two days since I proposed to Harry and his reply was...yes. We spent the rest of the night talking, about what happened that day and what we wanted for the future. Deciding that we didn't want to rush into a wedding or marriage just yet, the promise was there. I don't know what made me say the words, but even as I asked the question and waited for a dread to wash over me, it didn't. He listened to me when I explained really how I felt about everything that had happened that day. My life all felt like a whirlwind, the dropping everything to go on tour, doing a job I wasn’t sure I’d be good at, us moving in and I felt like I was barely hanging on to anything familiar. Everything seemed so right with him, that to know for sure that he was the rest of my life, scared me, especially being so young. But there was also a sense of internal calm I felt knowing I had found the other part of my soul. Figuring that out on top of the rest of my life clicking into place just was too much. As farfetched as it may be, coming out as a couple was the last remnants of control I felt I had. Harry remained quiet as he let me talk, lying in bed, his body curled towards mine as I lie on my back, my legs bent of his and it reminded me so much of when we first met and would spend hours like this. For a moment I forgot we were in a hotel, that fans waited outside in sleeping bags, that everything around us was anything but normal.  
All I know is I felt giddy and not at all like myself, every time Harry and I were in the same room or ever made eye contact, I'd giggle....GIGGLE. I started taking photos backstage and just about any time I could when the guys were together, I thought it would be fun for the fans to see something other than just the same concert shots. I began accompanying them to most of their interviews and all of their televised performances, and was thrilled to see the positive comments fans left on posts. Of course those were mixed in with the ones about me and or harry and us dating, some talking shit and some defending us. And just to show my thankfulness, I would go onto the pages of those who said positive things and leave a comment for them. After talking to Harry that night, I felt like I was finally getting the hang of all this. It didn’t bother me if on my way to the show fans sad things to me, I knew they were jealous and immature, and it almost started to make me feel good knowing I was with someone that millions of girls wanted. Oh but they only knew the public side of him, he would tell jokes on stage and always was gracious and caring when he met and spoke with fans, but it was just a sliver at who he really was. A few times he had walked over to the barricades set up by the promoters for people who weren’t able to get into the meet and greets, they would cover the fence with huge sheets of wood or tarps and Harry always made a point to go over. They would slide things throw the gap between the ground and fence for him to sign, cameras for him to take a selfie and slide back under. Even though they couldn’t see him, the screams and crying over him being there always made me so proud that he really gave a shit. Sometimes I would help him by passing him things as they slide under, then handing back as he finished. It usually got too chaotic once people caught onto what was going on on the other side of the fence and we’d have to stop, I know it was so hard for him because he wanted to get to every last one.  
The guys had a break between interviews and we all hung out in Lou’s room for a while, playing with Lux and talking. I felt like I didn’t get to spend much time with them which bummed me out because they were so important in Harry’s life. Niall by far was my favorite, he was funny and so carefree, I often felt that he brought out the immaturity in Harry which I liked since he was young and always felt like he had to be mature and professional in the public eye. His laugh was contagious and I always ended up holding my sides and wiping my eyes from laughter when he told a story. Louis and Liam also liked to mess about, they were always doing something like kicking a soccer ball around or pranking each other. Zayn was quiet and tender hearted, always observing his surroundings and keeping an eye on the guys. They all got on so well, it was crazy to think they’d only known each other two years and not a lifetime.  
Harry and I decided to go to our room since I needed to charge my camera and I was hungry. Liam and Louis joined us and when we arrived there was already room service carts in the living room. We all ate sitting around the coffee table, Louis and Liam on the couch while Harry sat in the chair with me on the floor in front of him. After wolfing down my sandwich I get up and look under the lids for more food and find a massive fruit tray, I grab it and Harry looks up as I walk over, their watching some football match, and I break a grape from the stream and lift it to toss to him, his mouth opening as the grape lands on his tongue. We all sit around and try tossing grapes into our mouths, Harry and Liam both fall off the furniture in attempts to catch the fruit. Eventually the guys leave and Harry and I take up the couch, were lying together when he asks me to grab the pen on the table, I do without taking my eyes off the movie were watching. I don’t even pay attention to when he starts writing on my hand, until the commercial break when I see the top of my hand covered in his words.  
“What’s this?” I ask.  
“Song lyrics I just had come to mind,” he replies.  
“Wait,” I state and get up, heading into the bedroom and to my suitcase, digging out the leather bound notebook I’d originally bought to give him for Christmas. when I reemerge, Harry is writing on his hand and I hold out the book. “This might be better for that.”  
He looks at the book then me, I’d unwrapped it from its original wrapping paper when I decided to take it with me to give him, not wanting to remind either of us that we’d spent that time apart. He takes the proffered book and unwinds the leather strap holding the book closed, flipping through the blank pages.  
“This is perfect,” he smiles looking up at me.  
I give him a little shrug as I tuck back onto the couch and he holds my hand as he transfers the words into the book. Even when he’s done with that he continues to write on the pages.  
“Are you coming to the after party? We all got invited to go out to a club.” Lou texts me.  
I’m alone in the hotel trying to get some work done while Harry is out working for the afternoon.  
“Sure, what r u going to wear?” I ask  
“A dress I think, something simple.” She replies.  
I dig through my suitcase for something cute to wear and have nothing really for a club. I decide to wear what I would normally to a show, opting for shorts and an off the shoulder vintage top and gold chandelier earrings. I get to the show before the guys go onstage and walk into the greenroom as Lou puts the finishing touches on Louis hair.  
“Hey love,” Harry throws his arm over my shoulder as he presses a soft kiss on my exposed shoulder. I bite my lip and look up at him as my skin heats to his touch. Something about proclaiming our future to one another has made my sexual cravings insatiable. Our eyes lock and immediately my pussy becomes hot and wet and my eyes scan down to his lips, imagining them all over me.  
“You're looking at me like you want to do something sneaky.” He says, his voice low and raspy. I inhale deeply, his scent adding to my frenzied lust. Slowly I lick my bottom lip and meet his eyes again.  
“Take me somewhere,” I tell him breathily.  
His nostrils flair as his jaw tightens and he takes my hand, pulling me towards the door. I follow, excitement thrumming through my veins at what we’re about to do. We’re limited to a certain part of the backstage in the arena so security can have better control in such a massive place and I have no idea where we can go. Harry nodes as we pass by a few of the arena staff and then a few of the personal security I recognize. Casually, he ducks into the room beside them, the doorway covered by a curtain and as we enter the nearly dark room, I see the containers used to keep mics and instruments all stacked up in a chaotic mess. He leads me around some of the cases that are taller than us before turning me and pressing my back against them. He reaches out with a hand on my hip and then raises his other hand to rest beside my head as he ducks down to kiss me.  
“Is this what you had in mind?” He asks as he kisses my neck, up behind my ear before running his nose along the shell of my ear.  
“Mmmm” I reply.  
He cups my cheek for me to turn my head and find his lips again. Our kissing is deep and full of tongue, sending my body into overdrive. Our pelvises move together, grinding against the friction as our kisses become feverish. Harry let's out a moan and I press my index finger against my lips and shush him. He bites my finger and I smile before his hand cups between my legs, causing me to moan. He shoots me dimples and shakes his head, there's something even more exciting knowing there are people just outside the room and that we need to be quiet. He pulls back and brings his hand to the bandana wrapped around his wrist, unwinding the material and holding it up.  
“You're gonna need this.” he smiles and kisses me again.  
I look at him confused before he slides his other hand into the waistband of my shorts and his long fingers glide through my wet folds. My head thuds against the case behind me while he slips one finger inside me, followed by another.  
“Shit,” I groan and then cover my mouth with my hand, his hands move to the band of my shorts and pulls them down to my knees and I wiggle my legs until they drop to the floor. Watching with wide eyes as Harry goes to his knees.  
“Here?” I ask in surprise because honestly, I thought we might make out and get each other off with our hands. Then a jolt of nerves hits me because we both know how loud I am when he goes down on me.  
As if he knows what I'm thinking he rises back to his feet, kisses me then raises the bandana to my mouth and I open for him to push it between my lips. Then he's back on his knees and propping one of my legs up onto his shoulder before his mouth starts on my pussy. My body jerks as my jaw tightens and my teeth grind into the fabric. His lips suck my clit hard as his fingers work my folds and circle my entrance, coming hard against him as my hands pull at his hair.  
Before I can get my bearings, he's standing, yanking his pants open and down just below his hips, his gorgeous erection springing free as he pulls the bandana out of my mouth while slamming his dick into me. We both shutter and stifle our sounds with our lips together in a kiss. His hands hold my ass as he pulls me into his thrusts, my legs hanging over the crooks of his arms. I slide my hands over his shoulders and grip them, digging my nails into his muscles, causing him to moan louder as his thrusts grow urgent and out of rhythm.  
“Do you want me to come inside you?” He pants against my lips and I nod, tightening my muscles around his dick, his fingers dig into the flesh of my ass and as his hips become punishing. I start coming, biting his shoulder through my moans and gasps and feel the warm gush of his orgasm fill me, his face buried in my neck. We lean into one another as our panting begins to slow and he drops my legs, I grip his biceps until I get my balance and feel his ejaculation start running down my thighs.  
“Shit,” I say looking down  
Harry takes the bandana that fell to the floor and uses it to wipe my pussy clean. I love how affectionate he is and his after sex care always makes me cherished.  
“Harry!”  
We both look towards the door at the voice coming from the hallway, followed by people talking. I start to giggle as we pull our pants back up and adjust ourselves, my heart is still pounding and I feel a little fuck drunk.  
“Harry!”  
He waits for me to comb my hands through my hair before grabbing my chin and giving me a chased kiss, taking my hand as we hurry from our hiding place. When we emerge into the bright lights of the hall, I squint and blink quickly to see Paul standing there talking with the security posted nearby. He looks at us, opens his mouth to say something but stops taking a longer look between the two of us before shaking his head and motioning with his hand towards the end of the hall.  
“Come on, its show time.” He says.  
We start down the hall and we only go 5 feet before both harry and I burst out laughing. I find my place beside Lou who left Lux at the hotel with Lux’s dad Tom for the night, she gives me a wicked grin.  
“Where were you?” She teases and I nudge my elbow into her arm.  
We watch the show and at the point that Lou normally takes Lux home, she taps my arm and I look over at her.  
“Do you want to go eat before the club, I want to have a few drinks but I haven’t eaten in hours.” She yells into my ear.  
Come to think of it, neither have I and I also want to have a few drinks.  
“Yes, backstage?” I ask.  
“No, I asked Preston to find us some place by the club since we’re meeting the guys at the club anyway,” she tells me.  
“Sounds good?” I thumbs up since I don’t know if she can really hear me over the noise.  
I wait for Harry to look at me before I motion that Lou and I are going to eat, he nods and pulls the bandana from his back pocket and I watch him place it to his nose and take a deep inhale. Fuck, I know that material is drenched with my come and it takes everything in me not to tackle his ass on stage and have my way with him. Instead, I give him two fingers in the ‘fuck off’ manner and he dimples me. I catch up with Lou as she texts something on her phone and moments later Preston joins us and we make our way out of the backdoors. Luckily, there’s no one back here aside from people working the event and we hop into the SUV without hold up. Preston raddles off a few restaurants he’s found and I state I want the Chinese and Lou agrees, Preston gives the driver directions as Lou and I sit in the backseat.  
The restaurant is trendy and cute, the kind with the Chinese animal symbols for your birth year are on the placemats. No one seems to notice us or even give a shit, like they would anyway, but it’s nice to go somewhere and not feel like people are watching you. Preston is sitting at the bar, telling us the invite was nice for him to join us but would rather not have to listen to us talk about ‘girl shit.’  
“Oh, did Gemma tell you she’s seeing someone?” Lou asks after we’ve ordered.  
“Yeah,” I furrow my brows, “a few weeks ago.”  
“That little slag, she just told me the other night and she said it like I already knew-“  
“I thought you knew so I didn’t say anything,” I state.  
“Anyway, who is this bloke?”  
“Someone she goes to school with, I don’t know how serious they are, you know, she’s going through that ‘are you into me or are you trying to get to my brother phase.’”  
“Ah…she’s so cute, I don’t know why guys aren’t beating down her door,” Lou says  
“We both know Harry would really have to like the guy,” I add.  
“He is a sweet little brother like that, he’s so protective, I think since their dad wasn’t around much he was always the man of the house growing up…when Anne started dating Robin, Harry put that guy through the ringer, he didn’t want to see his mum hurt…he’s such a sweetheart.”  
I nod my head in agreeance because he is, I love how he is with his mum and sister and yes Tom is a great older brother, he’s never really given a shit about any guy I wanted to date. We do a shot of Chinese liquor which nearly burnt my throat off, and when the food comes I’m feeling pretty warm inside. My phone buzzes on the table beside my drink and I swipe the screen, reading the text from Harry.  
Harry: shows over, just showering and we’re heading over, love you xoxo.  
I tell Lou and we finish our drinks before paying the bill and heading over to Preston who’s nursing a glass of water.  
“Ready?” he asks  
“All set,” Lou replies with a cheesy grin and I wonder if the shot we did already has her fucked up. Which would be hilarious.  
When we pull up to the back of the club, Preston gets out and heads to the bouncer posted there, telling us to stay in the truck. There are cars parked back here and a few patrons stand off to the side smoking. I know security already contacted the club, letting them know we’d be coming from what Lou tells me. Preston and the large man talk for a minute and then shake hands before Preston opens the door for us.  
“Ladies,” he says with a nod and Lou slips out first as I follow and the man at the door holds it open for us.  
The club is dark and loud, playing dance music and the flashing lights accompanied by the sound takes me a moment to adjust. Preston moves ahead of us and there’s another large guy standing there in a dark suit. Him and Preston shake hands as they motion for Lou and I to start walking, the man in the suit in front of us while Preston follows behind us. The club is packed and the dance floor is massive, there’s balconies and three bars that I can see. We walk up a few stairs where two more large men stand, there’s a velvet rope between them, blocking the entry onto the balcony. One of them opens it and we’re usher into the empty area, seats and tables fill the area along with a built in bench all along the wall. Lou and I sit and grab the cocktail menu sitting on the table beside a candle in a clear jar. The club is swanky and a little over the top, VIP service to the max, including our own waitress. She takes our orders and I opt for a vodka and cranberry while Lou orders a Cosmo. Mainly, we look around the club and people watch as we wait for the guys and we discuss how we think they might try to sneak the guys inside. But all sneaking goes out the window when we see the door we came in open, flash bulbs filtering in through the open door and people turn to the see the spectacle. I can’t make out anyone in the club lights, but I see large group of people moving towards us, Paul at the head of the mass. As they make their way through the club, I see more patrons looking and trying to see who it is. The song changes and the club goes black, I then see the little flashlights used backstage to help guide the guys towards the VIP section. I stand because there’s almost a fear that something terrible could happen out there, there’s too many people in here for any security to stop if they all decide to do something. When bodies begin filtering into the area, I try to make out Harry’s height since he’s the tallest of the guys. He nearly walks past me when the lights begin to flash to the next song and I reach out to grab his arm.

[ ](http://s570.photobucket.com/user/meganvohs1/media/a687bf39c2312c1d7e8e17f1d8b1a7d6_zpsu9cwjka6.gif.html)

He looks over and smiles at me, stopping my heart over how intense my reaction is to him. His arms wrap around me and I kiss his lips, when he tries to pull away I linger and kiss him again. When he pulls back I give him a dopey smile and he quirks a brow at me.  
“Feeling good?” he asks  
“Mhmm…happy you’re here.”  
Ok, I’m feeling pretty good having done the shot and now had two vodka and cranberries. I haven’t drank anything other than wine in so long, I’m fairly sure I will be getting drunk tonight, and why not? I want to have fun and be carefree, I think I’ve earned. Anyone who says you don’t need to drink to have fun, has never had a great drunken night out with friends. The guys all infiltrate the VIP section and I notice there are a few pretty girls I’ve never seen before also joining. I wonder for a moment when and how the guys would’ve picked anyone up when we hung out at the hotel and then they came straight from the show.  
“Who are the girls?” I ask  
Harry ducks his head down to my ear, “Sometimes they ask security at the shows to pick out girls two of them I think were at the meet and greet…and before you ask, no, I’ve never done that.”  
I look at him with squinted eyes. “I wasn’t going to ask that,” I say.  
“Sure you weren’t,” he side smiles me before lifting my drink and finishing it.  
“Uh,” I scoff and watch as he wipes a drip of liquid off his cheek.  
“How many of these have you had?” he asks.  
“Well, it was going to be two, but I guess one and a half now.”  
“Trust me Love, there’s time for plenty more, I want you nice and hot tonight.”  
His lips curl around a smile as his eyes shoot down my body. I roll my eyes even though my insides are screaming; YES! YES! YES! We take a seat with Lou back on the bench and resume people watching and seat dancing. Harry orders himself a vodka tonic and another for me as he puts his arm over my shoulder and leans in to speak with me and Lou. As the night goes on, the girls who tagged along are getting a little more bolt, dancing together for the guys and that little insecure part of me finds myself glancing at Harry to see if he’s watching them, of course he isn’t.  
“Loo?” Lou asks and I nod, finally ready to break the seal and pee for the first time since we arrived. I kiss Harry’s cheek and he nodes, letting go of my hand and scooting closer to Zayn who had been sitting beside Lou for the last ten minutes.  
I hadn’t realized how drunk I was until I stood and had to hold onto Lou as we made our way to the toilets. Even though we have our own private bathroom for the VIP, Preston follows and stand outside the door. We do our business and reapply lip gloss while Lou fixes my hair even though I think it looks ok, we’re both giggly and sing along to the song playing in the club which is also streaming into the bathroom.  
“Do you think it’s weird when chicks just dance, like those girls, why wouldn’t you go out to the dancefloor, I mean you’re just normal people, no one out there knows who they are…you know?” Lou asks me through squinted eyes.  
“You mean how hard their trying to turn the guys on when really they look silly?” I ask.  
Ok. Now we’re drunk talking. I get what she’s saying but why are we talking about it? We make our way back towards Harry and Zayn and laugh when we have to slide our way between said girls dancing in the middle of the floor. Lou steps up before me and starts to break it down which is so out of character for her I can’t stop laughing, Harry and Zayn also laugh and Harry presses his fingers into his mouth to whistle which is louder than the music. She takes my hand and spins me around, I follow her lead and begin to dance like I do in elevators, totally making an ass of myself with a straight face. I wiggle my hips and look at Harry with a wink, even though he’s smiling and I’m being not serious, his eyes look at me like we’re alone and I’m giving him a strip tease. I point at him and mouth along to the words of the song before shuffling my way towards him where he reaches out and grabs my hips, pulling me down onto his lap. His hands cup my face and turn my head so his mouth is against my ear.  
“You made me hard,” he says and I shift my bottom to feel the hard length under me. “Stop that or I’ll have to fuck you in public again, and this time no privacy, right here on the floor.”  
I lean back and smack his arm although I would let him, maybe not in front of everyone, but yes in public again would be fun. I sit on his lap as we drink and sing along to the songs playing, his hand rests on my thigh and when no one is looking, slides his fingers up my shorts to run the tips along the edge of my panties.  
“I have something to show you tonight, I got it a few days ago when I went shopping.” I tell him, sucking on the lime slice from my drink.  
“Oh yeah?” he asks and the devilish look in his eyes makes me wish we were heading back to the hotel right now. He licks his lips and leans closer, taking the lime with his teeth from my mouth and sucking the rest of the juice. Lucky freaking lime slice. I have no idea what time it is when I see the guys start speaking with security and Liam comes over to Harry, leaning down to tell him something in his ear.  
“Ready?” Harry asks me and I nod. The motion almost causes me to fall off his lap.  
As we stand, Harry’s hands clamp on my hips until I’m steady. I’m really drunk but feel fine, my thoughts are a little foggy but all in all I feel good. Harry has to also be drunk since he drank more than I did. Lou comes up and holds onto my arm as we follow everyone out the back, we’re towards the back so when we get outside and the fresh air feels amazing, I’m surprised to see that no one is in the SUV’S but are standing around, Niall is saying something about wanting burgers as flashbulbs go off around us.  
“Ohhh a burger sounds awesome!” Lou proclaims.  
“Yeaaah!” I add  
“I’m starving,” Harry says.  
We stand there a few minutes as people talk and I have no idea what’s happening because in the meantime, Lou is trying to untangle her hair from her necklace chain and Harry and I stand there and laugh at her failed attempts and shrieks of pain as she pulls her hair out.  
“Ready?” Niall asks.  
The three of us nod and along with Paul, Preston and two other security guards we head away from the SUV’S. We begin to walk and it surprises me that we’re actually walking, in public somewhere. Granted there’s no fans around, just photographers and I can deal with that, even as they shout things at us trying to get a reaction as we walk. The fast food place is only two blocks down and we make it there with no issues. We order a ton of burgers and scarf them down, once I have some food in my belly, I feel less inebriated but still buzzed and happy. We all laugh a little too loud as we eat and occasionally the other patrons and staff look at us, but we don’t care. It hits me that I’ve never really gone out anywhere in public with Harry and it almost feels…normal. Like this is what people our age do when they date. On the walk back to the club, Harry hands out the burgers we didn’t eat to the photographers and I walk ahead with Niall as he talks about some football team he loves and how he loves burgers and I can’t really keep up with the conversation which is fine since he’s not really asking me to participate in it. There are a few photographers walking in front of us and they snap away at photos and I wonder for a moment if this will make waves, like’ Georgia moves on from Harry to date bandmate,’ or some shit. I hear Lou and Harry laughing behind us and know their close by, so Niall and I keep walking until we get to the trucks and pile inside the only one left parked there.  
The entire ride home, Harry has his hand on my bare leg and I want so bad for him to slide it further up my leg. But we all can't stop laughing at things Lou says, I'm glad she's drunk too so it leaves me out of making a total asshole of myself if I was the one talking. At the hotel, Lou can barely walk which makes me laugh...until I realize I too can't walk a straight line. Niall hauls Lou up onto his back and Harry does the same to me before they decide to do piggyback races to the lift, that too is funny until the motion makes both Lou and I feel sick. As we ride up the elevators we beg them both to not run and that we’d rather crawl to our rooms than throw up. Thankfully they take pity on us and walk, but honestly I think it’s because in their drunken state, they can't run anymore anyway. The suite is dark as Harry and I enter and he doesn't bother with a light until he carries me into the bedroom, flipping the bedside lamp on as he plops me onto the bed. Remembering I have something to show him, I attempt to get up but trip off the bed to the floor and onto my hands and knees.  
“I got it,” I giggle as Harry says;  
“You alright?” His hands help guide me up as I stumble to my suitcase and pull out the paper bag hiding the lingerie I bought in the Netherlands earlier this week.  
“Don't pass out, I'll brb.” And yes I literally say brb.  
He nods his head as he removes his shoes and I see his hands move to his waist and undo his black skinny jeans. I watch with my lips parted before he shoots me a sexy as fuck look and I remember what I was doing.  
“You're really hot,” I say and he laughs shaking his head slightly and I retreat into the bathroom.  
I strip my clothes off and pull on a one-piece black shear number with lace cap sleeves and a tiny line of material cuts in between my ass cheeks. I've never bought anything other than bra and panty sets and feel a little silly at first. The I look in the mirror and am shocked at how hot I look. I remove my earrings and fluff up my hair a bit, pulling it all over to one side to reveal my nipples through the material.  
“Hurry up!” Harry shouts from the bedroom and I give myself a little growl as I look in the mirror one last time like a sex cat.  
Turning the light off I open the door and raise my hand up onto the doorframe, posing, while I put my other hand in my hip.  
“Ready for me?” I ask and Harry looks over from the bed. He's naked aside from his boxer briefs.  
“Holy shit,” he blurts, his eyes scan my body.  
In my best Victoria's secret model walk, I strut over to him, placing both my hands on his chest, I push him down onto the bed.  
“Shit love, you should drink more often.” He tells me. “This is hot,” he says running his hands up my torso to cup my breasts. “Actually, you're just hot, lingerie or not.”  
I straddle his hips and lean down to kiss him. I can taste the vodka on his tongue mixed with his flavor.  
“You taste good,” I pull back licking my lips. “And not just your mouth, all of you…your skin, your cock, your come.”  
Harry let's out a deep breath and grinds his boxer brief covered cock against me. His thumb and forefinger pinch my nipples until their hard and I feel a gush of wetness coat the crotch of the lingerie. My lips find his neck and I nibble and bite, licking and sucking. He moans and with his hand on the back of my head, grabs a handful of hair and I arch my back, pressing my pussy down onto him. He then gives my ass a quick slap.  
“I can smell how much you want me.” He whispers against my lips.  
Our eyes meet and then I realize the wiring between my brain and mouth is apparently disabled and I start saying everything I'm thinking.  
“Sometimes you look at me and I just want to tear our clothes off and fuck you...or have you fuck me.”  
He nodes and watches as I kiss down his pecs, his abs to run my tongue along the thin trail of brown hair in the center of his lower stomach.  
“When you fuck me and this tickles my clit it makes me come so hard.”  
“Jesus Georgia,” he gasps and I make sure to look up at him as I lick him there.  
With my teeth, I yank down his boxers until his cock is out and standing hard. Wrapping my hand around the smooth shaft.  
“Your skin is so soft here,” I admire, watching my fist pump up and down slowly. His hips arch and I look down at his balls, sticking my tongue out to lap up between them.  
“Your skin tastes different here.” I comment and lick each in turn.  
“Please, you're driving me crazy.” He pants and I give him a smile then notice a bead of precum on the head of his dick.  
“This is my favorite,” I say before lapping up the liquid up. Strong hands lift me and toss me onto my back. He buries his face in the crotch of my one-piece, licking me over the material. My legs part for him as I raise my hands over my head and tilt my head back. His hands move to my breasts then higher as he grasps the material at my shoulders and I slither out of it while he slides it down my body.  
“I love your mouth on me.” I breath. “Oh god please talk to me so I don't feel so obsessed right now.”  
He pulls my clit between his teeth and I gasp.  
“You can't be nearly as obsessed ad I am over you...the smell of your pussy and how wet you get for me wakes me up in the night needing to taste you...I love your little boobs and your perfect hard nipples when I touch you...the way you can't control your reaction to me.”  
I nod my head and look down at him.  
“That there are thousands of woman and girls everyday but the only one I ever see is you.”  
And in typical drunk girl fashion...I begin to cry. Covering my face with my hands as Harry laughs at me and kisses up my body, kissing my hands as he says.  
“Jeez love, I didn't expect that...now stop crying, roll over and let me proper fuck you.”  
My crying turns into laughter and I do what he says...and he does exactly what he's said. 


End file.
